Dangerous Light
by Loverswriter
Summary: Caroline Forbes doesn't get along with her friends causing her to start a dangerous life. A fling with Klaus, turning into a vampire, running away and becoming friends with a werewolf. Oh and then there's the whole saving Mystic Falls. Slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Dangerous Light Ch.1 Take a Drive**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing**

Elena Gilbert looked out the window. Her head was tilted across the cold glass looking down below at the concrete walk up to her front door. She could feel her best friend Bonnie moving in her room. Curled up in her window seat she finally pulled her head away from the window and looked at her.

"Okay so he's coming for me?"

Bonnie nodded and her eyebrows furrowed together. It was a clear sign that she was really worried. "But like I said I can kill him."

"No you can't, Bonnie." Elena pushed herself to her feet. She was literally putting her foot down. "This crazy guy, this original wants me. He has to kill me in order to complete this thing so he can be an even crazier hybrid."

"I'm telling you I can kill him." Bonnie puffed out her chest. "I will kill him."

"We're not going to risk it." Elena didn't back down.

"Oh yes we are." Damon was leaning on her doorframe. His arms were crossed with his toned chest and biceps covered with a leather jacket. He was a bad boy. "If the witch says she can do it, she can do it."

"But you can't," Elena turned to Bonnie. "I know you're strong, but he's stronger. I don't want to lose my best friend."

"Klaus is coming for you," Damon made long strides into the room doing his best to look menacing. "And if the witch bitch says she can kill him than I say better him than you."

"Elijah and I have a plan." Elena looked right at the vampire.

"Yeah," Damon rolled his eyes. "Let's just say making plans with an original isn't exactly the best idea in the world."

"I trust him."

"Bullshit," Damon countered back to Elena. "Stefan even thinks using Bonnie's plan will work. Anything is better than losing you."

Elena wanted to growl but she chocked it back. Perspective she thought. I just have to look at this in the right way. A super creepy super strong vampire wanted her dead so he could tap into his werewolf side. No biggie. But the unknown fear crept into her anyway. Nobody had ever even seen Klaus before.

* * *

"This is your day." Caroline spoke into the mirror. "Nobody else gets a say."

Caroline Forbes was standing in her room staring straight at herself at a floor length mirror she had placed in the corner. Her hair was perfectly curled. Her pale cheeks flushed pink. Clothes immaculate. Makeup was used like a shield. Nothing was out of place. It was her day. She repeated it back to herself.

Caroline took another deep breath and let it out. The air whooshed out of her. Her hands tightened on the hem of her skirt. She was just going to school. Nothing out of the ordinary. She would go to cheer practice and yell go team go. She would come home and make sure her homework got done. Have dinner. Go to bed. She already had a plan in action. She was Caroling Forbes. She always had a plan. She was Miss. Mystic Falls. She had to be perfect.

So what if she never talked to her friends. And okay so Matt dumped her because he cared more about Elena being his friend than Caroline being his girlfriend. Shit happens.

Moving away from the mirror she picked up her book bag from her bed. She was human but her friends were too wrapped up in supernatural drama to see her. They were too busy to see her wilting away. She felt like her life was crumbling down around her. The Sheriff of Mystic Falls, her mom, was never at home to see her bright cheerful daughter become down. Her daddy left them. Her boyfriend didn't love her. The words best friends apparently meant nothing as she never saw Elena and Bonnie.  
She didn't give a damn about doppelgangers and vampires. She needed order. She needed plans. She was Caroline Forbes and she had a plan for the day. Heading out the door she threw her bag to the passenger seat and settled into her car. Turning it on she made her way to school.

Summer was in the air and students at Mystic Falls High were just trucking it out until finals in a week. Then she would be free to sleep in. Pulling forward into a parking spot the engine cut off. Kids milled around the parking lot lingering until the last moment before going into class. Caroline sighed and leaned back into the car seat. She could see the supernatural gang bunched together no doubt talking about how to keep Elena alive.

Taking deep breaths she went through her plan for the day. Her nervousness calmed until she saw Matt's beat up truck pull in. Her fears and insecurities boiled over when he hopped out of his car and headed to her old group of friends.

No, she thought as she jammed her car keys back into the ignition. This was not part of the plan. Being an outcast because she didn't want this supernatural chaos in her life was not in her plan. She needed space to breath. Caroline cringed when her tires squealed. From the corner of her eye she could see everybody in the group turn away from their little huddle session to stare at her as she fled the school parking lot. Her body burned in embarrassment even though she was protected from their thoughts and comments as she was in a moving vehicle which was leaving them behind. Stupid vampires she muttered under her breath.

The sun glared and glinted at her through the front window. Even with the A/C going she rolled the windows down. She loved driving. It was the only time she felt like it was okay to not have a plan. She could rock out to music and pretend she was someone else. She wasn't a high school student ditching class. She was the head detective of NYPD whose case had brought her out to the hick town of Mystic Falls as she speed down the road to her next clue. She wasn't some blonde cheerleader. She was a movie star driving to a remote location so she could meet up with a French lover.

Her imagination always ran wild. She let herself relax as she fit perfectly round sunglasses over her eyes. The wind was intoxicating as she the road cut around curves and she passed over the bridge. She had just filled up her car last night so she was good to go for a while.

The radio started to crackle and it brought Caroline back to reality. Opening up her glove compartment she dug through old school CD cases until she found the right mix tape. It was a perfect blend of girly pop and heavy metal rock. Inserting it into the CD player she turned the volume knob all the way round till it was maxed out. Her foot touched the accelerator just a hint more so she whipped around the streets faster. Everything was fine.

She was breathing normal. The sun was shining. She was happy. She didn't even feel a thing when her car was ripped from the road and rammed into a tree.

* * *

"I want Katarina found now." He spoke roughly into the phone. "And while you're at it lock Mason Lockwood up. He'll come in handy pretty soon."

Klaus paused for a second listening as whatever lackey he had on the other side of the phone come at his beck and call. He didn't bother with a response but ended the call and set his shiny cell phone down on the seat next to him.

His car was basically a tank. Or really just some fancy black SUV. He remembered the first time he had ever seen a car. It was so primitive. Now they were sleek and fashionable. What did it matter if they killed the planet? Tsk tsk, he thought. Humans were just so destructive.

He slowed down as he took a curve. His eyes were trained on the dense forest that bordered both sides of the road he was driving on. He knew exactly what he was looking for.

A girl darted out of the forest. To any other person it would look like just a jogger. But to Klaus it was somebody important. It was a werewolf. One that could lead him to a pack. One that could lead him to a new army. An army of hybrids.

Klaus gunned the engine and tried to hit the wolf. The car surged forward though missing her. The girl had seen the car and her animal instincts took over. Jumping and moving fast she tried to flee into the forest but the original wasn't taking no for an answer. He had a lead foot and in a split second he did in fact get his target. But he had also slammed another car.

Leaping out of the car at a fast speed he tied the werewolf up and threw her in the trunk of his car. He moved so fast a human wouldn't be able to see him. He stopped and looked at the car he had hit.

It was in bad shape but drivable. The front hood touched a tree and a clear indention was on the back bumper where Klaus's car had struck. Klaus sighed. He hated to make a mess. He strutted to the car and bent down so his tall body could peek into the window which was rolled down.

Blonde curls were tossed haphazardly around a pale face. A young girl was leaning back groggily in the driver's seat. Her head swayed a little as she became aware of her surroundings. Klaus's hand reached through the window and he pinched the sunglasses of the girl's face. He needed to be able to see her eyes but he was taken aback by her stunning blue eyes. They weren't a baby or sky blue. They were navy.

Looking up at the man Caroline sat up a little straighter. Hell, her mom was a cop and she was trained on how to protect herself from strange men but she had no time to do anything before he spoke.

"Hello, there love," the voice was grating and irritating. The man was trying to sound friendly and cheerful. It came across as fake. "Sorry about all this. I hate messes. So let's just forget all this. That sucks that some drunk hit you from behind." The pupils of his eyes narrowed and he watched the girl to make sure she would go with the new story.

He saw only a flicker of eye movement but he took it as a sign that he had worked his magic. He placed the glasses back on the girl and walked back to his own car. He shook the girl from his memory and drove off. He had a doppelganger to kill.

* * *

**Please give some feedback. It means a lot and if you're reading this than you are a truly awesome person.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dagerous Light Ch. 2 Shopping and Memories**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

The sun filtered through the room, waking Caroline before her alarm clock could even go off. The red numbers told her it was before seven. The lights streamed across the room and lying flat on her back she looked at the fan on the ceiling. Around and around it went.

The house felt empty. She didn't have to get up to even know her mom was gone. She didn't move. Her bedroom was square; the four walls were painted a cream and had various posters and pictures on them. A photo of her family, when her parents when her parents had still been together, stood on her nightstand just past the outdated alarm clock. Her bed had a nice gold duvet and her closet was filled with clothes.

As a child her room had been solid pink but in high school she decided that it needed a makeover. It needed to be more mature and sophisticated. Her room needed a little more taste than just her old bubblegum princess style.

Finally dragging her body to an upright position, Caroline slowly brought up a tired hand to her head. It pounded due to a lack of sleep and perhaps from the after math of a hit and run from a drunk driver. Caroline pushed herself off her bed and managed to get to the closet. She decided that going for comfort was perhaps better today than an overly made up outfit. Jeans with sneakers went along with a soft fabric T-shirt. Her loose curls were the perfect texture for a messy hair bun.

Popping an Advil into her mouth she grabbed the book bag from her vanity chair and looked around for her keys. Spotting them on the coffee table in the living room she left her house not giving it another look. Locking the door behind her she came face to face with her car.

Poor little car. It was banged up but hopefully drivable. Her mom had asked her only a few short questions on the matter and said they would take it in to the shop on Saturday. Until then she was stuck with it. The car started up and Caroline let out a breath. Carefully backing up she headed for school.

Today was the last Friday of the school year. Next week would be finals ending the school year on a Wednesday. After that she had only one summer until senior year.

Caroline was still groggy and she hadn't even bothered with turning on the radio which was highly unusual for her. She noticed her car was making a funny noise. She sent out a pray that her engine wouldn't fall out before she made it to her destination.

She had ditched yesterday and Caroline thought back to any assignments she might have missed. Her finale essay for English had been turned in on Monday. Her chemistry teacher made the class into a total blow off. She had missed a daily grade for math but she didn't think it would hurt her that much. Letting herself relax a little she realized that she had only missed one day this year. She would survive ditching one day. In fact it was probably good that she had. It was like a rite of passage for any high school student right?

She was running late and the parking lot was nearly full. The first spot she could find would have to do and she quickly hurried into the building. The hallways felt like a death trap to her. Everybody just lingering at their lockers staring and gossiping. Worse her locker was only two down from Bonnie.

Caroline didn't know when she first noticed her growing away from her old friends. And saying that she grew away from her friends was a stupid way of saying it. Elena met Stefan and after that the world went crazy. Bonnie tapped into her witchy self and would do anything for Elena. And then Vicky died. That didn't help matters.

Sighing Caroline worked with the lock in front of her managing to get the cold metal locker door open. She used it like a shield knowing Bonnie was so close to her. The door hid her face from her old friend.

Caroline longed for the days when the only complicated thing in her friend's lives was what they were going to wear to a school dance. Now it was how they would protect themselves from vampires. She just didn't need the stress and confusion that went into that. She loved her friends but when she had told them her feelings she felt them staring at her strangely. Elena said she understood but Bonnie had acted like Caroline had said she just didn't want to be their friend anymore which wasn't true at all.

Grabbing various books she closed her locker and spun around quickly walking to her first class of the day. She could her murmuring coming from Bonnie and Elena. The worst part about them now ignoring her and acting like they didn't have the time of day for her because she wanted no part in their paranormal world was that she had no one to turn to. Nobody cared when her father had left her mom. Nobody knew she came home to an empty house and left in the morning without seeing her mom because the sheriff was just too busy. She couldn't wallow with her friends when Matt had dumped her. They didn't care and that's what stung Caroline. Except now it was like she was starting to feel nothing.

The day ticked by and Caroline found herself finally on her last period of the day, history.

"I want a final response paper due next week," a collective groan went out but Alaric Saltzman went on. "I know, I know, but guys it's only three paragraphs you can get it done before you start your crazy party weekend. But do get it done it's ten percent of your final."

Students started to collect their things feeling the weekend in the air. While they filed out as fast as they could Caroline moved slowly. All day she had moved slower than usual and she wondered if she needed to go to the doctor. She hadn't even seen the car that had hit her. Sleeping it off was another option and she formed a plan to come home from cheer and take a nap.

She moved through the desks making way to the door when her teacher called out her name. She was almost surprised to hear it especially as she turned to see Mr. Saltzman who was talking to Elena looking at her.

"I'll get back to you later." He waved Elena off who for a minute looked taken aback. She was obviously not done talking to Alaric but he made no move to let her stay. She looked funnily between the two before going out into the busy hallway.

"You weren't in school yesterday," he talked easily to her. Alaric had always been a fair teacher but he was close to Elena that in a way Caroline felt like he was part of her territory. "You've never missed a class so I was worried. Worse I heard you were in a wreck. You okay?"

Caroline paused to look at him. She felt nervous talking to him and she hugged her books closer to her chest. Nobody had bothered to ask if she was okay. Nodding she spoke softly, "Yeah, it was just some drunk who did a hit and run."

"Sucks," he examined her. "Have you been checked out at all? I noticed you were shaking during class."

Caught off guard Caroline stumbled to find an answer. She hadn't even realized she had been shaking. "I was just cold."

Alaric nodded his head to show he understood but her skin pricked. Did he realize that she was lying?

"Alright well, you didn't miss much we just did some final reviewing. Did you print out a review?" she nodded. "Okay well if you have any questions just let me know."

He walked her to the door so she knew the conversation was closing.

"Stay safe," he gave her a warm smile and she nodded back to him.

Walking to the gym she put the entire meeting behind her. Today was the last cheer practice of the year. Technically it wasn't even a practice just a last meeting until summer camp, they discussed future fundraising and event dates. They decided on new cheer and routines. Just general tiding up before school came to a close.

Opening the gym door she froze. The team was huddled in the center of the basketball court. Nobody was using the gym so they were lounging right in the center making themselves at home. What shocked Caroline was Elena and Bonnie taking control of the meeting.

The girls had quit cheer due to them being too busy with their own soap drama lives. This was her sanctuary and as an upcoming senior it was almost her time to be captain.

She felt like running but her legs moved forward going to confront the situation. Her eyes furrowed and a foreboding feeling racked her body. She didn't stop moving until she came to a halt just a foot away from the group.

"What are you doing?" she pointed the question at her old friends.

"Um," Elena looked at her. She obviously wasn't expecting Caroline to make such a big deal about it. "We're on this team too."

"No, you're not." She stood her ground. "You gave it up months ago."

"And now we're back." Bonnie spit at her.

"Why?" Caroline questioned right back at her.

"We just want some normal in our life." Elena didn't elaborate as the audience didn't know all about her vampire troubles.

Caroline almost scoffed at her. Normal life? Now she wanted to take a step back from the chaos of the supernatural world. Whatever.

"So go be normal somewhere else."

"No," Bonnie stepped forward towards her. "We have a right to be here."

"What part of you quit the team do you not get?"

"Well now we're back."

"So you can try out in the fall." Caroline took her own step forward towards Bonnie.

"Caroline," Elena used her annoying voice. The one she only used when she was trying to settle disputes.

Shaking her head Caroline stepped back. Fine it this is was what they wanted. She didn't bother with replying. Instead she just turned away and marched out of the gym. They could take the stupid cheer team any way. Now she really didn't have anything else to loose.

Angrily she stormed to her car and let her boiling blood calm down. Jerking the key into the ignition she left the empty parking lot and headed to the mall. Mystic Falls might be a small town but one of its saving graces was a Nordstrom's.

Just the sight of it calmed her down. Breathing calmer she felt the strong air conditioning the moment the automatic doors opened allowing her in. The sight of new shoes on display excited her. The first stop was the makeup counters.

"Hey Caroline," an artist called out from behind a MAC counter. She was a regular so most of the girls knew who she was. "We just got in our newest collection. Tons of pretty pinks."

Smiling she started to swatch colors. "Thanks, I really need some new blush while I'm here."

The makeup artist obliged her and together they went about picking out new colors. Looking through the display case of lipsticks a vampy red caught her eye. It was the complete opposite of her normal cheerful girly look. Picking it up she looked at its bottom label for the name. Vampire. Of course.

"I want this one," she hadn't even bothered trying it on.

The girl was shocked for a moment before grinning and winking at her. "Go you girl, trying something new."

Caroline smiled and paying for her new items she felt better. But she wasn't done yet. She headed to the shoes and spent over an hour trying on loads of heels and boots. Flats and sneakers. A pair of cut out navy suede booties caught her eye. A three inch heel gave her height.

And yet she still didn't stop. Clothes were next on her agenda. The sales people flocked to her. Hell, she was a white girl with her daddy's plastic so they treated her like royalty. Piles of clothing went with her to the dressing room. A white leather dress actually looked very pretty on her. She couldn't resist getting a comfy cardigan and a black leather jacket. She noticed that in her pissed off state of mind her wardrobe choices were getting edgier.

Hours after she had arrived at the store she finally left it, an armload of bags with her. She was shaking though. Had that been what Alaric was talking about? Maybe binge shopping hadn't been such a good idea. And she had never gotten that nap in.

Loading her car full of her new goodies she lowered herself into the vehicle and pushed her head back into the head rest. She just needed to relax. She decided that she needed some food.

Caroline found herself at the Grill. Being a Friday night it was packed but she weaved her way towards the bar so she could make a to go order. The place was loud and she waited in line deciding on her dinner for the night. Perhaps a nice grilled chicken salad? Still shaking slightly Caroline turned a little swaying to the music. Shit, she thought as she noticed once again the supernatural Scooby gang. Was it there goal in life to haunt her? Mystic Falls really needed to be a bigger town.

Elena tried to catch her eye but she steadfastly ignored her moving up in line. She looked away when Elena started to stand up no doubt wanting to talk about what had happened earlier. The brunette got up anyway and headed through the crowd towards her. Bonnie and Stefan followed.

"Caroline," Elena put out a hand to her shoulder. She moved back slightly not liking the feeling of it on her. She tried to ignore her. "Bonnie and I just wanted to say,"

"No you wanted to say," Bonnie corrected her. Elena gave her a look and Caroline took the moment to slip up front in line and leaned over the counter.

"Can I get an order of chicken tenders, curly fries and whatever dessert you have please? And soon." Caroline turned her head to see them still next to her. "And a bottle of whiskey while you're at it."

"You got id?" The kid at the counter asked her. Not that he needed to, in this town everybody new everyone. Meaning he knew she was underage.

"Get her a bottle of whiskey."

Caroline stood up straight to look at the speaker. He was tall and the first thing she noticed was his scruff. His hair was blondish. He seemed so sure of himself. She had never seen him before in her life which made sense as she could make out a British accent.

Her skin pricked up with him just being near her and she notice Bonnie and Elena had drawn back closer to Stefan. Their mouths were open and Caroline almost wanted to laugh at their expressions if she wasn't so confused at their behavior. Behind them at the table they had been sitting at Damon and Jeremy rose from their seats. Glancing around Caroline noticed Alaric who had just come in the front door standing still. It was almost like he was ready to attack.

"Well, I can see by your reaction," his voice was smooth but something pinched at Caroline's memory. "That you know who I am."

He held out a hand but nobody shook it. Finally it was Stefan who spoke, "Klaus."

"Ripper," he replied back. "Long time since I've seen you my old friend. Is this your love then? My doppelganger."

"I know you," Caroline blurted out stopping the intense moment. For a minute everybody had forgotten she was there even though she was closest to the new man. Surprised faces looked at her as her comment sunk in.

Caroline turned her body to Klaus and looked up at him. "You fucking wrecked my car."

All of her old friend's eyes were on her as she started to talk to the original vampire. Caroline had somehow met him before any of them but she had no idea who he really was. Elena inched her hand forward ready to pull her back from Klaus but he turned towards the blonde and gave her a warm smile.

He tilted his head and looked inquisitively at the much younger girl. "Well, love, quite a memory you've got there."

"Caroline," Elena tried to warn her.

"Excuse me ma'am," the waiter's voice broke everybody away. He held out a bag for Caroline complete with a bottle of liquor. "That'll be forty five."

"Actually it won't," Klaus reached around her so he could pluck the bag of food away saving Caroline the trouble of having to pay.

"Hey," Caroline turned and took the bag out of his hands. "That's mine."

"You could learn to share there sweetheart, I did just get you that bottle there." Klaus bickered back.

Damon took the opportunity and with a whoosh they all felt the tell-tale sign that he had used his super-fast vampire skill to get Elena away from Klaus. Caroline had no idea why he had done it but she noticed Bonnie looking a little relieved. Klaus stayed positive.

"Well I wonder where he could be taking her?" he smiled at Stefan who remained silent. He turned back to Caroline. "Shall I walk you to your car?"

"Um, no," she grabbed the bag of food once again from his hands and marched past him. She didn't know why everybody was freaking out and acting strange but she really just wanted to go home and eat and try on her new clothes again.

She was outside the Grill when she realized the man was following her.

"That's a big bottle. What do you plan on doing with it?"

"Drinking it," she rolled her eyes at him. "Now, leave me alone. You've already smashed my car once."

"No hard feelings." He came closer to her as she was opening the car door. He wanted to see her navy eyes again.

She put the bag of food in the car and placed one foot inside. Caroline was irritated with this stranger. "Fuck off." And with that she slammed the car door shut, locking it, she quickly started the car and flew forward to her home.

Klaus was still out on the street. Everybody in the Grill had most likely fled know that they had finally seen who he was. He didn't sweat it though. He would eventually kill Elena. For now though he looked down the road where the car had driven. He found himself enchanted.

* * *

**Please give me some feedback. It means so much.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dangerous Light Ch. 3 Bikes and Sex**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**I just want to say that I've gotten some amazing love for this story and it means a lot. Keep it coming because it's definitely a big motivation. **

Caroline had her feet propped up on the coffee table. The TV was blaring at her. She was flipping channels back and forth between reruns of Oprah and The Hills. She had always liked the way LC styled herself. It was just so cute.

The liquor bottle was at a table right next to the oversized beat up comfy couch. She had devoured the food in front of her and her stomach was about to burst she was so full. Caroline brought the bottle to her lips and used a bendy straw to suck up some of the whiskey. Her head was already dull and her body was starting to feel sleepy. She sank lower into the couch.

The landline rung and Caroline brushed her blonde curls out of her face while turning her head to find the ringing phone. It was on the side table and she leaned to her right to grab it.

"Hello," her voice came out gruff and stiff. It reflected that she was tired.

"Caroline," Elena's voice came through. "Where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Caroline rubbed her eyes. "Why are you calling?"

"Because of Klaus."

"Who?"

"Caroline that man tonight was a vampire."

She rolled her eyes. Of course he was one. Who wasn't a vampire these days? "Okay?" Caroline still questioned Elena. They never talked anymore so she didn't know why she felt the need to call.

"He's one of the oldest vampires. An original." Elena sounded panic stricken. "Just please be careful. Don't talk or even go near him."

"I'm sorry and why should I do that?"

"I'm being serious Caroline, be careful."

"Uh huh," she grunted into the phone. "I'll keep that in mind." And she pressed the end button. She threw the phone down on the couch next to her.

Elena placed her phone back in the cradle and turned back to Bonnie. They were both sitting on Elena's bed.

"She really has no clue who he is." Elena said.

"Of course not," Bonnie looked at her friend. "She doesn't know anything anymore. She doesn't care about what's going on with us."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that we shouldn't warn her."

"Well you just did so now we have that taken care of." Bonnie started to flip through a spell book in front of her.

"How did we get this way?" Elena questioned. "All of used to be best friends."

"We grew apart." Bonnie didn't bother to look up. "We're in different circles now. Besides who cares after the hissy fit she threw today at cheer."

Elena didn't reply to Bonnie.

* * *

Caroline groaned when she woke up the next morning. The sun glared at her through the open blinds on her window. She was sticky and hot tangled up in her bed sheets. She let out a whimper as she sat up clutching her head. It pounded.

It wasn't like she even drank the entire whiskey bottle she had. She hardly made a dent in it. Yet her body was sore and achy. Looking down at herself she noticed a bruise on her hip. Knowing her she probably bumped into a wall on the way to bed.

Peering out of her window she didn't see her car in the driveway. Her mom must have taken it to the auto shop this morning. After showering and dressed only in a towel she made her way to her closet. What to wear? Going through hangers and drawers she picked out underwear tugging them on. A bra went on next and then she looked at her options. It felt like a jean day. Tight skinny ones went on. She whipped a soft white T off a hanger and tugged it on. Her body hurt moving. She must be getting a summer cold. Lastly she picked up the leather jacket she had purchased yesterday. She threw it by her cross body purse so she would remember it.

Her outfit was simple with the black jacket being the main focus. It was cute but not as girly as her usual style. Her vampire lipstick went on her lips. Her cheeks were flushed already. Caroline sat at her vanity deciding on what eye shadow to use. A base smoothed her eyelids out. She patted a soft gray on her lids close to the lash line. Taking liquid liner she swooped a small and delicate line making just the slightest wing. The liner defined and made her navy eyes look bigger.

Standing back she admired her work. She searched her floor for some shoes and paired some boots with the rest of the outfit. Perfect, she made a good biker chic. Thinking those thoughts she called a taxi.

Last night she had snapped at her old friends and Klaus. Surprisingly she felt good about it. It was a different type of control. For once she wasn't talked down to. All her life she had been the blonde bimbo who was only focused on party planning and cheer practice.

She found that she liked her alter ego. It was cliché, the good girl turning to the dark side, but it felt right.

A taxi honked in her front drive way and she grabbed her bag and jacket. It was warm outside with a clear blue sky. It was so pretty. Hopping into the cab she gave directions to the cabbie.

Twenty minutes later she was just outta the county lines. A lone dive bar stood in a concrete parking lot.

"You sure about this?" the cab driver looked back at her as she handed him some money. He knew that she was the sheriff's daughter.

"I'm sure," she got out and slammed the car door shut. Okay so really she wasn't exactly sure but she was kind of okay with what was happening. Her hands had gone clammy and butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She was going off her plans.

The bar was dimly lit and since it was a Saturday going into the afternoon it was near empty. The ground was sticky and made horrible noises as she walked towards the long bar top. Pool tables littered one side of the floor while an old juke box was centered towards the dance floor. It wasn't like the Grill, the cool hype restaurant at the moment. It was meant for bikers and rough people.

She slipped into a bar stool that turned with her body. The vinyl covering it was ripping. In a way Caroline was testing herself. Could she be somebody else? She wanted to prove to herself that she could change. She needed to channel her own fears and insecurities. Caroline was definitely jumping into the deep end.

She noticed a man playing pool by himself. Taking a moment to gain the courage she approached him. He was somewhat handsome probably close to thirty.

"Um," Caroline's voice shook. "Want to play a game?"

The man looked up and his eyes grazed over her. She stood out and looked as fake as you could get. He shrugged as a yes.

After one game he finally spoke.

"You hustled me."

She shrugged. "I just play well."

"You kicked my ass."

She shrugged again. It was true that she had won and it gave her a boost of confidence. "My daddy taught me. He told me to never make shit shots. I had to call em."

The man looked appreciatively at her. "It's the only way to play the game."

Caroline smiled shyly. The tension inside her released a little. She was doing this. "We should play for something."

"Oh yeah," he laughed at her. "What for?"

"Well," she twirled around a bit. Looking out the window she saw a black motorcycle. "Is that yours?"

He nodded. "I won that in a bar in Tennessee."

"Well now you're gonna lose it."

"Yeah? Well what if I win? What do I get?" he smirked at her.

She batted her eyelashes and they started to play.

"The eight in the corner pocket." She won.

She pulled herself up and looked at the man. He gaped at her.

"You weren't being serious were you?"

His keys were sitting on the edge of the pool table and without another word she grabbed them in her hand and took off for the door. He didn't follow her but it still felt like she was stealing his bike.

Her hands were shaking as she sat on the bike. She didn't look back but she could feel his eyes looking at her from the glass window. She didn't know why she had started to play pool with him and the idea of winning his bike had just come to her. No stopping now.

The only experience she had with bikes was when Matt had taught her to ride a dirt bike. It was kind of the same thing. She managed to start the motorcycle and grabbing hold of the handles she kicked the stand up so she could balance herself. She didn't even have a helmet and that scared her. She eased forward.

Going slowly at first she headed left down the road. Going the way she had come. Inching forward she started to go faster. And faster. The air took her hair and sprayed it everywhere. She needed a pony tail badly but it wasn't like she was about to stop.

Smiling she felt a sense of freedom. If driving in a car was great this was ten times better. Much better. This wasn't like her at all. It was a scary new terrain and she couldn't believe she had just done any of that. She drove around more and looking down to see how much fuel she had left she pulled into a gas station. She wasn't even sure on how to fill it up.

While looking stupid she did eventually manage to pump some gas into it.

"What the hell is that?" Damon's voice jumped out at her as the machine printed out a receipt for her.

Turning she felt the air leave her. Damon was staring at the bike.

"What are you doing here?"

"Does it matter." He always had to sound so snarky. "What is that?"

"It's a bike." She answered back. She stood a little straighter. "My bike."

He snorted. "Like hell it is. Is this your way of rebelling because you got kicked off of cheer?" he mocked her.

"Sod off, Damon." She straddled the bike again trying to make her leave but his hand snatched forward placing it on the handle bar.

"Blondie," he narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't know what the hell you're doing but either way you need to stay out of our way."

"Your way?" Caroline raised her eyebrows at him. "Excuse me?"

"Elena doesn't want you getting hurt."

"Oh now she doesn't." Caroline's head started to pound. "What is this about?"

Damon huffed at her. "Klaus is not a good guy. I don't know how you met him but stay away from him."

"Who cares about Klaus?"

"He's not good." Damon leaned into her face. "So for once stopping being an overdramatic dumb bitch and do what your good at which is ignoring Elena and us."

Caroline felt like she had been slapped. Damon had always gotten on her nerves and she hated how he acted like he was always in charge. She leaned towards him.

"You know what Damon," she looked right at his eyes. "You were really shit in bed. But it's okay because now I have a new vampire who's great."

She quickly sped off leaving Damon behind. He was too shocked to follow her. Racing down the road again she thought about her words. She had a new plan.

For the past months she had ignored her old friends. They didn't care about her and it felt like she was the outcast. She could change that though. Even though she hadn't been a part of their group she had stayed away having her own pity party. Now it was time to piss off some people.

It was pretty easy to find Klaus. If he really was this big deal than no doubt he would pick a rich neighborhood to hide out in. Going to the biggest of them all she slowed her bike down looking at the houses. Most where full of rich families but one gave off a strange attitude. A man was on the front doorstep as if he were guarding it. Did Klaus have body guards?

She pulled over to the side and watched the house for a minute. He had to be staying there. A huge black SUV was in the driveway and it looked oddly familiar. Sliding off her bike she steadily walked up to the monstrosity of a house.

"Is this where Klaus is?" she asked the body guard. He looked down at her; he looked like he was over six feet tall.

They stood awkwardly staring at each other. She felt nervous.

"Who's asking?"

"Tell him I need a new car." She stared back waiting for him to see that she wasn't leaving until she saw Klaus.

He moved out of her way and she tentavily walked past him and opened the door on her own. Inside it was grand. The hallway that she first walked into had a tall ceiling with a pendant like chandelier hanging down. Taking a few steps in she didn't exactly know how to proceed. She didn't know where Klaus was in the house.

"Hello," his voice called out and she jumped a bit turning to her right. "If this is about a car I can give you a loaner."

"I don't want one." It took a moment to find her voice. She put out her hand. "I'm Caroline Forbes."

He tilted his head and looked down at her hand. He placed his in hers and they shook. He smiled in amusement.

"Klaus," he told her coolly back.

"I know who you are." She cut him off. "You're some type of vampire, an original."

He smiled some more and she felt like an idiot. He must not be used to people not automatically knowing everything about him.

"Well Caroline," he clasped his hands in front of him and rocked slightly back and forth never losing his cheerful disposition.

She looked up at him with her wide eyes. Oh shit, she thought. This was the world's stupidest idea. She looked at the door and felt like darting out. He could sense her feelings of fleeing but he kept his face blank. Would he drink her blood if she tried to run?

"Does this have something to do with your friends?" he asked.

"Friends?" she questioned. "Oh no, well sort of." She rambled on.

"Well then love," he sounded like he was tired of her dilly dallying. "Spit it on out then."

She froze. She couldn't just spit out the reason why she was here. Breathing in she took a step towards the door.

"Um just wanted to see how you were fitting in being all new to town and all." She let her words bubble out as she tried to naturally walk out the door.

"It's changed much over the years. Funny to think I was one of the first to ever see its creation."

Caroline had her hand on the door knob but she turned back around and blinked at him.

"Wait," she moved towards him again. "You were one of the first settlers here? Is that what they mean when they call you an original?"

"Well that has to do with me being one of the first vampires created but that's entirely a different story." He looked at her. She knew nothing about him at all. He found it invigorating because this was Mystic Falls after all. "Now tell me what you wanted."

She looked down at her boots. "Honestly, I wanted to piss off my friends so I said I was sleeping with you." She didn't dare look up at him. She wondered why she had admitted that to him.

He burst out laughing. "Girls these days are so forward."

"I should go," her face was burning. She really needed to go.

He lifted up a hand to stop her. "Are you on the outs with your friends?"

"It's a long story."

"Well than by all means use me at your disposal."

Caroline looked up at him. He noticed she was shaking. For a split second she wondered if he really meant it. Looking at his body she wanted to feel his abs. He moved forward until he was inches from her.

Her blond hair was a wild mess of curls and her eyes looked so open. They were so big. He bent his head down and gently pushed her lips up against his. She didn't move.

"My mom's not going to like this."

He sighed. Teenagers these days. He smirked at her and bowed his head back to hers. She grabbed his forearms to hold herself up and Klaus found that he was enjoying himself. She was delightfully funny.

"How far would you go to piss off your friends." He whispered toying with her.

She didn't answer him. She couldn't breathe or move. She was going too far. Playing pool in some shit bar was bad. And then driving off with a helmet was worse. But hooking up with some random vampire. Too far. Way way too far. She closed her eyes. Caroline craved romance and cute moments not sex. Well okay right now she might be craving it. Klaus was good looking.

Her hand slipped down his stomach. He was sturdy and she stopped her hand at the button on his jeans. Frozen for a moment she stopped thinking. She put everything out of her mind. The feelings that always overwhelmed her left. She unbuttoned his jeans and he made no move to stop her.

Slipping her hand down his trousers she felt him. He was hard already. Together they walked a short way until they came to a room. They collapsed on a bed and in the back of her mind she wondered if it was his room or just a guest bedroom.

Running her hand down his length she felt him nip at her neck. They didn't bother with much foreplay. They didn't bother with taking off shirts or her bra. This wasn't that kind of sex. It was the angst ridden kind. She rolled her head back at the feeling of his hand plucking between her underwear and skin. He pulled them off of her.

He pushed into her. Neither made any overdone moans and groans though Caroline knew for sure this was the best sex she had and was ever going to have. Klaus pushed into her at the exactly right spot and her toes curled. Breathing heavily hotness swept her body. She panted as they finished together.

For just one minute they stayed on the bed side by side. Rolling her head Caroline could see the sun setting from the window. She didn't look at Klaus as she picked herself up and put the bottom half of her clothes back on. He didn't say anything to her and she was glad.

Walking out of the room she continued to ignore him. She didn't know if she was doing it out of embarrassment or shame. The man at the front door was no longer outside and she was glad. She didn't want to have to do some type of walk of shame.

Her bike carried her home to an empty house and she flung her jacket and purse to the ground in her room. She hopped a little as she took her boots off. Curling up in her bed under the covers she hid from the world.

She felt like crying but no tears came. She felt empty. Or maybe she just didn't know how to feel anymore.

* * *

**So this is a bit crazy but Caroline kinda goes off the deep end a little bit as she's trying to figure things out. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dangerous Light Ch. 4 Riding in Cars with Vampires**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing**

**You guys are such awesome motivation. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. **

Caroline Forbes was staring blankly at her final exam in math. The word problem jumbled in her mind and she couldn't think straight. If x=45x-6 than how much of a slut is Caroline? Was sleeping with Klaus the equivalent to y=76x+19? She had no idea what the hell she was doing.

Squeaking out a few more answers and sending out a prayer of desperation that she passed Caroline gathered her things and walked out of the classroom just as the bell started to ring. It was the last day of school and in less than an hour she would be free for an entire summer. She could laze about and not bother with anything or anyone. She had already decided that she needed to hole up in her house.

Since Saturday night she had watched her back. She stayed inside all day and when she came home from school on Monday and Tuesday she had shut the blinds and turned the locks. She felt a constant pricking feeling like she was being watched. Was it Klaus?

In the hallways she had kept her head down and ducked anytime she saw part of the supernatural gang. She stayed hidden and tucked away. She was safe. Staying away from everybody was exhausting but at least she didn't have to explain anything. She wondered if everybody knew she had slept with Klaus. So stupid, she berated herself over and over again.

The final exam of the year was in history with Alaric and Elena. Handing in her response paper she took her usual seat and looked down at the wood desk. A blue piece of paper was handed to her and using her number two pencil she filled in the multiple choice questions.

Breathing in and out she let her mind be absorbed in thought of historical questions. The test seemed to go on and on and as she answered the last one she looked up to see she only had a minute left of her junior year. The bell rang and she picked up her purse hurrying to get out of the class and the building before anyone caught up to her.

"Caroline," her name caught her off guard and she looked back as she was walking out to the hallway. Alaric was looking at her. "Stay safe this summer."

She didn't know if she had replied in anyway. Maybe a nod or something but it felt like he was giving her an omen. Her locker was empty already so she ran past it desperately trying to make it to her car. The motorcycle was tucked away behind her house where her mom would never see it. Her car had come back shiny and new from the auto shop. Dent free.

Exiting the building she stopped. Stefan was leaning against her car. He caught her eye and though she looked away he stayed patiently waiting for her to approach.

Just ignore him, she repeated in her head. Unlock the car, get in and don't look or even acknowledge him she ordered herself. Heading towards the car she had her keys in her hands ready.

"Caroline," he said pleasantly. He had always been the nicer brother. "I heard you had a run in with Damon. I wanted to apologize on his behalf."

Caroline put the key in the door lock and ignored him. He continued on.

"I wanted to tell you that Elena just wants to make sure you're safe. I know you aren't as close anymore but believe me when I say she still cares enough to not want you to hang around Klaus."

Caroline got the door open and she glanced sideways at him.

"Klaus said he was one of the first settlers in Mystic Falls." She spoke quietly and realized too late that she had given away the fact that she had spoken to the original.

Stefan nodded keeping his face blank and diplomatic. "He was with his family. They were Viking settlers over a thousand years ago. His family was turned into vampires. His brother Elijah is here as well."

Caroline stood still for a moment. She had never seen the brother. "Why do you guys fear him?"

Stefan leaned his head back thinking. Caroline kept her eyes trained on her car door and refused to look up at him. "Klaus is part werewolf part vampire."

"Is that possible?" Caroline said surprised.

"Well so far he's the only one. Elena is a doppelganger so her blood is important to him."

"How?" she asked.

"Well when he kills her he can make an army of hybrids."

The words sunk in and for the first time she looked up into his eyes. "He wants to kill Elena." She felt like she was about to be sick. She had slept with a monster.

"He's not a good guy like Damon said." Stefan leaned forward. "Stay away so you can be safe."

He started to walk away leaving Caroline to her own thoughts. She tilted forward woozy and bent down to sit in her car. The world stopped whirling around long enough for her to start the car. Half way home she pulled over. Running around to the side of the road in the grass she let everything out of her. Holding her hair back while she puked she spit trying to get the taste out of her mouth. She got in her car before anyone could see her. A piece of gum popped into her mouth letting the spearmint flavor wash it out.

Pulling slowly through her neighborhood she thought a nice cup of tea would be soothing. Her hands tightened on the wheel as she saw a black SUV in front of her house. Klaus was blocking the entrance of the driveway and for a split second she had a thought of running.

Instead she parked on the street and took a second or two to climb out of the car. Klaus waited for her. Each step she took felt like a death sentence.

"Caroline Forbes," he called out to her. "So good to see you again."

"I can't say the same." She replied to him.

"Oh sure you can love." He smiled at her and nodded to his car. "Care to take a drive with me?"

She shook her head no. He frowned for a split second.

"I think we have much to talk about don't you?" he went on again. "Or perhaps no talking is fine. I'm sure we can find something else to do."

Caroline looked up at him and finally ducked into his car. He climbed into the driver's seat and in complete silence they drove out of her neighborhood. She kept her hands in her lap. If she needed to she could probably unlock the door in lightning speed and jump out. She didn't talk until he did.

"I wondered why I couldn't compel you."

"You did," her voice was soft. "I think I just remembered later on."

He thought about what she said. "Mystic Falls really is a peculiar place."

"Please don't kill Elena." She couldn't stop herself from talking. She turned her body towards him so she could see him better. He was still scruffy and she badly wanted to slip her hand out and feel the 5 o'clock shadow on his face. "I know we aren't as good friends anymore but killing her is still the wrong thing to do"

He held back laughter at her. "And how would you know what the wrong thing is?"

She swallowed. "Killing her is wrong. She's done nothing wrong to you."

"True," he nodded his head keeping his eyes on the road. "Unfortunate for her that she has to suffer because of the choices Katarina made."

For a minute Caroline was at a loss for words. "Katarina? I, I don't know who she is but please don't kill Elena."

"You said yourself you only wished to piss your friends off."

"I didn't say I wanted to sleep with a murderer."

The car was silent. Klaus drove faster around a bend and Caroline's back was flat against her seat.

"Call me all the names in the world, love. Doesn't change a thing." He sounded so casual.

As Klaus gained control over his anger at what some teenage girl said to him he slowed the vehicle down. The road was empty expect for their car which was parallel against the forest. He heard the door open and without blinking his arm snatched Caroline tugging her backwards. The car door was flung open as they drove on. She was clawing at him trying to jump out the moving car.

"Stop the car," she demanded while kicking her legs out. He pressed the brake down so hard they both slumped forward as it came to a halt.

She bit into his hand which shocked him causing his hand to let go. Just as she was about to jump out of the SUV he ran around blocking her exit. He had her trapped in the passenger seat. The human just wasn't any match for the vampire.

"Let me go," she kicked widely.

"Hold on their sweetheart." He buckled her in and less than a second later he was driving down the road at over a hundred miles per hour. At that speed she wouldn't dare risk jumping out.

"I've always liked the feisty ones." He pointed at her.

"Are you going to kill me?" it came out watery.

"No, just shut up." he snapped at her.

The tears were burning at her eyes but she didn't let the sobs overflow. Sitting as far back as she could in her seat she got control over herself. The minutes ticked by but Klaus still drove fast not letting up at all.

She wasn't going to just sit there. If she couldn't jump out than she would have to do the next best thing. Annoy the hell out of him.

She reached forward and opened the glove compartment. She didn't look at him as she rifled through the contents.

"That's rude," he spoke out. She swallowed a screw you comeback.

Ignoring him still she found nothing interesting but the car title. Closing it she opened the sun visor. Loudly she let it snap back up. Looking around she opened the glove box between the two. It was empty. Boring. She sighed loudly.

Turning in her seat she could see that her movements were annoying him. Good, she thought. She spotted a pile of papers in the backseat. Wondering what they were she looked at him through her lashes and not so sneakily unbuckled her seat belt. He didn't stop her.

Caroline swung her legs around her seat and through the opening between their two seats she landed in the backseat of the car. She saw his eyes watching her from the rear view mirror.

The papers were a mish mash of articles from science and history journals. Illustrations of werewolf's and vampires were etched on some of them. Caroline continued to flip through them. She didn't understand what they meant but she didn't want to ask. But then she landed on a drawing paper. On it was sketched an exact copy of Elena's necklace. The one she had glowed with happiness about when Stefan gave it to her. She looked from the picture to Klaus.

Leaning forward she waved it in his face even though he was driving. "What's this?" she used a super high pitched annoying voice.

He swatted the paper away from his face before grabbing it in his hands. "A picture,"

"Oh my God, Sherlock," she mocked him. "No shit, but I mean do you have a jewelry fetish or something."

He rolled his eyes at her. "It's a necklace made by a witch."

"Well is it yours? Do you have it?" she played dumb.

"No but let's just say it could a valuable acquisition."

"Hmmm," she sounded out loudly.

"Move back to the front."

"Nah," Caroline lounged back on the seat. She pushed some of the papers around making a mess as some slipped off the leather and landed on the ground. She thought about throwing some out the window. "I like it back here."

She was slammed into the seat in front of her as the car came to a complete stop after going so fast.

"Get in the front now." He looked back at her and fear instantly overwhelmed her. She climbed back into the front and tried to avoid his gaze.

"You know violence is never the answer." She mumbled after a minute. The car started to move again.

"Is that so?" He smirked at her. "I believe you're the biter here."

She didn't reply and he looked at her. Her head was bowed down and she was fidgeting with her hands in her lap.

"You ran out pretty quick after our last encounter."

"I didn't think you were the type of vampire who liked sleepovers."

"Do you fancy vampires? Are they your usual bed companion?"

Caroline's mouth dropped open. "That's a little vulgar to ask. Have you no manners."

"None," he replied back. "So answer the question."

"I'm not going to answer that."

"Sensitive are we?"

"How many vampires have you slept with?" she snapped back at him.

"This year only or are we counting the past 999 years?"

Disgusted she rolled her eyes and leaned her head on the window and peered out.

"I dislike you," she muttered out.

"You're not the only one."

They were silent as he drove. Around bends and curves he passed. She had no idea where they were going. She wished the radio was on.

"What if you don't have to kill her?"

Klaus rolled his head. "Are we really back on this subject?"

"Yes," Caroline sat up straighter. "My mom used to always say that there are always several ways to look at a problem. I'm choosing to look at this in a way were Elena doesn't have to die."

"Sorry love," he glanced at her and spotted her navy eyes. "It's pretty set in stone that she has to die."

"I don't see any stone." Caroline looked around her. "Plus if you kill her you're just going to have the supernatural gang on your ass."

"The supernatural gang?" he laughed. "Is that what you call them?"

"Yes," she pleaded with him. "And for some reason Elena has them wrapped around her finger so maybe you should just become an ally with them."

"Ally," he looked at her disbelief. "No, I can only use my werewolf gene if I kill her."

"And you know this how?"

He took his eyes of the road to stare at her. In the thousand years he had lived waiting to kill the doppelganger he had never been asked that. The question worked its way in his mind. Who told him that he had to kill the doppelganger in order to become a hybrid? The question shook his confidence but he masked the feeling.

"Are you going to take me home anytime soon?"

"I thought we'd go back to my place continue on with discovering each other's bodies."

"How bout not," Caroline was quick to reply.

"Alright," he smirked again. "How about a deal. If I don't kill Elena you'll go on a date with me."

"Excuse me?" Caroline furrowed her brows at him. "I'm sorry I think I misheard you."

All of a sudden Caroline found herself back in her neighborhood. She hadn't even realized they were close by. The clock on the dashboard read that it was getting later. They had driven around for some time.

"No I think you heard correctly," he pulled into her driveway and stopped the car. "Now scoot on."

Caroline didn't move until she realized he was kicking her out of his car. She got her coat and purse and found her feet on solid ground again. She slammed the door and waited for him to pull away. He didn't so she walked to her porch and opened the front door. He waited until her door was firmly shut and he heard the lock sliding into place.

Pulling the gear into reverse he shot out of her driveway and went down the winding street. He stopped at a stop sign. His sleek cell phone was in his hand as he dialed a number. It rang.

"Brother," he spoke with flourish when Elijah picked up. "How bout you and I become allies?"

* * *

**I just want to put in a little author's note saying that I know a lot of you want Caroline to put Elena and Bonnie in their places, which trust me she will, but I honestly think that even though they're not talking to each other Caroline would never let somebody hurt her old friends. She's just too good of a person. So that's my little explanations as to why Caroline doesn't want Elena dead. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dangerous Light Ch. 5 A Deals a Deal**

**Disclaimer-Not mine**

**I have taken a few liberties with this whole becoming a hybrid thing. Let's just blame it on the AU thing**.

"You can't be serious," Damon sneered at Elijah.

The original was standing prim and proper in the middle of the Grill. It had already closed for the night but as Matt was the last employee there it was being used as a rendezvous spot.

Damon circled around the old vampire not believing what he was hearing.

"You were supposed to be on our side." He pointed out loudly. He really was hotheaded.

"I am on your side," he replied coolly. His eyes meet Elena's and Stefan's. "But please realize that as much as I hate my brother he is still my family." He made a point of eyeing Stefan. "I believe you can understand that."

Stefan crossed his arms over his chest. "What if he's playing you?"

Elijah tapped his foot and nodded in thought. "It's a possibility don't get me wrong, I've definitely thought about that. But," he looked at Elena. "When Klaus calls saying he wants to become allies I always hesitate, I've been screwed over by him enough times. But when he calls saying he no longer wants to kill the Doppelganger. I think we should speak to him."

Elena stood up on her tippy toes. "Why would he not want to kill me now?"

Elijah shook his head. "I've no idea frankly. For centuries we've set about stories of the Sun and Moon Curse while looking for a doppelganger to kill. So as for why he suddenly doesn't want to kill you I'm not sure. But he was adamant that he was speaking truthfully."

"Klaus doesn't know what the word truth means." Damon had climbed behind the bar to grab a bottle of scotch. He ignored Matt's glares. "I think the deal was you killed your brother and we saved Elena."

"And now a new agreement is to be made." Klaus came out of the shadows to stare at the group. "As much as I admire the balls my brother has finally grown in the attempt to kill me I believe there is a better solution."

"Oh, like you save us all the trouble and stake yourself." Damon hissed.

"So witty," Klaus said drily.

Elijah moved forward towards his brother. "Klaus, just tell us why you suddenly have this marvelous idea."

"Idea," Klaus rolled the word around his tongue. He hummed a bit in thought. "Where is your witch?"

"Here," Bonnie sat up in her chair. She tried her best to look fierce but it was no matter to Klaus.

He looked at the bunch of friends and smiled. This was the supernatural gang then. What a sad and pathetic group. He turned to Elijah.

"How do I become a hybrid?" he asked.

Elijah opened his mouth in surprise. "What do you mean? The spell has to be completed with the sacrifice of a vampire, werewolf and Elena."

Klaus walked around a bit, his arms clasped together behind him. Studying the Grill he kept on. "Yes and were did we learn all of this?"

Elijah didn't reply at first. "The book," Elijah nodded his head thinking. "It was in the witches spell book."

"Exactly," Klaus turned from the wall he was looking at. It was full of picture of locals eating at the restaurant. He faced his audience. "Now tell me which one of you has died."

They stared blankly up at him. Rolling his eyes he gave an exasperated sigh, "Oh come on now. You're a group of friends who is obsessed with death. One of you must have died at least once."

Jeremy Gilbert nodded his head telling him that he had once had the honor of doing that.

Klaus smiled at him. "Cheer up, it's not like you're still dead." He walked closer to the boy. "Tell me," he peered into his face. "Do you see dead people?"

"What the hell does this have to do with anything?" Bonnie didn't like him being so near her boyfriend.

"A lot," Klaus replied. These people were getting on his nerves. "Tell me if you see any spirits."

Jeremy looked at his sister but she could only shrug. She didn't understand what he was talking about. Looking back at Klaus Jeremy gave a small nod.

"Jere," Bonnie cried out. "Is it Anna? Are you still seeing her?"

"I'm sorry," he sounded apologetic. "But she can sometimes still get through."

"Yeah, only because your still thinking about her." Bonnie shrieked.

"Enough with the high school drama please." Klaus broke in. "Ask her how to break the curse."

Jeremy looked at what everyone else thought was a blank space. He looked back at them and shrugged. "She won't talk."

The boys head hit the table as Klaus's hand pushed it roughly. He started to bleed. "Ask her again."

Jeremy looked back at Anna, who nobody could see. He seemed to have a short conversation.

"She says you have the spell."

"Do I kill the Doppelganger?" he shouted into Jeremy's face. Everybody started to fidget ready to fight Klaus if they needed to.

"Yes," Jeremy screamed back. Klaus was holding by his shirt collar. "She says you have to kill the doppelganger."

"Who says?"

"Anna," Jeremy swept his eyes to where she was standing. "She says the Original Witch told her."

Klaus let go of Jeremy and he fell backwards. The air went stiff and it was eerily quiet as Damon didn't even have a snarky comment to make. Klaus ran a hand through his hair as he paced.

"The Original Witch," he looked at his brother. "You know what that means."

Elijah shook his head in wonderment. "All these years we thought you had to kill the doppelganger."

"And now you don't?" Stefan voiced the question as he tried to keep up.

"Let's just say the Old Witch and I don't get along." Klaus answered him. He tugged a small leather bond journal from his pants pocket and threw it down on the table in front of Bonnie.

"Find the spell," he directed. Moving to the door he opened it. When he came back in he brought Mason Lockwood bound together. He roughly threw the man down on his feet.

"Are you shitting me?" Damon jumped back. "It's a full moon; he's going to blow any minute."

Klaus looked at Bonnie. "Clocks a ticking."

"You want me to read it?" She glanced at Klaus but began to say it out loud. She finished and as she said the last word Klaus bit into the werewolf's neck.

Mason let out a hiss of pain before falling dead as the original cracked his neck.

The room went still as they looked down on the floor at the body. Klaus wiped a bead of blood off his mouth. He turned to Elena.

"You said you weren't going to kill me." she panicked. He lunged for her and took a bite out of her neck. He sucked on her blood until Damon threw him off of her. Crashing into a wall Klaus started to laugh.

He picked himself up and walked out of the door. Most of them peered out the window to see what he was doing. In front of their eyes he changed into his werewolf form.

"The curse is broken." Elijah sat back. "He's waited for this for years."

"Is he going to come back and kill my sister?" Jeremy asked.

"I think it will depend on whether or not Mason becomes a hybrid." Bonnie answered him.

An hour ticked by until Klaus finally returned to his original form. He found a pair of pants and reentered the Grill.

"Well I have to say, that felt better than I thought it would." He grinned ear to ear. Mason was stirring. "Well then," he nodded at Elena. "Best give him a taste."

"I'm not going to let him feed off me." Elena cried out.

"Yes you will," Klaus narrowed his eyes at her. She slowly bent down and gave him a few drops of her blood. He moaned when the red dots hit his mouth but licked them up letting it seep into his own blood veins.

"Now what?" Matt asked.

"We wait to see if he dies." Elijah sat down.

"Oh I have a feeling he won't die." Klaus took a seat. "Now let's agree to a few terms."

"We aren't going to agree to anything." Damon told him.

Klaus ignored him and looked pointedly at Elena. "You get to choose on how we do things."

Elena moved closer and sat down in front of Klaus. "Do I really get any options?"

"I can either drain you here and now taking all your blood with me or I can," Klaus lingered off selecting the right words. "Put down some roots. Stay here and watch my doppelganger. Make sure she stays safe. Just as longs as I get my blood when I need it."

"We're not going to let you start a hybrid army." Bonnie butt in forcefully.

"We'll cross that bridge soon enough." He didn't take his eyes off Elena. "So love, do we have a deal?"

Everybody held their breath for a moment. Elena looked at Stefan and then glanced at Damon. She didn't want to die. She nodded slowly.

"Perfect," Klaus sat up and clapped his hands. "Well you must be relieved then. Guess you'll just have to wait to die another day."

Klaus stood up and from nowhere one of his lackeys came into the Grill to pick up Mason. Klaus tipped his head in his brother's direction and started to make his leave.

"Why the change of heart?" Elijah called out. "How did you figure out that you weren't supposed to kill Elena?"

Klaus stopped at the door. "Several ways to look at a problem. But I suppose you all have Caroline Forbes to thank."

"Caroline?" Elena croaked out.

"She and I have come to an agreement." Klaus used one hand to push the door open. "Lucky for you because of it you no longer have to die." He exited the building leaving a stunned supernatural gang.

* * *

Caroline rolled around on her bed as her eyes fluttered awake. She looked at the clock and the red dots linked together blinking that it was close to four. A satisfied grin broke out on her face. It was nice getting to sleep all day.

She pushed blankets around her and crawled forward so she could pick up her cell phone. She unlocked it and stared at the screen. Three calls from Elena, one from Damon, a text from Bonnie. What the hell? Delete all. She flopped the phone down and rolled over stretching. Her body was stiff from sleeping so long. Her phone vibrated. Why was it the moment you put it down it always rang.

The caller id flashed a number she didn't know but she answered it anyway.

"I know your awake now. Open the door." Klaus voice came over the line.

"What the heck," Caroline was startled. She jumped out of bed and flicked up a blind to see the black SUV in her driveway. "Are you a stalker?"

"If you must put it that way then yes. Now open the door."

"No," Caroline said forcefully. "I'm not letting you in my house."

"Answer the door damn it." Klaus sounded irritated. "We had a deal."

"Wait," Caroline paused and brushed a strand of hair out of her face while thinking. "You aren't going to kill Elena?"

"I didn't kill her." he said.

Caroline swiveled around leaving the room as she did a hop run thing on her tippy toes to the front door. Looking out the peep hole she saw Klaus looking up at her through the glass. It was like he could see into her every time they were together.

She opened the door a crack realizing that she had just gotten up. Her curls were around her face and she only wore a tank and soft shorts. The outfit covered everything but she still felt indecent.

"Why didn't you kill her?" She peeked out of the doorway. She let the door hide her body.

"I took your suggestion and looked at the problem in a different way." His eyes scanned her and he smiled knowing she had just woken up. He liked her shyness.

"Well kudos for you on being a nice person for once." She tried to slam the door in his face. His hand went out to stop it.

"We have a deal."

"We didn't shake hands."

"Go get dressed so we can have this wonderful date that I've planned out."

"It's four on a Thursday," Caroline raised her eyebrows. "Not exactly date night."

"Go get dressed or I change my mind and kill the girl."

"Okay okay," Caroline scampered off to get ready. She didn't let him inside. As long as he was waiting for her she may as well take a long time.

A steaming shower lasted half an hour and she just didn't know what to wear. She curled her hair strand by strand making sure it was full of volume. Tediously her makeup went on.

After a while she stepped out on her doorstep. Her outfit was simple, with a blue cardigan but a strand of pearl necklaces caught the hybrids eye. She always stayed classy.

"So what now?" Caroline asked.

Klaus took her hand and walked her to the passenger side and opened the door.

"Get in," he nodded.

The trip in the car was a short one. There was no small talk and they both ignored each other in their own thoughts. Klaus pulled into his neighborhood and parked the car in his driveway.

"Do you know the concept of a date?" Caroline asked.

"Dinner and a movie," Klaus opened her door. He held out his arm for her and after looking at it she decided to take. Looping her arm through his they walked into the house.

It was still the same grand castle it had always been. The chandelier twinkled at Caroline but they passed through the front foyer quickly. Klaus showed her into a living room. A projector was pointed at a large screen. In the middle of the room a table was set up. It had a fine white cloth covering it and the china plates were decadent. He was a man used to fine dining.

"Dinner and a movie," Caroline repeated. She let go of his arm and moved forward in the room looking about her. "You have a really nice home."

"Thank you," he appreciated the compliment. "It's where I'll be for a while."

"Are you staying?" Caroline looked over at him. She really never knew of any of his plans.

Klaus nodded yes and helped the girl to her seat. He pushed her chair forward.

"I hope you'll be a friend while I stay."

Caroline put her napkin in her lap. She leaned forward surprised. "Are we friends?"

Klaus stared at her intently for a moment. Their eyes locked together and the same overwhelming fear that Caroline had in the car took her. This wasn't a vampire to mess with. He had power and age to kill her in one second. Klaus played with the stem of his wine glass waiting to reply to her.

"No, I don't think we're friends." He leaned up on his elbows. "I think we enjoy each other's company in another way."

Caroline's face blushed red as she looked down at the plate in front of her. It was a perfect smooth round plate with gold outlining it. "Are you going to bring up the fact that we slept together every time we meet?"

"Why not," he took a sip of his wine. "I like seeing you blush."

"It's rude to toy with a person." Caroline didn't meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said and she was surprised that he actually apologized. She didn't think he meant it though. "But I do want to thank you for helping me not kill Elena. Thanks to you I am finally a hybrid."

"Congrats," she said the short word.

He looked down at her and a smile tugged at his lips. "You don't care for any of this supernatural world."

"True," Caroline nodded. "I don't care for it. But this is Mystic Falls."

"That it is," He pointed to her food. "Eat up."

"Are you going to bite me?" Caroline blurted out. She looked at him and he could see a panic in her. "I'm not saying that we're going to sleep together again but I just wanted to check to make sure you wouldn't bite me if we did. I'm not saying that we'll sleep together again but,"

"But you want to shag me?" Klaus cut in.

"I did not say that!" Caroline gasped horrified.

"Don't worry if that what you want, which you sound very keen if you ask me, then we'll skip dinner and go to dessert."

Caroline thought about all the replies she could give him but kept her mouth shut. She didn't look at him.

After a few minutes had gone by in silence Klaus felt like he had to fill the air. "Why would you be concerned about me biting you? I didn't do it last time."

Caroline was still looking down at her plate but he could see her eyes moving around in thought. Her lips parted like she was going to speak but nothing came out. Her lips were full and pink. He wanted them.

Klaus let his fork down and it clattered against the china. "Who's bitten you before?"

"Nobody I just heard that sometimes vampires do that. They like it or something." She lied.

"Answer the question," he growled.

"I just did."

"You lied."

"Did not."

"Did to," Klaus eyebrows furrowed. "I'm not playing this game. Tell me who has bitten you when they slept with you."

Caroline stayed silent. Her insides were a knot but she broke down eventually with his constant staring. "Damon."

"Damon Salvatore," Klaus repeated disgusted. "Did he compel you as well?"

Caroline nodded. She peeked up at him.

Klaus didn't reply immediately but he saw how scared and nervous the young girl was. He stood up and offered her a hand. She looked questioningly at it but a shaking hand reached up to grab his. Taking the lead he led her to the same room they had once been in. As he entered the room he turned back to her and with force brought his lips down on hers.

He could sense the surprise in her body action. Tense at first she slowly relaxed into it. Her hands held onto his arms. Gently he set her down on the bed so she was sitting on the edge and kneeled down beside her. Brushing a blond curl back he met her eyes evenly.

"No biting," he told her.

* * *

**Hey Guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please give me some feedback as it keeps me writing and I really like knowing your thoughts. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Dangerous Light Ch. 6 Full Moon**

**Disclaimer- Not mine**

Caroline was laughing. She couldn't stop giggling as Klaus trailed his hands down the sides of her belly. He blew soft gentle breaths below her ear. He was speaking in his adorable accent and for some reason Caroline had chosen that moment to have a giggling fit.

"No, that tickles," her back was to Klaus's front. Her shirt was off as well as his.

"It only tickles because you're laughing," he replied into her ears.

His accent was a complete turn on for her. Feeling his scruffy beard against her head made her crazy. His fingers outlined the bottom of her bra. They made their way to the clasp and it was off. Just as the moment got serious a cell phone went off. Hers.

Klaus put his head down on her shoulder. "You aren't going to get that are you?" but she was already lunging for her phone.

"Dana?" Caroline chirped into the phone. It was a month into summer and she hadn't heard anything from her cheer friends. The cheer squad's summer camp was coming up. "What's up?"

Caroline looked over her shoulder to see Klaus. He was laying on his back with his hands behind his head waiting patiently for her to come back to him. She scooted on the edge of the bed and pulled a gold sheet over her body. She still had insecurities about letting him see her. To hide her face she let her hair slide forward. Caroline lowered her voice but it was a stupid attempt as he could hear every word she said no matter if she was next to him in the bed or on the opposite side of the house.

Dana asked if she was coming to the cheer camp. Caroline had honestly not thought about it. All her life she had loved cheer but after the last meeting she felt like it was over between the two. But that being said she still loved it and would hate to give it up. She was just confused on what she wanted.

Caroline tilted her head listening to the phone. She didn't want to talk in front of Klaus.

"Who's going to be there?" she asked.

"Well all the girls, but I don't know if Becky will be in Maine then or what. She won't give us an answer, you were totally right when you said she was a flake. Oh and I don't know if Elena and Bonnie will be there." Dana gossiped on.

"I'll think about coming," Caroline said softly before hanging up without even saying a goodbye. She threw her phone by her purse on the floor. Pausing for a minute she finally turned back to Klaus and leaned down on the bed.

He was staring up at the ceiling and didn't give anything away. He never did. Their relationship was sex. Pure and simple. All summer long they had seen each other most days. Yet neither bothered to get to know one another. Caroline didn't ask him about what he did when she wasn't seeing him and he never asked her what she had been up to. She really knew nothing about him.

They didn't cuddle or share feelings. A phone call or text was sent out planning a meeting which involved taking their clothes off and having it out. Afterwards Caroline would leave. It was always at his house.

Caroline didn't know how Klaus felt about the arrangement but she knew she was perfectly fine with it. Having sex with him took her away from the world. He knew her body and could make her feel so good that for those certain moments she wasn't a part of Mystic Falls. After a thousand years of living he knew what he was doing.

Caroline placed her hand on his bare chest as she laid on her side. His hand enclosed on hers and he shifted his body so he was on top of her. Before had been playful but know their tongues battled each other. His won and he swept her away. This was the moment she liked. She didn't have to think. She didn't have to go out of her way to feel. She was okay with being his ragdoll. She didn't have to do or be anything.

Klaus started to pick her up as their kiss took off until a phone rang. His. He stopped what he was doing and grabbed it off the nightstand. If he got a call he always took it.

Talking into the phone he didn't bother to wave a finger telling her he'd be just a moment. He left the room not wanting to talk in front of her. In a way she felt like he didn't trust her, which most likely he didn't.

Caroline leaned back into the mattress and closed her eyes. She felt sleepy all of the sudden. Opening her eyes she got up crossing the room. Leaning on the door she eavesdropped.

"No, I haven't found it." she could hear his voice from the nearby living room.

"I think a trip to Gloria's might come up soon. She'll be able to find the damn necklace." Caroline strained her ears. "Elijah, that's the end of the conversation. I said I wouldn't wake her and I won't."

Caroline backed away from the door but didn't make it back into the bed before Klaus swung it open. They stood awkwardly as it was quite clear that Caroline had been caught listening.

Shrugging her shoulders sheepishly she felt a loss of words. "I guess that jewelry fetish really has a hold of you."

Klaus shut the door behind him and took strides into the room. "Humans can be so nosy."

Caroline laughed. "It wasn't like you didn't listen into my phone call."

"That's different love, it's just your petty cheer drama."

"Petty?" Caroline smiled back at him sweetly. "I'm so sorry my life is nothing compared to you dominating the world." Caroline walked away and started to put her clothes back on. He didn't stop her and when she was finished she turned back to him.

"I'll see you another time," she kissed his cheek as she walked out.

Her car was waiting for her out front. Hurrying to it she climbed in. Since being with Klaus she felt like more eyes had been watching her. It was a prickly feeling that she tried to shake off. She had never seen somebody follow or watch her but the feeling was still there. She wondered if it was her own guilt that prompted the feeling. She had never planned or imagined becoming a sex buddy with an original.

Starting her car up she reached to check her cell phone. One missed call from mom.

"Hey, Caroline, honey I know we planned dinner tonight but I'm not able to make it. How about Sunday? And how's your cold? You've had it almost all summer I think it's time to go get a checkup. I'll make an appointment. Pizza money's on the fridge unless you want to eat something else. Love you!"

Dropping the phone back on the seat next to her she sighed. Her mother was never home and honestly it was always awkward when she was. Neither knew how to act around each other.

She didn't feel like pizza but the twenty dollar bill stared at her from the fridge. Grabbing it she headed back into her car and drove to the Grill. It was before the dinner rush so there was no waiting line.

"A grilled chicken salad please," She said politely to the high school girl at the counter. The girl looked familiar, maybe a sophomore that Caroline remembered from the halls of school.

Stepping back from the counter she saw Matt out of the corner of her eye busing tables. Acting cool she kept her head straight not looking at him. The salad was tossed together and less than ten minutes later the girl handed a plastic bag to her.

"Anything else?" She asked.

"No, Thank you though," Caroline smiled turning to leave.

"Slut."

Caroline froze. It was a small voice coming from the waitress probably not meant to be heard by her. None the less the remark was heard by her. Stiffly she turned around surprised.

"Excuse me," she asked.

The girl was caught off guard. "I just everybody knows…" the girl blushed red.

"Knows what?" Caroline stepped back closer to her.

"That you're a slut." The girl said unapologetic.

Caroline looked at her for a second. Was she for real? She didn't even know this girl who was calling her names. She spotted Matt, who had seen the whole thing.

Waving a hand at him she looked stunned and angry. "Thanks for coming to my defense." She turned quickly and strutted out very aware that she was being watched by other customers.

"Watch it!" Tyler Lockwood shouted at her as she came barreling through the door.

"Get over it," she snapped back. Her legs snagged on his foot and together they went toppling down on the concrete.

"Caroline," he looked at her mad. "I don't have time to deal with this so could you stop being a klutz."

"Oh, sorry," she smoothed down her skirt. "Like I like falling on my ass in front of the Grill."

The concrete was hot as they looked at each other. The argument was subsiding as they both became deflated.

"I'm sorry," she finally said and stretched up on her legs. Balancing on the balls of her heel she felt woozy from her tumble but she picked herself up and offered a hand to Tyler. "I'm sorry you had to deal with my clumsiness."

Tyler looked at the hand and shrugged as his boyish way of an apology. "Nah, sorry, I shouldn't have been so riled up. It's been a day."

The two started to walk down the side of the street. The sun was on them but the blue skies only had a few puffy white clouds. It was a nice summer day. Side by side they walked.

"Tell me about it being a day," Caroline played with her hands. "I just got called a slut in the middle of the Grill."

Tyler looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Harsh, I'm guessing Matt didn't help you out at all."

Caroline shook her head smiling uneasily. Tyler shrugged again to show he was sorry.

"Have you had a good summer." She asked keeping the small talk going.

"Yeah," Tyler looked down. He stopped suddenly in the middle of the street. Looking both ways he tugged at her arm until they were in a secluded alley way. Alarmed she looked up at him to see what he was doing.

"You know? Right? I mean about all this Mystic Falls stuff?" his questions came out rushed and tense.

"Mystic Falls stuff?" she scrunched up her nose.

"The vampires and stuff," his eyes showed worry.

Caroline snorted. "Yeah, just a bit."

"Okay," Tyler crossed his arms and then uncrossed them nervously. "Can I tell you something without you letting the other know?"

"You've come to the right outcast." Caroline smiled at him.

"I'm a werewolf." Tyler blurted out looking to see her reaction. "I mean I think I am."

Caroline didn't bat an eye. "You think?"

"Tonight's a full moon. If I am one I would turn for the first time."

"You've never turned before." She said. "Why do you think your one than?"

Tyler looked down at his shoes and then back up. "Let's just say I know I'm one."

Okay," Caroline stared at him. "Do you have a plan then?"

Tyler shrugged.

"Are you serious?" Caroline asked in disbelief. "This is a serious thing. You could hurt people."

"You don't think I know that?" Tyler became defensive. "It's not like there's a lot of people I can go to. I can't go to Mason with this. He's always out doing stuff for some guy lately. He's at this guy's beck and call."

The couple paused for a moment. The alley they were talking in had shadows that made everything grey.

"Let me help you then." Caroline stated.

"How?" Tyler asked. "And why would you."

It was Caroline's turn to shrug. "I don't know. That's just what I do, help. Plus I'm really good at planning so I bet I could come up with something quick."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she looked down at the ground in thought. "Is there any where on your land that you could use? I don't think it would be smart to let you just run around. We need like a cage, or not a cage, but something that you couldn't get out of."

"We have cellars."

"Perfect," Caroline told him. "We could tie you up and if the doors have locks we can lock you in that. Or reinforce the door so you can't get out. Come on lets go see what we can do."

"Really?" Tyler looked doubtful at her. "I mean you really want to help?"

"Yeah I really want to help," She leaned and looked at him so he could see how sincere she was being. She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the alley way. "Come on I'll drive."

Tyler let her lead him to her car and together they drove. It was a comfortable drive even though neither spoke much. Caroline knew exactly where she was going as she drove. She had been to a countless amount of parties at his house.

She had always thought that the Lockwood Mansion was so serene and beautiful. As girls she, Elena, and Bonnie would pretend that it was a castle where Cinderella lived. They would take turns playing the princess. The land around the house was lush and green. It held the numerous picnics the town had.

"Hey," Caroline turned to him suddenly. "I'm sorry about your dad."

Tyler looked at her and let a hint of a smile come to his face in appreciation. "Thanks for that. I'm sorry about yours too."

Caroline laughed. "Yeah because my dad leaving my mom because he's gay is the same as yours dying."

"Too each their own." Tyler said after a minute of thought.

Caroline turned to him smiling. Her hair surrounded her in soft curls as it bounced up and down as the car drove along Tyler's long driveway. She was having fun. Not the kind with Klaus. It was more organic and she realized that despite Tyler's many playboy and football jerk antics he could still be a really fun friend. There was a kindness to him.

Parking the car they both got out slamming their doors behind them. Less than an hour later they had a plan. It was a good thing they got it together as the sun was starting to set.

Caroline was about to close the door when she looked one last time at Tyler. He was wrapped in chains in the hope that it would keep him safe from harming others. Her heart went out to him.

"Hey," she spoke out. "I'll wait for you. You know till its morning."

"Would you?" he didn't mask his fear or worry anymore. "I think it would be nice to see somebody familiar in the morning. Just make sure to lock yourself in the house. Don't worry my mom won't be back tonight."

"Okay," Caroline said. She paused once more before shutting the door. "You're going to be okay Tyler. I know it." Finally she closed the door as he gave a nervous smile to her.

Her pace was quick as she went through the dark forest back up to his well lite white house. The woods were dark and a few fallen leaves crunched under her feet. Clouds covered the sky and the moon was out but from all the scary horror movies Caroline had seen she guessed werewolves had to wait until the apex of the moon or something until they turned.

It felt so surreal what Tyler was going through. In her mind Caroline thought about all the people in Mystic Falls who were being affected by supernatural things.

Caroline opened Tyler's front door and walked in. it was completely empty. And huge. She shut the door behind her and looked around. It was such a beautiful home but it was somebody else so she felt strange. It was too silent but she didn't want to disturb anything by turning on the large plasma screen TV.

She sank down on the stiff couch and stared blankly at the screen. A bowl of chocolate candies was on the long rectangular antique coffee table in front of her. Reaching forward she grabbed one and twisted the wrapper open. She chewed and swallowed. A grandfather clock in the hallway ticked. It was the only sound other than the buzzing silence. Caroline felt like she shouldn't be there but it was too late. She was too scared to go outside to her car.

A beeping noise came from her bag and it brought her back to reality. She dug through it until she found the culprit, her phone. She had one new text message. From Klaus.

_ Come back over. We can finish what we started._

Caroline stared at her touch screen phone. Sighing she thought of different ways to reply. She honestly didn't know how he would react if he knew what she was doing. Or if he would even care.

_ Sorry, not tonight and morning probably won't work either. Tomorrow night probably. _

She tapped the send button and it delivered her message. Placing her phone back she didn't want to look at it. She didn't think he would bother with a reply but either way she put it out of her mind. Standing up Caroline thought of the perfect idea. If she was in Tyler Lockwood's house she may as well go into his room.

Holding the hand rail she walked up the staircase and gently treaded the shiny hard wood floor. She knew the exact room his was but she had never been there long or on her own. She felt like playing detective.

The door creaked as she pushed it open with her fingertips. It felt kind of wrong to be spying on him but she couldn't resist. It was picked up nicer than she thought it would be but that was probably more to do with the cleaning lady Mrs. Lockwood hired. A blue duvet covered his double bed. A few posters hung on the wall and a desk by a corner. It seemed so impersonal almost. Maybe Tyler couldn't be himself either with his mom.

Caroline walked further into the room and spotted a jacket. She knew distinctly who it belonged to. Elena Gilbert. She had bought it on a shopping trip with her almost two years ago. Elena liked to wear it only to parties. It made sense that it was in Tyler's room as she knew he had had several parties already this summer. He would let his close friends stash their stuff in his room. Elena must have forgotten it.

She picked it up and held it up to see. It was a favorite of Elena's. Caroline let it drop to the floor. Stupid Elena. And Bonnie. And vampires. Caroline let herself have a pity party before realizing that throwing a jacket on the floor wasn't going to do anything. She bent down to pick up. Halfway back up she stopped. When she had thrown it down something had come dislodged out of the pocket. It was the necklace Klaus was looking for.

It was the silver necklace that Elena usually kept around her neck at all times. Caroline didn't know why she would have taken it off during the party. She picked it up and held it flat on her palm looking at it.

It was just a necklace. And in Caroline's honest opinion it wasn't even a very attractive one. Throwing the coat back on the chair it had been laying on she rushed back down the stairs. Caroline didn't know why but she knew she had to keep the piece of jewelry. In this town you always needed leverage. And one day she might just need it. She might use it against Elena or even Klaus in the near future.

She snapped her purse open and opened the slim zippered pocket in the inside, the pocket she usually used to hide her tampons. She tucked the necklace deep inside so nobody would find it.

* * *

Caroline had a crick in her neck that she felt the second her eyes opened. Stiffly sitting up she glanced at a clock. The sun wasn't quite up but she figured that was a good thing. Tyler would most likely be very ready to come back to a comfy bed after what he went through last night.

During the night Caroline hadn't heard a single wolf howl so she took that as a good thing. Tyler must not have been able to get out of his locked cellar. She grabbed some clothes so he wouldn't have to walk home in the nude. By the time Caroline was finished gathering things the first rays were shining through, breaking daylight on the horizon. She opened the door and started trudging her way back through the woods.

At the cellar she put her ear to the door listening for movements. Turning the handle she cracked it open and peeked through. He was curled up sleeping. She gently came into the underground cellar and tried to ignore his naked bits.

"Tyler," she whispered. "Tyler wake up." she threw the clothes onto him hoping it would stir him.

Inhaling deeply he shook his head waking up. At the sight of Caroline he quickly realized he was wearing no clothes.

"I brought you some." She told him pointing at the pants.

"Oh, thanks."

Caroline left the cellar and waited outside so he could change. He came out into the woods walking slowly.

"Are you okay?" she asked worried. There was no physical damage to him that she could see but he was tired and she could see how slow he was moving. They made it to the house.

"Oh, you know," Tyler tried to act nonchalant. "Just like a really bad hangover."

Caroline followed him into his house from a side door that led into the kitchen. She looked at him and smiled.

"You know what they say about curing a hangover."

"Getting drunk some more."

"Exactly," Caroline bit her lip laughing. "I saw a joint in your room."

Tyler stopped moving and turned to look at her. After a moment he broke into laughter.

Wagging a finger at her, "Didn't know you were like that."

"Like what?" she played.

"It's not even seven in the morning and you want to get high?"

Caroline walked hesitantly back and forth on her feet. "I'm a good person. I've actually never gotten high. But I just thought the idea would warm to you because you're that kinda guy."

"That kinda guy?" Tyler asked her. "Hell, I am that kinda guy. Let's do it."

* * *

Tyler and Caroline were sitting across from each other on the kitchen floor. He was leaning up against some cabinets and she the wall. She was in a fit of giggles, the kind when you had to clutch your stomach you were laughing so hard.

"Your fun like this." Tyler pointed out laughing himself. "So much more fun."

"Oh you mean not like the controlling Caroline Freak." She giggled back at him.

"That's what you call yourself?" he asked.

"No," she rolled her eyes. "That's what everyone else calls me."

"Yeah it is," Tyler laughed harder admitting it. "But you know what screw those guys." He waved his hand. He was clearly talking about her ex best friends.

"Yeah, screw em." Caroline repeated his words. Her hair was widely in her face as she rolled her head back and forth.

"Seriously," Tyler kept going. "I mean Matt, why is he going back to Elena when she's clearly hooking up with both vamp brothers."

"Exactly," Caroline almost shouted. "Somebody finally agrees."

"I mean I can't believe you dated Matt."

"Me neither," she shook her head in disbelief. "Oh, I can't believe you dated his sister."

The comment felt like ice. Suddenly they both stopped laughing and serious expressions both clouded their faces.

Tyler leaned back. "I guess we shouldn't be so hard on Matt. He really probably only has Elena left."

"And you," Caroline said softly after thinking about it. "You're his best friend."

Shrugging he murmured. "Yeah but I felt like I couldn't go to him with my problem. Hell I can't believe you helped."

It was her turn to shrug. "I mean I guess we're still friends." She was silent for a moment. "You know I was the one that found Vicky. I saw her dead body and it was dirty and gray from the dirt she had been buried in." Caroline stopped talking and her eyes gazed at the white kitchen tile. "I remember hating that moment. Seeing what this town could do to a person and I hated it. I didn't want to be a part of that but nobody understood that."

Tyler was silent watching her face start to crumble. "Hey," he said gently. "I get it. This place isn't for the normal folks."

Caroline tilted her head looking at him. "Yeah," she grinned. "It's definitely not. Can I talk to you about something?"

"It only seems fair after all you've done for me." Tyler told her.

"I'm screwing Klaus." She boldly said. Tyler looked at her and she groaned. "But of course everybody knows that already."

"It's not that we know specifically what you two are doing but that Hybrid has his eye on you. It's definitely making people talk."

Caroline leaned her head back on the wall. "What do I do? I have this crazy guy apparently. I mean I literally knew nothing about him when he first came to town and I still don't but for some reason all summer he's been my fuck buddy. And I'm okay with it."

Tyler looked at her intensely. "Well then there you have it. Fuck him if you want. I told you already to screw all those other guys."

Caroline tucked her legs into her chest. "Thanks, I guess. It's nice to talk to somebody and get advice." She looked at the kitchen wall and saw that most of the morning had passed away. "I gotta go."

She stood up and went to the living room. She had slept on the couch and her purse was next to it.

"Will you be alright to drive?" he asked.

She smiled. "What you don't think a cop's daughter can pass a sobriety test?" she teased him as he walked her to the front door.

"I'll never really be able to repay you." Tyler admitted. "I couldn't have gotten through this without you."

"I bet you could've." She smiled sweetly as she told him. "But that's what friends are for."

Waving from her car to Tyler, Caroline backed out of his driveway and started the drive home. She felt like taking a nap, she hadn't slept comfortably at all. Passing through the streets of Mystic Falls she passed a black SUV. Klaus's SUV.

Caroline was absolutely positive he spotted her as she passed by. Her eyes remained focused on the street ahead. The only thing that gave her the slightest worry was that coming from this road it was pretty clear she had just been leaving the Lockwood Mansion.

* * *

Caroline fell into Klaus as they finished together. Her hair hung in his face as she slowly rolled off of his sweaty body. His ears could her chirping outside in the pitch black night. He was mesmerized by her scent, a fruity mandarin fragrance. Turning on his side so he could see Caroline he was startled to notice her already sound asleep.

She had never fallen asleep afterwards. In fact there wasn't very much afterwards. She always left immediately after not giving him a glance good bye.

She was sleeping so softly he leant back into the bed. Something was wrong with her.

He had noticed it from the start. It wasn't the fighting with her friends that was causing it either. The wolf in him could smell the sickness in her. He noticed signs soon after their relationship, which he hesitated to call it that, began. Her constant shaking. He had first thought the array of new bruises on her was from him being too rough. He wasn't so sure anymore. His next thought had been that it really was due to some summer cold she had.

But he didn't think that anymore. He didn't think she realized just how sick she was yet.

He looked at the ceiling fan, whirling clockwise. The air currents didn't cool off his hot sweaty body naked from their activities. Klaus didn't feel. After a thousand years of being the biggest baddest thing around he had numbed himself to not feel anything. Caroline was cracking that shield he had built. It was just a slow chink in his armor but he noticed it. Worse his enemies were starting to notice it.

He wasn't immune to the soft word of slut that floated around Caroline as she went through her hometown. He knew she noticed it but she tucked it away bottling it. They couldn't talk about it together. They never talked.

Klaus was wrapped in his thoughts with a thin sheet covering his lower body parts. He smelled it before he looked over and saw the blood dripping from her nose. It alarmed him as she was still sleeping so deeply, so peacefully.

"Caroline," he shook her. Even saying her name sounded foreign on his tongue. "Caroline."

She stirred and swatted at his hand before her hand brushed her face. The wetness of the blood on her startled her enough to wake up disoriented.

"Klaus," she said weakly. She looked at the blood on her hand. "What, what, I don't get." She rose more from the bed and tried to stand on her feet. Klaus was by her side in an instant.

He gripped her arm which was good as she stumbled dizzily. She reached out a hand to steady herself. She tried to get control of the bleeding. She sat back on the bed before getting up again and started moving around the room multitasking among getting dressed and not letting her blood get over everything. Klaus controlled himself against it.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"What are you doing?" she asked back tensely. Her fear was making her snappish. "I have to go now." The blood was still flowing from her nose. She never had nose bleeds and the recent voice mail from her mom sparked in her memory. Oh shit, she should have gone to the doctors earlier.

"You can't drive."

"Yeah we'll I don't think bleeding in front of you is a good idea."

"I can control myself. I'm old."

Great, I'm sleeping with an old guy Caroline thought. She dug her keys out of her purse. She was going to the hospital. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was desperately wrong.

Klaus held his hand out as if he had read her mind. His eyes pointed downward to the keys. "I'll drive."

* * *

** Hi! Thank you for reading. This is a total Klaroline fic but I couldn't resist putting in a cute moment with Tyler. Please give me some feedback as the next couple of chapters will be a doozy to write. Your reviews keep me writing! **

"


	7. Chapter 7

**Dangerous Light Ch.7 The Death of Caroline Forbes**

**Disclaimer-not mine.**

**I want to put in a thank you for all the reviewers. You guys are so sweet**

"Are you shitting me?" Caroline spoke out.

She was sitting in a bed after almost two days of running tests at the hospital. She was exhausted from a lack of sleep and she wanted to brush her teeth.

After going to the emergency room they checked her in despite her being underage. It wasn't like they could deny the sheriffs daughter of medical care. Klaus had stayed with her in the waiting room until he heard her mom coming. He left swiftly and Liz Forbes stayed through most of her stay as they continued to run test's on her. She had just left after a phone call from the police department. Going into work she left Caroline to herself.

Meredith Fell had come into the room her patient was staying in to give her a diagnosis. Realizing the parent guardian wasn't there she didn't want to talk to Caroline. Until she finally broke down and started talking because of Caroline's constant nagging.

"No because seriously," Caroline kept going. "You have got to be fucking kidding me."

Dr. Fell kept calm as she stayed in a seat she had pulled up close to the bed. Her hair was neatly tucked behind her ear and her hands clasped on Caroline's file in front of her.

"This is why I wanted to wait until your mom came back." She stated evenly.

"Oh," Caroline was worked up. "So you can tell her I'm dying of cancer."

"Caroline," Dr. Fell tried to soothe her. "You aren't dying. Just listen to what I have to say to you. After your blood test came back we did additional tests on it and along with your chest x-ray and MRI I'm diagnosing you with Acute Myeloid Leukemia."

"Cancer," Caroline said in disbelief. She shook her head trying to wrap her head around it. She refused to believe it. "No, it's not possible."

"I know saying stop freaking out doesn't usually work," Fell said. "But stop freaking out. We caught it early. Symptoms of leukemia are often bruising and flu like. When you had your nose bleed the blood didn't clot. That's common. Look you're lucky too that you came to Mystic Falls Hospital. Not everybody gets a ton of tests because of a nose bleed. With us being a smaller hospital with good funding you got the works."

"Lucky that I have cancer?"

"Did you not just hear what I said?" Meredith butted heads with the girl. "We caught it early. And in fact it's a good thing because look at this."

She held up a photo that to Caroline looked like an x-ray or something. The doctor started to point things out but Caroline could barely keep up.

"We found a leukemic mass. It's very rare and surgery isn't usually done with leukemia patients unless it's on the spleen but I recommend we get this thing out of you soon. A few rounds of chemo should do the trick."

"Stop calling me a leukemia patient." Caroline spat out. She leaned moodily back into her bed and placed her hands to her forehead. She had a massive headache.

A knock on the door interrupted them and Klaus walked through the doorway. Meredith looked between the two and got up out of her seat.

"I'll call your mom." She said before leaving.

Klaus stood by the doorway looking at Caroline. His jeans were slouchy on him. He had his usual 5 o'clock shadow with a dimple in his chin. Moving he sat down.

"Did you hear?" Caroline asked though she already knew the answer. He nodded. Her head rolled on her pillow. "Say it."

He raised an eyebrow at her and leaned in towards her. "Say what love?"

"The irony in this." She rolled her eyes back. "That in this town full of vampires and werewolf's and all this other witch crap I'm the loser dying of cancer."

"She never said you were dying."

"It's implied." Caroline said.

Klaus sat in his chair looking at her and she felt self-conscious. It wasn't that she just had cancer. She was a mess after being in the hospital the past days. Her hair hadn't been brushed in a long time and the crappy gown she was wearing was barely anything. He stood up letting the chair scrape against the floor loudly. He swung the covers off of her.

"You want to get out of here?" he asked her.

Nodding she sat up more ready to get up but she was surprised when he lifted her up. She held her stuff as he carried her out of the hospital. They didn't talk and her body was weary so she leaned her head into his chest. Gently closing her eyes she felt the motions of him putting her in his car.

Eyes opening Caroline suddenly realized she was being carried up a staircase. Still in Klaus's arms she must have fallen asleep in his car. He didn't take her to her house because with her asleep she couldn't invite him in. She found herself glad though as she didn't want to be at home by herself. Her mom would call her soon enough anyway.

"I'll run a bath." He told her as he set her on the edge of a bed. She realized this was the first time she was in his room let alone in the upstairs. It was usually always the guest room downstairs that they played in.

Caroline got up and followed him into the bathroom. He was leaning down by the tub checking if the water coming out of the gold faucet was warm enough. She stripped behind him and got into the bathtub.

The water was boiling as she sank slowly into it. Searing her skin she didn't mind. Klaus was still sitting by her watching her naked form.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked as she leaned her head against the cold tile wall. Klaus reached forward to undo her ponytail. With his hands he scooped up water and let it fall down her skin cleaning her.

"Want to know a secret." He seemed to ignore her question. "People don't know this or maybe they choose to believe it's not true. But you never really lose your humanity."

Caroline starred at him studying his face, hands, body and skin as he washed her body. He was gentle. His body was so young but she felt that if she got the right glimpse of his eyes she could see into his thousands of years. His words whispered through her mind.

"People think you're the bad guy." She whispered slowly and softly because she was so tired.

"I am the bad guy." He told her. "That will never change. I was born that way."

"No you weren't." Caroline said astounded at the way he said that so calmly. "Everybody's born as a blank slate."

"Not everybody," Klaus said.

They were silent and Klaus wet her hair.

"Why don't you believe in yourself?" she asked him.

"I could ask you the same. I believe in myself. That's what has gotten me through my life."

"But you believe you're bad." Caroline spoke. "But look at you right now. Why have you always been so nice to me?"

Klaus didn't answer her. After several minutes she realized this and stayed silent. Her head still throbbed with a headache.

"Why are you still in Mystic Falls?" she asked.

"Because my doppelganger is here." He replied shortly.

"I thought you were going to see Gloria."

Klaus looked up startled before smirking. He looked right at her and his gaze made her shiver. "If you want to know more about me you just have to ask me sweetheart. There's no need for eavesdropping."

Caroline splashed him with water. A few drops remained on him.

"She's a witch up in Chicago." He went on. "If it makes you feel any better she could kick Bonnie's ass in a moment."

"Why is the necklace so important?" Caroline stood up as he handed her a towel. He dried her off in an intimate way.

"Let's just say it's a collector's item." He picked her up and brought her back to his bedroom. He walked across the room to a chest of drawers and picked out one of his long sleeved thermal like shirts. Placing it over her head and dressing her Caroline liked the feel of the fabric and his hands on her skin. She had never had the luxury of wearing something of his.

She fell into the bed and he wrapped her up in blankets.

"Be honest with me," she said innocently with wide eyes. "You're only being nice to me because I'm dying."

He smirked once again and bent down placing a kiss on her forehead. "Get some rest love."

"Wait," she called out to him as he started to walk off. Her head didn't move from the pillow it was on. "Come back."

He walked back to the edge of his bed expecting her to speak some more. She motioned for him to join her in the bed and when he hesitated she sat up and pulled him in.

"Do you even know how to spoon?" she asked as she positioned the two.

Klaus could barely speak he was so overwhelmed by her orange scent once again. His arms wrapped around her belly and he could hear the flutter of her eyelids as she closed them. Peacefully he closed his as well something he hadn't done in a long time. The next time he opened them Caroline had moved. She was now facing him with her forehead leaned against his chest deeply burrowed in the blankets around her. His hand was firmly on her back. They radiated heat.

* * *

Caroline opened her eyes only to see darkness. She shifted her head and light filled them as she lifted her head off her pillow. She had taken to her bed for most of the week waiting for the dreaded day when she was going in for surgery. She only wanted to laze around by herself.

Her mom knocked softly before entering. They still hadn't talked much but both decided that her illness needed to be kept quiet. She didn't want to tell anybody. Caroline kept her disease like a heavy secret.

"Care," she could hear her mom's footsteps as she came to the bed. "I found this package on the doorstep."

Caroline looked at the box in her mother's hand. She took it and opened the brown paper revealing a jewelry box. A single white piece of paper fell into her hand and she looked at the scribbled writing.

_I couldn't find a full moon one but I think you get the point. Thanks. Your friend, Tyler_

Caroline snapped open the lid to the box and found a silver necklace. A simple crest moon dangled down. She smiled lightly and her mother caught her face.

"I didn't know you and Tyler had a thing going on." She mentioned.

Caroline rolled her eyes and put her face back in her pillow. She couldn't exactly tell her mom who she was really kind of sort of with.

* * *

"Elena this isn't a joke," Bonnie sternly told her. "The summer is almost over and we can't not celebrate your birthday."

They were all in a huddle in the Gilbert's kitchen. Damon and Alaric were nursing glasses of whiskey while Bonnie had a check list. The doorbell rang and Jeremy left to get it.

"I don't know," Elena said wistfully as she looked at Stefan for comfort. "It just never seems the time to celebrate anymore."

"Well then don't think of it as celebrating," Tyler walked into the kitchen. He clapped Matt on the back. "Think of it as partying."

Elena raised her eyebrows at Bonnie who shrugged in reply. If you were going to throw a party you may as well get help from Tyler.

"We don't need the distraction." Elena reminded everyone. "We have to keep watching our backs. Elijah is on our side but we still have no idea what Klaus has planned."

"Take one day off from the Originals," Stefan massaged her shoulders in comfort. "And hey remember that this is our year. As seniors."

Elena laughed at his attempt of a joke. Yeah, he had been a senior more than once. Her phone started to ring and the name Dana flashed on the screen. She and Bonnie rolled their eyes at the same time. Of course Dana would already know there was going to be a party.

"Dana," she answered smiling. "What's up?"

"Oh my gosh," the town gossip screeched into her ears. "I feel so bad. Like so so so bad."

"Dana what do you mean?" Elena furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and took a few steps out of the kitchen.

"Well I mean with Caroline's surgery coming up and all. Anyway the squad is chipping in to get her the works when she wakes up. You know balloons, candy, and a heartfelt card. I guess everybody's going to feel bad for calling her a slut all summer. But you know all she does these days consist of getting in that guys bed. Nobody even knows who he really is."

"Caroline," Elena asked trying to keep up. Dana ignored her and kept going.

"Oh I know it's supposed to be a secret and all. But you know Lynn's mom works at the hospital and so word got around and of course we all want to be there to support our Carebear. Oh my God," Dana rushed out. "Are you okay? I mean it must be tough having your old friend sick and stuff. Maybe like guilty even."

"Dana stop," Elena rose her voice just a hint so that she could get the girl to slow down. "I haven't heard anything about Caroline. What's wrong?"

The other side of the line went silent and Elena could feel her heart start to pound. Something was wrong. So wrong and bad that it could get Dana to shut up.

"You don't know?" Dana said quieter in disbelief. "Oh my God, I thought you would know."

"Know what?" Elena demanded. "Just tell me."

"Elena," Bonnie called out as she walked back into the room. The vampires were silent and the others looked nervous as she walked back into the kitchen. Her phone was held stiffly in her hand and she looked stunned. "What did Dana say?"

Elena licked her lips and brought her hair behind her ears. They were nervous fidgety gestures.

"Caroline has cancer." She blurted out. She weakly sat down on a stool as nobody said anything.

* * *

"Sheriff Forbes," Dr. Fell came into the waiting room. Liz was looking at her hands before standing up for the first time in a while. "She's doing fine."

A visible relief was seen in the mother as it was like a weight was lifted off. She nodded and her lips quivered before she got a hold of herself.

Meredith squeezed her arm to let her know it was okay. "She did have an allergic reaction to something we used in the OR but she's fine and stable."

The lie went out smoothly. It was more of a half-truth. The doctor tucked it back in her mind not letting it bother her. She had had to use vampire blood to get Caroline back to normal. Okay, Meredith thought, so I'm a cheater. At least the girl's alive.

"If you would like to go in now it's fine." Dr. Fell told the mom. "She's still sleeping but you can go in. Nurses will keep an eye on her. I'll be back to check on her and later we can go back to discussing chemo."

* * *

Caroline's head was dizzy. Groggily she felt the thick mattress press into her back and the dimmed lights on her as she woke up. What time was it?

Stirring in her bed she caught a glimpse of someone in the shadows of her room. Squinting up at the figure she put her hands to her face pressing in trying to wake herself up. Heels clicked on the floor as a body came into view.

"Elena?" Caroline said in disbelief as her old friend moved closer. "What are you doing here? Who told you I was here?"

Elena didn't answer. She kept moving towards the bed at an eerie pace.

"Can you give Klaus a message?" the girl said.

Caroline didn't have time to breath as a pillow suffocated her.

* * *

**I couldn't resist a tender bathtub moment with Klaroline. I just couldn't. I did skip over a few emotions just for the sake of time, but Caroline is a bit numb and I hope that came through. Thank you so much for reading! Please review as it means so much.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dangerous Light Ch. 8 A New Plan in Motion**

**Disclaimer- I don't own it**

Stefan's car rolled to a stop on the Lockwood's property. Elijah liked the grounds and had asked the vampire to meet him. Getting out of the car he walked up to the older gentleman who had his back turned. He was studying intently the green grass of the hills. It was still dark but it didn't matter. They had no sleep schedule.

"Stefan," he didn't turn around. "Thank you for meeting me."

Stefan didn't give a reply. Elijah was almost in a full suit despite the early morning August heat. Finally the Original faced him.

"I asked you to come because I believe we have been putting off a conversation for some time."

"Have we?" Stefan made his usual brooding face. "And what conversation would that be?"

Elijah started to walk and the two made a path on the lawn. "I never imagined in my life how the events these past months would have turned out. The doppelganger is alive and living in the same town as my brother." Elijah stopped and turned to Stefan. "When we became a team it was on certain conditions though. I killed my brother and you helped me put my family back together."

"And let me guess," Stefan squinted in the sun. "It's time I paid up."

"In a matter of speaking," Elijah started to walk forward again. "I also want to tell you that there was a time in your life when you were heavily involved with us, the Originals."

"I don't understand."

"You are in love with Elena but before her there was a girl, Rebekah, who had your affections."

"Rebekah?" Stefan asked.

"My sister," Elijah told him. "It was the 1920s and Klaus found you in a bar. He was quite taken with you then."

Stefan stopped walking causing Elijah to look back at him.

"I don't understand." Stefan stated.

"Of course not," Elijah said. "You started to complicate Rebekah's life and Niklaus had to deal with that. He compelled you to forget."

"So when I was a ripper I knew him and your sister."

"Exactly," Elijah folded his hands behind his back. His posture was perfect. "Currently Klaus and I are the only Originals out at present. I need to change that."

"And you think the time is right."

"It's perfect." Elijah didn't bat an eye. "My brother's heart is changing. I'm not the only one that sees that. This town is full of gossips and before we go on I feel the need to give you a warning."

"And what warning would that be."

Elijah was still. His eyes never left Stefan's face. "Caroline Forbes may be distant to you and your friends but she is still one of you. Because my brother has taken a liking to her he has changed. And I like I said this has not gone unnoticed by many. Her life could be threatened."

Stefan didn't know what to say so together they just kept walking. "What else do you have to tell me?"

"We need to use this time to strike." Elijah carried on. "My brother is distracted. I need to find my family and restore us. Can I call on you to help?"

Stefan was about to answer when his phone started to beep at him. Digging it out of his pocket Elijah waved to him as his way of saying it was okay to answer.

"Damon," Stefan spoke into the phone. "Not a good time."

Stefan leaned in listing to the phone and as he ended it he looked up at Elijah. The man had been too polite to tune into the phone conversation.

"Is everything alright?" he asked when he saw the face Stefan had.

"Katherine's back."

* * *

Caroline could feel the bright harsh florescent lights before she opened her eyes. Her hand covered her eyes as she opened them. Moaning and stirring she sat up and pushed the blankets off of her. The cold tile floor touched her feet.

Right outside her room was a nurse's station. It was the in between hours. Right before dawn but still twilight. The nurse was on the phone and she hung it up right before speaking to Caroline.

"What time is it?" Care asked.

"Time for you to be in bed." The stern nurse replied. Her voice was short. "If you need anything I can get it."

"Has my mom been here?"

"I just started my shift. Visiting hours will be here soon though." The nurse turned away from Caroline rudely and started to file.

Caroline was about to head to her room when she smelled it. Her insides quivered. She had never smelled something like it. Walking down the hallway her vision suddenly went blurry. Things swam in front of her as her shaky legs carried her intent on finding the smell. On finding the blood.

Going down the hallway they came to her. The memories. Her fears. Emotions sprayed everywhere. Caroline realized her heart was thumping in her chest.

The big memory that came to her was one she remembered. It was the last fight she had with Bonnie and Elena before walking away from them.

"Tell me what Damon did to me!" Caroline shouted at them. The three girls were in a bathroom at school. Defensively and aggressively she had her arms crossed over her chest demanding they tell her what happened to her. That morning she had found several bites on her.

"Care, it doesn't matter just stay away from him." Elena said.

"No," Caroline stomped her foot. "I want to know what he did to me."

"He compelled you!" Bonnie shouted harshly. "He knew you were a whore and he screwed you and then feed on you."

In her mind the memory slipped away as an array of visions with Damon came into view. Being in bed with him. Sucking on her skin she saw his eyes as he told her to forget what he had done to her. She knew he had compelled her to forget. But now in full force the many harrowing moments came back to her.

But those weren't the worse memories that came to her as she savagely made her way down the hospital hallway. To the call of blood.

The memories that hurt the most were ones that she hadn't thought about in a long time. Ones that she had tucked away as she grew older. They were the feelings and moments from when she was a little girl. The time she had the window rolled down as a happy family they made it down to the beach for a summer vacation when Caroline was only eight. All the mornings before she went to half days at kindergarten and she and her dad would watch movies. Some days it was Madeline others it was a Disney princess movie. She and her dad loved Scooby Doo.

The smell of pumpkins blocked out the aroma of blood as for a moment Caroline was reminded of going to Mystic Falls annual pumpkin patch. She would roll around until dirty leaves would be stuck in her golden curls.

Those were happy times that Caroline missed. For years she had put them out of her mind sad that they didn't exist anymore. Continuing her shaky walk down the hall sadder memories came back. Seeing her parents' marriage fail. Not being able to talk to her mom about her insecurities and being too angry to call her father.

Her emotions were times ten. Strong and hurtful they overwhelmed her system. She felt intense anger at her friends and sadness that she didn't know where her life was going. It was a shock to her body.

But there was no bigger shock to her body than when she made it to the end of the hallway and saw what was causing this mad hunt.

A was standing in the corridor. A simple paper cut was causing him to bleed. The blood.

Before Caroline's vision was blurred but now it focused sharply on the small cut. So little. So tiny. Just one drop of blood was coming down. Nobody was in the hallway. Just the two of them.

With speed Caroline didn't know she had the man became flat against the wall as her teeth sank down into his fleshy neck. Squirming against her it was no match to her new strength.

Sucking and sucking together they slid down against the wall. He was making less sounds but she could feel his fear. The blood was overwhelming. It wrapped her around its finger as she surrendered to it. It was so intoxicating.

The man moved below her and her eyes snatched up seeing the ugly blue wall they were against. Shame flooded through her and she untangled her teeth from him. Tears flowed from her eyes and she looked down at the man. Both were a bloody mess.

His shallow uneasy breathing scared her as he looked up at her with terrified eyes. She was a monster and he was begging her for his life.

She put her finger to her lip telling him to be quiet and sobbing she fled from him. She was running so fast she sped through the hospital. She didn't know how her legs were working so fast. More memories came to her and the emotions pumped through her.

Making it to her front door she found the key hidden under a potted plant and she turned the knob opening it. She was blocked from coming into her own home. More emotions ran through her. Banging against the doorframe her sobs woke her mother. Liz was immediately startled by her daughter's appearance as blood dripped down her chin. It was like a horror movie as she was still dressed in her thin hospital gown.

"Mom, Mommy," Caroline cried uncontrollably. Her body racked with pain. "Let me in. Invite me in."

As she said the words Caroline finally understood what was happening to her. She could still feel the pillow on top of her face. She could remember taking her last breath. How could this have happened though? Who had given her blood from a vampire?

"Caroline," her mom's face was crestfallen.

Caroline stepped back from the door and she knew. Deep in her heart she knew her mother thought her a terrible thing. Her mother was raised to hate vampires. Why would she be any different?

"Just come inside," Liz said no doubt worried the neighbors would see.

Caroline stumbled into her house but she couldn't shake the feeling she knew. This place wasn't her home anymore. She couldn't meet her mother's eye.

"What happened?" Liz cried out. "How did this happen?"

Caroline violently shook her head. She didn't know.

"I should call somebody," Liz said. "I can get Damon here."

"No," Caroline's shriek tumbled through the entire home. "Why do you like him more than your own daughter?"

Her shrieks continued as well as her ranting. The emotions fueled her lashing out. She couldn't stop speaking, screaming. Dried blood crusted on her chin.

Suddenly and silently she stopped. Liz Forbes couldn't move from shock. On the couch Caroline squeezed the red plushy fabric on the edge of the seat cushion. She curled her toes. Her body hurt. She hurt. There was no balance. Her body was a total free for all.

Neither said anything. The sun came in from the window and scorched Caroline. It was the last sign Liz needed to see. It was the final proof of what she already knew. Still crying Caroline rocked back and forth. She couldn't deny looking like a mentally insane patient.

"Caroline I have to get you help. Damon or Stefan can help you." Liz tried to speak calmly.

"No," she refused. Looking up she let her toes uncurl and sat up straighter. She looked like such a young child. "If you love me promise to do me one last favor."

"What are you talking about?"

"I have to go," Caroline's voice sounded so small. So painful. "Let me go."

"Go?" Liz's face was breaking. She didn't get emotional much but her face was about to give way to tears. "Care, stay here and we can get you help."

"Not from them," she was violent again. "I hate them. I hate this stupid shit town. I know you hate vampires. You hated me as a human so there's more to add to the fire."

"Caroline," Liz reprimanded her strongly. "Stop, stop saying those things. I work with the vampires now. Sometimes they help the town."

"You love my old friends more than me." Caroline spit. "So just let me go. I don't want to be here."

Liz and Caroline stared at each other. Neither wavered amid the intense and horrible feelings that surrounded them with a suffocating thickness. Elizabeth could finally see past the armor her daughter usually wore. The tearstained flushed cheeks were the same she used to kiss goodnight. Her daughter was suffering.

Liz Forbes wasn't sure she was a good mother. The maternal instinct had never been in her. For God's sake she had married a man that was gay. Family just wasn't her thing. She was better at being a cop and that passion consumed her life before her daughter came. After she was born Liz didn't know how to be with her. She wasn't girly like Caroline. Her husband would take her to ballet and have tea parties with her while she worked late shifts at the police department. She hid in her work.

Liz couldn't be sure if she had made all the right decisions while raising Caroline. But here, now, she felt something strike inside her. It was a voice that told her she needed to finally listen to her daughter.

"Okay," she nodded lightly. Caroline stopped shaking when she realized what her mother was saying. "If I let you go, if you leave, promise me you can control this? Don't kill anyone."

Caroline looked at her mother with newness. What her mother was saying almost broke her into tears. She could leave. "I won't. I promise I won't kill. I'm not a killer."

"Okay," her mother's voice was watery. "Your father and I have a bank account for you. I have cash in the safe. Take that with you. I'll give you the bank account numbers for later. We'll tell people a story or something." She didn't want people to know her daughter was a vampire.

Liz moved around some more almost in a panic. "I think your father has a trust for you but I don't know. You can live off of the other money later. The others will find you though."

Caroline stayed silent as she thought of her friends. Nosy bitches she thought. An idea formed in her mind. No she would make sure they wouldn't find her. Like a ghost she would leave.

* * *

Elena walked onto the floor Caroline was staying early in the morning. Very early. It was like the hospital wasn't awake yet. Balloons bobbled in her hand and an arrangement of flowers was being crushed in her hand.

Dana was right when she asked if Elena was feeling guilty. She was. Because of Caroline she was still alive. All summer she had thought about reaching out to give her thanks but she didn't. And she was ashamed of that. Elena couldn't be the bigger person for some reason.

Elena knocked tentavily on the door to Caroline's room. She didn't hear anything so she softly pushed the door open. Moving into the room in confusion Elena looked around. The room was empty. Blankets had been roughly pushed aside on the bed. A stray pillow was on the floor.

Elena placed the get well items on a table and stepped back out of the room.

"I'm sorry," she began to a nurse. "Is Caroline Forbes still staying in this room?"

The nurse peered up at Elena and looked around Elena's shoulder to the door she had just walked out of. "Should be, the files still up there. They probably took her to run tests."

Elena thanked the woman and stepped back. She couldn't shake a feeling though. The room had an eerie shadow hovering around it. Looking around Elena felt pulled down the hallway. Her phone rang and she picked it up out of her back pocket. She answered it without looking at the caller id. She walked cautiously down the hall.

"Elena," she heard Stefan rush out. "When was the first time I saw you?"

"When you saved me from the bridge," Elena answered confused. She could hear his sigh through the phone.

"Put your hair in a ponytail." She was instructed by him.

"Why?" Elena asked.

"Damon saw Katherine in town. We don't know what she's up to. Where are you?"

"The hospital," Elena stopped at the end of the hall. Her mouth dropped wide open. A man was lying on the ground. Blood was everywhere. "Stefan, I think something's wrong."

* * *

"Caroline," Liz spoke to her daughter urgently. "They keep calling and knocking on the door. They know something's wrong."

Caroline was sitting on her bed staring off into space. She had a plan and now all she needed to do was wait for nightfall. It was a terribly long wait. It hadn't taken long for people to figure out that something was up. The only thing that stopped Damon and Stefan from knocking down the door was the fact that as the sheriff her mother could call for all kinds of back up. Caroline hadn't heard from Klaus all day and that was fine. She couldn't let herself think of him. Her feelings were muddled around her. The one strong distinctive feeling was the need to escape.

Caroline raised her cell phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Tyler Lockwood's voice flooded into the phone. "Caroline? What's going on? Everybody's going crazy. You okay?"

"Tyler," Caroline started slowly. Everything she did now or said felt so strange. "You know how you said you might never be able to repay me. I think you can."

Tyler was silent on the other end of the line. She could feel his uneasiness. "What do you need?"

"A distraction." She said. She started to tell him what she needed him to do.

* * *

"Tyler, what the hell?" Damon called out to him. "You said you talked to Caroline. You said she was coming with you."

Damon, Stefan, Jeremy, Alaric, Bonnie, Elena and Matt stood nervously in the living room of the Salvatore's great house. Tyler had called saying Caroline was too scared but with his help she had agreed to come see them. She said she wanted their help with her transition. Elena's stomach was in knots.

"Yeah about that," Tyler made his way closer to Damon. He acted like he was going to finish his sentence but instead he lunged into Damon.

The vampire was apparently off his game as he wasn't expecting an attack from a high school football player. Swiftly the teen took a fatal bite out of Damon's skin.

"Would now be a good time to mention I'm a werewolf?" Tyler asked as the other's watched the scene unfold in front of them.

Nobody had time to notice that Caroline Forbes had just left Mystic Falls.

**Okay okay, so this was kind of a big chapter. Before you guys start I just want to say I had always planned on Caroline leaving Mystic Falls for a while. Relax, I assure you she will be back at some point down the line. Please give me some feedback. Your reviews make my day and help me keep writing!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dangerous Light Ch. 9 Gone Baby Gone**

**Disclaimer- Alas I do not own it.**

Damon was sweating profusely as he lay on the couch. The past 24 hours had been hell. Damon had wanted to burn in the sunlight but his brother would not allow it. Stefan was searching for a cure while Bonnie pondered through spell book after spell book. Elena wet a wash cloth and held it to Damon's forehead.

"How could you not tell us you're a werewolf?" Matt asked his best friend. Since biting Damon, Tyler had looked guilty. He sat in an oversized chair not moving. It was clear he was upset with what he did but so far he had not confessed why he had done it.

Tyler shrugged in reply to Matt. "Wasn't like I could tell you."

"Don't do that," Matt countered back. "I would have helped out."

"Nah, I wouldn't have done that to you." Tyler told him. "You hate all this crap. Anyway you were too busy working and then helping out these guys."

"We're your friends too," Elena told him from across the living room. "You make it sound like we aren't there for you."

Tyler shrugged. "Doesn't matter now."

Damon started to whither, his head on Elena's lap.

"Bonnie have you found anything?" Elena asked.

"No," Bonnie grunted from her books. "Not a single thing."

"It's over," Damon mumbled up to Elena. "I'm a goner. Good thing you picked the right brother."

"Don't say stuff like that." Elena told him. "We're going to find a way."

"I found a way." Stefan barged back into his own house. Behind him followed Elijah and Klaus.

The three vampires entered into the living room. Elijah poured himself a drink.

"The cure is Klaus's blood." Stefan told the room.

"Oh shit," Damon said. "Now I have to drink from this guy."

Klaus took a step forward and hovered over Damon who was still on the couch. "Funny, how pathetic one can look at the end of his life."

"Klaus," Stefan warned. "We have a deal."

"That we do," he acknowledged. He bit into his arm and offered the bloody spot to the dying vampire.

"Wait," Elena called out stopping the whole thing. "What deal?"

"Not now," Stefan told her. "Let Damon drink."

"No, tell me what deal."

"Stefan gets to save his brother," Klaus told her. "I get to use him in return."

For a second Elena was horrified. She looked at Stefan but he nodded to confirm it. He took on the bearing with no resentment. He had to save his brother.

Damon took the Original's arm into his mouth and sucked on his blood. Instantly he looked stronger. After a few tense moments he withdrew his arm away and placed his shirt sleeve back down. Damon was left breathless as he felt his body heal. He had come so close to death.

The air was tight as one danger had passed and another moved forward. Everybody was quite aware that a bad vampire was amidst them.

"I like you," Klaus nodded at Tyler. "Anybody that has a go at Damon Salvatore is a kind of man I like. Mason's nephew."

"You know I'm still alive," Damon coughed from the couch. "I can still hear you."

"Good," Klaus called back to him. "Then you can hear my laughter at your foolery and stupidity. You got bested by a werewolf. It seems you kept that secret very tight."

Klaus was standing very close to Tyler. Foreboding flooded the room. Nobody moved. Nobody breathed. They all sat watching Klaus.

He continued, "But now tell me where you got the idea to bite Salvatore." He waved a hand out to shush Tyler. "No, tell me the real truth. You could never come up with biting him on your own."

"I had a debt that needed to be paid." Tyler remained steely in his chair. Klaus favored this young man. He was headstrong but that could be dealt with.

"I take it you haven't been a wolf for very long." Klaus kept his eyes on him. "Just this summer."

Tyler shrugged.

"So then who did you go to for help? I take it wasn't your uncle."

"I had a friend."

"You didn't even come to us." Matt shouted out. He was the first to burst out. Nobody else had dared to. Klaus smiled in amusement.

"Oh it seems you've upset some of your friends."

"Just tell him," Elena pleaded with Tyler. She wanted him out of the house.

"I got help from Caroline," Tyler rushed out. The room was still as his words sunk in.

"Caroline?" Elena ventured out. Klaus was grim.

"Caroline helped me out," Tyler kept going. "She called and asked me to make a distraction."

"Oh my God," Elena realized what was going on. "Where is she now?"

Tyler shook his head. He didn't know.

"She's gone," Elijah's voice cracked from the corner. Everybody was startled at it. They had all forgotten he was also in the room. "I bet you ten bucks the girl has fled Mystic Falls."

"She's a new vampire," Elena said. "She'll need help."

"Apparently not," Elijah swirled the brown liquor in his glass. He shared a swift glance with Stefan and both thought to the conversation they had just recently had.

"Who turned her?" Damon sat up on the couch. His eyebrows were furrowed together thinking. It was a good question.

"Katherine," Stefan thought out loud.

"Okay well what do we do?" Elena struggled. "How do we find her?"

"How did she have blood in her system?" Alaric thoughtfully asked.

"I don't think it matters now," Damon told his friend. "Barbie's gone and died."

Talk went through the room as people gossiped. The last hours had been a chaotic mess. Klaus stood still until he started to move back through the room. His eyes landed on Stefan one last time and it was clear he was relaying a message to him. Klaus now owned the vampire. He left the house with much thought on his mind. He did not expect to see Caroline anytime soon. It appeared she had really left. What angered him was that she had managed to escape the town right under his nose. He felt betrayed as he had taken a fancy to her. It was unfair what had happened to her. Katherine would see a punishment.

* * *

Caroline handed the cash to the man behind the counter. The employee who was most likely the owner of the somewhat dumpy hotel she was at looked down at the wad of money in his hand. He looked back up at the bubblegum princess in front of him. He seemed to be weighing the idea of letting Caroline stay there.

In the back of her mind she thought of compelling him. She had never done it before but it may have to come to that. He handed her the key.

"Um," Caroline started. "I was told that there was this popular person here. Her name was Gloria. Do you have any idea about that?"

Caroline almost bit her tongue. Was she really asking this hotel owner if he knew a witch?

He grunted and she leaned forward slightly on her toes to hear him better. "You must be talking about Gloria's. That bar been here since I don't know. The twenties or something it's so old. A local favorite. Just tell a cab that's where you want to go and they'll get ya there."

She thanked the man and walked out of the office. She wondered if there was any shot the witch she was looking for was in any way related to this bar he had just told her about.

She had never been to Chicago before. It was different. Such a bigger city than her hometown. The idea to come here had hit her suddenly amid the arguing with her mother. Her mom had been right when she said the supernatural gang would stick their damn noses in and try to find her. She had a plan though. It was a long shot but if it worked it'd be worth it.

Caroline had few possessions with her. She had cash. Her phone was somewhere in her old room she had watched enough primetime television to know to ditch the mobile device. She had collected a few key fashion pieces in a duffel bag. The final thing she had tucked into her wallet was the picture of her family that she usually kept on her nightstand. She had the room key and Caroline opened it up.

It was a regular room. A bed with an ugly floral duvet on it. A large lamp on the nightstand. A crappy TV. She wondered if there were any bed bugs. She shut the door and leaned back on it. She could feel a dull want for blood. So far she had been good. The sun was just coming up and she locked the door snuggling into the bed with her clothes still on. She placed the covers over her head. It was silent. It was creepy. She was alone. She shut her eyes tightly squeezing them. As a vampire she didn't know if she could sleep.

Alone in the room all she had were her thoughts. Guilt hung at her for what she had asked Tyler to do. Honestly she was glad that Damon got a bit of what he deserved, though she hated the thought that he would die. The thing she regretted most was having Tyler come forward as a werewolf. She felt like it was a bit like having a gay person come out of the closet.

She didn't have a daylight ring so she had to wait until the sun had finally gone down. She left her room and walked down to the street. She needed to hail a cab.

"Where to?" a cabbie asked.

"Gloria's," she told him. The hotel owner had been right when he said that a cab would know exactly where to go. A large sign told her she was at the right bar.

She walked in. It was loud and crowded. Caroline felt absolutely ridiculous as she walked through. She didn't need a bar. She needed a witch. Turning to leave a voice called out.

"You need something?"

Caroline turned back around to find a tall woman talking to her from behind the bar counter.

"I don't think you have what I need." She told the woman.

"Try me," the lady replied. Her voice demanded respect.

Caroline felt like slipping back into the crowd but she felt it rude to walk off. She shrugged. "I was looking for Gloria but I think this is the wrong one."

"Well if you're looking for a drink you found the right one."

"I'm looking for a witch." The words came out of her mouth before she could stop them.

The woman's head snapped up. An electric spark went through the air. Caroline felt like she was in trouble.

"Who the hell are you?" the stern lady asked.

"Somebody who needs help," Caroline replied truthfully.

"Well I'm Gloria," the woman said. "And I don't know how the hell you came to be here but I don't like when people come asking around."

"Please," Caroline pleaded. "I didn't come for nothing. If you are a witch and can help me I have something to pay you with."

"Witches don't like money," she was adamant as they went back and forth.

"Well that's good because I'm not paying you with money." Caroline took out the silver necklace from her pocket. She held it by its chain and the little red stone glinted at Gloria. "I have this."

Gloria's entire body language changed. Her eyes never left the necklace as she stared at it in disbelief. "How the hell did you get that?"

"Honestly I just found it," Caroline told her. "But if you can help me it's yours."

Gloria looked more closely at the girl. She tilted her head as she examined her. "You're not even a week old. Hell, I'd say you transitioned very recently."

"Very," she said.

Gloria grabbed a bag from under the counter. She threw it to Caroline and the young girl looked down at her hand. It was a blood bag.

"Drink it," she was instructed. "I don't need you going off in my bar."

Caroline finally sat down at a high bar stool at the counter. Nobody took note of her drinking the blood. Gloria continued to watch her.

"What?" Caroline asked after she was tired of being studied.

Gloria shook her head. "I've never seen someone so calm at such a young age."

Caroline looked down at the blood bag. She felt like she had just passed a test. "So you'll help me?"

"Honey," Gloria leaned her elbows on the bar. "I don't think you even know what you have. What makes you think I'll give you a fair trade?"

Caroline leaned in close to her. She thought about what the witch was saying and then pursed her lips as she came up with a reply. "Because if not, I'll tell the person who is looking for it. And you don't want him in your bar."

Gloria snorted. "And who would that be?"

"Klaus," Caroline let the word drip from her mouth.

Gloria remained calm but she could see that the name affected her. Blinking once Gloria looked down at the girl.

"You're good," she praised Caroline. "You may not know what you have but you can still use it."

"Do we have a deal?"

"It depends on what you want."

"I need to disappear. Nobody can find me and that includes other witches and Originals."

"That's a tall order."

"I came to you because I was told you were good." Caroline admitted to her.

"Why are you running?" Gloria asked her.

"Does it matter?" Caroline defended herself.

"It might if I have angry vampires come after me."

"Well then," Caroline sat up straight. "Do a good job and make sure nobody can find me."

Gloria snapped her fingers. The noise stopped. The movement stopped. Caroline looked around. Everything was frozen.

The old witch pulled out a book of spells. Grabbing a few supplies such as a bowl and spoon along with ingredients she spread it all out in front of her.

"Most witches these days skip the basics." She talked while working. "It's a shame. And stupid. Most witches want to be all that so they go looking for the biggest baddest spells they can. Idiots don't realize that if you know the basics you can do anything."

She started to chop up an item that Caroline wasn't familiar with. She mixed it in the bowl adding things along.

"You take the simplest disappearing spell and you strengthen it till it's lethal." She put the knife she was using down and looked up at the girl. "I need some hair."

Caroline was about to protest when Gloria snapped her finger and suddenly her long golden locks were gone. A short bob rounded around her face.

"Now that's something the twenties got right." Gloria shook her head proudly. "Loved the hair back then. Now we have one final task."

She got out a leather bound journal and opened it flipping to a blank page. She tore it out and handed it to Caroline along with a pen.

"Put your heart and soul into that paper. Write why you're are doing this. The more honest and real it is the more protected you will be from your enemies."

Caroline looked down at the piece of paper. What was she supposed to write?

"You want a drink?" Gloria asked.

"Rum coke with cherry please," Caroline said meekly still trying to think of something to write.

Her pen started to move down the page. Filling and filling it with words. She covered the white paper and finally pulled herself back up from it. She folded it up and handed it to the witch. She dropped it into the bowl and it puffed up in smoke. With a final twirl of the spoon she mixed it all up and handed it to Caroline.

"Drink up," she started to chant, finishing the spell.

The bowl wafted with a terrible smell that made her want to gag but she scrunched her nose up and in one fluid motion she let the thick potion slide down her throat. Coughing and sputtering she managed to keep it down. She was expecting to feel something but she didn't. She felt the same and looked up at Gloria to confirm that it had worked.

The old witch held out her hand for payment. Caroline wordlessly placed the necklace in her palm. There was no need to say that the spell better hold up. They both had a lot on the line so trust was important between them. Gloria wouldn't tell anybody Caroline had been there and in return she wouldn't let anybody know where the necklace was. They both got what they wanted. And for Caroline that meant a fresh start.

* * *

Bonnie was sitting with her legs crossed together on the floor in the Salvatore house. A map was spread in front of her with a bright clear photo of Caroline on the right edge of it. She had her eyes closed and her lips spoke quick words that nobody understood.

"It moved!" Jeremy called out from his seat on the couch. "The picture moved."

"It was the fan," Damon said. He was tired of this hold up.

"Damn it!" Bonnie was frustrated. "It's not working. I don't know why it isn't working."

"She's gone," Alaric simply said.

"How?" Bonnie didn't like to be bested. "How could she have gotten away so fast?"

"Well," Damon exaggerated. "She is a vampire. She's a super good runner now."

Stefan was leaned forward with his elbow on his knees. It had been an exhausting few days. "Damon, you know our concern."

"Just let her go," Damon told them. "Blondie has somehow flown the coop. Honestly I think it's the best thing that's happened to Mystic Falls in years."

"Our concern," Stefan gritted his teeth upset at his brother. "Is that she is a new vampire. She doesn't understand what's going on."

"She didn't kill that man at the hospital." Elena was quick to point out. She didn't want to think of Caroline as a blood sucking monster.

"Yeah don't count on her letting every human she feeds on live." Damon said the stinging words knowing how they would upset the group.

"I'm sorry," Elijah had stayed at the house hours after his brother had left. His back was turned as he stared at a book shelf. All the novels were coated with dust. He spoke to the group but he directed his words to Stefan. "That my warning did not come soon enough."

"Nobody knew what Katherine would do." Stefan consoled the man. At the name Katherine Damon swallowed down a drink of bourbon.

Elijah turned to face the group and strutted forward. His hands were in his pockets and while his body showed a relaxed state it seemed his face was torn. "I assure you Katherine will feel Klaus's wrath. This changes things though. My brother will revert into his old self. Our plan cannot go forward. I'll keep in touch. I still plan on reuniting my family."

Elijah took his leave without another word or a glance back at anybody. The vampire was upset. He let himself out and the heavy front door closed behind him.

"What was he talking about?" Elena confronted her boyfriend.

Sighing Stefan looked around the room. "Elijah wanted to put his family back while Klaus was wrapped up with Caroline. That's no longer an option though."

The room was left silent as the realization of all the situations they were going through came to light. They would never find Caroline Forbes. She was simply gone.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading. I really love reviews because it is so interesting hearing everybody's thoughts. So that being said please just take a minute to take the time to write in that little box just down below. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Dangerous Light Ch. 10 (Can I just say I can't believe this has gotten so far. Massive thank you to everybody reading this.) An Angel is born**

**Disclaimer- I would love to own this. I don't.**

Elena was in a frenzy going around her kitchen. It was only seven in the morning but she had been up all night studying for a French exam. Bright sunlight streamed through the tall windows in her kitchen. The coffee maker was going.

"Is this the right time to point out that stressing over a test only makes things worse?" Alaric said calmly as he reached up into a cabinet to bring down a coffee mug. He waited patiently at the machine ready to pour the caffeine into his cup and thus into his system.

"That's not helping," Elena reached around him to grab something. She was sleep deprived. "You know the only reason I'm even in French is because freshman year Caroline coerced Bonnie and I to take it with her."

Alaric was still facing the cabinet. A clear view could be seen from the window. He took the pot and poured the steaming coffee into his mug. He took his time. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Elena didn't answer him but from his position he could hear her making her way through the kitchen. Loud music was blasting from upstairs. Jeremy was still in the shower. For months Alaric had taken residence in the Gilbert home. It was his home now. There were only the three of them left in the house and they remained as close as they could be.

He kept going. "It's been six months you know. You may want to start talking about it."

Elena banged a plate down in the sink. Her emotions boiled over. "And say what? That it's been six months since Caroline left. That in that time the world seems to be falling apart. I have no idea where Stefan is and I fear that at any moment Klaus is going to compel him to turn his humanity off if he hasn't already. So what am I supposed to say? Oh gee thanks Care."

Alaric stood looking down at the black coffee in his hand. He loved Elena so much that he might go as far as to say that at times she felt like a daughter he never had. But he loved her enough that he also thought he could speak the truth in front of her. "I think she would say the same to you."

Elena was so stunned she turned to look at him. They had never had this conversation before but she had always assumed that he would be in her corner. She felt a bit betrayed. "What do you mean?"

"Elena," he started off. "It's not like you …" he lingered off looking for the right words taking his time. "When I first came to Mystic Falls as just a teacher Caroline was somebody that you immediately saw. She was honestly the true bubblegum princess. She shined and she was in your face about her opinions and yes it was in some ways very easy to see that she had issues with her self-consciences but she still acted like she was fabulous."

Elena stood still looking at the older man. It was a no holds bear all on his opinions.

"People think that because I have my head bent down grading papers I'm immune to hearing the school gossip. Elena it was pretty obvious that Caroline was suffering. She had terrible things happen in her life and I know for a fact that she didn't have a single friend to go to. So while you may be upset that she ran away, if you want to call it that, she's most likely upset that you turned your back on her."

"How can you say this to me?" Elena looked crest fallen.

"Because it's the truth. I don't mean to hurt you Elena," Alaric said seriously. "But hurt goes both ways."

Elena was silent and the kitchen was still. Movement could be heard on the upper level but neither moved from the spots they were standing at.

"Look," Alaric told her. "I know that Bonnie calls Jeremy and I don't know what's said but I'm sure she feels bad. And I would keep an eye on her. These past few months she's been moving into dangerous territory with magic."

"At least she tries to help me," Elena's voice was cold and tight. "She's my friend."

Alaric looked down at the mug in his head and nodded. High school drama dashed with a sprinkle of supernatural. Alaric's phone started to ring. He answered it and the moment was over. Elena went back to studying a page of French verbs and Jeremy came into the room not realizing anything was wrong.

"What do you mean?" Alaric spoke into his phone. His body language changed. "Oh shit, I'll get there as soon as I can."

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked while unwrapping the foil of a poptart.

"Caroline's dad is in the hospital." Elena didn't look up thinking of what they had just spoken about. "Since Mason was killed and Tyler's become Klaus's number one hybrid he came down to help him break his sire bond. He landed in the hospital."

"Is he okay?" Jeremy took a bite of his breakfast.

"Not really," Alaric nodded his head grimly. "Damon just found him. He's a vampire now."

"What?" Elena's voice broke in high pitch. "How the hell did that happen?"

"That seems to be the question now days." Alaric put his mug in the sink and picked up a jacket on his way out. "How much do you want to bet he won't finish the transition?"

"He'll die," Elena pointed out the obvious as the two teenagers followed him out of the house.

"Somebody has to find Caroline if that's the case." Jeremy remembered back to when his own parents died. He personally didn't care how Caroline lived her life whether it was in Mystic Falls or not but he still believed strongly that she needed to see her father.

"I think finding Caroline isn't a possible thing anymore." Elena got into the passenger's seat of Alaric's car. It seemed they were all going to blow of school. "Klaus can't even find her."

The ride was silent except for the windy noise that came through the open window. Six months. It had been six months since Caroline Forbes had left her hometown. Elena didn't know what had happened. For all she knew the blonde was dead.

The last remaining mystery that disturbed the supernatural gang most was that she had disappeared without a trace. As a newborn vampire she had managed to leave Mystic Falls. No tracking spell could find her. Elijah brought rumors that Klaus could not hunt her down either. After Katherine managed to escape from whatever hellhole of prison Klaus had put her in she had tried to find her new descendant. Damon later told Elena that not even she could find the girl.

Out of desperation Bonnie had asked the witches from the house to help her find the girl. They silently refused. That led to the question of how Caroline had managed to secure such a hidden profile. Elena was still in close contact to the sheriff. She seemed a little bit heartbroken but once asked by Damon if she was thinking straight when she let her daughter go she kept her head up. She felt like she had done the right thing by letting her daughter go.

Elena put her head on the window and looked out at the passing tree as the car drove down the road. Six months felt like a thousand years. So much had happened.

Mason had been killed by his own creator. Klaus had taken Stefan away from her. The days passed and she didn't know if he was safe or not. Her senior year was flying by and she had no idea what she would do after crossing the stage at graduation. Her brother was deeply wrapped up with his girlfriend Bonnie.

Bonnie. Alaric had been right when he had said that she was on the verge of going into black magic. Elena didn't want to admit that she had worries about it. Bonnie's heart was always in the right place right?

They drove into the hospital parking lot and parked. Walking in together it was easy to find Damon. Tyler was stoic next to him.

"We need to get him out of here." Damon told Alaric.

"The car's around," Alaric ran a hand through his hair. "How'd he get the blood in his system?"

"Don't know yet," he told his friend. "But I plan on finding out."

With that Damon left them searching for the reason behind this. He didn't come back to the group until several hours later. By that time it was clear that Bill Forbes would not live. He took his last dying breaths next to his ex-wife. Damon tried to listen in to their conversation but the distance between the house he was at, his own, was too far from the Forbes. He was sure that if he had been able to listen in he would get a clue about where Barbie was.

"This isn't right," Jeremy was visibly upset that Caroline wouldn't get a chance to see her father one more time. That was his regret when his parents had died in their car wreck. "Caroline should be here. Why can't anybody find her?"

The entire group was silent. A bottle of whiskey was being passed around in a circle. Tyler had left back to the mountains. He had a close bond with Caroline after she had helped him so much. After turning into a hybrid he had realized quickly that he didn't want to be controlled by Klaus like his uncle had been. The only resource that he thought of that could help him was Mr. Forbes. After turning into his wolf form he had injured the father putting him in the hospital. Though he did not kill him he still felt responsible.

"What do we know about Meredith Fell?" Damon took an extra-long swig of the liquor. "It seems the doctor has been giving her patients vampire blood."

"Where does she get it from?" Alaric asked.

"She told me," Damon held up finger quotes. "That she made it her priority to know who was a vampire or not. I looked at some of her files and it turns out Caroline was her patient too."

The group was quiet as the bottle made its rounds again. It had been a tough past six months. They felt like they had had heavy losses. Nothing in this town ever got better.

"I don't know how Caroline could get away like this." Bonnie stared deeply into space. She had taken it at a very personal loss that she couldn't track down the girl. "The witches are protecting her."

"Actually I think they just hate you." Damon rolled his eyes at him. "It sucks doesn't it?"

"Do you think she's happy?" Elena asked using a small voice.

"I think anybody that leaves this miserable town is happier." Damon was so snarky.

"Don't say that," Elena slapped him lightly. "You love this place."

"It's more of a love hate relationship." He told her.

Alaric shifted his eyes looking around the room. Maybe you truly didn't know what you had until it was gone. Alaric liked to think that somewhere in the world Caroline was happy. That she was safe and her troubles had left her.

"Screw this," Damon broke everybody out of their thoughts. "I can't believe that after six months we're still doing this mourning crap. Caroline is gone. Our worries should be on what Klaus and my brother are up to."

"Scary hybrid army," Bonnie said not blinking. It was the most likely thing. Klaus would probably come back to town any day now to get more of Elena's blood.

"Damon," the doppelganger looked over at him. "We just think it's odd that nobody can find her. It's pretty obvious too that Klaus is upset."

"Klaus is upset because he lost his fuck doll." He said harshly.

"Don't say that." He was told by Elena. "Maybe he really cared about her."

Damon stared at her mocking. "He's a thousand year old hybrid built on evil. His whole plan since day one has been to make our lives utter hell. He doesn't give a shit about Caroline."

Elena shrugged. "I still remember that she convinced him to try to not kill me."

"Yeah, and he only did it because he realized he needed you alive."

The bickering continued. It was nothing new. It had been going on for six months.

"We've heard this argument before," Alaric tried to play referee.

"You know what," Damon stood up. "I'm tired of this whole crying for Caroline."

He started to walk off and Elena called out asking what he was doing.

"I don't care if you guys can't find her," he told everybody. "But I'm sure as hell going to find her. And when I do I'm going to drag her ass back to Mystic Falls."

* * *

Caroline had a bullet in her heart. Her eyes burst open and she sat up rigid. Looking down at her chest she saw that while the bullet had lodged in her she was still alive. Well sort of.

Killing herself had become a game to Caroline. It was a black obsession that she played with. Finding different ways to kill herself was like a hobby. Bullets, knifes, pills, snake bits, and poisonous spiders all did harm to her body. Yet she woke up after each incident.

Caroline rubbed tiredly at her eyes. She wished she could sleep like she used to. She missed the sweet dreams that would come to her at night. Picking herself up off the floor she checked the clock. It was going into the evening.

For six months she had traveled the world. She got as far away from Mystic Falls as she could. Exciting places kept her busy. Gloria had taken pity on the young vampire and given Caroline a daylight ring. The witch had held up on her end of the bargain. Nobody had found her. It was a sense of freedom that the girl would never want to give up. She would occasionally send short post cards to her mother though they were never from a destination that she was at. She had to watch herself that way though she didn't think that anybody from her old town would dig through her mother's mail. She was still careful.

Caroline ran her hand through her short blonde hair. She had taken a liking to the bob that she was given in Chicago. She had kept it up though it poofed out a little with her wavy curls. Tugging on her favorite leather jacket she looked for shoes and tied some on her feet. She felt tough.

It was funny that for almost seventeen years she had strived to be perfect. Now as a vampire she had an incredible body and skill. She could run fast and lift a car up on her own. Caroline had never killed somebody from drinking too much. In fact she only drank blood bags as the memories of her being feed off of hurt her. She promised herself she would never do that to somebody.

Though she had the daylight ring she preferred to go out at night. During the day she would fuel her constant dying routine and at night she would swing around to a bar for a drink. Tonight she was in Greece. It was beautiful. It was a place she couldn't describe. She was used to thick dense woods and winding roads. She knew her town like the back of her hand but here in Greece it was a new world. Blue oceans and a seaside so grand it made the world look like a better place.

Caroline swung through a door way and found herself in a nice bar. It was the right mix of tourist and local. She sat herself down at the bar top and waited to be served. A man thudded down beside her.

He was quiet at first though it was awkward having him so close. He put his hand out to shake hers. "Crosby," he said the word fast.

She didn't reply to him but he didn't get the hint.

"Crosby," he said again. After a few minutes of her not talking he leaned so close into her that she wanted to swipe at him. "So, um, you, uh one o those blood suckers eh."

Caroline was startled. He said it as a fact. She looked at the jumpy man. He was short and wormy. With unwashed greasy hair and clothes that were very out of fashion. He kept moving his shoulders up and down and she wondered if something was wrong with him.

"What the fuck did you just say?" her voice was cold.

"You like, you like," he always stumbled on his words. "Like an angel. Yeah, yeah, I'mma calls you the Angel."

"What is wrong with you?"

"I, I know a vamp when I see one. Fascinating." He peered at her with interest. "I saw your fangs. You, you saved that g girl."

Caroline looked blankly until she figured out what he meant. A few nights ago while walking at night she had saved a girl from being harmed by a foul older man. She had flashed her fangs and scared the shit out of the sexual predator saving the girl from a terrible experience. He must have seen her. She guessed that since he had seen her so recently he had been able to track her personally.

The man leaned in to her further. His breath repelled her. Handing her a scribbled up sliver of paper with a phone number he kept his voice low. "If you ever need a snack."

The man looked up at her giddily. Dimly in the back of her mind she realized what he was wanting. She had heard of groupies but had never met one. He wanted her to feed off of him.

Disgusted she left the man and the bar. She leisurely walked the streets of the foreign country. She felt lonely. While it was nice to finally be out of the cage she had been in she realized she still had nobody to talk to. Making her way back to the room she was staying at Caroline sank into a seat. Her head pounded with a headache.

Caroline's favorite movie as a preteen had been Little Women. She loved the book and she would act it out in her room. As morbid as it was and as sad as it was one of her favorite scenes from the movie had been Beth's death.

As Claire Danes sadly tells her sister Jo that while she hated being the last at everything she would finally be the first to go she took her final breath and died. Caroline loved how strong Beth had been in those last moments.

As she grew up she thought more and more about that scene. Would you rather be the last to die and see everybody else you know pass away or would you prefer to go first and lead the way? To Caroline it was clear that she would rather die first as sad a thought as it was.

But now she would live forever. Blood would sustain her life and she would continue on as the world spun around. It was in the dimly lit room that Caroline looked up to see a sharp piece of wood. Did she really want to live forever? And for what? So she could be hit on by creepy vampire loving guys. She wasn't suicidal but she didn't see any point in prolonging a life of just watching.

As a vampire she would never have a family. She would never have babies. She wanted that desperately but she would never get it. Caroline got up off the chair and picked up the solid piece of wood. She felt it in her palm.

It wasn't really suicide she told herself. Nobody knows where you are. Nobody can take the decision away from you. She kept thinking it over and over. In six months she felt like she had done almost everything she had ever wanted to. She had seen the world. She couldn't bear the thought of living hundreds of more years.

Breathing deep Caroline weighed the odds of what she was about to do. Staring at the spike in her hands she brought it up to her chest. She had the strength to plunge it through the bone and into her heart. Caroline looked at herself in the mirror. What was she? Just a body. She was just flesh, bone and blood.

Caroline felt the tip rip through her skin. Deeper and deeper it cracked through bone. Taking one last breath the stake touched her heart.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I know that I'm going to get a lot for having no Klaus in this chapter but I'm sorry. I also want to say I love how the two main responses to the last chapter were the daylight ring and her haircut. Please leave me some feedback so I know if you're liking it or not. It means so much to hear from you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dangerous Light Ch. 11 The Second Death of Caroline Forbes**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

"Where are you?" Stefan asked his brother through the phone.

"I think the question is actually where are you?" Damon asked back to him.

"I'm in Mystic Falls," Stefan told him. "Why aren't you?"

"I'm on a bit of a vampire hunt." Damon was walking the streets of Chicago. It would figure that as soon as he left Stefan would show up. "It's been four months since you've been gone. Klaus let you go?"

"Not exactly," Stefan admitted. "I need you to come back."

"Hmmm," Damon pretended to think about it. "Give Elena a kiss for me. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"No," Stefan told him darkly. "I need you now."

"Don't get your panties in a bunch." Damon snorted at him. "I'm sorry if you ran out of hair gel. Just go to the store and get some yourself."

"Damon," he could hear Damon glowering on the other side of the phone. "I took Klaus's family."

Damon stopped on the sidewalk. People passed around him but he stood straight listening to what his brother had just said. "What do you mean you took his family?"

"He was storing his family up in Chicago. When we got back to Mystic Falls I might have wondered off with them."

"I'm assuming they're all daggered right?"

"Right, and in coffins. Why did you even leave?"

"I needed to see someone."

"Elena said you were going after Caroline."

"Unfortunately," Damon said.

Stefan was silent on the other end of the line. "Do you think you can actually find her? Nobody else has."

"I know a witch." Damon stopped when he came to the right bar. "Keep Klaus away from his family for as long as possible. I'll be back soon."

Damon hung up the phone and pushed the heavy door open. It was noon so the only patrons at the bar were the real drunks. Stepping through the building he saw the exact person he looking for.

"Gloria," Damon opened his arms up wide using his usual annoying charm. "My favorite witch in the whole wide world."

"Get out," she didn't crack a smile. "I've had too many vampires in my bar recently. I don't want another one."

"Oh come on," Damon stood at the edge of the bar. "I think we're better friends than that."

Gloria looked up at him raising an eyebrow. "Honey, we aren't friends."

"Fine," he conceded. "We aren't. But I still need your help."

"And I said no," Gloria went to serve someone. "Too many people from Mystic Falls. You know your brother was here with Klaus just the other day."

"Figures," Damon said. "Did you help Klaus do some terrible evil?"

No," Gloria said sternly. "Now could you just get out of here already."

"No," Damon slid into a stool. "I need your help."

Gloria let out a breath and relaxed her shoulders. She would help him if it meant he left her bar.

"You helped me track down a vampire in the twenties."

Gloria stared blankly at him as her way of saying get on with the story.

"I hadn't seen this vampire in a hundred years but he owed me a grand from a poker game. With a snap of your fingers you found him in a second. I need you to do that again."

"And I need you to stop gambling." Gloria told him. "I don't have time to stop doing what I'm doing so you can get some poor old soul to pay up."

"It's more important than money this time." Damon's voice got low and serious. The change made the old witch look at him in a new light. "I need to find a girl; she was made into a vampire recently. You're the best tracker I've ever met. Will you help me?"

Gloria wasn't a fool. These past months an awful lot had happened. Something in the air was changing and as an old witch she had spotted it before anybody else. Something was coming. Something big. It took a lot to change or disturb the supernatural world but in her bones she could sense uneasiness. When that blonde haired girl had come walking into her bar Gloria had wanted to outright refuse the girl. But she couldn't ignore the necklace that was placed in front of her. Damon hadn't told her who he was looking for but she knew it was the same girl.

Gloria leaned over the counter close to Damon's face. "I can't help you."

"Yes you can," Damon wouldn't take her refusal. "Just snap your fingers and track her. Easy as pie. I need to find her soon."

"Why is she so important?" Gloria put her hands on her hip.

Damon shrugged. "I don't think she's important. But I guess others do."

Gloria was silent as they stared at each other. She was usually good on her deals but since the girl had come to her bar she couldn't shake the feeling that something big was happening in the near future. Damon tilted his head at her.

"Holy crap," he blurted out. "She's already been here."

"I didn't say that."

"That's why you're refusing to help me." Damon nodded his head in understanding. "How did she even know about you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gloria remained calm. Her poker face was in place.

"Give it up," he told her. "I can tell by how you're acting that she was here."

"Get out of my bar Damon," she warned.

"Not until you tell me what you did." Damon snarled at her. She flicked her hand and he went flying into the back wall. "We've known each other too long to. Tell me."

"Bars closed," she sternly told her guests. "Get out."

Scurrying around the room people left and it became empty except for the two. Damon rolled his head cracking it. He looked up at Gloria who towered over her.

"I told you that you needed to leave."

"I want to know how she knew you could help her."

"No idea," and with those words she admitted that Caroline had been there. She hated that Damon had figured that out but she couldn't do anything about it now. She would still protect the girl.

"You're the reason nobody can find her." Damon stood up stretching. She had been rather forceful when she had thrown him across the room. "Because of you Mystic Falls has been going crazy. Tell me where she is."

"No idea," Gloria said. "She walked out of my bar and that was it."

"Oh don't give me that," Damon let the words roll of his tongue. "You can find her whenever."

"Sorry," she told him. "The girl and I made a deal. She doesn't want to be found."

Damon stared at Gloria. "Why are you protecting her?"

"I said we made a deal." Gloria shouted.

"What kind of deal could a day old vampire give you that would make you go to so many lengths?" Damon took small steps towards her. Before he had been angry that the witch wouldn't tell him anything but now he was interested. It took a lot to hold Gloria.

"That's why everybody says you're stupid Damon Salvatore," Gloria rolled her eyes at him. "You never could see what was in front of you. Whether it was Katherine or somebody else you never have been able to see the truth in front of you. You think you're always ahead of the game but you're not. Mystic Falls is a bad place. And everybody that comes outta that town causes me trouble."

"What the hell are you talking about Gloria?" he continued to edge closer to her. "You've never been a prophet."

"I'm not a prophet," Gloria stated. "I just see what's there."

"And what did you see."

"A vampire that was only two days old that came into my bar and held her own. Have you ever seen a new born who wasn't at their hands and knees for blood. I tell you that girl still hasn't killed anybody. And that's something."

"So she asked you to help her."

"We made a trade," she held out a hand to stop Damon from talking. "And no I won't tell you everything but I'm very wary of vampires who say they're on the run from Klaus and the Salvatore's. You two are peas in a pod when it comes to trouble."

"I mean not really," Damon tried to shake the statement off. They didn't go looking for trouble. At least not always.

"Always," Gloria told him again. "That girl is special Damon. Don't for a second think she's not. You and I have been around a while and seen some things and I'm telling you she's going to be a new force on the scene."

"Gloria," he began. "I get that you're trying to hold up your end of the deal but I still need to find her. Take pity on me. I just want to tell her that her father has passed."

The witch was didn't speak. She could tell he was telling the truth but she didn't want to betray the girl. "Southeast Europe. Didn't hear it from me."

"Thank you," Damon tipped his head to her in gratitude. He had been friends with her for some time and she was one of the people he truly appreciated. He ran out of the bar before she could change her mind and stop him.

* * *

The stake hit her heart and she could feel splinters around her veins. It was ripped out of her hands and it landed with a loud drop across the room.

"What the hell?" she looked around and then up in front of her. Damon Salvatore had stopped her from killing herself. She couldn't speak. For once he didn't have anything to say either.

"How the hell did you get here?" her voice was low and lethal.

"Why the hell are you trying to kill yourself?"

"None of your damn business." Caroline's eyes didn't leave his face as she searched it. "How did you find me?"

"You're not the only one that is friends with a witch."

"Did Gloria tell you I was here?" her eyes narrowed until they were slits.

"I forced her to," Damon didn't want anything bad to happen to the witch. "Don't worry with her."

"We had made a deal," Caroline sounded like venom. She was clearly upset that he was there. She tried to run out of the room but he grabbed her by the forearms stopping her from using her vampire speed. She struggled with him and pushed him back. He fell into the wall.

Damon was surprised. It was evident on his face. Gloria had been right when talking about Caroline. He had never seen such a new vampire be in control so much or have such strength. Usually the older you were the stronger. That didn't seem to be the case with her.

"Why are you here?" he found her voice to be whiny. He could sense fear in it.

Damon didn't say anything. Now that he was here he couldn't get any words out. Everybody he knew had tried and failed at finding her and suddenly he was standing in Greece inches away from her. What could he say to her?

"I came because your dad is dead."

Caroline stopped moving. She could hear noises that only came out at night. All at once she looked defeated. "How could that happen?"

Damon moved to sit at the lone chair in her room. She took a seat on the bed and for once they actually had a conversation.

"He was in the hospital. Apparently Dr. Fell feels the need to give her patients vampire blood. We don't know who killed him but he didn't take the transition."

"Of course not," Caroline said weakly. It had been so long since she had seen him last. She refused to cry in front of Damon though. "So you came because you were being nice for once?"

Damon shrugged. He was finding it difficult to talk to her. "Not really. I got pissed off that nobody could find you so I went to Gloria. She's helped me in the past but I had never guessed you had also gone to her."

"I stole Elena's necklace," she admitted to him. In the back of her mind she asked herself why she was bothering to have a heart to heart with Damon Salvatore of all people. "Klaus is looking for it though so don't tell anybody she has it."

He cared enough about the witch that he made up his mind to not tell anybody about what Caroline had done. Not even Elena or Stefan. They didn't need to know where the necklace was. He looked over the girl. She had a new haircut which looked okay to him but in a way it just didn't suit her. She needed to grow it back out. Her body was lean and she carried herself differently. He could still see though that she carried her usual sadness with her.

"Don't tell anybody," Caroline stared in his eyes. "You owe me after feeding off of me. You can't tell anybody where I am."

Damon paused, "Why did you leave?"

"Why do you stick around?" she asked right back to him. "I didn't want to be one more vampire back home. Is it so wrong that I wanted a new life? I didn't want to be judged anymore by people who don't even give a damn about me."

Damon rubbed his temples. "Why are you putting me in this position?"

Caroline smiled at him. She really did have a dazzling grin. "Typical Damon. Not everything is about you." She curled her legs up to her chest. He couldn't believe her short hair. She looked so grown up, so different. She exuded a silent strength. He wondered if she even knew she had it.

"People are worried about you." He told her.

"Let them worry," She said.

"I have to tell them that I found you," he wouldn't say he had failed.

She looked up at him with her wide navy eyes. "Tell them I'm dead then."

Damon watched her. "You can't be serious."

"I'm not coming back." She meant it. She reached out and grabbed a chunk of her own hair. She pulled it out easily. It came down from her head with pieces of her scalp still because she had pulled so hard. "Take it and give it to whomever. As far as Mystic Falls is concerned Caroline Forbes is dead."

* * *

Elijah walked into his brother's living room. He stepped over a dead body. It looked like some witch. Her neck had been snapped. Klaus was in a chair only a few feet away from her. He had a sketch book open and he used short strokes with a graphite pencil.

"Klaus," he greeted his brother. "Did you just get back?"

For months he and Stefan had been away. Elijah couldn't keep up with everything that Klaus did but it was clear that Klaus had gone back to his cold ways.

For what felt like seconds he had shown compassion, but when Caroline had left he had put his emotions away. He didn't utter anything unless it was meant to hurt. Elijah knew Klaus's heart had warmed after starting some affair with the girl but he shut down. The armor that Elijah knew so well was back up.

Klaus didn't look up at his brother. "Stefan has stolen all my coffins."

Elijah froze in place. He knew the exact coffins pretty well. They housed his sleeping family. Stefan had gone rouge though and taken them. "I had no knowledge of this."

"Of course not," Klaus remained focused on his drawing.

"And really they only took the boring coffins." A posh voice rang out from the doorway.

Elijah turned with great joy to see his younger sister Rebekah. They pulled each other in a hug.

"When, how?" Elijah started.

"Nik let me out while we were in Chicago. After ninety years," Rebekah raised her voice in her brother's direction.

"Now now," Klaus said. "No need to cry over spilt milk."

"Ninety years Nik," she reinforced. "I wake up to find Stefan in love with a new doppelganger. Who just so happens to still be alive."

"Mother wanted me to believe all these years that I had to kill a doppelganger. She put lies into my ears so I would fail."

"What about our brothers?" Elijah put in.

"Oh that will be simple enough." Klaus finally looked up. "We're going to make a trade. Elena for them."

Elijah turned his head listening in the house. He walked to the room next door. Elena caught his eye as she was tied to a chair.

"I hate the blubbery ones," Rebekah said. "She hasn't shut up all day."

"You have to let her go," Elijah told Klaus.

"Not until I get my items back."

"Please," Elena's voice crackled over the rooms. "Elijah please let me go."

"Elijah has no say in the matter," Klaus spoke loudly in his accent. "I feel our stay here is coming to an end. After I get them back I'm going to drain her. All I really need is her blood."

"You can't just kill her."

"Watch me," Klaus said deadly.

Rebekah smiled at her brothers. She was perfectly fine with killing the girl. She was the reason Stefan wasn't in love with her anymore.

"Klaus," she turned to her brother suddenly. "Who is this Caroline that I keep hearing about? I've been in this insufferable town for five minutes and that's all I hear about. They say you took a fancy to a human."

A shadow passed over the room. Elijah said nothing.

Klaus flipped to a new page in his sketch book. He ignored the matter entirely. "Salvatore's are here."

A knock was heard. Elijah let them in and Klaus finally stood up.

"We have your coffins just give us back Elena," Stefan said calmly.

Klaus stood straight up. He counted the coffins. "I can't do that." He gathered Elena and held her close to him. She was shaking.

"Wait," Elena tried to think of anything she could to save herself. "Damon did you find her?"

"Not now," Damon replied swiftly. This was definitely not the time or place to talk about it.

"Find who?" Rebekah had always loved hearing town gossip.

"Damon found Caroline," Elena said though she didn't know if that was exactly true. They would just have to go with it.

"The Caroline that everybody is talking about?" Rebekah looked at all the faces in the room. "Who is this girl?"

"Klaus just give them Elena," Elijah spoke up from the side of the room. Fear was thick and heavy in the room.

He let go of the girl and she quickly sped away to her boyfriends.

"Somebody answer my bloody question." Rebekah hated to be ignored.

"Did you find her?" Elena had her arms wrapped around Stefan but she moved her head to look at Damon. He was making a face that she had never seen before. Something was wrong with him. He was upset. "Did you?"

Damon had to make a decision quick. He nodded and he could feel everybody take a collective breath of air and what he had just told them.

"She's dead," his words rang out. He felt the lie sink to the bottom of his stomach. Never before had he cared so much about not telling the truth. He had always been a good liar, but after seeing Caroline and Gloria he had started to see things differently.

"What do you mean?" Elena gasped. "She can't be dead."

"She was in Greece," Damon continued. "I found her with a stake in her heart." He slid his hand to his back pocket and grimly took out the nasty piece of hair. He offered it to the group.

"Leave now," Elijah said quickly to his friends. They fled and the room was left with his family only. They stared tensely at Klaus.

He walked to the fire place with his sketch book. Rebekah looked over at Elijah mouthing that she had no clue what the heck was going on. Silently Klaus dropped his artwork sketch by sketch into the fire.

* * *

**I know a lot of you were really gunning for Klaus to run off and find Care but their relationship just isn't there yet. Klaus has gone back to his mean version. I also want to say that she won't be back in Mystic Falls for a while. This is really her time to grow up and become the person she really is. So bear that in mind as you continue to read the story. Thank you so much for reading. Your reviews are a joy to read and they keep me writing! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Dangerous Light Ch. 12 A New Era**

**Disclaimer-not mine**

Orange blossom filled his nose. Her arms were wrapped around him and soft hair tickled the bare skin of his chest. Blankets were wrapped haphazardly around the bed and the two of them. He could feel her slender fingers tap his chest and he knew she was ready for round two. Caroline lifted her head up and gave a shy all knowing smile to Klaus. Her mouth was perfect.

Chest against chest she lifted herself on top of him and started to sketch with her nails. It made him feel good. He leaned his head back on the pillow. He was completely content. He was happy.

"I'm so glad you found me," she said quietly.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her over and they rolled together on the bed. He landed on top of her.

"Letting Salvatore say you're dead was a nice touch," he bent his head down to peck her lips. They continued to make out.

Faster and faster a heat swept through them. Caroline giggled into his mouth and it made him laugh. They were happy. Joyful.

"What are we going to do?" Caroline pulled back.

"What do you mean?" Klaus kept kissing her.

"I mean what are we going to do." She put her hands up to stop him.

"I still don't know what you mean," he dodged the hands and tried to kiss her soft skin. "Are you talking about us? I think the secrets safe love. As far as anybody's concerened you're dead."

"No but I mean how are we going to be together if your still here?" Caroline looked at him with those navy eyes. "Gloria was right when she said Mystic Falls is a bad place."

Klaus wrapped his large hands around her face. Her cheeks were flushed and he could tell she was really upset. "It will be fine. If you want me to leave I will. We can go."

"Really?" she looked up hopeful at him. "Together?"

"Together," he promised her. "You have my heart." He bent his head further down. Whispering in her ear. "And as long as I have yours."

Klaus sat up straight in his bed. Chills ran down his cold body. Sticky sweat matted his short hair onto his scalp. As long as I have your heart? What the hell.

He was alone in his room. A bulky black clock read that it was past midnight, in the early dark hours of morning. The blinking red numbers irritated the hell out of him and he swiftly threw the clock across the room. Running a hand through his hair he threw off the blankets. Piano music had woken him up.

He slammed down the stairs and strutted into his living room. Rebekah was sitting at the grand piano. She was randomly selecting keys from the instrument to push down with her fingers.

"Since when do you sleep?" she asked her brother without turning to look at him. "You've changed in the last ninety years."

"You haven't," he told her rudely. "You're still as annoying as hell."

"This place is hell," she stroked a white key. "I hate the people in this stupid town."

Klaus walked to a window and stared out. It was almost a full moon but not quite. Everything outside was so still. Even as a vampire it felt odd to be moving around at this hour.

"You're only upset because that football player is ignoring you." He told his sister. "Why are you playing the piano? You've always been crap at it."

"Why are you sleeping?" she asked again in reply to him. "It's so human of you."

"Perhaps it is this place," he heard crickets chirping. "It was your idea to go to high school. Sitting up at night won't help you get over your crush."

"I could say the same to you," she placed both palms down on the piano and squished down making a horrible sound. She was no musician. "I hear you thrash around night after night. I've never known you to have nightmares."

"I used to not," he admitted softly to his sister. After Henrik she had always been the one he felt closest to. For centuries the two of them had made a living from running away from their father. They were so close that they simply just knew each other. She could tell his heart was weary.

"Nik," she didn't move from the piano but her soft quiet voice rang up at him. "Did you really love her that much?"

It was such a tender question between the two. As Originals they hadn't had the time to fall in love. Hell, she had but Klaus didn't want to deal with it so he fixed the problem. Rebekah asked the question knowing the answer already but she had to hear him speech the truth.

"I don't think I realized how much I cared for her," he finally said. "And how can I even be sure she felt the same. It was a relationship based upon sex mainly to piss of the supernatural gang."

"Supernatural gang," Rebekah wrinkled up her nose in protest. She had already come to hate their antics.

"I dream about her," he felt a sense of fear as he told her. Perhaps he was going too far by telling her such a thing.

She was quiet by the piano. In the night everything seemed intensified.

"Tell me about it," her voice edged him on. Her voice carried worry.

Klaus leaned up against the window frame. His body was stiff as he didn't move it. "I can smell her in the dreams. Orange fruit. At first it was happy memories. Those went though and were replaced by just little moments of her. I don't know where she is in them but I can tell she's happy. I see her in the future with kids. She walks into a house, her kitchen and she kisses a son. She talks to somebody, me, but I don't know who I am in the dream. Am I just privy to be able to see them or am I meant to be in them with her? I see more of these types of future. And then I see others."

"Others?" Rebekah kept urging him.

"I see her running through the woods. Her face turns back and I see pure terror on it. A burning house, a funeral. I can feel her sadness in the dream."

"But it's just a dream," his sister's voice was barely audible.

Klaus finally tore himself away from the window and walked around his living room. Rebekah started to play the piano again. This time sweet music filled the air and he knew she was actually trying to make him feel better.

"Do you see the way Stefan looks at Elena?" she asked him.

"Yes and I see the way Damon looks at her as well."

"Yes," she snorted in laughter. "But what I mean is do you think that if he had even remembered me do you think he would still fall in love with her."

"I don't understand."

"I'm asking if you believe the love between Stefan and me, in the twenties, was strong enough to out shine the doppelganger."

"I made him forget."

"You aren't listening to me, Nik." She slowed the tempo of the music. "I thought our love was the real thing. I was wrong and now I have to get over it. So do you."

"Are you going to get over it by dating a quarterback?"

"Don't hurt my feelings," she told him. "I'm making do with what I have."

"You were right when you said this was an insufferable place."

"It is true," Rebekah agreed with him. "But it is our home. At least in a way it is."

Rebekah stopped playing and she swung her legs around the bench so her body faced his. She looked serious. "She's dead Nik, your girlfriend or whatever she was. Damon's not that good of a liar. Did you see his crestfallen face when he told us? She's gone. You have to move on Nik."

Klaus looked at his sister while she told him her thoughts. She was right. He would never know if they really had something or if it was just lust. He needed to become his old self again. He had his hybrids. He was back home. He just needed to find a way to mix Mystic Falls up a bit.

* * *

Caroline had really taken a liking to Germany. She had to admit that it had never really been on her sightseeing list but now that she was a vampire the list had gotten just a tad bit longer. Nothing was in her way now when it came to traveling. Not money. Not parents saying she couldn't go. She wasn't even afraid of traveling alone anymore. Nobody could hurt her now.

The town square was bustling with tourists and locals. It was some festival or other. Caroline didn't really know what everybody was celebrating but it didn't stop her from joining in. Excitement was in the air. Beer was in everybody's hands. A band was playing up on a stage. Everybody was happy. It was fun.

Caroline took a sip from her beer. European beer was a lot stronger than the kind at home. As a vampire the alcohol took a while to hit the bloodstream anyway. she was dancing with the crowd. The sun was setting.

Some of the crowd dispersed as night appeared on the horizon. She was beckoned into a bar that was jammed with drinkers. It was so loud and crowded but the same energy from the festival was alive and Caroline kept up the pace with all the humans around her. slamming her beer down on the counter she threw her head back laughing.

"An angel," a voice called out. It was familiar and it was whispered so close into her ear she squirmed startled. She peered around her shoulder. The same wormy man she had seen in Greece was standing before her.

"Crosby?" she asked. She thought that was his name. "What the hell?"

"I told you that was your name." He kept going. While talking he kept petting his own hands like they were made of soft fur. He freaked her out. A lot. "The Angel."

"You are weird," she said right in his face. "Why are you here? Please tell me you didn't follow me."

Caroline felt like he was a complete downer so she walked out of the bar without paying her tab. Vampires were really never concerned with money. She rolled her eyes as Crosby followed her out. She would have liked to run off leaving him behind but she had to figure out why he was there.

"So you did follow me?" she looked at him menacingly despite the very large amount of alcohol that she had consumed. "You're seriously weird."

Crosby was looking up at her like she really was an angel. "I saw you with the Salvatore."

Caroline swiftly turned to him. She threw him up against a wall with her arm thrust into his neck, keeping him in place. "What is your problem? Why are you following me?"

"You're from Mystic Falls, aren't you?" his whole body was shaking in fear.

"What's it to you?"

He turned his head trying to get out of her hold. Tough luck.

"Mystic Falls is the place of it all," he sung to her. She kept her grip tight on him.

"Stop following me," she compelled him. She doubted that it would work though. As a vampire groupie he more than likely knew all the tricks in the book.

"You helped that woman in Greece." He told her.

"I did what anybody would do."

"Not everybody would help somebody from getting hurt like that. Atleast not people like you." He looked at her. "I see the light in you."

"I think you're on drugs." Caroline let him go and he fell to the ground. His chest moved up and down as he struggled to get his breath back. Sweat poured down his forehead. "You need to get a new hobby."

Caroline left him there as she walked off. To her relief he didn't follow. The moon was partally hidden by clouds and a chill in the night picked up. while it had been overly loud just hours before it was now completely silent. She kept walking letting her feet carry her.

It had been an odd evening and with yearning she suddenly realized where she was being taken. To the woods. It reminded her of the ones back home. The dense German woods created even darker shadows. If she didn't have such precision as a vampire she would have stumbled over tree roots.

She heard it before she saw it thanks to her new ears. The pounding of the paws on dirt. Twelve legs. That meant there were three of them.

Caroline ducked out of the way taking shelter at the base of a wide tree. Landing on her back she saw the first werewolf leap over a fallen tree. It was beautiful. The other two followed one after the other jumping.

Caroline wasn't stupid. As pretty as the dogs were three werewolves weren't good for her. She leapt up grabbing a branch and pulled herself up high. She was making a quick get away using the limbs as a bridge. She was getting farther and farther away from them when a branch snapped. She caught herself from tumbling down but the damage was done.

The noise caused the first wolf to look back at her. His fur was a mix between black and tan. Leaping and bounding it came running towards her. The others followed though at a distance. One mighty jump caused him to bump Caroline and send her flying against another tree trunk.

Standing on her two feet again she grew angry. Fighting back she flew forward and threw him down on the ground. The only problem was that she was tumbling down with him. colliding together they rolled in a tangle through the woods. She realized that her anger had gotten the better of her. She should have run when she had the chance.

Her body felt her tumble. A branch or root there, furry fur on her pale cool skin. Howling in her ears. then she felt something else. It was like a prick at first. There was an after bite that kicked. Literally. The werewolf had bitten into her skin. Searing around the wound it gave a ghastly burn that made her toes curl in intense pain.

She finally rolled around by her own. The beast had managed to get free of her. Caroline's eyes watered. All this time she had played with death. How funny that Damon Salvatore had been bit by Tyler because of her. He had later saved her from her own stake to now be killed by another wolf. Looking up at the grey clouds in the black sky she felt the cold wind. It wasn't even a full moon.

* * *

"I really hate this house," Damon told his brother as they stood in front of the old white witch house. "Have I mentioned that."

"Once or twice," his brother said in his usual dead pan voice. "Come on, Bonnie's already waiting."

"I thought the witches hated Bonnie now," Damon said as they opened the front door to the house. Stefan walked right on in but he was more cautious.

"I don't know," Stefan said. "Either way they're helping her now."

They walked down steps until they were in the basement. Bonnie turned around when she heard them enter. Behind her was one single coffin.

"Uh," Damon pointed at it. "What is that?"

"A coffin," Stefan stated simply.

"I know that," Damon rolled his eyes at his brother. "But it looks strangely familiar. Kinda like one we already gave back to good ole Niklaus."

"I made a fake one." Bonnie started to talk. "A good one because he hasn't figured out."

"And when he does figure it out he's going to kill Elena." He told the two.

"Yeah well it's not like you've had any good ideas lately." Stefan told his brother. "Or do you not remember that whole plan with Katherine, you know the one with Mikael who tried to kill everybody."

"Okay," he held his hands up in defense. "I admit I probably shouldn't have gone along with any plan of Katherine's but hey Klaus's old pops did give him a run for his money."

"And tried to kill us all," Bonnie restated.

"Fine then what's your new plan?" Damon crossed his arms and stepped back waiting to hear what they had to say.

Bonnie and Stefan gave each other looks.

"Oh come on," Damon loudly said. "At least I had a plan. You two don't even have one."

"Damon," Stefan started. "This is the only locked coffin."

"What do you mean?"

"All the others weren't locked. Nothing opens this one not even any spells." Bonnie told him.

"What's in it?" Damon inspected the rectangular box.

"Something that Klaus thought he needed to lock away." Stefan turned his cool gaze to rest on his brother.

Damon stood looking at the coffin and then back and forth between his two friends.

"I think we can work with this." He told them.

* * *

**Does Klaroline action count if it's in a dream? Anyway I know some of you aren't happy that I keep putting a lot of the Scooby gang still in but a lot of the stuff that happens in Mystic Falls will impact Caroline in significant ways. Thank you for reading and please leave a thoughtful review. It is so fun to read them all and they keep me going!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Dangerous Light Ch.13 Different**

**Disclaimer- not mine**

**I'm not going to lie. I'm kind of nervous about this chapter. It marks a turn in the story and goes into heavier material as far as future plot line. So I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Caroline was feverish. Her body would go through freezing chills and then burn up. Sticky sweat coated her skin. Her eyes wouldn't open. She slipped in and out of consciousness. She felt terrible knowing she had submitted Damon to a terror like this.

"We have to get her out of here."

"And go where?"

"I don't know but when she dies what are we going to do with the body?"

"She's made it this far." A clear strong voice rang out.

It had been going on for hours. Caroline didn't know where she was or who she was with but the voices around her had been chattering for some time. She heard bits and pieces of talk among them. They all sounded like men speaking but Caroline didn't know if she could believe her mind told her at the moment.

"Have you ever seen a vampire survive a bite?" one of the voices challenged the hopeful one.

"Nobody's ever been bitten by us. Maybe she can fight it. She's stayed along this long."

"This was your idea," an upset voice flowed through the air. "Your stupid idea to turn in the forest. This was supposed to be a family vacation. Not a nightmare."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"It's not all your fault," this voice was diplomatic. "I don't know why she was wandering this way in the woods."

"She needs help."

"Well we don't got any so we just have to wait it out."

"She's going to die." A voice said it clear as day.

Caroline had to agree. She hadn't bothered to find out how Damon had stayed alive after his bite from Tyler. Shame as the information would be so useful now. Either way she knew in her bones it was over. The fever swooped through her again.

There was a cool wash cloth as tender hands stayed with her and cared for her. They must be really nice wolves, she thought. They were willing to stay with her as she died. At least somebody would be with her.

For hours and hours her body beat her up. Her insides quivered and she felt herself drain. She could tell that nights and days had gone by.

At some point though she realized she was getting better.

Caroline opened her eyes. Bright light streamed in front of her. It was so harsh she lifted up a hand to shield her eyes as she looked around her surroundings.

She was on a bed. It looked like an ordinary hotel. Weakly she picked herself up on her elbows and looked around. Had she been dreaming?

Caroline turned her head to see a young man sitting on the floor leaning up against the wall. He was dozing and his head fell onto his chest. He had dark hair that was cropped short. Muscles rippled on his arms and he was buff. Tattoos made him into a piece of art.

Everything was super sensitive to Caroline. From the feeling of the blankets on her body. She realized she only had on her undies and a thin tank top. Her hair was one giant tangled mess around her head. The sunlight warmed her skin. Her eyes were blurry at first but they readjusted. Her whole body actually felt like it was trying to rebalance.

Caroline was still leaning back on her elbows. The man hadn't woken up. She hadn't yet heard his voice but deep down she had already figured out that it was him. The one who had always stayed closest to her. The voice who had fought for her recovery. And the one that had bitten her.

She didn't know what to do. Should she just try to tip toe out of the room? Instead she did the only other idea that came to her mind. She threw a pillow at him.

It smacked him square in the head. The force pushed his body back startled and he took a sharp breath in suddenly being woken up. He shook his head getting the sleep out. He stopped and looked at Caroline when he realized where the pillow had come from.

Minutes passed. The two just staring at each other from where they were at. He on the floor and she still on the bed. They didn't know what to say to each other.

"Uh," he started. Getting off the floor he looked back at the hotel door knowing he needed to get the others. "I'm glad you're awake."

"Where am I?" her voice sounded so bossy.

"We, we didn't know where to bring you," he tried to explain. "So we just thought the hotel was best." He went to another door and knocked on it. Half a second later it swung open and two other men came through. It was quite easy to see they were all brothers.

Caroline sat up more in the bed and used the blanket to cover her chest. She was incredibly indecent. "What happened?"

The three brothers just stared at her. Looks of shock and disbelief stayed on their faces. It was as if they didn't know where to begin.

Finally one strode forward and out reached a hand for her to shake. It was awkward as she was still in the bed but no less polite. "Hi, I'm Milo Rivers. These are my brothers Jesse and Chase." He pointed to the boys behind him. "We, uh, we…"

"Chase over there bit you." Jesse nodded his head back at the man that had been sleeping. Jesse had just blurted it out not ashamed or awkwardly at all. It was just a fact. He cleared the air rather quickly on what the situation was.

Caroline looked behind the two to study Chase. He had his hands in the pockets of his shorts. He stayed close to the back wall farthest from her. He kept his eyes trained to the floor.

"I saw werewolves," Caroline said.

The brothers gave each other looks. Milo nodded his head to confirm that they were all wolves.

"If that was the case," Caroline was about to start a deep conversation with them. She had been out several days. She could tell that the moment she had woken up. Some questions need some serious answers. "I would be dead."

"Well congrats," Jesse seemed to be the talkative one. "Nurse Chase took good care of you."

"Cut the stupid attitude," Caroline narrowed her eyes. She threw the covers off of her and stood up despite the lack of clothing. "Where are my clothes?"

"Over there," Milo pointed quietly.

Caroline grabbed her pair of jeans and slipped them on. They went on smoothly like water. She had lost a few pounds in her illness. "It wasn't a full moon."

She stopped dressing herself and looked up at them when she realized they hadn't given her an explanation. Their grim faces made her stand up straighter more alert. Something was wrong. Something wasn't right with this situation.

"Who are you guys?" she asked them.

"Please don't be alarmed," Milo was the rationale one she could tell. He lifted up a hand hoping she would stay where she was so she would hear them out. "But when Chase bit you…it's just that well…" he stopped not finding the right words.

"Well?" Caroline narrowed her eyes wanting to know what the hell was going on.

Milo swallowed making his Adam's apple bob. Jesse for once stayed silent. Chase finally took the lead.

"We aren't normal wolves." His voice boomed out. It sounded laid back like Jesse's. Just from hearing it Caroline could tell it was the type of voice that liked to talk a lot.

"Not normal?" she raised an eyebrow at them and then bent back down to tie her boot. "Not normal is kind of my life."

"You have to understand," Chase kept talking. "Please just stay so we can talk to you some more."

"Talk away," Caroline stayed focused on shoe tying.

"We don't have to turn by the moon cycle."

Caroline finished tying and looked up. "So you're hybrids?"

Chase shook his head no and she bent hers sideways confused.

"You're not one of Klaus's?" relief swept through her.

"How much do you know about Klaus and his hybrids?" Jesse changed his stance. He was more guarded suddenly.

Caroline looked at the group in front of her. How much was she willing to let them know about her?

"I'm from Mystic Falls." She told them.

Something changed in the air. The brothers let out breaths of air and looked uneasy.

"Well," Chase raised his eyebrows and nodded slightly. "I get why you aren't there now."

"Do you?" she said defensively.

"Yeah," Jesse snorted. "The town's being overrun by Originals."

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

He looked at her in disbelief. "Well they say more and more Originals are flocking to their old hometown."

"And you don't like it?" she could get that from the sound of his voice.

"No," he said stonily. "We don't like it."

"Why not?" She asked primly. "What's it to you if they do go to Mystic Falls."

"They can do what they want." Milo said. "Jesse just give it a rest."

"No," Caroline stopped him. "Tell me what's it to you if they do go there? You don't live there."

"No we don't," Milo agreed.

"We live in Mystic Heights," Chase cut in.

Caroline's mouth dropped open. "Wait you're from Mystic Heights. Holy crap that's only 15 minutes away from Falls."

"Hence why we don't like the Originals being in your town." Jesse chimed back in.

Caroline couldn't stop staring at them. She was in a foreign country where she had been bitten by werewolves who just happened to live in the town next to her old one. "Why are you guys here?"

Milo smiled nicely at her. "Probably the same reason you are. Just for vacation."

Caroline put her head in her hands and shook them. This was way too confusing. "I don't get it. How can you be werewolves and not have to change on the full moon without being a hybrid?"

They didn't reply to her.

"Oh come on," she waved her hands at them. "Secrets out. I know you're not average wolves. So just tell me what's going on."

"We don't know," Chase moved closer to her. "I mean we've just always been this way. Our pack has always been this way. We're able to change whenever we want to."

"But your still werewolves?" Caroline questioned them. "Couldn't that just mean your shape shifters or something?"  
"No," Milo shook his heads. "We're definitely wolves. We think Mystic Heights just has a different species of werewolves."

"Different species?" Caroline wondered about his logic. "How is that possible?"

"Don't know," Jesse told her. "But either way you need to keep this private."

She looked around the room. They all eyed her.

"Please," Milo begged her. "It's just that nobody knows that those from Mystic Heights aren't regular werewolves. Please don't tell anybody."

"How does nobody know?"

"We keep our secrets tight around our town." Jesse said. "Unlike you gossiping vamps."

Caroline shook her head. He was right. Vampires loved to talk gossip. "Is it because you are different that I wasn't killed?"

They all shrugged.

"Honestly," Jesse began. "We thought you were a goner. You were real bad at the beginning but after a while it was like your body could fight against it. It took several days but your fever finally broke."

"This is insane," she told everybody. "If you really are werewolves I couldn't have survived a bite like that."

"Look," Milo held up his hands apologetically. "We're just telling you the truth. We're wolves and Chase bit you. Somehow you survived."

Caroline kept shaking her head. She tugged on her jacket and brushed past them to the door of the hotel. They let her go not making a move to stop her. Before she could let herself turn the knob so she could leave the room she turned back to them.

"If you don't tell anybody that I didn't die from your wolf bite," Caroline said. "I won't tell anybody about you guys."

She left the room and didn't wait to hear what they had to say. Her life was so crazy. First turning into a vampire and now suddenly not dying from a werewolf bite. Something was wrong with her.

Chase jogged to catch up with her. She had already gotten to the pavement outside when he stopped her from going any farther.

"Hey," he tried catching his breath. "Look, I'm sorry for biting you."

She shrugged. "Honestly, it's not the weirdest thing that's happened to me."

"I know," he stopped himself. "I mean not that I know. It's just, it looks like you've kinda well I don't know. I just get the feeling that you've been through some stuff. I just wanted to say thank you for not telling anybody."

Caroline opened her mouth to say don't worry about it but he continued.

"It must be tough coming from Mystic Falls," Chase hopped from foot to foot. He had nervous energy. "A lot of shit goes down there."

She shrugged again. "It's whatever. I'm not from there anymore anyway."

"Oh," he breathed out. "Well anyway." He offered his hand out. "I'm Chase Rivers. We didn't really get to meet beside the whole biting thing."

Caroline looked at his outstretched hand.

"Caroline," she place hers in his and they shook. "I have to go."

"Well maybe we'll see you around." he called after her.

Don't plan on it she wanted to reply back.

Hobbling to the room she was staying at Caroline found that she was dizzy. She had probably gotten up too fast. Maybe walking home so soon wasn't such a smart move.

Tripping into her room she landed on her bed. She let her body sink into the mattress. Breathing deeply she shut her eyes. She really wasn't fully recovered. Sleep took over and after a long nap she sat up realizing she had to do something. Searching for the scrape piece of paper she found it and dialed the number in her cell.

Thirty minutes later she was sitting outside at a table with Crosby across from her.

"I need to know as much information as I can." She leaned in to talk to him.

"What kind?" he wanted to know.

She thought about it. "All of it?"

"You want to know all about the supernatural world?" he asked in surprise. "Don't you already know it?"

Leaning back she kept thinking. "Honestly no. I kept my distance from it but I guess in the end that didn't matter. I'm a vampire but I don't know anything that's going on. Will you help?"

He looked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to let you feed off of me but I'll find you another vampire who I promise will use you as a snack."

"I don't know where to begin."

"How about with Mystic Falls." She helped him.

"Okay," he thought about what to say. "The Originals consist of Elijah, Finn, Klaus, Kol and Rebekah and their father Mikael. They moved with their family to the new world to save themselves from disease. Another son Henrik came with them but he died from wolves."

"Wolves?" Caroline leaned forward on her elbows interested. "What like in the next town?"

Crosby shook his head. "Not really a town back then. Just in the same area. Werewolves scared them though. Esther and Mikael decided they needed to keep their children safe so Esther as the original witch turned them into vampires."

"Their own mom did that?" Caroline sat in thought. It was kind of weird to be hearing all this history on Klaus now. "How could she do that?"

Crosby started to clean his teeth with his finger. "It's not like I know the specifics. Either way turns out Klaus had this wolf gene in him. He and Rebekah his sister are the closest so for years they went on the run from their father after he killed Esther."

"His mom was killed by his father?" She asked horrified.

Crosby leaned in real close. "Well that's what they say. Rumor is though that Klaus actually did."

A shiver ran up her spine but Caroline kept listening fully wrapped up in the story.

"You know about a month ago Damon and Katherine woke up Mikael. He's been on the hunt to kill his step son for centuries. It was a good plan but it backfired when the old pop tried to kill everyone." Crosby kept going. "Hey, you know Klaus keeps his family all locked up and stuff. Like there are these daggers that can put Originals in this sleep like thing. He carts them all around in coffins."

"Why would he do that?" her voice was low.

"I don't know. Elijah and Rebekah have been undaggered though and their living in Mystic Falls now all together. I bet it's not long till the other brothers wake back up."

"Tell me about the wolves though," Caroline said carefully. She didn't want him to become suspicious. "Were they in Mystic Falls before they were?"

Crosby tugged on his hair in thought. He was wearing an ugly floral shirt with mustard stains on it. He was such a loser. "I guess. They didn't come on the same ship as the Mikaelson's."

"You know the war between werewolves and vampires started when Mikael killed Klaus's real father and family after finding out about his wife being unfaithful." Crosby told her eagerly.

Caroline sat back exhausted. She felt kind of stupid for only just now starting to learn about all this stuff. Crosby kept talking and talking. His eyes were vivid and bright as he kept going with enthusiasm. He was heavily wrapped up in it all even though he was just a human.

Story after story Crosby kept going. Caroline sipped on a drink in front of her as she sucked up the knowledge. He was engrossed in the history of Mystic Falls but Caroline kept fidgeting. All this time even as a human living in her hometown she had never thought about other supernatural things going on in the town next door. How was Mystic Heights involved with Mystic Falls?

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! This chapter is kind of starting a new development so please leave a review on your thoughts. It's so much fun to read them and I like feedback!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Dangerous Light Ch. 14 I've Got a Friend in You**

**Disclaimer- I only own the Rivers brothers….and I guess creepy Crosby**

* * *

The sun was out and warming up the Earth. Caroline strolled down the streets of Germany. She was thinking that in the next few days she would travel somewhere new. Maybe Australia.

For now though she was going to take as much time to get one last look around the city. Her fedora kept the sun out of her eyes and she had a bounce in her step despite some of the alarming things Crosby had told her recently. It was just too nice of a day out to be weighed down by such things.

"Caroline," somebody called out. "Hey Caroline, wait up!"

Chase's hand reached out to touch her shoulder. He caught up to her and he had a wide grin on his face like he was happy he had run into her.

"Hey," he said again. "I told you we would see each other around."

"Unfortunately," Caroline said under her breath.

His ears picked it up though and he kept smiling at her. "You know you do that a lot."

"Do what a lot?" Caroline turned and walked away. He walked beside her.

"You ignore the things you don't like."

She scrunched up her nose at what he said. "I'm sorry what?"

"I don't mean to be rude," he said honestly. "But it just seems like you're always running."

"Thanks for the input," Caroline didn't bother looking at him. "But I don't need a werewolf telling me what to do. "

"That's cool," Chase replied. "I get it. Hey you should come with me. I'm meeting my family at a restaurant up here."

Caroline stopped abruptly and crossed her arms. "Why are you being friendly? We're not friends."

Chase shrugged. "I don't know. I guess after the whole biting you thing it seems like we're pretty close."

"You know most people would say that makes us enemies."

"We're not most people." He pointed out.

She thought about it. No they weren't most people. "Tell me more about Mystic Heights."

"Like what?"

"Like why you aren't controlled by the moon cycle." She took a step closer to him. "Did your werewolves come from Falls?"

"Why do you want to know?" Chase had sharp hazel eyes with golden green specks. When they looked at her she could see into him. His eyes showed how kind of a person he was. She hadn't known him that long but she felt like he already cared for her. She wondered if that was because he had helped her so much when she had been bitten.

"It's kind of a big deal." Caroline couldn't pull her own eyes off of his. "Do you understand how big of a deal it is that I'm still alive?"

"Yeah," he nodded his head. "I get it, but you still don't need to concern yourself about our history."

"Does Heights have vampires as well?"

"No," he admitted. "We're pure pack but like I said just forget about it all."

"How does nobody know about you guys not turning on the full moon? In fact if you can chose when you turn then why do you do it even?"

Chase figured that she wasn't going to let up. Together they walked to a bench and sat down.

"Don't let Milo or Jesse know that I told you this stuff." He was serious. "But there's no fear in any of us when it comes to turning. To many werewolves it's painful and you're a slave to it. Probably why Klaus can convince so many to become hybrids. When I turn though I feel a sense of freedom. The wolf is just a big a part of me as anything else."

Caroline took in a deep breath. "How long has your pack not been controlled by the moon?"

"For centuries," he told her. "About a thousand years."

"So your pack is the one that was there when the Originals first came." Caroline questioned. "But how is that possible when Mikael killed the wolf pack after becoming a vampire."

"I didn't say I would tell you everything."

"The wolves back then only turned on the full moon." She kept going though he had stopped talking.

Chase shrugged. His face was blank. "I'm sorry but you don't keep a secret safe by talking."

Caroline shook her head furiously. "But I don't understand how you're like this."

"Well why are you the way you are?" Chase challenged her evenly.

Her lips were parted slightly open. The question caught her off guard. In a split decision she decided to tell him the truth. "Because I had cancer and when I went in for surgery the doctor felt the need to give me vampire blood. Katherine came and killed me."

Chase looked down at her. He wasn't expecting so much information. "Why would she do that?"

"Because I was a message," Caroline stood up from the bench and started walking away. She had never felt like such a pawn before the moment that Katherine decided to turn her.

The wolf followed behind her. "Who was the message for?"

She tilted her head to look at him wearily. She kept walking briskly but he continued to tail her.

"Come on," he said. "Everybody knows Katherine only does something for her benefit. Why would you make it on her list? Did you know her?"

Shrugging slightly Caroline let a few key words slip out.

Chase stopped surprised. He held his hands up and his mouth dropped open. "Wait you're the girl everybody's been freaking out over."

"I didn't say that," she stomped her foot and swiveled around to face him.

"You didn't have to," he looked at her in a new way. "But you just said you used to be friends with the Doppelganger. For months everybody was abuzz about this girl who had run away."

Caroline walked away again disgusted. He wouldn't stop bugging her. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh no it's all coming to me now." He waved his finger knowingly at her. "Yeah they kept saying this vampire created by Katherine had disappeared in a blink. Shit it was because of you Salvatore almost died of a werewolf bit."

Caroline shrugged moodily. "Not like it worked."

"Yeah we were wondering how he survived." Chase admitted. "Our information is limited sometimes because we keep our distance from others."

"So that your super-secret won't get out," Caroline mocked him.

"Yep," he said cheerfully. "Anyway news broke about the sheriff's daughter dying a while ago."'

"Yep," she used his word.

"Do you want to explain that?" he asked.

"I'm dead."

"Well technically, but you're here right now."

"Let's just say I needed to die."

"So you could run away?"

"Stop that," Caroline said loudly to him. "Stop acting like you know me. Yes I was once friends with the Doppelganger, and yeah Katherine killed me so she could use me for some message to Klaus, and yeah I ran away. So keep your mouth shut that about me being here because I'm dead."

Chase's jaw dropped. "Katherine's message was to Klaus?"

"Yeah," Caroline took a left turn.

"How do you know Klaus?"

"I was fucking him," she wanted to shock him.

After a minute of walking she realized he was no longer behind her. She turned back to see if he had gone off and left her but instead he was in the middle of the sidewalk on his knees bowing up and down to her with his hands.

"What the hell are you doing?" her voice carried a hint of laughter.

"I'm bowing down to you," his voice was muffled as his head was bent down towards the ground. "It's not every day that I meet somebody who pleases an Original in bed."

"Oh my God," Caroline rolled her eyes. "Would you just get up already?"

Chase stepped back onto his feet and smiled. "See," he said. "I think we just had one of our first friend moments."

"We aren't friends," she reminded him.

"I think we will be."

"Dream on," she exaggerated the words. "And if we were friends you would tell me more about your wolf pack."

"If we were friends you wouldn't ask about that."

"I don't know," she said. "I'm kind of a nosy friend."

He held out a hand to her and smiled up at her. "Friends?"

Caroline looked at the hand he was giving her. Against her better judgment she shook it. "Friends."

And somehow they instantly were best pals.

Together they walked side by side on the street. The air between them was lighter. It was an easy going feeling that Caroline had to admit comforted her. It had been a long time since she actually had a friend.

"Oh hey," Chase waved his hand to a girl that was walking to them. She carried her tall heels in one hand and had a swaying bounce to her step. She smiled dreamily at them. "This is Cora."

"Hello," she said nicely. "I didn't know you were staying so long in Germany."

"We're taking a nice long vacation." He told the girl. "Cora this is Caroline."

Caroline politely shook the other girl's hand. Cora was tall and lean built like a dancer. Long sunny blonde hair layered straight down her shoulders. It was almost lunch time but it was clear that she was just going home from a night out. It was also clear that she was another vampire.

"I met Cora in Florida," Chase explained. "A couple months back. It was a coincidence that we saw each other at a concert a few days ago."

"It's nice to meet you," Caroline smiled at the girl. She hadn't met another vampire her age in a while.

"You too," she was very agreeable. "I think I need to go rest my feet." She smiled before stepping forward and leaving them.

"She's nice," Chase told Caroline. "She never stops dancing though."

Along the street they came near a patio that sat restaurant guests. Caroline instantly recognized Milo and Jesse. More family members that she didn't know were sitting at the table as well.

"Was this your plan?" Caroline asked. "Walk until we meet up with your family at lunch?"

"Pretty much," Chase smiled mischievously. "It worked."

"I don't think your brothers care for me that much." She confided in him.

"Nah," he reassured her. "Jesse just gets really irritated and defensive when he's upset. And Milo has to be careful."

"What do you mean?" Caroline thought it was a curious way to describe the brother.

"He's the leader of the pack." He met her eyes.

The information was surprising to her but she masked the feeling. They walked towards the group. Milo nodded to her as a greeting. It seemed like he was the quiet one. Jesse folded his arms over his chest. A girl next to him elbowed him in the ribs and he broke into a more relaxed state.

"Caroline this is my brother Jesse's wife, Jess." He pointed to the girl who had elbowed Jesse. They shared a look about their names matching. "And their son James. And this is Marco but we call him Polo, I know it's not that original of a nickname."

Caroline looked at Marco. He was much smaller and scrawnier than the others. While he shared some similarities he didn't look close enough to be a brother. Maybe a cousin. He sat all the way in the back of his chair with his head bent down looking at his blue jeans. His right foot tapped the ground eight little times. One big stomp. A slap with his hand on his knee. Repeat. He never looked up at Caroline and she was polite enough to not point out that he seemed to be disabled.

"Polo has Asperger's but he's cool. He's our cousin." Chase confirmed everything she thought. "Anyway family this is Caroline." He pointed to her.

"It's nice to meet you," Jess said to her. She looked friendly. She kept watching her little son closely. He was still a toddler. They must be a young family.

They were just so friendly to her. They asked a few questions but never peppered her on any sensitive information. Jesse relaxed and he was actually not a bad guy. In a lot of ways he was like Chase in that he was easy going and liked a good time. Milo reminded her of Matt in that he was the silent strong type. He seemed very shy and she wondered how he became leader of the pack at such a young age. The answer was that their parents had died in a car crash a few years ago.

They welcomed Caroline in with open arms and took her as she was.

It was a nice feeling knowing that they treated her like nothing was wrong with her. They didn't ask for any details on Mystic Falls which was a relief.

She hadn't planned on staying in Germany any longer but time had flown by. It was one night while she was dancing in a club that she looked around and realized something. The floor was packed and she was in between Chase and Cora. Chase had been right when he said she only danced. Caroline opened her eyes swaying to the pulsing music and felt her heart lift. For the first time in a very long time she was happy. Unconditional happiness swarmed her. She had friends that made her feel good about herself.

Weeks went by and she lived in her happy bubble. Cora was fun to talk to. The funny thing too was that they found out that Caroline was actually the older vampire between the two by about a month.

The Rivers family left Germany to go back to Mystic Heights but Chase stayed. He had graduated high school and had decided to not go to college. He had all the time in the world to hang out with Caroline.

The feelings between them simmered. They flirted and talked and were playful. They were just friends but they were so comfortable. It didn't take any time for them to become so close. If they spent all night dancing it wasn't unusual for them to stumble home with sore feet and crash in the same bed.

Months went by and Caroline felt like she could talk to him and tell him everything. She told him about being best friends with Bonnie and Elena and how everything changed when the Salvatore's came into town. She told him about being feed off. She gossiped about the cheer squad and for the first time she told somebody about how she felt when her father left her mom for another man. She admitted that she had handled situations rather badly and had tried to piss people off by sleeping with Klaus.

They were lying in bed as the morning light came in. Nobody said anything as they kept the easy peace going. Chase traced figure eights on her arm as they both lay on their backs looking up at the ceiling. It was so peaceful.

"I want to tell you about Mystic Heights." He broke the quiet.

Caroline turned her head on the pillow to look at him. He kept his face towards the ceiling.

"You don't have to," she told him. "It doesn't matter."

"It does," he looked at her and sat up in bed. "We keep this secret hidden but you came along and I think you deserve to know. I mean look at how well you fit in with my family. You're not just some average vampire. I think you need to figure how you survived the bite."

"And how can I figure that out?"

Chase took in a deep breath. "I need to take you to the witch doctor."

"The what?" Caroline sat up in bed.

"Okay so she's not a witch or a doctor. Actually she would probably hate us if she knew we called her that behind her back. She doesn't get along with witches."

"Who is she?"

"Somebody from Mystic Heights," Chase looked at her and she knew that he was breaking all the rules. He was nervous and jittery as he talked.

Chase turned so he was facing more towards her and he started with his story.

"You were right about the first werewolves from Mystic Falls only turning on the full moon. Klaus's real father was a man named Raynerius. He came before the Vikings. He was from an area that's the present day Croatia. The wolves settled first and then the Mikaelsons came."

"You guys were there first?" Caroline tried to keep up.

"We were in the area," Chase said. "And when Esther created the vampires Mikael figured out that Klaus wasn't his son. In retaliation like you said he killed all the werewolves."

"I don't get it," Caroline was completely confused. "So you aren't the pack from back then. You came later?"

"This is why it's such a big deal that we remain a secret." Chase looked so distraught as he talked. He had never had to explain this to an outsider. "Mikael thought he killed Raynnerius. He didn't."

"What do you mean he didn't?" Caroline sat up straighter. "This still doesn't answer how you can turn whenever you want."

"Henrik had been mauled by the wolves that killed him. Mikael decided that Ray deserved the same wounds his son got. But the wounds given to him weren't fatal enough. Raynerius managed to hold on to his life. A woman name Cicilia found him in the river. He was a fisherman and that's where Mikael hurt him and then killed the other wolves. She convinced him that the only way he would be able to heal is by turning into his wolf self that healed much faster."

"But let me guess," Caroline was breathless. "It wasn't a full moon."

"Exactly," Chase nodded. "Somehow he managed to do it. He broke away from the moon cycle. He healed and ended up settling Mystic Heights passing on the new gene. Nobody's ever known that it's a wolf town. In fact it's believed that werewolves came back to Falls when the Lockwoods arrived."

Caroline didn't know what to say.

"Millie is the witch doctor," Chase told her. "She's a descendent from Cicilia. She actually lives in the country out here. I think if we go to her she could explain some things."

"Okay," Caroline nodded. Answers would be good. "But you do realize that it's going to take me a little bit to get over this. I mean this is huge."

Chase nodded in understanding. He couldn't believe he was telling her everything. "Do you realize why we have to keep it a secret?"

"Yeah," Caroline swallowed. "Because you're related to Klaus."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Dangerous Light Ch. 15 An Education**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

* * *

Caroline's head hit the glass window and she rolled around in her seat waking up. Chase was driving to Millie's. It was just a few hours drive but nervousness made her clammy and anxious. If Millie could really help Caroline like Chase thought than it would be a miracle. She really didn't know how or why she was such a different vampire. At first she had tried to ignore the signs but after a while she couldn't help but notice that she had strength and control that scared her. It wasn't normal for a young vampire.

They were out of the city now and Caroline finally saw a house. They had been driving through nothing so it was like when sailors finally saw a shoreline. It was a strange looking house that was very clear. It was white with blue trimming. A nice porch was parallel to the front of it but it had several stories. The first floor had many windows. The house tilted under all the floors as they were all stacked on top of each other haphazardly. A brown A line roof had ugly brown shingles. A chimney puffed smoke and at the back a single tower came out of the roof. It didn't look like it belonged there but had just been stuck there at the last minute.

Chase drove up the long drive way that was really just a dirt path. Junk covered the porch. Caroline looked nervously over at Chase who gave a look asking if she was ready. Nodding they both unbuckled their seat belts and opened their car doors. Chase slammed his closed and walked around. Caroline took a moment just standing looking at the house. She felt like her life was about to change.

"You don't have to look so scared," Chase teased.

"I'm not scared," Caroline let out a breath. "I just don't know what's going to happen."

"Nothing," Chase entwined his fingers through hers. They walked up to the porch. Caroline felt a little spooked by the surroundings which was just an empty forest. "Millie's just somebody we can talk to. But I have to warn you she's a little crazy."

Chase knocked on the front door and after thirty seconds he just went ahead and opened it. It wasn't locked and he stepped through. The door opened into a front living room. A Persian rug covered the floor. Furniture occupied the room but it was just like the porch in that it was up to the brim full of junk. Books and papers and useless looking objects sat on every available surface and then was stacked high. Dust was on top of it all.

They walked forward and Chase took a left tugging her with him. A short hallway led to a kitchen. Yellow tiles that had once been white were grubby and sticky. Shades were pulled over the windows causing the room to be much darker and shadowy than before. A woman was facing a pot boiling and steaming on the stove. Beautiful black hair was crazily placed up high in a bun. The woman was average height but extremely thin and slender.

"Mill," Chase called out to her.

Shrieking the woman dropped the spoon into the pot causing hot water to splash up. The woman jumped in a 360 move landing toward the pot once again. She turned on her heels and threw her hands up in greeting rushing to Chase and smothering him in hugs and kisses.

"Chase Rivers!" she squealed. "I knew you were coming. I knew."

"Yeah," Chase smiled and detached himself from the girl. "I called you before we left remember."

"Oh but I knew," Millie raised herself on her toes and peered up with blue unblinking eyes. "I knew before that. Cicilia told me."

"Right," Chase dropped a duffel bag he had carried in from the car on the kitchen floor. "Mills, I want you to meet my girl Caroline."

"Caroline Forbes," Millie said though nobody had told her Caroline's last name. The witch doctor bent her head sideways and it was like her eyes clouded over with a knowingness as she studied the vampire. "How do you do?"

She was so bright and sunny. Chase was right though when he said she was a funny little thing. She had faded blue jeans that were much too long for her short stick legs. A hideous purple shirt with ruffled sleeves and collar peeked out from beneath an apron. She was deathly pale and her hair stuck up at the most random places. Her calm face sparkled with a smile at them.

"I," Caroline looked at Chase for a split second. He nodded in encouragement. "I'm fine. Thank you for asking. You?"

"Dandy," the word came out at spit fire speed. "Dandy dandelion." Millie turned suddenly and went back to stirring.

"Making lunch Mills," Chase was used to ignoring her weirdness.

"Laundry," Millie replied back to him. The pot was making loud bubbles. She was stirring her dirty clothes.

"Millie's been living in Germany for the past, I don't know how long has it been?" he asked her. "Like five years?"

Millie didn't answer him. She was focused on her clothes. Chase kept talking to Caroline.

"Millie moved out of Mystic Heights after high school."

Caroline had been surprised when she saw Millie. Maybe because Chase kept calling her the Witch Doctor that instant images of an old wrinkled lady came to mind but Millie was actually very young. And she was just human.

Chase looked back and forth from Millie and Caroline. "You know what, I'm going to go get the rest of our bags and put them up in our room." He left them alone together.

Caroline didn't know what to do. She hadn't moved from the spot she was standing in since coming into the kitchen. She finally felt the need to move to at least break the rigid air around them. She scooted an old wooden chair out from the table in the room. The white paint on it was chipping off. She lowered herself down in it. Millie didn't turn around. She was doing her laundry.

"Chase said you could help me answer some questions." Caroline had to break the silence.

"Have you checked the internet?" Millie always talked so fast like a squirrel on coffee. She bounced up and down.

Holy crap, Caroline thought. She's like the girl version of Crosby. At least she didn't sweat as much as him.

"Uh, no." Caroline answered the question.

"Oh," Millie said. "Well people like to do research on the internet now days. People like Google. I think I like Bing. Or yahoo. The underdogs. Yeah I like those."

She's bat shit crazy Caroline thought. "I don't think I can research my questions on a computer."

"Oh," Millie said again. She finally turned around. Water dripped down her chin and Caroline cringed when she realized the woman had just taken a spoonful of dirty hot water in her mouth. Gross. Millie flung the wooden spoon across the kitchen and sat down in front of Caroline, the table separated them. "Well I suppose you could ask me."

Caroline saw the craziness in Millie's eyes calm down a bit. It was like a relief had relaxed across the girl and Caroline had a sudden thought that something afflicted her. It was like she was possessed at times. The vampire wondered if she should really talk to this girl but she looked up and saw a tender kindness on Millie's face. Maybe she really could help.

"Something's wrong with me," Caroline was quiet. She said it like she was ashamed and scared.

"How do you know something's wrong with you," Millie's voice had mellowed out and was smooth and kind.

"Vampires young like me aren't supposed to be as strong as I am, and they don't survive werewolf bites. When I was human I once remembered something that I was compelled to forget."

"And you think this makes you different."

"Yes," Caroline said sharply. "It does make me different."

"Or does it make you new?" Millie leaned forward.

"What do you mean," Caroline shook her head confused. "How could that make me new?"

"Why do you think it's not possible to do the things that you can?"

"You're confusing me," Caroline drew back.

"Are you afraid to be new?" Millie didn't give up.

"I'm not new!" Caroline felt her emotions break through. "I'm just a vampire."

"Just a vampire," the words were repeated back.

"Please just tell me if you know why I survived the bite?"

"Because you're immune." Millie stated the fact.

"How?" Caroline was frustrated.

"The world changes," Millie's voice rang clear and Caroline couldn't speak for a moment.

"What does that mean?" Caroline's voice was watery and quiet.

"Honey," Millie started to get the crazy edge in her voice again. "Humans are a dying breed."

"What?" the vampire hushed.

Millie reached her tiny little arm across the old table and grabbed on to Caroline's hand. She moved it forward and turned it till Caroline's palm was face up. Millie traced along the lines on her palm.

"You have the same body as a human."

"But I'm not one." Caroline tried to see what Millie was talking about.

"Says who?" Millie questioned. "Look at you, in the body of a human. You have a heart."

"It doesn't beat," she said sadly.

"Yet," Millie's eyes pierced into Caroline. "One day it will have to."

"How do you know?" Caroline snatched her hand back. "Why do you say these things? How could you possible know humans are dying? They're not."

"But aren't they?" Millie stood up from the table. "I believe they are. The lines are blurring dear. It's time to start believing that the supernatural world is the only world left."

"The only world?"

"It's the new world," Millie opened the curtains on the window letting the light in. "Humans will die out and vampires, werewolves, hybrids, mermaids…" Millie had a long list. "Will make the new world."

"What about witches?" she had left them out.

"No," Millie said boldly and angrily. "The Earth is tired of being spoken for. Witches have twisted this place enough."

"You don't like witches?"

Millie didn't answer but paced around. "Okay I will help you." She said. "Tomorrow you will be Raynerius and I will be Cicilia and together we will make this new path."

"You make no sense," Caroline said straight up. Millie returned to her laundry and left Caroline to herself. She walked around the house alone finding a rickety staircase she climbed it and searched for Chase. He was sitting on a bed.

"Hey," he said when he noticed her standing in the doorway. He took a picture of her with a camera. Lately he had been on a picture taking kick. "Did you talk to Millie?"

"She's crazy," Caroline said hurriedly. "She's talking about how I'm immune to bites and it's okay because I'm just something new and humans are dying. Chase, she is crazy." She said each word directly to him with emphasis.

"She's kind of kooky." Chase admitted. "But I think if you stay here she can help you figure things out."

"She doesn't want to explain," Caroline told him. "She said she would help me but by that I don't know what she means."

"Millie thinks a lot faster than most of us," Chase explained to her. "She knows what she's doing though so just trust her."

She sat down tiredly and sighed. What was she doing?

"Come on," Chase picked himself up. "Let's go swimming."

"Where?"

"There's this lake out in the forest. It's beautiful." Chase through a swim suit at her. "Come on."

He led her through the woods around the house. They came into a clearing and in the middle was a crystal clear blue lake. Caroline swore it sparkled. They kept walking until they came to a sandy beach area right before the water hit. Chase threw her in. Laughing and sputtering water she chased him into the warm water.

The sun was setting as they laid on the sand with their toes still dipped into the edge of the water. The sun was on them warming Chase up. The moment was perfect.

Chase snapped a picture of her.

"What is your deal with that?" Caroline lifted up her black shades.

"A pictures worth a thousand words," he put the camera in front of them and they smiled into it. He documented the moment.

They laid back on the sand and he fidgeted with the camera.

"I have to go back home," he finally told her.

"Why?" Caroline didn't want him to leave. "Stay."

"I'll come back soon," he told her. "I just have to go back. Milo's calling me to come for some meeting."

"Don't leave me with Millie," she was alarmed.

"Relax," He reassured her. "She's not that bad and I swear in a couple of weeks I'll be back."

Caroline grumbled but it was no use. He had to go back to his pack.

Caroline sat up in bed. It was four in the morning. Millie was in the kitchen banging pots and pans.

"What the hell are you doing?" Caroline ran downstairs.

"Good morning," Millie grinned at her. "We have much to do."

"Like what?" Caroline had been there only three days. So far Millie just liked to talk.

"I want to tell you a story."

"Yesterday you told me about Cinderella," Caroline said seriously.

"It's a classic," Millie defended herself. "But today I think we should talk about more important stuff."

"Like why I'm immune to werewolf bites."

"You're immune because you're a new generation." Millie was wearing a long skirt from the 1800s. "I have reading material for you." She pointed to a stack of history and science books.

"You know I dropped out of high school," Caroline said with attitude. "I didn't come here to read textbooks."

"Why do you think Ray was able to break from the moon cycle?"

Caroline shrugged. "I guess because he had to in order to survive."

"Finally you say something smart," Caroline felt the remark sting. "And by doing so he changed into a new species."

"And?" Caroline challenged her to go on.

"And the world changes." Millie moved closer. "You have to believe me when I'm telling you the world is about to change now."

"How is it going to change?"

"If this world is to survive things must change."

"Stop speaking in fucking riddles," Caroline said violently. "What the fuck do you mean it has to change?"

"Witches will die," Millie said ghostly. "Humans will die off; Werewolves will soon be able to change whenever they want."

"And vampires?" Caroline asked. "How will we change?"

"By learning to adapt."

"Adapt?" Caroline said incredulous. "What do you mean adapt."

"The world itself will not change. There will be soil and the sun and the moon. Vampires will have to change."

"Could you for once just answer a question?"

"Step one for vampires surviving the new world," Millie held up one finger. "Vampires will have to learn to like the sun."

"It's more like the sun doesn't like us."

Millie lunged forward like a mad man and before Caroline could stop her Millie had already grabbed the daylight ring off of her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Caroline yelled.

"I need you to go to the grocery store for me," Millie ignored her and pushed the girl out the kitchen window. The sun wasn't up yet but it was only a matter of time.

"Let me in," Caroline banged at the door. Only Millie would have a reinforced steel door at the back of her kitchen.

When she realized that Millie wasn't going to let her back in she stepped back and took a deep breath. Chase had told her to trust Millie and she trusted him. She didn't understand anything Millie ever told her but she got the feeling Millie had some worldly knowledge that only she knew.

Caroline ran to the woods. It was the only place with shelter from the sun. Dawn broke and throughout the day Caroline had to move through the woods as the sun changed positions. Three days Millie locked her out of the house. The witch doctor apparently thought that keeping her outside with no daylight ring would actually help Caroline become immune to the sun burning her.

One the third day Millie opened the steel door with a groan and peeked her head out.

"This isn't working," she said.

"No shit," Caroline told her. "I've only been telling you that for three whole days!"

Millie opened the door all the way open and left it open for Caroline. The sun was directly in her path but she chanced it and using her speed she made a run for it. Slamming the door behind her she shakily fell to the floor. That had been three days of hell.

"Why did you do that to me?" She cried to Millie. "You stupid bitch."

"I thought it would work," Millie shrugged. "I think you should start talking to yourself."

"What?" Caroline just needed to take a second to recover. And she needed a blood bag. Bunnies weren't filling.

"Lincoln once saw a doppelganger of himself," Millie helped the girl up to her feet. Together they walked to the top floor. On the way they stopped at a small hall closet. She handed Caroline a handful of candles.

"I've spent too much time with the Doppelganger as it is," Caroline huffed.

"But not your doppelganger," Millie stopped at the doorway of the last floor.

Caroline stepped through the door way. A library covered the entire floor. High book cases held books. Blue carpet covered the floor. Tall windows let sunlight stream through the window. She still didn't have her daylight ring.

"So how exactly do I see my doppelganger?" Caroline asked. "Am I supposed to use candles?"

"No those just smell good," Millie turned her back and walked back down the stairs.

Caroline was left alone. She turned back to the room and walked along the edge of the wall not walking though the sun. She hated how Millie could never explain things clearly. Sitting down with her legs crossed she lit the candles. They did smell good. Bookcases sat to the sides of her.

Closing her eyes she hummed a little. Maybe she could sneak back to her room and take a nap. Why was Millie so obsessed with her walking in the sunlight? What did Millie know that she didn't?

Caroline meditated. At first her mind wandered a little bit still trying to wrap everything Millie said around her head. What would happen if humans did die out? Vampire wouldn't be able to reproduce if there were no humans to kill. They wouldn't be able to survive without blood either. Was Millie trying to tell her that vampires would have to change so they could continue to live? And why did Millie say the Earth didn't want to be spoken by witches anymore?

"Excuse me?" A voice broke Caroline out of her own thoughts. She opened her eyes and almost died of fright. In front of her was her. Or somebody who looked exactly like her. Was this her doppelganger?

"Um hello," the thing in front of her was annoying and impatient. "I think you were trying to find me."

"Who are you?" Caroline asked.

"You are me and I am you." the girl in front of her was sitting in the same position as Caroline. "And it's about time you found me. We have a lot to talk about."

"We do?" Caroline thought she was going crazy. Millie was rubbing off on her.

"Yeah like for starters what the hell did you do to our hair?" the girl said snottily. "Stop cutting it so damn short."

"I don't understand what's going on." Caroline told herself. "Are you supposed to be like my conscious or something?"

"If that's what you want me to be." The second Caroline said. "You never really understand what's going on do you?"

"What's that supposed to me?" Caroline said hurt.

"Well you spent your life ignoring things in Mystic Falls I mean hello sexy accent guy Klaus strolled into town and you didn't even know who he was."

"Well yeah but," Caroline tried to defend herself. She was cut off though by the doppelganger in front of her.

"And then you become a vampire and you have to go to that creepy Crosby just to figure out everything in the supernatural world. I mean seriously it's time you know things before others. I'm tired of being the last to always know."

"Sorry," Caroline didn't know what to say. Was she as bitchy as this girl?

"Look I know Millie's bat shit crazy but listen to her," she was instructed by herself. "She's right when she says humans are dying."

"But how is that possible?"

"Uh vampires and other shit like that are taking over."

Caroline stared at herself. "What's going to happen?"

"War is coming," the other Caroline said matter of fact. "It's just our luck that we became the first vampire to go through changes."

"Changes?" Caroline asked herself.

"If there are no witches to make daylight rings in the future we're going to need to be able to walk in the sun. And seriously vamps are going to have to stop dying by werewolf bites."

"So I won't always be the only one who can survive bites."

"Like I said we have to stop being killed by wolves. And yeah we're just the first. I guess we got lucky when we were turned."

"How are we lucky?"

"We're strong enough." The girl told Caroline. Navy eyes met navy eyes. "We can survive."

Caroline wanted to ask herself so many more questions but before she could say anything else the image of her faded away. Sunlight took the place of her look alike. Caroline looked up at the window. The sun had moved and she was sitting in full view of it. The light illuminated her. Caroline didn't burn or hurt from it at all. As a vampire she was immune to sunlight.

* * *

Chase rang the doorbell and stepped back on the welcome mat. It took a few minutes until he heard somebody come and rattle the door open.

"Hello?" Liz Forbes said cautiously to the stranger.

"Hi," Chase said warmly. He stuck his hand out to shake hers. "I'm Chase Rivers and I was wondering if I could come in."

"I'm sorry," Liz didn't mean to be rude but she had come to learn that you couldn't be trustful in this town.

"Wait," Chase stopped her. "Please I have something really important to tell you. I would lay it all out right here but I think we might want to talk about this behind closed doors."

"Talk about what?" Liz was suspicious.

"You're daughter," Chase said point blank.

The door opened wider. Liz let him pass through. It was weird for him to be in Caroline's childhood home. A picture of her in her cheer uniform hung on the wall and he smirked at it.

"I'm sorry Mr. Rivers," the sheriff led him to the couch to sit down. "But what is the meaning of all of this."

"I," Chase looked down at the gift wrapped package in his hands. "Honestly I don't know what to say, but I wanted to give you this."

He handed the gift to her and she took it in her hands. Fumbling with it she ripped the wrapping paper and a smooth leather bound book fell into her lap. It was a photo album. Opening it carefully she gasped loudly.

Page after page she turned were filled with pictures of her daughter. Bright and happy Caroline smiled up at the camera. Ms. Forbes knew that all of the pictures were recent because she had never seen her daughter with short hair.

"How?" Liz could barely ask.

"I know you thought she was dead but she isn't." Chase told the mom. "I just thought that you as her mom should now she's safe and happy. Damon's been lying to everyone because Caroline really hates this place. I don't know if she'll ever come back but you should know that she's okay."

Liz closed the album and held it to her chest. Tears prickled her eyes. "Thank you," she meant it.

Chase nodded like it was no big deal but to Liz it meant the world. Torture had played with her as she thought her only child had been staked. In Liz's heart this young man meant so much. After a short visit she let him out the door and hugged him.

Chase knew he had done the right thing. Caroline had let everybody think she was dead but that wasn't right for her mom. Chase ran out to where his car was parked on the side of the road. Opening the door as another car slid along the street he got in.

"Isn't it always strange going down this street?" Matt asked his best buddy Tyler who was sitting in the passenger's seat.

"I think this whole town is strange," Tyler said back.

"Yeah but I just think of Caroline when I pass her house," Matt said uneasily. He leaned forward over the steering wheel as he saw somebody leave the house he was talking about and walk to his car. "Who's that?" Matt asked as he drove the car past.

Tyler tensed in the seat beside him causing Matt to look over at him.

"I don't know," Tyler tried to it pass off. "Never seen him before."

He wasn't going to say anything to Matt, but Tyler was pretty sure that whoever had just came out of Sheriff Forbes's house was another werewolf.

* * *

** You guys left some really sweet reviews last chapter and I want to give you guys a major thank you! I love reading everything you guys write so please leave me some feedback! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Dangerous Light Ch. 16 Ding Dong the Bitch is Dead**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

**Everybody keep your shirts on…there's only about 5 more chapters till a nice little MF reunion. And then we get some Klaroline action.**

* * *

Rebekah opened the door to her brother's house. Since awakening and living in Mystic Falls she had been staying there. She strode through the foyer intent on finding somebody to tell her news. She almost skipped with excitement but it was also strange and shocking news she was about to share.

Her ears picked up the voices before she came into the living room and she rolled her eyes. Once again Klaus, Elijah, and the Scooby gang were at it again with some treaty or plan.

The last plan Damon and Stefan had come up with involved undaggering their mother Esther. Bekah had been thrilled to finally have her mother back especially as Finn and Kol joined them to make their family whole. After a thousand years she was ecstatic to finally have a home again. It was perfect until their own mother tried to kill them all.

Finn and Esther had fled and now something new was about to go down. She knew her brothers were on edge. Mikael and Esther were somewhere out there painting a target on their children's backs.

Rebekah hurriedly opened the French double doors into the nice living room. She had redecorated a few months back burning through her brother's money. The group all snapped their heads to look at her and all eyes were on her.

"Katherine Pierce is dead," she declared. "They're saying somebody called the Angel killed her."

* * *

**Earlier**

"Chase," Caroline called out excitedly. She ran from the front door and jumped up on him. He caught her easily and she wrapped her legs around his waist. With her arms around his neck she smacked a kiss on his lips happily. She beamed down at him. "It's been a whole month."

"I know," he said matching her own excitement. "You're growing out your hair."

"I was kind of told to," she said. He set her down and she led him into the house skipping. "Millie's not here she said she had to go pick mushrooms."

"Of course," he laughed. "Are you two getting along?"

"Mhmmm," Caroline said and turned back around. Her face told him she had some big secret. She held up her hand and he didn't see the usual daylight ring on it. He quickly scanned for some other piece of jewelry that could have taken its place. He found none.

"But how?" he pointed to the last place they had been. Outside in the sun.

"I have no idea," she honestly told him. "I told you Millie was crazy."

"So what else have you been doing?" he asked curiously.

"Not much now," Caroline stood right at his toes. "Do you want to go take a nap? I'm sure the jet lag is getting to you."

"Yeah it is," he admitted and together they walked up the stairs back to their bedroom. Chase crashed letting sleep take over.

He woke up suddenly with sleep leaving him quickly. He could tell he had slept a long time. When he had gone to bed it was afternoon, now it was morning. Caroline hovered over him.

"I want you to teach me how to fight."

"What?" Chase sat up sleepily. "I'm pretty sure you only want to learn because you've seen that scene from Twilight."

"Eclipse," she corrected him. He saw dedication and determination on her face. "Mills says I need to do something with this strength I have. She told me one day I would need it. I'm not a fighter though. I don't know what to do. You can teach me."

"Alright," he couldn't refuse her. He never could say no to her.

Rolling out of bed he threw on a fresh tank and pulled his shoes on. Caroline seemed so bright and happy. Coming to see Millie had been a good idea. She was surer of herself now. Skipping breakfast they walked out into the empty forest.

"So you don't know any fighting techniques?" he asked her. She nodded no. "Well I don't know how fighting is done with vampires but in the wolf sphere we go all out. The attacker tries to run and jump at you. I think we should go for defense. I'm going to attack you and try to dodge or roll out of the way."

"Wait," she held up her hands to stop him. "You have to turn into your wolf form."

"We can start with me being human."

"If you were in a fight would you be human or wolf?" she raised an eyebrow. "Don't go easy on me. I need to learn to fight."

"Fine," he said. "But let's just do it once so you get the hang of it and then I'll turn into my furry self."

It was awkward at first. Chase had never had to teach somebody to fight and Caroline had never had to fight before. Slowly she got the hang of it. As the attacker he would become ferocious and come at her with his tail flying. She learned to move her body and go with it. She learned to untangle herself if they rolled with one another. Slowly she learned the best way to attack a wolf. She would jump out of trees and find the soft spots in Chase's fur. She didn't think that the way she was fighting resembled in any way the kind of fighting she had seen Damon and Stefan do but she was fine with that. She wasn't part of the supernatural gang. She was more part of the River's pack.

After hours of training they laid in the dirt getting their breath back. As a vampire Caroline didn't feel tired a lot but now she was exhausted. Her eyes were closed but she opened them when she felt Chase move something onto her finger. A thin silver ring with a little dark blue stone.

"It's not enchanted or anything," he told her. "But if anybody asks tell them it's your daylight ring."

Caroline had never thought of hiding the fact that she could now walk in the sun but it made sense that Chase of all people would be cautious. "People from Mystic Heights like secrets."

Chase thought about it for a moment. "Mystic Heights hasn't had any trouble for the past thousand years. Can Mystic Falls say the same? We don't want the Originals hanging around us. Think about it? If Klaus had known about us he would have just gone to us first to make his hybrid army. We're peaceful just the way we are. We like it like that. No drama."

"So you're never going to tell people what you can do?"

"Not if we don't have to." Chase told her in all seriousness. "Our pack is isolated and that's how we like it. It's a feat considering all the crap that goes on in Falls."

Caroline snorted. Falls sure did like their drama. It made for good gossip.

"I have to tell you something." Chase said quieter. "I went to see your mom."

"You what?" Caroline was instantly up and defensive. "Is that why you left in the first place?"

"No," Chase defended himself. "But Care she deserved to know."

"What if others find out?"

"She's not going to tell anybody. She told me."

"Why would you go to her?"

"Because if somebody came to tell me my parents were still alive I'd been downright ecstatic." Chase told her. "Your mother just wanted to know you were safe not dead. She won't tell anybody. It actually looked like she was tired of all the vampires in town. She told me things were getting kinda crazy."

"I'm not happy about this." She told him mostly because she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I'm glad I did it," he didn't back down. "Come on we're both gross. Let's take a shower and get something to eat."

Caroline found herself in the tub with hot water falling down on her. Chase stepped in behind her and she grinned at him.

"What are you doing?"

"What?" he said nonchalant. "We can have sexy shower time and it not mean anything."

"Whatever," she laughed back. Things with Chase had just sorta happened. They were friends at first and then they just fell into this easy going type of relationship. From there it grew.

Everything felt light for a second before the shower curtain ripped open. Millie stood in front of them scaring the crap out of them. Chase covered himself.

"Millie," Caroline exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to let you know that for the next month I would be locking myself in the tower." She said it with no qualms. Like there weren't two naked people showering in front of her.

"Could this news have waited until we were out of the shower?" Caroline shook her head.

"No I must be going now," and Millie left.

Chase let his head fall back and laughed. "Got to love Mills."

"I can't believe you left me here with her for a month." She grumbled.

"Hey, don't pretend you don't like her." Chase grabbed a towel and handed it to her. "I was thinking about what she told you before I left."

"About humans and witches dying."

"Yeah," Chase shook his hair back and forth letting water droplets go everyway. "I kept thinking about it and I don't think Millie has all the time scales right."

"What do you mean?" Caroline pulled on some underwear. She looked around for a bra.

"How long has the world been around?" Chase put on his clothes. "Over millions of years it's taken everything to evolve. And with vampires it's taken a thousand years for them to evolve into something new. So while Millie says humans and witches are dying it might not happen at such a drastic speed like she's making it out to be. And plus what if it's not that witches die but the magic is just gone like dried up or something."

"So it could be a gradual decline? And witches are included in the human population." Care threw on a button down shirt over her body and left it unbuttoned. If Millie had locked herself away Caroline was going to take full advantage of walking around in whatever clothes she wanted.

"Yeah," Chase followed her to the kitchen. He stopped to turn on the radio. Together they got out pans and utensils to make pancakes. Chase moved with the music and she laughed at him.

"I'm so glad you're back," she giggled.

"Glad to be back," he poured some pancake mix on the griddle. His cell phone rang and he grabbed it putting it to his ear. "Hey Cora."

Caroline moved her hips and flipped pancakes. Chase hung up his phone and she turned back to him. "I want to go."

"Miss Busybody," Chase looked flabbergasted at her. "How rude of you to use your vampire ears to listen into my phone call."

"Whatever," Caroline bumped her hip into his. "I think going to a concert in Ireland with Cora would be fun."

"Me too," he pulled syrup and butter out.

The place was packed with people. It was some huge outside festival and it was going into the late evening. The sky was black with stars dotting it and tons of neon lights illuminated everything. Caroline was between Cora who could dance until forever and Chase who had just come back with beer.

Cora and Caroline decided to head to the bathroom later and made it to the front of the line compelling a couple of girls to let them go first. Caroline was in a stall when she heard the voice. She knew exactly who it was. Katherine.

Coming out of the stall the bathroom suddenly seemed empty.

"What's wrong?" Cora asked when seeing her face.

"I just heard the girl who made me into a vampire," she admitted. She would never forget Katherine. And looked at the door which the vampire had just exited.

"Oh," Cora's mouth was a little O. Nobody said anything and it was too quiet in the dingy bathroom. Cora swayed back and forth nervously. "You know I found out that the person who created me died a few months ago. I was really glad when I found out."

Cora had such a good heart that Caroline knew that for her to have that feeling made her feel guilty. "Nobody's been able to kill Katherine. She's just this bitch that makes everybody's life hell."

Cora stood looking at her friend. "Yeah but have you tried to kill her?"

"Cora," Caroline said shocked. "You think I should kill her?"

"I'm just saying that I bet you're stronger than her." she told her friend. "And you're right when you say Katherine is a bitch. Everybody knows that. Care I know you're like a super vampire. Let's use those powers for good." Cora looked dead set at her blonde BFF. She smoothly walked to a mop in the corner and snapped the wood to make a stake.

"I don't usually condone killing," Cora said earnestly. "But I think it would be a relief to many if Katherine was dead. And you would get your payback against her."

Caroline looked at the wood that was being offered to her. Swallowing she took it out of Cora's hand and walked past. Her steps seemed heavier but Caroline felt something inside her. Anger. And pain at what Katherine had done to her. Payback was a bitch and she had it coming to her.

It was easy to spot the older vampire. She was dancing and swaying having the time of her life. She obviously didn't think an attempt on her life would be made at some concert in Ireland. She should be tougher and stronger than Caroline. She would probably feel Caroline coming at her before she could even touch her with the stake. The odds were stacked up against her but Caroline didn't care. There was a mad rage pounding in Caroline that pushed her on. Adrenaline pumped.

She moved in from the side with speed she had never had before even as a vampire. She used her left hand to distract the girl. Katherine thought the left hand was attacking her when in reality it just slapped her face. The stake sliced in her back at an angle coming in and making contact with the heart.

Caroline stepped back completely surprised she had done it. It seemed like such an impossible feat but it had taken just thirty seconds to kill her.

Katherine fell on her knees and pulled the stake out of her body. It didn't matter though. She was already turning grey. She brought her face up and Caroline could see how surprised she was. The girl who had killed her was supposed to be dead after all. She had never been able to find Forbes. Inside she smirked. Even in death she would have something to one up the Mystic Falls gang. She knew Caroline was alive.

"You fucking bitch," she said snarkily before falling forward flat. She was dead. After 500 years of running from her enemies Katherine was finally dead.

Noticing a crowd around her at the sight of Katherine's death she ran. She didn't want to be spotted.

* * *

"What do you mean she's dead?" Damon was the first to speak. A pregnant dumbstruck pause had fallen over the group after Rebekah had made her announcement. Damon jumped up. He would always have his past with Katherine.

"How are you sure?" Stefan asked wearily. He knew that Katherine liked to regularly come back from the dead.

"They have her body," Rebekah went forward with the details. "Nobody knows who the vampire was that killed her, but by her reaction they think she knew her killer. She never saw it coming. Whoever killed her was faster and stronger but I have no idea who it could be if it was someone older than her."

"She always had too many enemies," Stefan said under his breath.

All eyes glanced across the room to Klaus and Elijah. Both remained stoic at the news.

* * *

** There is some romance between Chase and Caroline but please keep in mind that at the end of the day Care will still walk off into the sunset with Klaus**


	17. Chapter 17

**Dangerous Light Ch. 17 Happiness Over**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Chase asked.

"Positive," Caroline said back. "Trust me I want to do this."

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

Caroline held out her arm waiting for him to take a chunk out of her arm. "Because of Millie I'm no longer hurt by vervain. I think I can build up a resistance to a wolf bite."

"It's unnecessary." Chase argued. "We know you can survive a wolf bite. Let's just leave it at that."

"No," Caroline was adamant. "I want to make sure that it wasn't just a fluke. I need to make sure that I can really survive something like this."

"Yeah but how many times will I have to bite you till you think you're over this."

"A lot," she told him. "I don't want it to take days for me to get better."

"Me biting you a bunch isn't the equivalent to taking vitamin C and having a healthy immune system."

"Chase," Caroline resorted to whining. "Just do it."

"I don't like this," Chase told her seriously. He thought she was taking her training a little too far.

"Just do it," she shoved her hand in his mouth and forced him to sink his teeth into her flesh.

Chase was lying in bed looking up at the ceiling. He took in a sharp breath and turned around expecting to see Caroline lying next to him. Last night while she was sleeping Chase had lightly traced the gruesome scar on her inner arm that outlined his jaw. He hoped one day it would fade but right now it looked like it would always be an angry red.

For weeks since returning from Ireland he had been biting her. He didn't like doing it but he understood her reasoning. Day after day she went through earth shattering pain. He watched as her body convulsed and twisted up in torment. She would sweat and mutter. She no longer yelled as much. After one hundred bites she really was growing a resistance to the whole thing.

The spot where Caroline should have been was empty leaving a depression where her body had once laid. The sheets in the spot were wrinkled. Running his hands through his hair he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up on bed. His feet dangled in front of the wood floor. It was dark in the twilight.

Chase picked himself up and left the bedroom. It was too still in the old house. All the crap Millie had in her house spooked him. Holding the banister he stepped on the stairs making his way to the top floor. The soft glow of a desk lamp told him Caroline was in the library.

She looked so tiny he thought. She was lean and skinny. He knew nothing about vampires but he never saw her drink blood. He knew she only drank blood bags. That topic had been approached when Chase offered her his vein. Their relationship was that close but she tightly refused. She would not do to him what Damon had once done to her. It seemed like she could go longer and longer without drinking blood.

Her hair was wrapped up in a ponytail with wild curls flying every which way. He found her incredibly sexy. Her favorite type of shirt a blue button down covered her torso. Polka dot sleep shorts showed off her long legs. He loved her flushed cheeks and the thin layer of freckles on her nose. He knew her. He loved her.

"Hey," he said softly putting his hands on her shoulders and kissing the top of her head. She was focused on the book she was reading.

"Hi," she murmured. She looked shyly down at the book and then back up at him. It was so late. She looked so tired. Lately her body had taken a huge taking.

"Go back to bed," he whispered in her ear. He breathed on her neck and nipped at her.

She felt chills run down her and the pit of her stomach fluttered. He made her feel so good. There was a sweetness that made her feel like honey in his hands. "I'm studying."

"Millie still has a few more days locked in the tower," he kept speaking low in her ear. She tilted back just the slightest pushing her body into him. "Blow it all off until then."

"You're a bad influence," she smiled and elbowed him.

He sat down at the desk she was at and pulled the book towards him. _The Magical History of Virginia_. He looked through the stack of books on the table. _Witches in Virginia_, _The Supernatural World of the Mystics_, and so on.

"Who wrote these?" at first he sounded like he was joking but his voice teetered off at the end in disbelief.

"I don't know," Caroline leaned her head on her hand. She brought her knee up to anchor her elbow on it. "Most of them are handwritten. I think they just passed it down through Millie's family or something."

"I wonder if Millie added anything into them." Chase flipped through the pages. He slammed the book cover shut of the one in his hands. "Come on let's just go back to bed."

"No," Caroline reached back for the books. "I want to finish reading them."

"No," Chase said back. He wanted to take care of her. "You're tired, you need to rest."

"Just a few more pages," she opened the book back to the page she had been reading. "I like reading it. It feels strange that I never knew any of this stuff. Not even when the Salvatore's came back. Finding out about Mystic Heights, it's like it's changed my view on stuff. There's a whole other side to all of this."  
"Why are you doing this?" Chase came up behind and hugged her. He pushed his face into her hair and breathed in deeply. "Why do you think Mystic Falls and Heights have this connection or something?"

"Because they do," Caroline told him. "You guys might not like to admit it but this secret you've got is huge. You're related to the Original family. Just admit how big that is."

"It is a big deal," he admitted. "But why did you leave Falls in the first place? Because of all the supernatural drama that you hated. That's exactly what we don't want."

"You have to wonder what would happen though if people did find out about you guys."

"We aren't going to be pawns of Klaus." Chase warned and she almost flinched at how he said the name. "We aren't going to let that hybrid in and let him take over. We're a pack. We don't go by what a vampire says."

"Milo is the leader of the pack," Caroline said. "He'll be in charge not Klaus."

"He is in charge," Chase agreed. "And he believes that we shouldn't reveal ourselves."

"What if you have to one day though?" Caroline asked him and Chase didn't reply back. "One day you might not have a choice and you'll have to come forward."

"You're right it might come to that one day," he nodded. "But not today."

There was a silence that filled the air. Chase didn't look at her and she looked back nervously at the books. Curvy handwriting looped words together.

"I have an idea," she broached the subject. She became timid.

Chase remained silent and she took that to mean she could go on.

"From reading these books, I know that Falls and Heights seem like the biggest enemies almost but I have an idea that could make us like," Caroline shook her head in thought. "If there was a love match between the two."

"What?" Chase said not clearly understanding.

"Marry me," Caroline let the words hang in the air.

The silence was unbearable and Caroline felt like she had laid everything on the line. Chase moved closer to her and she felt his beautiful eyes pierce hers.

"Where is this coming from?"

"What do you mean?" she stumbled on her words. "I love you, you love me. I see myself marrying you anyway. On top of that we could have a union between our towns. I would make sure that Falls would never hurt the pack."

"Tell me what your wedding looks like," Chase ignored everything she said.

"What?" she didn't understand.

"Close your eyes," he commanded with a calm voice. "And tell me what your wedding looks like. I know you Care, I know you've had it planned out since you were seven."

She closed her eyes like she was told to. "Chase, I,"

She was cut off again. "No stop. Don't think about it. Let it come to you like a memory would." He paused. "Tell me what you see."

Caroline snapped her eyes open. "This is stupid. What does this have to do with anything?"

"I know what you saw," he said like he had been in her mind. "I know that you have on the dress of your dream. Your mom is crying from her seat and it's a simple beautiful white wedding that's outside in the fall. I know you can see yourself walking down the aisle. People are watching you and in their minds their thinking that they always knew you would make a beautiful bride."

"Chase," she begged him to stop.

"And you're the bashful bride and I see you walking down. But you know what I know. I know it's an outside wedding that's in Mystic Falls. I know you're friends are somewhere in the crowd. Not in the wedding but still there because you've forgiven them. For once you don't give a damn what they say or think about you because you're looking at the man you're about to marry."

"You," she told him. Tension and emotion ran between them. Chase was holding her face in his hands. Was he refusing her?

"When I look at you," he told her. "I know, I know that this is it. I won't find anybody else that's as amazing and loving, and that has a heart as big as yours, because even after all the hardships you've been dealt you still wrap people in your love and kindness. I see you and my feet are rooted to the floor because I know that you're the love of my life."

"Chase," she whispered. "Marry me."

He nodded his head no and she breathed in sharply confused. "I know that you're it for me. But I'm not it for you."

Caroline felt like she had been slapped. She jerked back out of his hands and swiped at a tear down her cheek. "What are you talking about?"

Chase nodded his head slower this time. "I'm not it for you."

"I'm telling you you're it for me," she raised her voice shrewdly. "I'm asking you to marry me."

"I can't," he said sadly.

"Why not?" her voice was a sharp whisper. She was hurt.

Chase rubbed his hands over his face nervously. "I can't live up to what you need."

"Don't give me crap excuses from shitty love movies," her voice was angry.

"Fine," he dropped his hands and the pretenses. "You want to know why? Because I'm not Klaus."

"What?" Caroline couldn't believe what had just come out of his mouth. "What the hell does he have to do with anything?"

"Oh come on Care," he swallowed and she could see how much he loved her on his face. He just wasn't giving into her. "You don't even know how you made him go crazy in love with him."

"What the fuck," she was lost. "I had sex with him. There was no dating or love involved."

"Heights is 15 minutes away from Falls, close enough to hear that Klaus has had his heart broken by you."

"I love you," she screamed at him. It was her declaration. "I don't give a damn about your insecurities.

"I can't live up to him," he said quieter. "You don't believe me now, but I know things Caroline. I know one day you'll go back to Mystic Falls and you'll have him wrapped around your finger. And why not? Who can't be in love with you."

Chase moved closer until he pulled her into a hug. She didn't hug him back. Running out of the room she went back to her bed and laid under the covers soaking up tears. An hour later she heard Chase moving into the bed. Minutes ticked by. Chase wondered if she would kick him out.

"I'm not taking no for an answer." Caroline's voice was tight. She threw the covers off her head and rolled until she was looking right at him. "One day you will marry me."

She rolled back promising herself to not shed another tear. This was one battle that she was going to win. Chase and Caroline would be married happily ever after she thought. She could hear Chase smile lightly.

* * *

Caroline always found it awkward feeding. It was especially hard since moving to Millie's country house. With all the weird crap the witch doctor kept you would think a spare blood bag would be around but there wasn't any. She had to travel almost an hour and a half to get to the biggest hospital with extra blood bags. She still felt a slight guilt at stealing blood that could help somebody live.

The blood that Caroline had once craved constantly was no longer such a big mind consuming event. It was hardly ever a dull ache either. She didn't know how often other vampires had to eat but she could get away with going a few weeks. This time around though she helped herself to two extra bags sucking it down fast. Her body was still recovering from all the pain it had endured with the constant bites from Chase.

Leaving the city as easy as she had entered it she took her time. A wind blew her hair back and she liked the feeling of stretching her legs as she walked. She had pushed the conversation with Chase about Klaus away. They would get married one day she was sure of it. Klaus had no say in it what so ever. It had been so long since she had been with Klaus that Caroline didn't think of him much unless it concerned the pack. She tried to keep the memories of Elena and the gang at a distant bay. They weren't a part of her life anymore. They weren't around to make her feel insignificant and small. Caroline was pretty happy with her life. She even liked bat shit crazy Millie.

Dark fell faster than she thought it would. The stars dotted the sky and Caroline looked at the moon. It was full. No matter where she was on a full moon she always thought of Tyler Lockwood. She really hoped he was okay. His had been the only friend she had had at one moment in her life.

She was a couple of miles away from home when she decided it would be best to just go ahead and run the rest of the way. Lunging she broke out into a fast blur. She had never been a runner as a human but she loved the feeling of flying by. It was like when she used to drive while listening to loud music. It was a great escape.

Happiness had surrounded Caroline for a while now. In one instant it came hurdling down. Stopping herself from her running she looked up at Millie's house. It was on fire.

And not just a small kitchen fire. It was one massive ball of orange fire. She had never seen something like it before except on television. She couldn't even see the house it was covered so fully in the flames.

It took her a moment to jolt back into reality. This was really happening. She was standing outside of Millie's house. It was on fire. She had come back from her errand to find the house being boiled by extreme heat.

Chase was the first thing that flashed through her mind as she made her legs move. She knew before she entered the burning building that he would still be there. She knew that Millie was still in the tower locked away. Chase would try everything he could to get her out.

She didn't feel the heat as she moved through. She jumped over parts of the staircase that had collapsed and burned away. It was surreal moving through the house. This wasn't happening. She was going to marry Chase one day. He was that guy at the end of the aisle as she walked through her outdoor wedding with her old friends jealous at her happiness. That was him. He was hers.

There he was. The skin on his face was burned. The door to the tower was still locked. She cradled him in her arms and felt the floor give out before it fell from under her. Everything around her was lighted in flame. She only saw his face. The face that told her he was dead.

On the ground things crumbled around her. She stayed in the burning house as it was in its peak. Her body wouldn't move from the spot it was in. The house broke around her. She kept him in her arms.

The pain she had felt before was nothing compared to this. One hundred wolf bites would never equal the gut wrenching pain she now felt as it tore through her body. When she had transitioned as a vampire she had felt emotion like this but it was never so pure. Before it had been all her emotions. Now she only felt pain. Pain that wouldn't let her move. That only let her stay in the burning house as she sat broken on the floor with burning wood around her. She wouldn't let go of his body.

* * *

** And so a new chapter in Caroline's life begins. Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Dangerous Light Ch. 18 You'll Always Have Your Humanity**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

* * *

"Caroline," the voice whipped at her out of nowhere.

How long had she been sitting in the remains from the fire? The dead body was still in her hands. Millie's would probably never be found. Caroline had heard the voice but she didn't move. It was probably her own mind playing tricks on her. A chill cooled her. Vampires were cold blooded but she had never felt so icy before.

"Caroline," it called out to her again. It was closer.

Her head ticked sideways and she saw a shadow of figure. Milo was standing there.

"Caroline what happened?" he set his backpack down on the ground and dropped to his knees. Had he been coming for a visit? She didn't know how he had gotten there. His brother was dead though. Did he know that already? "What happened?"

She didn't speak. She couldn't. Her bones were frozen and her mind was numb. A throbbing pain racked her body. Only a thin layer held back her anger and despair from leaping forward.

She felt the body being lifted from her hands and she was picked up by Milo. He carried her into the forest and set her by a tree. Dimly she saw men and woman come to the burnt house. It was officials looking at the pile of ashes. It didn't mean as much to them as it did to her.

Milo came back after a while when everything had been cleared away. He had seen his brother taken to the morgue. He would have to get him back home.

"Come on Caroline," he put his hand on her to pick her up. She shrugged out of it. She wasn't going to leave. "You can't stay here."

She didn't get any words out but a few gargling noises escaped. She pushed him off her. She wasn't going to leave.

"You can't stay here." He repeated.

"Leave me alone," she said darkly. "I'm not leaving."

"Nothing's left here." He held her by her shoulders. "Come back with me. I have to get Chase home."

"Millie," she said watery. "I can't leave this place. It was a home for us."

"Mystic Heights was their home. Come back with us."

"No," she roared at him. The feelings in her lashed out. She couldn't control them any longer. The man in front of her was bugging her and she reached out to push him back. Stumbling Milo tripped over his feet. She wasn't done though. Pulsing in her veins she let the madness consume her. Latching on to his neck she bit down feeding on his blood. The red gushed out of the wound and it stained her hands and his neck. They fell down on one another he grew weaker. Caroline was literally slurping on him.

She couldn't stop. She didn't want to stop. It felt good for a second not having to control herself. Was this how Stefan as the ripper felt. She could turn off her humanity and not have to deal with the world. She wouldn't have to feel anything but pleasure.

"You never truly lose your humanity," the voice whispered in her ear. Gasping she let go of the neck and looked down at Milo. His eyes pierced hers. They were exactly like Chase's. Klaus's voice messed with her mind.

He had told her those words so long ago. They drummed into her mind and she saw the hurt in Milo's eyes. He was her friend. Chase's brother. Wiping her mouth tears for the first time wet her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

Milo didn't look at her like she was a monster but she felt like one. Milo stood up and towered over her. She was still sobbing. She would always feel this pain.

"Call me when you're ready to come home," he said quietly letting her go. She was alone again.

* * *

She didn't know how long she had been on the ground. Leaves were her bed and the bare trees offered no canopy. She couldn't leave. It was like she was bound to this place, this terrible place that just reminded her of the awful tragedy.

Rolling around she hit a pair of shoes. She turned her head to look up and her eyes moved from the shoes to the pants to the body. Crosby's head loomed over her.

"What the hell," she said weakly. Her eyesight was blurry and she lifted her head only a few inches off the ground to look at him. Ignoring him she plopped her head back down.

"Do you want a pillow?" he acted like nothing was out of the normal.

"I'm mourning go away." she muttered at him.

"I know," Crosby sat down on the ground beside her. "I saw Milo leave over a week ago. I think you need a shower."

"I think you need a life," she growled.

"Do you want a pillow?" he asked again. She heard rustling behind her and Crosby was digging into a bag he had brought with him. He pulled out and offered her a travel size pillow.

Caroline ignored the pillow just like she ignored him but he left it next to her. After a while she rolled on to it. He still hadn't left. Crosby took something else out of his bag. A blanket. He set it over her body and then laid down on the ground. He was only a couple of feet away from her. He never could learn to just go away. He was a damn cockroach.

"What are you doing?" Her voice was so tiny.

"You got to stick with your buddy," he told her.

"I'm not your buddy Crosby," she was so still and quiet he was alarmed though he didn't show it.

He never replied to her but she knew he was still there though her head was turned away from him. She never closed her eyes, sleep didn't matter anymore. Her limbs were stiff.

For two weeks Caroline Forbes didn't get up from the same position she had been laying in. She never moved her body, not a twitch. Dirt landed on her hair and body and she took no notice. After the first few days she started to tune Crosby out. He would only come near her if the blanket moved away in the breeze. He would fix it.

It happened on the fifteenth day that she was in the forest. It was the peak of the night. She sat up. And then she stood up. Moving her feet carried her. Like a zombie she kept moving. Crosby had gone off somewhere in the forest probably to get wood. Not that he knew how to light a fire.

She crept out of the forest where the trees thinned out. It was still were the house had once been. Except for the man that stood in front of the remains. His back was turned to her until he heard a branch break and she was spotted.

His face was angular and he remained proper almost stoic. He was a vampire. His presence commanded attention and he treated her like an underling though he was polite. It was just that she felt like she was being talked down to when he spoke.

"I just came to see the handy work." He acted friendly. He showed no interest in harming her.

"I did not realize this part of the forest was occupied by vampires. Tell whoever else you're with that I mean no harm."

"What handy work?" she slowly like a robot kept walking up to him.

"I'm sure you must have seen the fire," he looked at the floor plan of the house. "Connor did a very good job."

"You were responsible for the fire?" she froze where she was standing. He didn't smile but he was dead serious as he talked. He had no shame in admitting that he caused her grief.

"I'm sorry," he realized she had a connection to the house. "I guess I thought nobody knew of Cicilia."

"Cicilia," Caroline repeated. How did he know that name? "What was she to you?"

"A bitch," the man bared his teeth. "I've never been one to hold grudges. But I held a grudge against her."

"Cicilia's been dead for a thousand years," Caroline tightened her fists.

"And she gets to look down from Heaven and see this," he kicked at the ruble. "I'm sorry if this upsets you. You can leave."

He pissed her off. She had lived in that house. She had loved Millie and Chase. For weeks she hadn't been able to leave she was so wounded with sadness. And now he was dismissing her like nothing.

"Why the hell did you do this?" her teeth were gritted.

The man looked at her surprised that she hadn't done what he had told her. He was so powerful he usually didn't need to compel vampires. Vampires these days just didn't know when an Original was in front of them.

"I don't think you want a fight," he told her plainly.

"No," she remembered the match she had won with Katherine. It gave her courage to stand up to the older vampire. "You don't want a fight."

The man barked with laughter. She knew he didn't laugh often it was so short and tense. Almost fake like he didn't know what real laughter was.

"Who are you?" he asked interested. "You sure do have courage. But I must tell you if you are looking for a fight I hold the dagger that kept me out of this world for centuries. You cannot kill me."

Caroline had already thrown herself at him though. He had to admit that he had underestimated her speed. She had looked young but the strength she had told him otherwise. He was knocked off his feet but bounced back easily. With one hand he popped her shoulder out of its socket. She wasn't expecting that. His anger furrowed in him and he wanted to hurt her just because of his embarrassment at being tackled.

Using such a girl move she swiped at his eyes. Her mom had taught her how to defend herself against men. He lunged for her heart and Caroline suddenly felt another emotion. There was a slight relief as she hadn't felt anything for so long that it was nice to know she was still human. But the emotion she felt was pure fear.

Run, her mother used to tell her if she couldn't fight off a man. Turning on her heels she zipped back into the forest. She could feel him inches from her behind though. She needed help. She knew he would kill her if she was caught.

Knowing she couldn't outrun him she turned backwards and pushed him back using the element of surprise. He grabbed onto her and pulled her down. They were fighting like humans all of a sudden. On the ground they could only kick and tug at one another. She squirmed.

She was being crushed by him when she heard Crosby.

"Roll," he screamed at her in his very wimpy girl yell. "Caroline, roll him over! Now!"

She really hated how he always followed her around but the command forced her to give one last push of energy at her attacker and they rolled together. The scary man stopped but she kept rolling. And rolling. With leaves in her curls she looked up at Crosby who she bumped into. He looked like he was about to wet himself.

"Holy shit! Oh shit," he jumped up and down pointing at the man. "You just fucking daggered an Original."

"What are you talking about." Her legs wobbled as she stood up. She didn't know how she was still alive.

"That's a fucking Original!" Crosby jumped up again and threw his hands in the air. He looked like it was field day. "I can't believe you did that. Nobody's ever going to believe this."

"Slow down," she stopped the man. "How do you know he's an Original?"

"The dagger fell out of his pocket. I've seen pictures before. It's the one that keeps them neutralized. I saw it on the ground. That's why I told you to roll over."

"Oh," Caroline looked down at the vampire. "Of course I would start a fight with one of those."

"So cool," Crosby drooled over the scene.

"Crosby," Caroline said weakly. "Which one is he?"

"I would reckon Finn or Kol," he scratched his head in thought. "Though I think Kol was the more laid back one. Not that I've seen either of them."

"Crosby," she said again. "He started the fire. He had a vendetta against Cicilia and started the fire."

For once in his life Crosby actually kept his mouth shut. He knew how upset she was. The events in her life lately had been very unreal. But they had happened none the less.

"Crosby," she kept saying his name. He was fine with that. "How do I kill him?"

"You can't kill an Original." He told her. He could see how badly she wanted to stake him in the heart. "The dagger will keep him out though."

"Come on," she picked up the body.

"What are you doing?" he scurried after her. He followed her back to the house. To where she had met him. She dumped his body back down.

"Dig," she ordered him.

"What?" he asked.

"I said dig," she pointed to the ground.

Crosby got down on all fours and dug in the black dirt with his hands, not having a shovel. He dug and dug, the sun was out by the time he had finished. When the hole was complete she kicked the body into the ground and then made sure the dagger was still in him. She motioned for Crosby to put the dirt back. It must have been lunch time by the time the chore was finally done. He looked up at her angry face after kicking in the last of the dirt.

"You're my groupie now," she told him. "Keep your fucking mouth shut about this or I'll rip your body apart. Got it?"

"Got it," he gulped. He liked fierce Caroline.

"Now tell me who else did this." Her voice was a smooth surge of power.

"What do you mean?" he stammered.

"You've been following me from the moment you met me." she narrowed her eyes at him. "So I think you saw somebody come to the house and set the fire. This stupid Original made it sound like he paid somebody off to do his dirty work. So tell me or I let the whole vampire world know you're not a suitable snack for them."

"Okay," he cried out scared. She was really angry. "I was sitting in the woods and I saw a man. He's some tracker or something and I saw him set the fire." He held out his hands begging her to not hurt him. They were kind of friends right?

"Don't tell anybody about this," she warned darkly before walking away. She knew he wouldn't. In a strange way they were friends.

* * *

She felt like the phone had been ringing for ages before he finally picked up. Blood was splattered on her sleeves and she sniffled as snot came out of her nose. The telephone booth felt small.

"Hello," his voice came on.

She bit her lip not speaking at first. She was a mess. "Milo," she leaned back into the booth and let a sob out of her throat. "I, I," she tried to catch her breath. She had to stop crying. "I just ripped the head off of the man who killed Millie and Chase. He was some tracker and I found him and I," she lingered on. The line went quiet. "Will you pick me up?" she begged Milo.

The sun glared at her through the window. Her body sagged into the black leather seat. She hadn't said anything the whole time. Milo's car drove through Mystic Heights.

She felt the car slow to a stop but remained in the seat. The door to her right opened and she leaned out a little. Hands caught her.

She noticed the belly first. It was huge. "Jess," Her voice cracked. She hadn't used it lately. "I think you're a little bit more pregnant than the last time I saw you."

Even at seven months pregnant Jess pulled her out of the car and carried her into the house she shared with Jesse. "I wasn't showing in Germany." They hobbled together. Milo stood back.

The house was nice. Caroline could tell even though she didn't get much of a look at it. Going up the stairs Jess helped her into a guest bedroom. She was set down like a doll and stripped of the dirty clothes on her. When Milo had first gotten to her he had helped her out of the bloody clothes she was in so this was the second time somebody had to change her. Jess was tenderly taking care of her. She ordered Caroline to close her eyes and go to sleep. The door creaked closed.

This time she did sleep. Not like the sleep Caroline had had in the forest. She was actually in a deep slumber this time. Her rage had urged her to have revenge on the man who started the fire. When she had looked down at her bloody hands though she had collapsed. That wasn't who she was like.

Opening her eyes she saw the room had more shadow to it. The day had gotten later. Her mom's face came into view and she started to cry.

"Mom," she said. They had called her mom. Liz Forbes was in the same room as she was for the first time in over a year. They didn't say anything. They just hugged.

* * *

Caroline ate three meals a day. Solid. She had breakfast. She had lunch. She ate dinner with the Rivers family. Sometimes her mom would join them if she could sneak away without anybody realizing who she was going to see. She bathed. She slept. She moved. She wasn't better. But they were helping her.

Jess never acted like it was a burden. They never acted like it was her fault he died. They never told her she did the wrong thing by getting revenge. They smiled at her. They let her in.

Caroline peeked around the doorway. Marco was sitting on the couch playing Xbox. He had Asperger's and he liked to come over after school to play games. Caroline loved how well they treated him. She hadn't spoken to him much but the house was empty. Usually it was bustling. It was kind of like headquarters for the Rivers family.

Nobody ever pushed her to speak about anything but she was getting lonely. She sat next to him on the couch just wanting to be in close contact with someone. They didn't acknowledge each other. Marco or Polo as everybody called him started to tap his hands and legs. She realized it must be a nervous habit for him.

"I'm supposed to say something," he talked while looking straight at the TV. "I go to this behavior counselor and she tells me that if somebody's upset I should try to help them. Everybody says you're sad. So I'm sorry you're sad."

Caroline had a blanket wrapped around her and her hair was pulled into a messy bun. She looked like one hot mess but the kid next to her who didn't understand a lot of social cues was trying to make her feel better. "Thanks Polo," she said softly.

"Do you want to play?" he offered a controller to her. "Mark Buttons says that this game sucks but I think he's wrong. I love it. You know a lot of the kids say I'm stupid for playing it. Actually they say I'm just stupid but I'm not. My mom says I'm smarter than them and she's right. I have way better grades than Mark." Polo kept his attention on the video game.

Caroline stared at him. Her heart warmed up. She was sitting on a couch pathetic. Tears streamed down her face.

Oh," he said dully as he noticed her tears. "I'm sorry I made you cry."

"No, Polo," she said. She saw a strength in him that made her want to get up. "Thank you."

"Do you want to play a game?" he asked again. Jess came home with her son James to find them on the couch playing video games together.

* * *

"Hey," Caroline called out to Milo. He stopped moving surprised to see her. It had been about a month since she had come to Mystic Heights and it was the first time he had seen her out of Jess and Jesse's house. She pointed up to the sign that read Milo's Toy Shop in carved wood. "I saw the sign and decided to come in. Heights has a really nice town square."

"Yeah," he said awkwardly. There were a lot of things that had never been said to each other. She had bitten him and despite that he had flown to Europe after she had begged for his help on the phone.

"Uh," Caroline moved around the shop. She peered everywhere. "All of these toys are made out of wood."

"Yeah," Milo nervously tugged at his neck. All the toys in the shop he had carved himself. "My dad taught me how to carve and one day I decided to make a puzzle as a gift. When Jess started to date Jesse she saw it and we came up with a plan. I make the toys, at first just puzzles, and she paints them all. A few months later they started to sell so Jess pushed me to open a shop."

Caroline had her mouth open in surprise. He shrugged again shyly. "This is really cool."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she said back. "I've never seen so many pretty things. Jess really paints them all?"

"Yeah," Chase nodded his head. "I mean right now she's not working with the baby coming and all but usually."

Caroline played with a knob on a play kitchen. The freshly carved wood smelled good and it was painted pink. It was such a neat toy shop. She stood up and smiled at him. He was so shy.

"I was about to close shop." He told her. "Do you want a ride back?"

"That would be nice thanks." She followed him to his car after he locked everything up. She wrapped her coat tighter around her as a chill swept through the air. Neither talked in the car but it wasn't uncomfortable.

"Do you mind if we stop at my house before heading to Jesses?" he asked looking over at her. "I live just around the corner from them so it won't take long."

"Go for it," she said back. "I'm just along for the ride."

He nodded back to her and focused back at the road. The clouds made everything grey.

"Stop the car," Caroline said suddenly causing him to jerk to a stop. He looked at her crazily but she had jumped out of the car already. He followed her out of the car and looked at what she was staring at. A house.

"Uh," Milo scratched his head. "My house is actually just next door."

"Is it really for sale?" she couldn't take her eyes of the house. A for sale sign was blowing in the wind.

"Mr. Jakes house? Yeah, it's been on the market for a while. Needs a lot of work. Caroline are you okay?" he asked after a few minutes when she didn't say anything back to him.

"It's perfect," she said to herself.

"What?" he asked confused.

The lawn slopped up to the house and patches of it were dead. A tree was bending over from the wind. A porch would be perfect for a rocking chair. The front door was solid wood with an old fashioned knob. She didn't know what the inside layout was like but she already loved it.

"I want it," she told him.

"You want to buy it?" Milo said surprised. Mr. Jake had really let his house go. It could be a nice house but it would need a hell of a lot of work.

"Yes," she clapped her hands. "When I was little I asked my mom how she found our house and she said that when she saw it she just knew that it was the one for her and I think it's the same with me. I love this house."

"You haven't even gone inside it," Milo said. It was a huge turn of events.

"Details," she blew it off.

Caroline was surprised at how easy it was to buy the house. It had been on the market for so long that the realtor was glad to just finally sell it. The house was modest so the payment wasn't too bad. She had the trust her father had left her that she used.

Caroline didn't know how others grieved. But for her it had just taken coming to Mystic Heights and having the Rivers family befriend her that helped her get up on her feet again. It was nice to know that her mom was close as well.

Pulling into her driveway she saw Milo, who was her next door neighbor of all things, putting together something on her front porch. She hopped out of the car and headed his way.

"Hey," she called out to him.

"Oh hey," he laughed. "I was supposed to have this finished before you got home, but I got it almost done."

He finished hanging a white wooden swing on her porch. It was perfect.

"How can I say thank you?" she shook her head in disbelief before sitting down with him on the swing. She became serious for a moment. "I mean thank you Milo. For everything you've ever done even though I was so horrible to you."

"Nah," Milo shrugged. "It's just a housewarming gift."

"Wow," a car door slammed and they saw Jesse walk up the concrete path to the porch. He looked at swing and then down at his hands. He held out a case of beer to her. "So I just brought you this for your housewarming gift."

Caroline threw her head back in laughter. That was Jesse for you. He sat out on the porch with them and she continued to laugh.

"It wasn't that funny," Jesse pretended to be hurt. He grinned though and she knew he had never been offended."

"No," Caroline shook her head trying to stop laughing. "It's not that. It's just that I realized all my best friends always end up being werewolves."

* * *

**So I hope that all makes sense I only scanned through her healing process because I wanted to get to other things faster. Like next chapter when the MF gang starts to figure some things out… **


	19. Chapter 19

**Dangerous Light Ch.19 Navy Eyes**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

* * *

Jeremy Gilbert didn't like cleaning. So he sure as hell didn't like cleaning out his closet. A lifetime of coats and junk were piled in there. He scratched his head as he tried to untwist his foot from a pile of belts and ties that had fallen out onto the floor. Why had he even bothered trying to clean it in the first place?

He pulled himself out of the closet feeling like a survivor and decided he really just needed lunch.

"Jeremy Gilbert," he heard his name.

He jumped at the loudness of the voice until he saw his sister Elena. Wait, no. Dark brunette curls gave it away that it wasn't his sister.

"Katherine?" he said in total disbelief. He had only seen her a couple of times before her death but somehow he was peering at her in his own room.

"Finally!" she threw up her hands and remarked. "Do you know how long I've been trying to get through? Ages. In fact over two years." She paced back and forth in his room. "Two years and you guys are still complete idiots."

"What are you even doing here?" Jeremy was trying to get a grip on what was going on.

"You guys have been made into fools," Katherine turned viciously around to him. "For two years you haven't even seen what's in front of your faces!"

"What the hell?" Jere felt like this was just a dream.

"God," she snapped at him. "Would you just fucking pay attention? I swear everybody in this fucking town is idiots."

"Coming from you?" Jeremy smirked at her. "The bitch that was finally killed."

"I'm glad I'm dead," she turned to him too smug. "This side is so much better. And now nobody can touch me."

"Cause you're dead," Jeremy said.

"Yeah well you're all going to be dead if you don't start paying attention." She narrowed her eyes at the boy. "Do you guys seriously not see what's happening? You're all going to be so blindsided when it happens."

"Do you just talk shit all day?"

She sat down on the edge of his bed quiet and menacing. She sat poised and still bitchy. The moment that she was quiet seemed to go on too long.

"War is coming." She declared.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he shook his head at her.

Rolling her eyes she gave an exaggerated sigh. "See, idiots. All of you."

It was still in his room. "What are you talking about?" he asked more serious.

She shook her head sadly at him. "How can you guys still not know that she's alive?"

"Who?" he questioned.

"Caroline," she said simply.

He snorted. "See this is why people don't trust you. You're a liar."

"Am I?" she sat up straighter and flicked her hair. "Or is Damon a liar?"

"Would you just get out of here already?" he was tired of having random ghosts come to him all the time.

She remained on his bed never blinking as she gazed at him. He flinched as he was analyzed.

In a much calmer and less bitchy tone she gave him one last piece of advice. "Find Caroline Forbes and you find your army."

* * *

"I'm bringing home a baby bumblebee," Caroline sang out loud at the top of her lungs. Giggling came from the backseat of her compact SUV. She looked in her rear view mirror. "Come on guys, the plan was to sing along."

"No," James told her laughing. "The plan was to make you do it! Then we could laugh."

"What?" Caroline acted like she was surprised even though she knew the original plan the whole time.

James and his little brother Travis burst into a bunch of sloppy smiles and laughter. James kept tickling his brother setting them into hysterics. James was now four and Travis two though Jess and Caroline had already started to plan his birthday party. She remembered the first day clearly when James had run in and called her Aunt Care. He said it not even realizing how big of a deal it was too her. She would never be able to have her own children but she would always be the cool aunt to James and Travis. She was already their godmother.

"Okay we have to stop at the shop," she pulled into the parking lot and parked in the space that everybody just knew was hers. "Come on guys." She unloaded everybody out of car seats and they ran ahead of her knowing exactly where to go. They always acted like they owned Milo's Toy Shop.

Caroline had begged Milo for a job after she had moved to Mystic Heights. She had the house and she felt like she was part of the family. She was part of the family. She needed something to do. She told him that she had no work experience and was a high school dropout. He hired her anyway. That's who he was. The kind caring guy that had become one of her best friend besides Jess, who was her best girlfriend. Milo was a good boss as well.

She did whatever needed to be done around the shop. She would make phone calls; show tourists around the shop helping them pick out toys. Jess had taught her how to paint the basics just so that way if Jess ever had to be out with the boys Caroline could finish a toy.

"Uncle Milo," James ran up to his uncle. "Dad told me you were going to let me bring one of your new toys for show and tell tomorrow."

"Let's pick one out now," all three of the boys hopped off to the back of the wood shop to find a new toy.

The phone on Caroline's desk rang and she picked it up automatically. She had done it so many times before.

"Milo's," she spoke in.

"Hey," she heard Jess. "I figured you would stop there. Are James and Travis alright?"

"Yep," Caroline multitasked while talking. She was going through random papers sitting on her desk. Her desk sort of just always ended up messy. "We'll be headed back though in like," she looked at her watch. "Fifteen minutes. Jesse told me earlier that I no longer need to bring avocadoes."

"Yeah, my no good husband actually went to the grocery store today." Caroline smiled at her friend. "But you can bring the margarita mix."

"Jess," Caroline laughed.

"What," her friend remarked. "I need a drink. Whatever I'll see you soon. Get ready for taco Tuesday!" she heard Jess yell in enthusiasm before she hung up the phone.

Still smiling at Jess, Caroline set the work phone back in its cradle and threw down the piece of paper she had been writing a to do list on. She set off to find her nephews. They were playing at a toy kitchen. Milo was sitting at a low table waiting to be served some pretend food.

"You talk to Jess?" he asked as she sat next to him.

"Yeah, she said to bring alcohol."

"Got to love Jess," he smirked. Standing up he stopped the boys from their playtime. "Come on guys," he threw James over one shoulder and Travis over the other. "Let's go get some real food!" his voice boomed as they laughed.

Together as a group they left the family owned shop to go eat dinner with their family.

* * *

"Alright," Klaus broke through the Salvatore's door. Rebekah followed through smirking with pleasure at how much the supernatural gang looked scared. After years of living in Mystic Falls she still thought they were pathetic. Heck even the football player had rejected her.

"Klaus," Stefan always tried to remain calm. The group was all there. Bonnie, Elena, Damon, Matt, Tyler, Jeremy and even Elijah had slinked in after his siblings.

"Do you think that maybe just once," Damon began. "You could call before you came over?"

"Not in the mood for you sass today Salvatore," Klaus talked swiftly with anger. "Somebody better start talking fast before I decide which one of you I want to kill. Or no, actually one of you can decide which of your family members I can kill."

"Remember that threats don't work anymore," Bonnie told him. "We're supposed to be working together now."

"Well love," he lowered his cool gaze at the witch. She looked sickly. "Somebody should have told you to not work with your enemies."

"Klaus," his brother tried to bring the conversation back around. "Remember how we said we would do this without accusations."

"The proof is there," Klaus stood up straight. It was like anger seethed out of him.

"Elijah, please explain," Stefan looked at him.

"You should have told us where Finn was when we asked you." Rebekah cut in. "Now you'll have hell to pay for."

"And what exactly are we paying for?" Damon took a sip of his signature glass of brown liquor.

"I asked you months ago where my brother was and you denied having seen him," Klaus looked them over. He had started to keep a much closer eye on his family since they had all awakened. A few months ago he realized Finn wasn't in any of his usual spots. It had been two years since he had seen him. It was too long for him to not know what his brother was up to. "Now it seems you are the liars I always believed you were."

"We haven't seen Finn," Elena assured him.

Klaus raised an eye and pointed at Elijah. The older brother ducked back outside before pulling a man into the household with him. It was a smarmy looking fellow. Short and pudgy with grease stains on his face. He was sweating profusely.

"What the hell is that?" Damon sounded mocking. The whole room was thinking the same question though.

"This is my friend Crosby," Klaus told them. "And he tells me that one of you have hurt my brother."

"And you believed him." Bonnie asked.

"No, I believed the much smarter witch I have who I had do a tracking spell on my brother. It didn't work. Do you know why?" he waited to see if anybody would raise their hands to answer. "It didn't work which means my brother has been daggered."

"So wait a tracking spell doesn't work when an Original is daggered?" Bonnie questioned Klaus. It was an interesting piece of information.

"It's kind of a grey area," Elijah walked further into the room, his hands clasped together like always. He stood next to Damon who poured him a drink. Surprisingly in the last few years the two had gotten along.

"Klaus," Elena always tried to diffuse the situation. "He's lying. We didn't do anything."

"Ask him yourself," Klaus gladly moved out of the way so she could interrogate Crosby.

Elena moved in front of him. He was sitting down in a chair. He smelled bad.

"Uh," she started. "Is Finn daggered?"

The man squeaked. He literally squeaked. She thought that that could mean a yes.

"Is he on vervain?" she asked.

"No," Rebekah moved behind her. "And he's not compelled either. He's a sad little thing. I can tell he's telling the truth."

Elena looked back down at the man. He wouldn't look up at her.

"Why did you say it was us that hurt Finn?" she bent down on her knees to look at the man.

He mumbled under his breath, which reeked, until talking just slightly louder. "I said she was one of you."

"But we didn't do it," Elena reasoned with him.

"I said she was one of you," his rat like face looked up all the way at her and the rest of the group. He sounded angry all of the sudden.

"Who?" Elijah asked. "Who was one of us?" Elijah set his glass down and walked closer.

The man went back to looking down. He had said too much. He couldn't give their secret away.

"You do realize we will kill you if you don't speak," Elijah was one of the kinder Mikaelson's but he still knew how to manipulate.

The man stared at his shoes until he looked up. The whole room was looking at him. He caught Damon's eyes. The vampire put his own glass down disturbed by the look he had just gotten. What did this kid know?

"Are you saying that we know the person who daggered Finn?" Elena tried to go easier on him than Elijah.

"Ask him," he gave a fast nod in Damon's direction. They all looked back at him confused.

"Excuse me?" Damon sneered at Crosby.

"Greece," was the only word the man muttered.

Damon Salvatore hardly ever felt fear. He liked to think of himself as a bad ass. But right now, in that moment, he felt like the bottom of his stomach had just dropped out. Damon moved closer to the man in thick heavy steps.

"Where the hell did you find him?" Damon asked Rebekah.

"We found him in the woods to the west," Rebekah answered not sure what this had to do with anything. She could tell that Crosby was telling the truth when he said Damon knew the person who had hurt her brother.

"Towards the west?" Tyler said something for the first time. There was surprise in his voice. "Wait," he held out a hand to stop others from speaking so he could question the stranger. "Have you even been staying in Mystic Falls?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Rebekah grew irritated. Klaus cut her off.

"What are you asking him Lockwood?" Klaus asked his hybrid.

Tyler was quiet for a minute. He glanced to Damon. He returned his focus to Crosby. "Are you from Mystic Heights?"

"What?" Elena asked totally confused. "Tyler so what if he's been staying in the Heights."

"Have you?" Tyler asked again. Crosby's face gave it away. Tyler took a deep breath and backed away from the entire group. He pointed to Damon. "Oh shit," the puzzle in his mind was coming together. "Greece, man really."

"What the hell is going on Tyler?" Klaus asked again.

Tyler didn't want to be the one to figure this out. Man, usually he was the last to know stuff anyway. He kept looking at Damon who had the sudden feeling that a certain secret was about to bite him in the ass.

"Spit it out," Klaus growled. "Sit down and tell us."

Tyler did as he was told even though he had broken the sire bond long ago. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. How exactly could he tell them what he was thinking?

"Tyler," Matt nodded at him to tell him it was okay to go on.

He looked around the room. Just give it to them straight.

"Mystic Heights is werewolf territory," he told the group.

Damon was the first to laugh, the others smiling slightly. It wasn't true.

"Tyler," Elena smiled. "We would know if the town 15 minutes away from us was full of werewolves."

"I only found out a couple of months ago," Tyler said. "I've never seen a pack keep such a tight lid on a secret like that."

"Okay fine then," Elijah kept the conversation moving. "So what if Heights is a pack like you say. Though none of us have ever heard of a true werewolf pack being so close to Falls."

Tyler was quiet for a moment. He swallowed and rubbed his hands together.

"Tell us," Matt urged again. "Straight up."

Tyler nodded. He would have to. It was so tense in the room with all eyes on him. "They say," he started before breaking off. Klaus's and Damon's eyes prodded into him the most.

"They say there's a vampire who's immune to a werewolf bite."

The room went completely silent. It was such an odd statement.

"No," Damon said first. "No not possible. I'm kind of living proof of that remember."

"That's highly unlikely." Elijah agreed.

"What if it's just a rumor?" Bonnie asked.

"It could be," he admitted. "But," he broke off.

"But what?" Klaus wanted to know.

Tyler looked up at the hybrid.

"They say that the vampire that's immune has navy eyes."


	20. Chapter 20

**Dangerous Light Ch. 20 Found**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Rebekah was the first to say anything. "Navy eyes?"

The rest of the room stopped talking. They couldn't say anything. They couldn't move. What Tyler was hinting at was impossible. Caroline Forbes couldn't be the vampire Tyler was talking about.

"Damon," Elena breathed out finally speaking. She turned to him in anger. "You said she was dead. You said she had died."

"Wait," Elijah tried to understand.

And just like that the room filled with noise. Everybody talked over each other. They cut in to each other's conversations.

"Shut up," Klaus silenced them all. Everybody's head snapped to look at him. His demeanor was cold. He stood with his black wool coat around him and his usual scruff. His hands were intertwined behind his back and he paced lightly. They all wondered how he would react to this news.

Klaus looked at all the faces in the room and started with Tyler. "How did you learn about Mystic Heights?"

Tyler had to think about it. It had taken him a while and it had started so long ago. "A couple years back I saw this man in town and I just knew he was a wolf. I kept seeing him around just a few times but it made me wonder where he was from. I followed him one day into Mystic Heights. I never actually went to the town but I started to ask some other packs up in the mountains if they knew if wolves lived there. Somebody just told me that the whole town was a pack."

"And you just figured this out?" Klaus questioned.

Tyler shrugged. "Like I said I saw the wolf a couple years ago. I asked around and then I stopped when things around here picked up. It wasn't like it was my main focus. But when I did figure it out I guess it just surprised me because they don't let any other wolves into their town."

"And where did you see this wolf in the first place?" Elijah asked.

Tyler licked his lips and gazed down. Anticipation mounted in the room. "I saw him coming out of the Forbes house."

All the shoulders in the room sagged. So it seemed this wolf pack was somehow involved with the Forbes.

Klaus walked back and forth as the room remained silent and tense. He turned on his heels and looked Damon up and down. "I believe you have something to tell us Salvatore."

A pin could drop and everybody would hear it human or not it was that still in the room. What had Damon done? He didn't even like Caroline so why had they lied. The minutes ticked by and he still didn't say a word.

"Damon," Elena said softly. She was afraid that if he didn't start talking Klaus would hurt him. "Is she dead?"

The question hung in the air. She had to be dead right?

"This is stupid!" Rebekah was tired off all this drama. "I know he didn't lie. I was there when he told us."

Klaus walked to Damon to calm and pushed him up against the wall. With his hand he strangled the younger vampire. His wind pipe was being crushed.

"Just tell us the truth," Stefan shouted to his brother.

"Don't kill him."

They all turned around to look at Crosby. He hadn't said anything in a long time.

"She's alive," he uttered so softly.

"Impossible," Rebekah screamed after a minute of silence. "I am not wrong. Ever. You said she was dead and you didn't lie."

The Original yelled at Damon. She bared her fangs and rage was clearly evident in her demeanor. Because she hadn't been able to see that he was lying her brother was now hurt and daggered.

"She is dead," Damon yelled back finally defending himself. "The girl we knew is dead."

"Then how is she alive?" Rebekah also knew that Crosby was telling the truth.

"Caroline Forbes is only a glimmer of the person we knew." Damon's whole face grew dark. "And yeah she is alive. I lied."

The room was set up for a fight.

"Do you know she's never killed a human by feeding off of anybody," he kept going more anger in his voice.

"Why would you lie?" Stefan asked quieter. He wasn't mad but he did wonder why his brother had told the lie.

Damon was still sputtering and he swiped at his face. "I owed her one."

"She manipulated you," Klaus served himself a drink. "You feed off the girl and she used that against you."

"Nik," Rebekah showed concern for her brother. "How are you so calm about this? You have a past with her."

"My only concern," he gulped down liquor. He was too stoic. "Is that supposedly there is a vampire out there who is immune to bites and daggered my brother. I don't like enemies."

Klaus started to walk out of the door. "Come on," he called to them all. "Let's go catch a wolf."

* * *

"Aunt Care," James ran around the kitchen in his pajamas. "You said you would read me a book."

"James," Jess yelled from the sink. "You're already supposed to be in bed."

Travis followed his brother into the kitchen and Jess dropped the dishes in the sink letting soapy water splash up. Caroline took over seamlessly so that she could finish cleaning and Jess could put her kids down. This exact scene had occurred numerous times throughout the years. Jess left while grumbling under her breath about marrying a shit husband.

Caroline was alone in the kitchen and the lights were the only thing that allowed her to see. Black darkness came through the window above the sink, its panes reflecting the glow. Most of the lights in the other rooms were turned off ready as it was almost bed time. Milo had already left; he had a business meeting early in the morning.

Caroline loved this kitchen. It was where she and Jess had become such good friends. She came downstairs one day in the first month she had been there. Jess was so huge in her pregnancy and Caroline found her eating a yogurt. Caroline had asked her why she was bothering with such healthy food when she had a great excuse to pig out. Everybody knew that when you were pregnant you could eat whatever you wanted. They ended up on the floor of the kitchen a gallon of ice cream between the two. She was the last piece of the puzzle when it came to being able to stand on her own two feet again.

After eating all the ice cream they decided they needed to get up again. She had helped Jess get up and her new friend looked down in surprise.

"I think my water just broke all over that ice cream," she had told Caroline.

Jesse was out of town. Travis was two weeks early. Caroline had watched him be born. She had held his tiny red body in her hands and she had cried. She had never seen such a display of life. Jess promptly told her that she was staying in Mystic Heights for good.

"You're going to be the cool aunt," Jess instructed her. "You're going to feed my kids too much candy and spoil them and they'll hate me at one point because I'm not cool like you. You're going to be my kid's godmother."

Caroline had only been able to cry.

"Hey," Jess came back into the kitchen breaking Caroline away from her memories. "Don't leave just yet."

She walked over to the fridge and pulled out two bottles of beer. They moved to her back porch and sat at a wire table.

"I know you and Jesse's secret," She raised her eyebrow while putting the rim of the bottle to her lips.

Caroline feigned innocence. "Excuse me?"

"Don't give me that," Jess laughed. "I know that Jesse's smoking cigarettes again and know he got you on the bandwagon."

"Would I ever smoke?" Caroline laughed at her friend and pointed to herself.

"Yeah the vampire in you would." Jess made fun of her friend. "Smoke won't kill you but I don't want that around my kids. So cool it and stick to nicotine gum."

Caroline bit her lip trying to not to laugh. Okay so Jesse had been the bad boy that had convinced her to try smoking. And now she was hooked mostly because it was something to do with her hands. It wasn't like it would kill her. Plus she and Jesse had some sort of sick fun out of trying to sneak around like teenagers not getting caught smoking.

"Have you thought about the pool?" Jess asked her.

"Yeah I think I want to do." Caroline had been thinking about putting in a pool in her back yard. "I think that it'd be fun to have all the pool parties in the summer."

"Do you want to clean it?" Jess knew her too well.

She snorted. "Uh, I'll pay a pool guy."

It was so nice sitting and talking with her friend. They just got along so well. They were like sisters. They saw each other at their worst and best moments.

"Drive safe," Jess stood at her front door waving bye. Caroline waved back.

"I'm literally around the bend. We live on the same street."

"Drive safe," Jess said back again.

Caroline shook her head laughing getting into her red SUV. She loved her car. Pulling away from the curb she drove around the corner and pulled into her own drive way. It was getting very late and she only wanted to get ready for bed. Her phone rang and she looked at the caller ID.

"Hank," Caroline said hello. Hank was another wolf in town and close in age to Milo. He was pretty close to the Rivers brother after growing up together. He didn't usually call her though especially this late.

"Caroline," Hank breathed heavily over the phone. His panic made Caroline worry. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Hank slow down," Caroline felt fear spread through her. "Tell me what up."

"They took him," he went on. "Some vampires took Milo."

Caroline couldn't move. Had other vampires ever had a panic attack? This was something she had always feared. They had found the pack.

* * *

"This is wrong," Elena told Bonnie. They were unloading a huge buff guy into the Salvatore's living room.

"Just go with it," Bonnie said. "We don't want Klaus pissed off at us."

"Stop talking," Damon muttered. "More lifting."

"I swear even as a vampire this guy is hard to lift," Stefan's eyebrows were bushed together. "Is he a fucking body builder?"

"Yeah just imagine him in wolf form," Matt opened the door for them. Tyler helped them place him in a chair. The Originals all stood back watching the others work.

"Hurry up please," Rebekah was such a bitch.

The wolf stunk up the house. His head was tilted onto his chest as his body was upright in the chair. They had hit his head pretty hard so they just had to wait till he woke up.

"Somebody wake him up," Rebekah was tired of waiting.

"Give him some time little sister," Klaus remained patient. Elijah had many questions in his head. There was another wolf hanging with the one they had caught. It seemed it was true that a secret wolf pack did exist right next door.

The wolf stirred and he woke up to a room full of vampire and hybrids. A witch was in the corner. They being supernatural beings didn't bother him as much as them being from Mystic Falls did. He kept his mouth shut in a tight line. He would not speak. He was the leader of the pack his responsibility was to keep them safe. These people in front of him had hurt Caroline, his sister. He would not talk.

"Tell me who you are." Klaus demanded. Nothing was said. After interrogating him for thirty minutes Klaus had to admire his will. He really was trustworthy.

"Give it up," Damon was sick of it all. "He's a wolf. He hates you. And he's not going to tell us anything."

"What about Caroline," Elena said. It was the first time anybody had mentioned her. They could see him get angrier as she said his name.

It was that anger that fueled Milo's attack. He broke out of the bonds that held him and he pushed people out of the way. He wasn't looking for a fight he just needed to escape. It was neck and neck. He was able to get out the door but they were on his tail. He used his speed until Klaus pulled him back. He was pushed to the ground and it was a mob. Rebekah took a swing at him and Damon didn't stop himself from getting into the action. The sun peeked up over the trees breaking daylight. It was not going to be a good day. Milo felt the rage burst in him and he knew what was coming. He was going to change.

"No," they heard the voice before they saw her. She was racing to him. She knew what he was about to give away. The only thing that kept them from jumping her was the shock factor. Caroline was coming back from the dead. She stopped in the middle of the fight slamming Milo in the head with a large tree branch. He was going to have a headache. He fell to the ground and she picked him up zooming away.

"Holy shit," Elijah didn't show surprise that often. He never broke out of character. But this was different. Caroline Forbes had just appeared in front of their eyes. And she had promptly left them again.

* * *

Milo stirred in his seat. He woke up with the sound of tires moving fast on paved road. Caroline was flooring the car speeding for all it was worth. It wasn't her usual car. Something low and fast. A sports car. Her hands were white on the steering wheel she was gripping so hard. She looked like a she was about to come undone any moment.

"Where are we?" Milo's seat was lowered so he brought it back to its sitting position. "Where are we going?"

"Away," Caroline's voice was hard.

Milo looked out the window. They were in the middle of nowhere with corn fields.

"What are you doing?" he looked at Caroline.

"I called Jesse, their boarding up the town." She kept her gaze on the road in front of her. "You and I are getting the hell out of here."

"We have to go back," he felt his senses coming back.

"Are you crazy," she snapped. "We can't go back. You almost changed in front of them."

"Stop the car Caroline," he warned.

"No," she wasn't going to.

"Stop the damn car," he yelled louder.

"No," she repeated back.

"Then you're just like he said you were."

Caroline broke her eyes away from the road and turned to look at him. He could see how distressed she was. She was barely holding back tears. Those people had terrorized her. It was something she hadn't gotten past.

"What are you talking about?" her voice broke.

Milo hadn't meant to sound so harsh but he had to go on. "Chase believed in you."

The car was still speeding away. a tear slipped down her cheek at the mention of his name. She was one away from having a break down.

"You're a fighter Caroline," he told her. "We can't run from this. I just realized that. They found me. And I just realized that we have to hold our ground. The pack isn't here for them. It's time to stand up."

"You've kept your secret for so long."

"We have," he nodded. "And we definitely won't tell them everything, but we have to hold our ground. This is our town."

Caroline looked back at the road. Her foot was still pressed firmly on the pedal. Her hands trembled and it broke Milo's heart.

"Caroline," his tone was much softer. "Look at me.

She had to be persuaded more before she would finally look back at him.

"You are strong," he told her with honesty. "You are one of the most amazing people I have ever met and I love you like a sister. You are smart, you are a wonderful godmother, and you kick ass when it comes to fighting. And to top it all off you are drop dead sexy."

She looked at him in wonder.

"They're going to see you and think man," he smiled lightly. "Damn she's still got it."

Caroline snorted in a mix of laughter and snot. "Milo why are you saying all of this." She finally let her foot ease up on the accelerator and the car dropped off on the side of the road stopping.

"Because you're going to come back as Caroline Forbes," he told her. "On your own terms. They don't own you and they don't get a say in anything you do. You're with us."

"I'm part of the pack," Caroline's voice was so low. "You're my family."

"And as a family we're going to fight." Milo was sure of it.

* * *

"What the hell is going on," Elena kept yelling at Damon. "You said she was dead."

She couldn't get over the fact that Damon had lied.

"Get off me Elena," Damon shouted back.

"Children," Klaus really hated these people.

"How could you tell me my best friend was dead," Elena ignored him.

"Don't give me that crap," Damon seethed. "You were a bitch to her."

Elijah rubbed his temples. The arguing had gone on since they had gotten back after losing the wolf. For the first time in three years they had seen Caroline. Rebekah sighed next to him and Tyler was staring at the ground. Matt was fidgeting next to Tyler and Bonnie was of course chanting some words. The idiots were still fighting though.

"Enough," roared Klaus coming unglued. His booming voice filled the room just as the phone rang. Damon picked it up after the third ring.

"Hello," all ears listened.

Caroline had forced herself into the dirty glass phone booth at some rest stop. Milo was lying down in the car resting. She froze.

"Caroline?" Damon spoke to her. She knew everybody was probably listening in.

"Give me the phone," Elena tugged it out of his hands. "Caroline."

Caroline couldn't believe what was happening. How had things gotten like this?

"Caroline," Elena said and then stopped. She realized she had no idea what to say. "I'm sorry. I know it's too late but I should have said thank you for everything." Elena just let the words flow out of her. "I, I just hope you know how sorry I am."

"Send Tyler Lockwood," Caroline's voice was stiff. Everybody in the room turned to look at Tyler.

"Tyler," Elena repeated. "Why Tyler?"

"Two hours, the corner of Main and Center towards the west." The phone was hung up and Elena no longer had anybody to talk to.

* * *

"Caroline," Tyler stepped into the car and before he was even all the way in she was taking off. The car was nice, some small black speedy Porsche. She must have been going over one hundred miles per hour. "It's nice to see you again."

"Tyler," Caroline looked over at him. She looked nice she knew that. Milo had driven them back home getting things ready for this moment. She had redone her makeup and put on her best tight jeans, boots, and her favorite leather jacket. Her hair was in perfect curls. It was vain but she felt more confident. Milo had the pack ready.

"How long have you been in Mystic Heights?" Tyler acted like she had never been dead. He was good at acting cool.

"Two years," she said.

He chocked. "Whoa, wait for two years you've been living there. And we never saw you?"

"You guys aren't the smartest," she gunned the car. "Are they all following?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know they're following us." She didn't see them but she knew they were somewhere out there. The road drove through Mystic Heights and Tyler kept his head out the window staring at the town. They didn't stop. She drove past the building and they were steadily going up a hill which would eventually turn into a mountain. She parked. For a minute they just sat there in the car.

"You have no idea what you're about to get into," she told him in a quieter voice. Tyler could feel something in the air.

"Come on," she got out and slammed the door roughly. She was tougher, Tyler could tell that.

"Where are we going?"

"You guys can come out now." Caroline raised her voice. She knew they were watching in the forest. Damon was the first to walk out of the trees. She kept walking forward and after a while she knew they were all behind her. She led them up the mountain.

"Caroline," Elena tried to speak to her.

"Don't," she kept going forward. They were high on the mountain. She stopped and turned to face them. She was a different Caroline to the one they had known.

"Okay," she started. She saw all their faces plus a few new ones. She had to keep it together. "You want to know about the pack then here it is." She held her hands up and they all looked at her expecting a speech. They didn't get one. Damon Salvatore was taken off guard as a werewolf jumped out from the trees and beat him down.

It was an attack Klaus realized too late. More wolves came forward and everybody was surprised. It wasn't a full moon and they weren't hybrids. How could they turn?

Suddenly the wolves stopped attacking. Some changed back into humans others sat keeping their furry ears back. The wolf they had taken became man again and Klaus couldn't help but feel a twinge at how easily he walked around naked in front of Caroline. She didn't seem to mind. He pulled on some pants.

"I don't think we got a chance for a proper introduction." He held out a hand and shook Klaus and few others hands.

"What is the meaning of this?" Klaus didn't like surprises. He could feel how on edge his brother was. They were old and they had no idea what was happening.

"My name is Milo," the man nodded. "And this is my pack."

Caroline stood next to him not saying a word. She had her hands over her chest and looked good in her tight leather jacket.

"What are you?" Elijah asked.

"Wolves," Milo thought it was pretty obvious.

"You can change without the moon." Klaus was pissed off. "What the hell are you?"

"Wolves," Caroline spoke.

"This is your warning," another guy walked forward and slung an arm over Caroline's shoulder. The move ticked everybody off. He looked like a brother to Milo. "Don't mess with us."

"You don't give demands," Klaus would not be challenged.

"No I give demands," Milo stepped up. "I'm the leader here and I'm telling you to stay away. We don't give a damn about what you want. Stay away."

Klaus was about to say something when he felt Rebekah's hand on his arm. Elijah told him to back away. There was no point in fighting the unknown. They needed to regroup and come up with a new plan. As a group the Mystic Falls members started to move back down the mountain.

They saw Caroline standing there still. She hadn't said much but with the werewolves cornering them they couldn't get to her. Milo and his brother took Caroline and walked her away. They treated her like their possession and they didn't like it one bit.

"Care," Elena couldn't just let her go. She started to walk back to her old friend wanting an explanation for the past three years that she hadn't been seen.

"Go back down the mountain," a wolf named Hank stopped her.

"But Caroline," Elena tried to explain.

"She's not one of you," the man told her. "She's with us."

They couldn't do anything. The lines were clearly drawn now. She belonged to the pack and it didn't look like she was coming back anytime soon.

* * *

** It was really fun to write about the supernatural gang again. And before you guys start yes Klaroline will begin soon enough but realize Caroline isn't going to just jump back into his arms or be friendly with her old friends. Remember she is a Mystic Heights girl now. And on another note thank you to everybody who is still reading this. I can't believe it's up to twenty chapters now. Insane. Please tell me what you think.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Dangerous Light Ch. 21 Making a Treaty**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

* * *

"Nik, what was that?" Rebekah started the conversation. She and her brothers were back at Klaus's home. They had left the supernatural gang to their own demises and they sat solemn in the house. It took a lot to shock them but they were deeply confused.

Elijah crossed and uncrossed his ankles in deep thought. He was trying to think of an explanation. Had he ever heard of any werewolves so close to Falls? Had he ever heard of werewolves turning whenever they pleased? He sure as hell had never heard of a vampire being immune to a bite.

Klaus stoked the fire and looked into the embers.

"Nik," Rebekah prodded him again. "What are we going to do?"

"How are we going to deal with the girl?" Elijah referred to Caroline. He believed his brother would fight this battle like all his others. He was mistaken though. "We can use the mother if you want to force her hand in coming back."

"Liz Forbes has been useful these past years," Klaus reminisced. The sheriff was all but on their side most of the time. "No, I don't believe that's the way to go."

"Nik," Rebekah felt chills down her spine. "What are we going to do now? We can't just sit back and allow this to happen. Did you see how they threatened us?"

"They do seem hell bent on keeping their land," Elijah agreed.

"As they would," Klaus moved from the fire and grabbed a bottle off the bar offering a drink to his siblings. "I admire their courage."

"Admire it all you want," Rebekah accepted the glass of liquor being offered to her. "But this is a serious problem."

"Oh little sister," Klaus chided her. "You never liked to share."

"I learned not to share from you."

"What are you thinking?" Elijah tilted his head at his brother. Klaus was calculating something in his mind.

The hybrid was about to answer when the door to the living room was flung open and their brother Kol walked in. He dropped a black backpack on the floor looking like he had just rushed from somewhere. By the way he had burst in it was obvious that he had some big news to tell. He paused and looked at his brothers and sister.

"Uh," he began. "Did I miss something?"

"Caroline Forbes is alive," Caroline told him dryly. "And she's part of a werewolf pack now."

"Intriguing," Kol didn't think much of the news. "I have bigger news though."

"She daggered Finn and the wolves she's with can change without the full moon. For two years she's lived 15 minutes away." Elijah caught him up. This time Kol did look intrigued.

"What was your news?" Rebekah asked cheekily.

Kol paused a moment catching his breath. "I just saw mother."

There was a collective groan in the room. Just what they needed.

"And she was with father."

The news alarmed them greatly. Their parents hated them but Mikael and Esther hated each other more. Having them come together didn't bode well at all.

"Where?" Rebekah cried out.

"I was in north Europe," Kol explained. "I heard talk of them being there together and quite frankly I booked it out of there."

"Rightly so," Elijah offered his brother his own glass of alcohol which Kol gulped down.

"So what this about Finn being daggered?" he asked.

"Nik tried to do a tracking spell but errors came up," Rebekah told him.

Kol made a face. "A grey area if he's been daggered."

"Exactly," Elijah started to tell him. "Bekah picked up a vampire groupie and he told us that somebody from here was the culprit."

"But it was Caroline," Kol had to admit that he was just the slightest bit excited that he would meet the girl. "So she's not dead then."

"No, and she belongs to a pack in Mystic Heights."

"There's a pack in Heights?" it was news to him.

"And they can turn without the moon." Rebekah sulked. "They attacked us Kol."

"They dared?" Kol was flabbergasted.

"Worse," Rebekah pouted. "They tried to mark their territory."

Kol turned to his brother Klaus, trying to read him. Klaus finished his glass and poured some more in it. "They're conscious when in wolf form."

"Most werewolves have no idea what's going on when they're in that form." Kol said.

"They're not normal," Elijah sighed.

"Wait," Kol held up a finger. "How did Caroline get mixed into this? Vampires hate werewolves and vice versa. It can't be true that she's in the pack. I've never heard of a pack allowing a vampire in."

"She's in," Klaus commented. It was very clear that Caroline was a part of them.

"What's the plan of action then?" Kol anticipated the fight. Rebekah and Elijah looked to Klaus for a plan.

Klaus took a moment before leaning back into his black leather couch and propping a foot on his coffee table. "A treaty."

Rebekah openly laughed at the thought. Elijah waited for him to explain.

"I know Caroline Forbes," he said. "And I know the look of determination on the leaders face. No they won't back down."

"Make them back down," Kol spit.

"That's where you lack knowledge, brother." Klaus said patiently. "I'm not willing to start a fight with them, not at the moment. Plus no fool would slight them. Can you imagine what I can do with them?"

"Are you going easy on them because of your attraction to the girl?" Elijah asked.

"What if the rumors are true?" Klaus narrowed his eyes at them defending himself. "A vampire immune to a bite without my blood. Think about it Elijah. That could be powerful."

"It's just a rumor," Rebekah assured him. "It's not possible."

"I'm not willing to risk it," Klaus told her. "Not with mother and father around the corner plotting on us. Elijah call them and set up a meeting."

* * *

"Hey," Jeremy found Damon in the Salvatore's living room. He was alone drinking like always. Most days Damon was secluded. He had retreated into himself a few years ago becoming much darker. Jeremy realized now it must have been the lie that had caused Damon to change.

"You're not pissed like the rest of them?" Damon said coolly.

"Nah," Jeremy shook it off. "They're all at the Grill trying to come up with a plan."

"Of course," Damon bit the words off. "What are you doing here then?"

Jeremy stared at the vampire for a moment before going forward. "Katherine told me about Caroline."

Damon stared back thinking about what the boy had just said. "How'd she get through?"

Jeremy shrugged. "She's Katherine I guess."

Damon snorted. He would take that answer. "Why'd she come to you though?"

"Mostly to call all of us idiots," Jeremy poured himself a drink just so he had something to do. "But to tell me that war is coming. Do you know what she's talking about?"

Damon drank. "Nobody knows what's going on anymore."

"But she sounded like something bad was about to happen. It was like she thought we needed Caroline."

Damon put his glass down and sat on his couch. "That's because she's not normal even for a vampire."

"Do you think war is coming?" Jeremy had to ask.

The vampire thought about it for a moment. "I don't know if I'd be as dramatic and call it that, but yeah I can feel something coming."

* * *

They all talked over each other. They were at Jess and Jesse's house in the living room sitting on couches and chairs. Milo and Jesse had just come back from a pack meeting and now they were fighting with one another. They needed to figure out how their secret had escaped.

"This isn't helping," Jess said for the millionth time. "It's over. Just admit that the only thing we can do now is keep moving forward. It no longer matters how it got out."

"We don't know what he wants," Jesse argued back. "I say no we don't go to this meeting with them."

"We go and hear him out but we aren't going to bend down." Milo put his foot down. "And Jesse you're staying here. It's just Care and me."

"What no way in hell," Jesse started but he was cut off.

"You're my second J, if this goes down bad I need to know that you're here with the town."

"Caroline will you be okay going?" Jess was concerned.

"I have to go," Caroline put up a tough front but she knew that everybody in the room saw through it and could see just how fragile she was at the moment. She was trying to make sure her life didn't crumble down around her.

"I don't like this," Jesse grumbled but it wasn't up to him. It was only three hours later that Caroline was sitting in the passenger seat of Milo's truck going through her hometown.

"You okay?" Milo checked. It was the first time Caroline had really been back in three years. She nodded grimly looking out the window. "Relax then. You're forehead doesn't look good with wrinkles."

Caroline guffawed at the remark and slapped his shoulder. "Shut up."

"That's my girl," Milo put on a calm exterior. He pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car. It was now or never. "You been here?"

"Small town," she reminded him. "Everybody's been to the Grill."

They got out of his truck and paused looking up at the bar and grill. Inside were people who could hurt them. A lot was on the line. Their feet carried them to the door and Milo held it open for her. Ducking in she realized that the place hadn't changed what so ever in the past years. Even Matt was at the counter.

"Caroline," he nodded at her. Then he gave a nod to a table housed with the Originals. The supernatural gang were seated at the bar not minding their own damn business.

"Did the Grill close just for us?" Caroline tried her best to sound at ease.

"Well when you own it you can close it whenever." Matt replied.

She looked up at him in surprise. "You own the Grill now? How did that happen?"

"You're not here for that love," Klaus pulled the attention back to him. They were waiting for the two to seat down.

They did sit down and the real business began. Each party had their own agenda.

Milo began to speak but was hushed by Klaus. "We're not on to you yet mate," his gaze turned to Caroline. "We'll start with you sweetheart. Is this rumor about you being immune true?"

Caroline nodded. She and Milo had already agreed on what they would and wouldn't tell Mystic Falls.

Klaus looked to Bekah who pissed off turned her eyes down at the table. The girl was telling the truth.

"How exactly are you sure about this?" Elijah inquired. "How do we know that you didn't just find another cure?"

Caroline raised the shirt sleeve on her left arm. A nasty looking scar was very clear. It was red and mauled. A chunk of her skin would never grow back. Vampire usually had no physical damage to them but her arm represented how far she had gone to prove that she was immune.

"A hundred and one bites," Caroline told them. "Just the bite and me. Nothing was given to help me."

Once again Rebekah confirmed that the truth was being told.

"It's your lucky day then," Kol informed her. "We could use somebody with a talent like that."

"Unfortunately," Milo swept in. "We aren't negotiating like that. Just tell us what you want and we'll see if we can work with it."

"That's not how we do treaties," Rebekah said haughtily.  
"You aren't in charge here," Caroline said quietly. Her voice was hard and deadly though affronting the older vampires. "Just tell us why you asked us here."

"Come on love," Klaus stared straight at her. "I believe you always had a thing for allies."

"Do you know what it means to be allies?" Caroline didn't relent.

"Actually we kind of do," Elijah stepped in smoothing his tie down. "We have simple demands that I believe you will see is fit. And in return we will leave your wonderful town alone."

"Alone," Milo repeated back. "I'm not sure if you understand what that word means."

"I've read a lot of dictionaries in my one thousand years," Elijah fired back.

"Strings?" Caroline knew there would be some.

"None," Elijah assured.

"Don't believe you," she said.

"You're not as trusting as you used to be my dear Caroline," Klaus played with a knife on the table. It was the first time he really acknowledged out loud their harried past.

The diner was silent but Caroline could feel movement by the bar as her old friends leaned in closer as the conversation grew juicy. She remained calm her poker face perfect.

"I've learned a few things the past years." She gave nothing away.

"Let's just talk about the treaty," Milo interfered.

"We only have two demands," Rebekah told him. "We want our brother back."

"And the other," Milo asked.

"If there was to say a common enemy we want to know that you'll be on our side."

"If it's a common enemy," Milo exaggerated the common part.

"Do we have a deal then?" Elijah wanted to know.

"No," Caroline refused. Milo looked at her. He didn't know her objections. "I want Crosby."

"Fine," Klaus acted like it was a gesture of good will.

"Then it's all agreed?" Elijah prodded again.

"No," Caroline kept her back straight. "No deal."

"You can't say no," Klaus told her. "Take our generosity now."

The room darkened and in that moment Caroline leaned forward on the table. "I'm not giving you your brother."

All of the Originals faces went black and red with anger. This was there family. Rebekah sneered at her from the table while the two brothers waited to take their cues from Klaus.

"I suggest," Klaus's voice was dark. "Milo mate, that you convince her to take the deal."

"Caroline," Milo in turn questioned her. "Do you even have the brother? You've never once mentioned him."

The whole time she had been staring straight at the older vampires but she turned her head to look at him and her face fell. He took in a breath and rubbed at his face. It seemed to the room a very tender moment between the two but it also fueled their wonder on how Caroline had managed to dagger Finn.

"Are you saying this happened when I think it did?" Milo asked her lowly.

She bit her lip and shook her head. "It was because of him." She passed on the message that Finn had killed Chase. Milo had always assumed that Caroline had already killed the man responsible for his brother's death.

"Well," Milo turned back to the vampires. "It seems we won't be giving up your brother."

"We'll kill you," Kol told them.

"I'm going to kill him," Caroline ignored Kol. She was looking right at Klaus. "I'm going to kill him one day."

"Are you mental?" Elena jumped up from the back before being shushed by the others.

"Here's the deal," Milo stood up and grabbed Caroline by the shoulder to pull her up with him. "You don't bother us we don't bother you. You don't hurt us I'll make sure she doesn't kill your brother."

Milo pulled Caroline with him out the door not waiting around for an answer. He didn't know if it was possible to live in peace with Falls but he was hoping that was enough of a treaty.

* * *

** Hey guys thanks for reading! I got some really sweet comments from a lot of you guys which I loved but in response to someone no I will not be rewriting my entire fic to suit your needs. Anyway I hope everybody else enjoyed this chapter I had fun writing the scene with all the Mikaelson's. Please tell me what you think! I'm excited for the next chapters. Do you think Falls and Heights can live in harmony? **


	22. Chapter 22

**Dangerous Light Ch.22 The Gang Takes a Field Trip**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

* * *

"We've never talked about it before," Caroline's southern drawl hovered lightly in the car. They were driving in Milo's truck, silent on the way back from the Grill. The car moved up and down with the road as Milo looked at her. She was tucked into the corner of the seat and the door her face ashen.

"Talked about what?" he kept his hands on the wheel.

"About it," Caroline said. "I feel like we've all gotten passed his death but we, I don't know how to say it I mean," she stumbled over her words. They would never get over Chase's death but the pain of losing him wasn't as sharp as it had once been. Time had helped them move forward. "We've never talked about what I've done."

"Caroline," Milo tried to stop her.

"No," Caroline's voice was sharp. "I did terrible things to you. Milo, I could've killed you in Germany."

"You didn't," Milo didn't want to deal with this.

"I fed off you," Caroline's face was dropped in horror. "Milo, if I hadn't been able to stop myself I would have killed you."

"You didn't," he said again.

"I never said how sorry I was for that though, especially when you came and got me."

"Anyone would have done it," Milo always struggled in embarrassment with accepting compliments or thanks.

"No they wouldn't," Caroline knew that Milo had met her with kindness in Europe. "They wouldn't have changed me out of bloody clothes, and they wouldn't have not asked questions or not held it over my head that I did something so terrible that we can't even talk about it."

"You were grieving," Milo told her.

"I killed a man," Caroline said starkly. "I tracked him down and ripped his head off." She leaned in closer to her friend. "Milo, I made sure his head wasn't attached to his body. And then I burned his house down just like he did to Millie's."

"Caroline," Milo hated how she stated all the facts.

"What if he had a family? What if his mom is still alive and now missing him. I killed somebody's family member."

"Do you think he thought about that before he burned Millie's house?" Milo said savagely.

"Don't say those things. Don't say stuff to justify what I did." The car was silent and her eyebrows were furrowed and her eyes desperate for forgiveness from somebody, maybe herself. "And the worst part is that I'm not done."

"What do you mean?" Milo's voice matched her quiet one.

She took a moment thinking about how to explain it. "I didn't know that he was an Original at first. Finn was going to kill me, I was lucky and it was one big accident that I daggered him. But the thing that terrifies me is that I want to kill him. After all this time and not losing my humanity I willingly want to kill him."

Milo turned his head away from the front window and looked over at her. "He killed my brother, Care. When I see him and you've figured out how to kill him, I want a piece too."

* * *

"Are we sure about this?" Jeremy was stuffed in the back seat of Elena's car. Stefan was driving with Damon in the passenger's seat. Elena was beside him and Bonnie got the window seat. Tyler was in Matt's truck ahead of them. They were on their way to Mystic Heights. "I mean no offense but this seems like a really bad idea. I mean a really bad idea."

"I told you," Damon muttered under his breath. This was basically going to be the field trip from hell.

"Shut up," Elena still hadn't forgiven him for lying about Caroline being alive. "It's been a week since Klaus and his family met with Caroline and nothing's happened. I read in this brochure that today is some festival, we can go and check things out about the town."

"And stalk Caroline," Jeremy noted.

"Everybody knows who you are," Damon pointed out. "They know you're the doppelganger. We're going to stick out and I don't want my ass kicked by wolves again."

"It's been a week," Bonnie said. "We have to go and see her."

"Okay," Damon turned in his seat to face those in the back. "Let's just all admit that you two were complete bitches to the cheerleader and she's not going to let you guys in anymore."

"You were bad to her too," Bonnie put the attention on him.

"And then I told everybody she was dead," Damon faced front again. "We're even."

"Uh," Jeremy looked out the back window. "Do you see this?"

"Yeah," Stefan was looking in the review mirror.

"What?" Elena turned around in her middle seat. "Oh my God, is that Kol and Rebekah behind us?"

It was. Kol was driving some high class Rolls Royce with his sister in the seat next to him. Apparently they all had the same idea to go do some spying on the town next to them.

In a row all three cars with citizens from Mystic Falls exited off the road and entered into Heights. The town square was decorated with twinkling lights streamed overhead. They found visitor parking. Heights got a lot of business from tourists during this particular fall festival.

"What are you doing here?" Matt asked when he saw Rebekah. The two weren't on friendly terms since Matt had rejected her.

"It looks like we all had the same idea," Rebekah walked coolly past the human. Kol followed smirking at the group.

Tyler and Matt walked off seeing a couple of guys throwing a football. Jeremy hung back with Stefan watching to see what Elena and Bonnie would do. Damon had walked off already.

"So," Jeremy asked. "What now?"

"Um," Elena suddenly had no clue on what to do. "Just mingle," they walked into the crowd of townspeople and tourist all looking at stands selling various things.

Mystic Heights was actually very similar to Falls in that the town square held most of the same things. Nice sidewalks with benches littered the streets and a version of the Grill looked like the cool hang out place. Small town businesses had set up shops along the square.

* * *

"You do see the irony in what you're doing right?" Jess's voice cut through the shop surprising Caroline. She was sitting on the floor, working during the festival. She was painting pink trim on a wooden play kitchen. The shop had been empty except for her and an old boom box playing music in the corner. Caroline had been oblivious to Jess coming in.

"You're drinking beer while working on a children's toy," Jess laughed at her. Sure enough there was a green beer bottle next to Caroline. "Now come on, I'm not letting you work while there's partying going on."

Caroline put her paint brush down and looked up at her friend. "I can't believe we're still holding that thing."

Jess shrugged. "Milo told everybody that the show had to go on. I don't think he wants anybody to see us hesitate."

Caroline pulled herself up.

Jess rolled her eyes. "Way to not dress up."

Caroline looked down at herself. She was wearing black short shorts and a thin tank that was covered up with one of her favorite soft button down shirts with white strips on blue. She wasn't even wearing shoes and she wiggled her dark painted toes at Jess. Laughing she pulled some brown leather Sperry's on and turned off the radio.

"And really your hair?" Jess gave her a hard time.

"Shut up," Caroline pulled her messy ponytail tighter. They walked out of the shop onto the bustling street. Tents were pitched with wood tables and benches available for people to eat at. Barbecue was being served and she saw Milo working at one of the grills. Everybody really loved Milo because he was so polite and friendly. Jesse and the kids were playing with balloons.

"Hey," Caroline saddled up to Milo. "Nice apron."

"Don't be jealous because I'm a better cook," He held up a pair of tongs.

"Right," Jess said sarcastically. "How many times a week do both of you come to my house for dinner?"

Milo and Caroline gave each other looks.

"Uh," Milo began. "We just come over to see Travis and James."

"Uh huh," Jess wasn't so sure of that.

Caroline felt her legs being attacked and she looked down to see her godchildren hugging her. Laughing she picked Travis up and slung him up over her shoulder and he held his hands out like he was an airplane.

"No," James clung to her. "It's my turn."

"You need to eat," Jess herded her family including her husband to a table under a tent.

"Come on," Milo pulled the plastic white apron over his head and gave up his job handing out meat to pull Caroline into the middle of the street below the strings of light. A band was set up on a stage and people danced to the music.

Caroline and Milo weren't admittedly the best dancers in the whole world but they were such great friends that there was an ease as they made mistakes and laughed having fun. Caroline wasn't even dressed that nicely for the occasion in her crappy work clothes but together they shined outwardly as a few balloons were let loose in the sky and county music filled the air.

"And like this," Milo twirled her silly. "And then this way," they took a few steps to the left. "And maybe some of this."

"What is this?" Caroline giggled. "We really need dance classes."

"Who's talking?" He raised an eyebrow at her as they swayed back and forth. "I'm a pro."

She rolled her eyes as she jumped in a circle. Stopping she spotted somebody in the crowd and looked coyly at Milo before bumping hips with him. "Go ask her to dance."

Milo blushed and looked at the ground. He was so shy but sweet. "No."

"Milo," she exclaimed. "You've been crushing on Rose for months. Go ask her to dance."

Milo had liked Rose for a while now but he was too shy to ever go up and talk to her. She had just recently moved back to town after completing her master's degree out of state. Caroline had a feeling that Milo had even liked her as a kid growing up in the same town.

"Come on," Caroline ran a hand down his cheek overly sweet. She then smacked it. "You'll thank me later." And she made him go up and ask the girl. Of course Rose accepted the offer to dance immediately.

Smiling to herself Caroline was alone in the middle of the dancing street. She really hoped that Rose and Milo would get along. Looking around for Jesse and Jess she was hoping to join them but something else was seen by her. Something that shocked her. Walking into the Bar, a restaurant that was in the square, was the entire supernatural gang.

She didn't know what to do. Had they just been watching her dance? Why were they festival crashers? She didn't know what to say to them but she squared her shoulders. Milo's words about coming back on her own terms rang in her ear. This was her territory and her home. She could face these people. She made her way through the crowd and squared her shoulders.

* * *

Damon knew he was going to like the Bar. It was named the Bar after all so he had to like it. Going up the short few steps to the green house door that opened up into the restaurant he went straight to the high bar top and ordered Bourbon. He knew the others had followed him in and he was glad that they were squirming. It had been a stupid idea to come here. He knew that they wanted to see Caroline again but he got that she didn't want to see them.

"Oh," he heard Elena's voice behind him. She was startled and he looked back. They were stopped near the front of the Bar looking up at a wall. It was painted black and in gold block letters somebody had written out: We miss you Chase. Below was a montage of picture all with the same guy.

Curious Damon walked back to his friends and peered at the man in the photos. He resembled Milo, the wolf leader. Elena was staring at one particular picture though. It was to the right towards the high corner of the wall. Caroline was in it. She and the guy, Chase he assumed, were somewhere sunny as light streamed in behind them. They were facing each other not the camera. They were leaning towards each other with their eyes looking into one another's. Both had huge happy smiles on. It was pretty obvious something was going on between the two.

"I hate that wall," the voice startled everybody. They turned to see Caroline standing alone in front of them. She knew they had questions about the picture. "It just reminds everybody that he's gone."

"Caroline," Elena was breathless. "I, I don't know what to say."

Caroline titled her head sideways and raised an eyebrow. "Three years a lot has changed."

"Yeah," Elena agreed.

"You're a vampire now," Caroline had noticed that the first time she had seen Elena.

"Alaric is dead," Elena said quietly.

"I'm sorry," and she really was. The history teacher had always been kind to her.

"We're the hell have you been?" Bonnie was impatient to know.

Caroline shook her head. "You don't get to know that."

"You have to tell us," Bonnie didn't let up. "We haven't seen you for three years. We want to know where you've been."

Caroline was silent. She grew sadder and her shoulders sagged as she sighed. "Three years and you guys really haven't changed."

She moved forward a few steps closer to them and she spotted Kol and Rebekah in the back. Seeing them made her grow uneasy. Milo would be on edge if he knew Originals were in town but then again when a bunch of vampires come into wolf territory everybody knows so Milo was most likely aware of the situation. Hopefully.

"No," Caroline held her ground in the room. "You guys don't get to know what I've been up to but I can tell you that there's a much bigger world out there that doesn't all revolve around you. Now I believe our treaty was that you guys don't bother us and we don't bother you. It would probably be best if you leave now."

"Caroline come on," Elena begged. "I know that we weren't on the best of terms when you left but it won't be like that anymore."

"It won't," Caroline nodded. "Because I won't take your shit anymore." And with that she walked out of the Bar.

* * *

"No, Jess I don't need you to come over," Caroline spoke into her cell phone. One hand held the phone while she used the other to shrug into a pair of purple sweat pants. Crickets chirped in the night and Caroline walked through her house turning on a few lights to brighten things up. She headed into her kitchen and opened the fridge. "I just want to relax after seeing them again."

"Are you sure you don't want to come over though?" Jess asked. "I mean those people still rile you up as much as you don't like to admit it."

"I know, but I stood up to them today and that felt good," she admitted. It felt like a small victory to her. "I just want to catch up on some shows that I've recorded and not think of anything. I'll be fine. I'm just going to go into zombie mode for a while."

"Okay," Jess relented. "It'll actually be quiet for once. Milo's not coming over either. He's holding some sport's watching party. Shame it can't be a girl night."

Caroline cracked a smile but her friend's guilt trip wasn't going to stop her from eating ice cream and watching cable by herself. "Put the kids to bed early and make it a you night instead."

She dropped her phone on the granite top of her kitchen island and started to get a spoon when she heard a knock on her front door. Closing the drawer before getting the utensil she needed she left the kitchen and went around the corner to her front hallway. A shadow through the window shade on her door could be seen.

Unlocking the door she turned the knob and opened the door as her mouth proceeded to drop open.

"May I come in?" Klaus asked.

* * *

**You guys left such sweet reviews last time and I hope every one of you know how much I appreciate it. Thank you for reading!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Dangerous Light Ch. 23 A Night Together**

**Disclaimer- not mine**

**Are you ready for this? It's time for some Klaroline. And warning: it's a little bit shocking. **

* * *

Caroline slammed the door shut and then dropped to the floor trying to hide. This is stupid, she told herself. It wasn't like he hadn't seen her open the door. Worse she could feel him standing above her behind the door his shadow still coming through the window,even though the shade was pulled down.

Slowly, very slowly she tried to stand back up with as much dignity as she could and taking a breath while smoothing her hair down she turned the knob and opened the door again.

"Hello," she said politely. Not like she had just slammed the door in his face.

He smirked at her. He was leaning up against the doorframe which irked Caroline. It was like he had to put on this show that he owned everything. Which he didn't because Caroline knew for a fact that she had mailed in a check to the bank, paying for this house.

"May I come in?" he asked again.

"No," she said automatically.

He raised an eyebrow up at her.

"What?" she raised her hands up as her voice grew louder. "This isn't Mystic Falls. You can't just raise an eyebrow and get whatever you want."

"Just let me in," he dropped all the pretenses. He stood up off the doorframe and looked patiently at her just wanting in. Years ago they hadn't ever really talked but she remembered that when they did he had sometimes dropped the bad guy façade with her. It was like he was doing the same now.

Caroline bit her lip and wiggled her nose. After a minute of thought she stepped back and let the door open wider. He had been nice to ask her for an invitation. Since the house was owned by her, a vampire, anybody could really get in.

"This is a beautiful home," he kept his voice polite.

"Oh come on," she snorted not looking behind her as she led him into the kitchen. "It's nothing compared to your grand mansion of a house."

"It suits you," his voice was husky and Caroline had to admit that the accent would always fascinate her.

"Do you want anything," she swung her hands around pointing at the fridge and cabinets. "Like a soda or I have some wine."

"You keep food in your kitchen," there was a bowl of fruit on the kitchen island and it was obvious that the cabinets above the counters were stocked full.

"Yeah," Caroline shrugged. "I know my friend Cora hates eating anything but blood. It doesn't taste good to her, but I always kept my taste buds."

"Interesting," he walked around her kitchen. He stopped in front of her fridge peering at the array plastered all over the stainless steel doors. She watched him quietly for a moment as he was busy looking at pictures and art work from Travis and James. He had his arms behind his back and he was wearing a black blazer. Honestly he looked exactly the same. He still had his scruff.

"You seem to have a full life here," he turned around and she spotted the dimple on his chin. He would always be good looking.

"Are you going to take it away?" she didn't hesitate to ask.

"Why would you ask that?" he asked in his quiet steely voice.

"Because I remember all those years ago when you came to Falls. You rode in and you thought the place was yours."

"It is mine," Klaus informed her. She shook her head and he felt the need to explain more. "Mystic Falls is my hometown. I was born here and it is only natural that I came back to rule it."

"Rule it?" Caroline exclaimed. This was unbelievable. "Oh wow, I'm sorry and who gave you that right?"

He didn't answer her. Instead he tilted his head to the side and kept his face blank as he looked her over. She was more feisty than before. She stood up for herself and didn't back down. He remembered her as being timid.

She sighed loudly and shrugged her shoulders. "Okay," she knew that conversation wasn't going anywhere. "What are you even doing here?"

Klaus moved around more like he was comfortable again. "I just wanted to ask you a question."

She shrugged with her arms wide open. Just ask away.

"When did you figure out you were immune?" he nodded his head at her arm where the scar was.

She instinctively looked down at her arm even though it was covered up by her long shirt sleeve. Looking back up she saw him expecting an answer. He was asking questions about her past just like the others but it was such a specific one that she felt like she could answer it.

"I uh," she started. "A couple years ago. I was in Germany when I was bit for the first time."

"And it was them?" it made sense that she had been bit by a werewolf from Mystic Heights.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I was in a foreign country when I realized that all this time there was a werewolf pack right next to Falls."

"And you moved back here?" Klaus moved a step forward. "How long ago?"

Caroline didn't reply immediately. This was getting into more personal territory. "Yeah, I moved back here. Two years ago."

"Did you ever think to come back?" crickets chirping in the back was the only noise.

"No," it was almost a whisper. "I didn't want to come back."

"You were quite the talk of town afterwards," Klaus walked in a circle around the kitchen. "Can I have a tour?" he wanted to see the rest of the house.

"Why are you really here?" Caroline ran a hand through her hair. It felt wrong to have an Original in her house.

"Don't be so rude to a guest, love," he said.

"Don't give me that crap," she retorted back. "You basically forced yourself in here, and if you don't mind I have plans."

"Is that your way of suggesting I leave?"

"Yes," Caroline didn't hide it. "So take the hint."

"There was a time when you welcomed my company," he moved out of her hallway leaving her stunned for a moment with his forward comment. She scurried after him and to her dismay she realized he wasn't going down the hallway to the door but instead he was making his way to her living room. He peeked into the room took note of the plasma screen and nice decorum and then moved back down the hall to the stairs.

"What the crap," Caroline took two stairs at a time to keep up with him. "Get out of my house."

"You've put a lot of work into this place." He flicked on a light switch and the hall was illuminated making the hard wood floors shiny. Pictures were lined up on the wall.

"And I'm proud of it," she had to admit that she really was insanely proud of her house. "But you need to leave."

"Now you know how I felt," Klaus ducked into her guest bedroom.

"Excuse me?"

"You ambushed me at my house wanting to piss your friends off."

Caroline stopped and he brushed past her looking into another bedroom. She was breathless.

"Why are you here?" she asked him again and she had a foreboding feeling.

"Because, love," he came back out of a room and stood toe to toe with her. "I want to piss people off."

"Excuse me," that seemed to be one of her favorite expressions. She was never allowed to go on though because his lips pressed over hers. She was standing in the middle of the hallway on the second story of her house and he was kissing her. Her eyes were still open she was so surprised and she couldn't respond. Could she even respond to him?

He stepped back taking his lips with him but let one of his fingers slid down her chin and ever so lightly brush her lips. She was so startled by how the touch was so electric. Something inside her moved. But wasn't this the same feeling she had felt with him so long ago? The lust and the desire that coursed through her back then were still there. After all she had been through and after being away from him for three years it surprised her so much that the same feelings were there. The same thing that happened back then was happening now. She let herself float away.

* * *

"This can't ever happen again." Caroline was staring up from her bed looking at her ceiling fan. It was spinning on the low setting just going round and round. A thin four hundred maroon thread count was lying lightly over her naked body. Klaus was next to her in the bed his hands behind his back looking up at the same fan. He was so full of himself. She realized too late that this had been a trap. He had managed to come into her home and made her into a conquest.

"Oh love," his mouth was turned into its usual half smile. "It's not like it hasn't happened before."

"Stop it," Caroline sat up in bed and let her feet touch the floor. She grabbed a silk robe from her vanity chair and wrapped it around herself. She was beyond mad at herself. How could she have let herself have hot vampire hybrid sex with him? Well actually she knew how. It had been a really really long time since she had had any physical contact with anybody and he knew her body. That's really the only thing they knew about each other. Their relationship in the past had been friends with benefits. She couldn't let that happen now. There was too much on the line.

"Stop it with the stupid degrading names," she threw his black jeans at him and took satisfaction in how hard they hit his face. The target had been his nose and she made a bull's eye. "They're stupid and you're an ass."

"They're not degrading," he reasoned with her.

"Put your clothes on," he was just holding his clothes in his lap not moving. It was like he expected to stay. "Now."

Her legs were shaking but she couldn't stand to be in the room with him any longer. She felt like shit. She wanted to curl up and cry but he was still in her house so she settled with going into the kitchen and making herself some peppermint tea. Her hands were shaking too as she poured water into the kettle. She dropped it in the sink but it wasn't because of the shaking. Once again she dropped to the ground even though it wasn't like it would help. The big wide open window behind her sink was a clear shot to Milo's house. And it was the surprise of seeing his house full of wolves that caused her to hide out of view. People milling along his porch could spot her their houses were so close together. If they saw her they would come over and beg her to join them. And then she would have to explain a few things.

Cursing under her breath she sneaked back out of her kitchen. Milo was practically a recluse when it came to having people over. Of course the one night Caroline was holding a hybrid in her bedroom his house was full of nosy werewolves who she was friendly with. This wasn't going to go down well.

She ran back into her room at a speed that took Klaus back. He was busy buckling the belt around his jeans. She swept past him and went straight to her window and drew down just one blind so she could spy next door.

"Do I even want to know what you're doing?" he finished with his pants but he didn't bother to put his shirt back on.

"Did you not hear the party next door?"

"I was busy," he moved to look out the window.

"There's probably half the pack next door," she turned to look at him. "Even if you were to use your speed they would still be able to know that something was here."

"Something?" he questioned her word choice.

"Yeah something," she pushed him away. "You're an animal."

Their arguing quickly escalated with louder and faster voices.

"I'm an animal?" he remarked. "Who's hanging out with a bunch of wolves?"

"Oh please," she spit in a low voice. "You don't even know what you're talking about."

"Well of course not because I'm like anybody else." He sneered. "Nobody is privy to any information on you."

"Information?" she threw a pillow at him.

"Yes you refuse to give any details on what your life's been like since leaving Mystic Falls."

"You want to know?" she threw another pillow at him. "It's been wonderful. I love not having to deal with your supernatural gang crap."

"Supernatural gang crap," he yelled. "You did not just actually group me with them."

"Well aren't you one of their members." She threw a blanket at him. "You guys got pretty chummy while I was gone."

"Why are you throwing bedding at me?" he stomped his foot down.

"Because I'm being nice and letting you take a few things to the guest room."

"Pardon?"

Caroline put her hands on her hips. "You can't leave this house until they're all gone. So pick a guest bedroom and leave me alone."

"No," he refused.

"No?" Caroline gapped at him. "What part of I'm kicking you out of my room do you not get?"

"I will not be kicked out." He let all the pillows and blankets fall out of his arms.

"It's not up for discussion," she laid back down on her bed and pulled the covers around her. "I rule my own house thanks."

He got into bed beside her and she kicked at him. He caught her foot and her body was left lying in an awkward position.

"Let go," she twisted.

"Sweetheart, I don't think you quite get who you're talking to."

"Do you see what I mean with the nicknames?" she was exasperated. This evening had gone so far from what it was supposed to be like. "They're annoying and stupid. You just throw them out there because you like to try to dominate."

"I don't try," Klaus let go of her leg. "I dominate."

Caroline didn't reply. She breathed out knowing that yelling wasn't going to do anything. Sadly she shook her head at him and put her head on her pillow facing away from him.

"How can you be like that?" she said after a few silent minutes. "You just assume you're the person in charge. And for what? Because you think you're special?"

"I am special," his voice was a whisper to match hers. "I'm the original hybrid."

"And that means you can be a bully?" she wrapped her hands around herself.

"I'm not a bully," his eyes traced the spine of her back. "I just know how to persuade people."

"You terrorize people," she rolled over in the bed facing him in the dark. "You've always done it even when I was human."

For once Klaus didn't have an immediate retort. They stared at each other in the night. It was clear she was upset. "I never terrorized you."

She blinked some thinking. "You didn't have to terrorize me. I was willing to be the ragdoll that you could control during sex."

"Is that what you thought it was?"

"That's what it was." She could swear she saw something pass in his eyes. "We had sex together. And it was an escape."

"And this time?" he asked.

She hesitated answering. "A mistake." She felt like it was so cliché to say.

He rolled onto his back no longer facing her. In his embarrassment he reverted back into himself. "Really? I thought it was a mistake that you really enjoyed."

Caroline stared at him. "You've become more of an ass."

"You love my ass."

"What is wrong with you?" Caroline was outraged. "How could you just storm in here and seduce me like that? Do you know how terrible this is?"

"Our relationship has always been terrible." He raised his voice in the dark. "It's a relationship based upon sex."

"No," Caroline sat up. "It was a relationship. It's not one anymore. God, I feel like I cheated. I mean I feel terrible." She threw herself back down smothering her face in the pillow angry.

Klaus stared at her raising himself up in bed slightly. "What do you mean?"

Caroline once again turned her body away from Klaus and curled up in a ball under the covers. "Nothing."

"Caroline Forbes," his voice filled the dark bedroom. "Three years has given you a lot of secrets."

"They aren't secrets," she shut her eyes wanting to sleep. "I just don't want the nosy supernatural gang in my business."

* * *

**Okay, Okay so I know that's kind of crazy but right now neither Klaus nor Caroline understand their relationship with one another. If you think about it they only really had a sex thing going on the first time so now comes the question of whether or not they could actually get along and for once not build a relationship based solely on sex.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Dangerous Light Ch. 24 Life Just Goes On**

**Disclaimer-I own but a few characters**

**I suck I know. Sorry for the lack of posts. **

* * *

"Oh crap," Caroline's eyes jerked open. The clock's red digits told her that she had overslept. Worse she had overslept in the same bed as Klaus.

Not caring if she woke him up or not she threw off the covers and rolled onto her feet dodging into the closet. She frantically pushed around clothes on hangers before opening up a drawer in her dresser tugging up some panties. Her thoughts couldn't catch up in her mind and she didn't know what to wear. She needed something classy and true to herself but also business like.

"Love," his voice stirred in the bed.

"Shut up," she grunted tersely accidently slamming too hard into her small fine vanity table making perfume bottles jiggle and clang together. She powdered her nose and silently thanked Katherine for giving her flawless vampire skin. Because of that this morning she could shave off ten minutes. Mascara would have to go on in the car.

"In such a hurry," Klaus still hadn't risen out of bed.

"Get out," she grabbed her leather jacket and two tall nude heels in one hand and rushed out. Klaus was left by himself very confused. She didn't have time to care because she was so late. Today clients from Germany were coming to Milo's Toy Shop. It was one of those oh something could happen but maybe not if one thing went wrong. And one thing was about to go wrong if Caroline was late. She had talked many times on the phone with them so they were definitely expecting her there this morning.

She rolled through a stop sign and headed to Main Street pulling into the parking lot and opening the door. She dropped the two heels on the concrete and wiggled her feet fitting them on. She slammed the door and hurried as fast as she could into the Shop. It was too late though.

"Hi," the front glass door pushed air as it shut behind Caroline. Milo and a group of German business men all swiveled around to look at her enter. It appeared they were in the middle of a deep discussion.

"Caroline Forbes," Milo swept his arm out in her direction introducing them to her. "I'm so glad you made it. I was worried you would still be with Jess at the hospital."

"We are so sorry to hear about your nephew's broken arm." A woman behind thick glasses spoke with a heavy German accent. "But that being said we are delighted to see you since we spoke so much on the phone."

"Family means a lot," another man shook her hand. "We understand that in a time of emergency you had your priorities."

Caroline flowed with the lie and put a hand to her chest like she was trying to clutch her heart. "Thank you, my godsons mean the world to me."

Milo brought the conversation around and they toured around the work shop. After an hour of talking they all shook hands once again and helped them out of the shop. Taking a deep breath she turned to look at her boss chewing her lip nervously.

"I'm sorry," she put her hands to her head and tugged at her hair. "I'm so so so sorry. I know that the only reason they came was because they knew Millie and I know how much you want to expand and they're the perfect fit with just wanting to ship pieces to sell in their shop. I'm sorry."

She stopped blabbering and the shop was quiet. She couldn't read Milo's face and that made her even more nervous. He didn't get upset that often but if he did it was bad. His lips were in a tight line but eventually he just shrugged and sighed. He was bottling whatever he felt at the moment. She hoped it didn't come back to haunt her.

"Are you okay?" he picked up a piece of paper putting it in front of his face hiding. He was the sensitive brother.

Caroline couldn't answer that question. A buzzing sound from the air conditioning unit was the only sound. Feeling hot and sweaty all of a sudden she put a shaky hand to her forehead but the way her hands were shaking she brought it back down trying to mask calmness.

"I have to go," she couldn't be in the same room with him. Guilt racked her. Last night she had slept with Klaus. She was playing with dangerous territory and she didn't know how to deal with all the emotions running around in her stomach. She was part of the Rivers family. She lived in Mystic Heights. Treaty or not the line between Falls and Heights was very clear. Klaus wasn't exactly the enemy but he could become one in a hot second if he snapped.

She teetered in her heels along the walk to her car. She threw her purse into the passenger's seat and leaned into the black leather. Starting up the car she drove through the town. This was her home. She had left Mystic Falls. She didn't want the drama of the supernatural gang. She had her life here. Starting something up with Klaus just wasn't an option.

And on top of that she had the insane guilt of Chase. It had been two years since he had died in her arms. His family had taken her in with open arms. Would they look at her differently if they knew she had slept with their enemy? They didn't ever want him to know that they were related to him.

She was at a crossroads. Literally. She was sitting at a stop sign. She didn't know which way to go. Jess was her best friend but she was married to Jesse. Milo probably thought she was crazy. And her other best friend Cora was somewhere in Moscow dancing. Her foot was shaking as it pushed down on the brake.

Taking a deep breath she made a right and headed east. Taking back roads she ran a hand through her hair. The A/C was going full blast. The road winded as she drove up Tyler Lockwood's driveway.

There had been a time when Tyler had given her really good advice as a human. Granted they were high at the time but in a weird way they had a friendship. And right now she needed to speak to an unbiased person.

She parked her car for the second time that morning and pushed the doubt in her head away. What was the harm in speaking to Tyler? Carefully she opened and closed the car door. Her heels clicked on the pavement and she stood on the welcome mat on his front porch. Her arms were crossed over her chest but she brought one up to knock on the red door. Quickly she pulled the arm back into herself. A pretty wreath with red and orange leaves was her focal point. Her stomach was in knots.

"Hello," a girl opened the front door.

"Oh," Caroline stuttered. She bounced up and down slightly. "I'm sorry. I thought Tyler would be home."

"No he is," the girl opened the door wider and held up a hand to stop Caroline from stepping back further towards her car. "He'll be down in a second. He takes forever to get ready I swear. I'm Hayley."

She held out a hand to Caroline who took it and they shook.

"Caroline," she smiled. "Um, do you think Tyler would mind if I waited for him."

She waited for the girl to reply. Hayley's mouth had dropped slightly before shaking it to come back to life.

"Caroline?" she repeated the name. "Oh my God, of course. Come on in."

She was taken back at the girl's reaction. She was hurried into the foyer and then to a couch in the living room.

"I've heard so much about you," Hayley sat on the couch opposite Caroline. "It is so nice to finally meet you. I know Tyler thinks the world about you. The way you helped him the first time."

"Oh," Caroline tried to blow it off.

"No," Hayley was dead serious. "I know he thinks you're a great friend. And I'm so glad to meet you."

"Hayl," Tyler's voice echoed the nickname. He was walking down the grand staircase and he turned into the room they were in. He stopped surprised to see them together but a smile quickly came onto his face.

"I think she wanted to talk to you," Hayley stood up and walked out. Before she left she cutely stopped to squeeze his arm.

"Caroline," Tyler sat down in Hayley's spot. "It's good to see you. I wasn't expecting you."

Caroline breathed out. "I'm sorry," she fidgeted twisting the fake daylight ring around her slender finger. "I know this is so random. And I'm still not really sure what's with this whole treaty situation. So really I don't know if I'm allowed here."

"You're always allowed here." Tyler looked into her blue eyes. "My house my rules."

"Thanks," she looked down at the ring. A beat went by.

"What's wrong Caroline," Tyler bent his head down to try to catch her eyes. It was obvious to him that something was bothering her.

"This is so stupid," she swiped a hand over her forehead. "I just thought," she lingered. "That we were friends and something happened and I can't go to Jess. And if Cora was around I would talk to her but,"

"Tell me what's wrong," he said softly. "We've been friends forever."

Caroline brought her eyes up and leaned back into the couch. "I just can't go to Jess because I," Caroline hadn't told anybody from Mystic Falls about Chase. "I fell in love when I left here."

Tyler didn't give anything away but his big brown eyes were unblinking asking her to go on.

"He was Milo and Jesse's brother." She had to keep breathing. "But he died."

Tyler leaned forward even more as her voice cracked. It was so strange having to tell someone this. Everybody else just knew it. She found it difficult to put it into words but at the same time relief released in her. She finally felt like it was okay to talk about it. It was nice to tell someone.

"Care," Tyler put his hand over hers. He was lost for words.

She shook her head telling him she was fine. "That's how I got to Mystic Heights because Milo came and got me. I have a life there now. That's my home."

"Does this have to do with people pressuring you to come back here?"

"No," she let a tear fall out. "This has to do with me sleeping with Klaus last night."

"Oh," Tyler wasn't expecting that.

"Yeah," watery and shaky laughter came out of her throat. His reaction was priceless. "I know. I'm a slut."

"No," Tyler backtracked. "I just I'm sorry."

Caroline brushed at her cheek wiping away tears. "I'm just confused. The Rivers are my family and I love Heights. I have this wonderful house that a pool is being put in. And Milo made with his own hands this cool porch swing. I have these awesome kids who are my godchildren and I'm with the pack. I can't be a teen anymore sleeping with him."

"Okay," Tyler grasped the situation. "So stop then."

"Can I do that?" Caroline felt so stupid asking that. "I mean how?"

"Do you like Klaus?"

"It's sex."

"Okay then weigh the situation. Sexy time with Klaus or your family?"

"Family," she said automatically. She breathed in finally finding the right perspective. "I just have to be strong. I can't let it happen again."

"It was just one time," he reassured her. "Just blow it off and don't do it again."

Caroline nodded. She felt calm. It was just a mistake. No doing it again. After a few more minutes chatting and her thanking him profusely they decided to go to the Grill.

"I can't," she was wishy washy on the whole thing.

"Oh come on," he called out to Hayley to let them know they were leaving. She yelled something back that sounded like an okay. "Matt owns the place. I bet we can get free liquor."

"How did that happen?" she suddenly wanted to know all the gossip.

"Matt had a scholarship for football but he turned it down."

"What?" Caroline was shocked.

"Yeah," Tyler nodded knowingly. "Anyway Matt had really worked his way up at the place and when the old owner asked if he wanted to buy it Matt took out a loan."

"Wow," Caroline hoped Matt was doing well. "And Alaric?"

The subject was tense but Tyler gave his signature shoulder shrug.

"That was almost a year ago. Heavy shit at the time. The day he died Elena became a vampire."

Caroline was quiet for a minute. She was driving her car with him next to her. "Is she okay?"

"Not really," Tyler adjusted his air vent. "But she's gotten the hang of it."

The drive was short and they both got out ready to go and eat. She hoped the restaurant was empty. She could deal with talking to Tyler, in fact she enjoyed it, but if she saw anybody else it had already been a rough day.

"Hang on," Caroline stopped. "I'll join you inside."

Tyler walked off not needing an explanation. Caroline on the other hand walked to an alley way.

"I haven't seen you in a while."

Crosby hung back in the shadows. Once a creepy guy always a creepy guy. He was silently watching her and she watched him back. Finally she rolled her eyes at his behavior.

"Okay," she actually pulled him into a half hug. It was very brief. They walked out of the alley way. "I owe you a thank you."

Crosby mumbled under his breath. She stopped and stared straight at him.

"I know why you did it," she crossed her eyes and tried to keep from smiling.

"Don't know what you're talking about." He stared at the ground.

"You told them I was alive," she stated. "Because you knew it would distract them from trying to find Finn."

A silent moment passed between the two.

"And people say I'm not smart," he bragged shyly.

Caroline laughed. It was strange how friendly they had actually gotten to be over the last couple of years. "It's the breath. Seriously have you ever heard of mints?"

She left Crosby to go inside the Grill. It was just past the lunch rush so it was pretty clear. Tyler was sitting at the bar talking with Matt. She sat down next to the hybrid and smiled at her ex-boyfriend.

"Hey Caroline," Matt smiled back. It seemed they were ignoring their past and going back to the friend zone. She bet Tyler had ordered him to go easy on her.

Thirty minutes went by before she looked down at her phone. Jess was calling.

"That's the third time it's rung," Tyler looked over at her. "Just answer it."

"Sorry," she said before tapping the phone and putting it to her ear.

"Caroline," the strain in Jess's voice was very noticeable.

"Jess," Caroline turned away in her barstool. "What's wrong?"

"Everything," Jess wasn't much for drama so when something was wrong it was really wrong. "I'm at the hospital."

"What," she cut back in.

"It's Travis, his leg is broken," she explained.

"What happened?" Caroline grew very concerned. Karma was apparently a bitch. It was just that morning that Milo had used the excuse of a godson with a broken bone.

"I don't know," the mom had been crying. "And worse we're in the Blue Bonnet County Hospital."

"Jess," she cried out. "That's an hour and a half away. What were you doing over that way?"

"Running errands, but that's not important. Milo and Jesse had another meeting towns away and I can't interrupt them."

"Of course not," Caroline knew the exact meeting she was talking about. It had taken months to set up. "Tell me what you need."

"My mom's in Florida visiting family and Care, the preschool just called. James is sick. I can't leave. They're only just now getting the x-ray in on Trav."

"On it," Caroline grabbed her jacket and purse. She picked up her shoes so she would be able to run faster to her car. "You worry about Travis. I'll make sure James is okay."

She hung up on Jess and turned back to Tyler and Matt. They had already realized something was wrong. She gave a thirty second good bye before rushing off to her nephew.

* * *

Klaus opened his front door. It was evening and dark had already fallen. The house was empty but music filled the foyer. He hung up his jacket and stepped into his living room. A paint can and canvas were in the corner. A fire was going as usual. Rebekah sat at the piano.

"Didn't we discuss a while ago that the piano doesn't suit you," he put a hand on his sister's shoulder. Roughly she pushed it away in disgust. "Touchy today."

"Don't," she pounded a key. "You're filthy Niklaus."

"Am I?" his sister was in a mood.

"Yes," she spun around on the piano bench and looked up at her tall brother. "How could you do that?"

"Do what?" he sighed.

"Sleep with her." Rebekah had hurt in her eyes. "Nik, she has our brother. She's threatening to kill him and yet you go to her bed."

"Bekah," he didn't have to explain himself.

"No," she shouted at him. "I have seen you the past three years. And I have seen you for the past thousand years. You put armor around your heart and when you finally start to show feelings towards someone it's the one person who holds our brother hostage."

Klaus didn't react. He turned his back on Rebekah but she didn't let up.

"Nik," she called out to him. "You're always the one to call me naive, but look at what you're doing."

"You don't have a say in the matter." He turned back to defend himself. "You do not know of our relationship and you do not know her."

"You don't know her." Rebekah informed him. She let her shoulders fall and her face grew sad. "Nik, you don't know this girl. Your past was only about sex. She has secrets and I don't think they're good ones."

* * *

Caroline had never been so tired in her life. It was early in the morning and she fell into her couch. She would never be able to make it to her bedroom she was just too tired. And the couch was actually an improvement. Several hours ago it had been the bathroom floor.

It turned out the sickness James had was a stomach bug. She had never seen something so disgusting it was such a bad case. They hadn't moved three inches away from the toilet the whole afternoon. Stickiness from Sprite was on her hand. Jesse had finally made it to her house so that James could go home. She was expecting a pretty nice Christmas gift this year. At least Travis was okay though. The hospital had given him a walking cast.

A blanket hung off the back of the couch and she dragged it onto herself. Her eyes were closed when the doorbell rang. It was three short rings one huge long one and then two short ones again. It was Polo. He had a thing about the doorbell. Worry came back to Caroline. Polo shouldn't be out at night this late. She threw the blanket back onto the couch and swooped her hair into a ponytail. Opening the door she looked out at Polo who was standing right below the porch light. Bugs buzzed around.

"What's wrong?" Caroline motioned for him to come in. He was bouncing with energy though opening his mouth to speak.

"I found Millie."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I got nominated for an Energize W.I.P Award so that's pretty cool. I didn't know anything about those awards but I'm very flattered that somebody took the time to nominate me. I give you a thousand thanks. If you leave a lot of reviews that will motivate me to write faster meaning you get to see the witch doctor sooner! And once again thank you for the nomination it's just such a cool thing to happen. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Dangerous Light Ch. 25 Millie Lives On**

**Disclaimer-not mine**

* * *

"Would you turn that down," Elena flipped her hair over her shoulder as she leaned down to check the oven. Tyler and Matt were yelling at the football game on the huge TV screen.

They ignored her and flopped back on the couch when their favorite team failed to make a touchdown. Their beer bottles consoled them. Bonnie breezed in through the front door and set a side dish down on the counter. Damon followed in after her and gave Stefan one of those guy handshakes.

"Can I just say for like the millionth time," Damon gave Elena a kiss on the forehead before pulling a glass out of the overhead cabinet. "That it's still really strange to have the Mikaelson's family come over for Sunday dinner."

"We find it just as weird," Rebekah brushed past him to put a loaf of French bread on the table. Her attitude was cool as always.

"Damon," Elena warned. "Remember why we do this in the first place."

"Because you like to cook even though as a vampire all the food tastes like crap," he mocked her.

"Speak for yourself," Matt nodded in appreciation to Elena. He always had her back. "The food is great."

"Thank you," Elena took out a bottle of wine. "And Damon we have these dinners because we need weekly reminders of why we're here on this Earth."

"Family and friends," Bonnie gave Elena a hug. "I love these dinners so don't let him give you a hard time."

"He's just being Damon," Stefan teased his brother. Their relationship had evened out lately.

"Hey," Jeremy came hopping down the stairs. "Tyler I saw Hayley come up the walk."

He let the girl in and Tyler was already out of his seat ready to give her a hug.

"Hey," Elena and Bonnie said in unison.

"Hi," she smiled really big. "I brought green beans."

"Yay," Damon said under his breath.

Elena hit him and took the side dish from Hayley. "Thank you."

"No thanks for having me," Hayley was still smiling as she shrugged out of her jacket. It was warm in the kitchen with the oven going and some candles wick's giving off heat. It was the two for twenty deal at Bath and Body Works so Elena had stocked up on all kinds of different fall scents.

"Of course," Elena gave her a glass of wine. "We were just saying that we have these dinners so that we all know what and who we're fighting for."

"It's a lovely reminder," Elijah came into the kitchen and stood by his sister. Kol and Klaus walked in behind him. Out of all of them Elijah was dressed the best with his proper suit and shiny black shoes. He had classic good looks. "I think I speak for all when I say we appreciate these dinners."

"But let's not lie," Kol opened the freezer. "Blood is better."

"Kol," Rebekah groaned. "Would you please learn some manners."

"I could say the same to you," Kol went to grab a blood bag but a look from his brothers stopped him. The family had come so far in this town. It was like they really were friends with the Scooby gang and he didn't want to be so rude. He would eat the food Elena had prepared despite it tasting like shit.

"I think it's almost ready," Elena finished setting the table. It would be a tight squeeze with all of them. "Guys, turn that down please."

This time they listened and Matt used the remote to turn the volume down. They stood up and walked to the table. Everybody sat and food was passed out. Elena would never have imagined three years ago when Klaus first came into town she would now be sitting with his family and her friends all having the same dinner. There was this understanding now between the two groups that they had each other's backs.

"Sorry," Tyler's phone buzzed and he reached in his pocket to grab it. They all knew how to read his poker face so it was obvious the phone call was important. So important in fact that he got up from the table and walked out the kitchen door into the back yard. When Hayley leaned back to look out the kitchen window from her seat she could see him pacing lightly back and forth. A look on his face made her worried. She started to get up a question in her mind when he came back in.

Tyler sat back down next to her and she squeezed his thigh and he leaned his forehead into her hair. She gave him a worried look that voiced her thoughts. He nodded his head lightly very aware who they were with at the moment.

"What's with you two?" Bonnie pointed her fork at them and raised an eyebrow.

Hayley shook her head trying to brush the whole thing off while Tyler kept his face pointed away from Klaus. But their friends knew them too well.

"Perhaps they don't want to share," Rebekah finished off her wine. "God forbid it where to end up in the gossip mill."

"Everybody loves a bit of good gossip," Kol leaned back in his chair with his playboy attitude. He was always ready for a good rumor.

"Guys it's nothing," Tyler assured them and asked Jeremy to pass a dish to him.

"Let's not worry about anything but this amazing casserole," Elijah said. Everybody stopped to look at him.

"You are such a loser," Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Let's not embarrass ourselves by talking about casseroles now brother."

"Now you have to tell us the rumor," Stefan picked at his food. "Just to get the memory of Elijah saying casserole in his thousand year old accent."

Hayley lightly shook her head no hoping Tyler wouldn't give in. Tyler for his part looked like he was going to remain silent.

"It was the brother," Klaus leaned back in his chair while his fingers played with the stem of his wine glass. He looked straight into his hybrids eyes. "The brother of the leader from Mystic Heights."

"What," Bonnie looked back and forth between the two.

"Jesse?" Matt said. He shrugged sheepishly at Tyler's look. "I saw the caller ID."

"What does he want?" Damon sat up straighter.

"Nothing," Hayley began trying to defend her boyfriend.

"If my hybrid has anything to do with the pack I want to know about it." Klaus silenced the girl. He gave his unwavering stare to Tyler. "Best fess up now to what he wanted."

"It's not what you think," Tyler shook his head.

"Why don't you just tell us what he wanted." Elijah suggested.

Tyler hung his head before picking it back up to look at his friends. He shrugged. "Okay so they called me a couple of days ago."

"Are you in cahoots with them?" Elena wanted to know. This could be a bad situation.

"No," Tyler grew defensive. "It's not like that. They called me a couple days ago because Caroline went missing."

The table was silent before Stefan finally spoke. "What?"

Tyler shook his head just as confused. "They called asking if I had seen her. They knew we were still pretty good friends."

"Imagine that," Rebekah's knife hit the plate she had chopped through her food so harshly. "Once a runner always a runner."

"Did she run away?" Elena asked.

"No," Tyler said gravely. "I don't know what happened. But they hadn't seen her for a week and a half."

"Why are you so upset?" Elijah asked. With his critical eye he could see that something afflicted the boy.

Tyler looked around the table. "They called because they hadn't seen her like the way they just had."

"What do you mean?" Stefan tilted his head in wonder.

"She was close to mummification," Tyler stated to the surprise of many. "After a week and a half she was so starved they didn't know what to do. I told them she needed blood."

"What do you mean she was so starved that she looked like a mummy?" Elena leaned forward and everybody had the same question on their lips. It took much longer than a week to be so desiccated.

* * *

**A week and a half earlier**

"Polo," Caroline reached her hand out to touch his shoulder. She noticed that her porch light made a buzzing sound. A bug flew across her face in the night. "What are you talking about?"

"I found Millie," he said again. "Come on, I'll show you."

"Wait," she had to grab him to stop him from running off her porch. "Let's talk about this."

"No," she saw him start to make his usual nervous movements. "I need to show you something."

"Okay," she took a deep breath. "How about we slow down though just so I can change?"

Marko allowed her to change but she only had about two minutes to hop into a pair of boots and clean clothes. She grabbed a jacket on her way out knowing that the air was starting to get chilly at night.

"Come on," Polo walked off the porch as she turned back to lock the door.

"Where are we going?" she asked after following him silently for a few minutes. "Polo is this the cemetery?"

Polo nodded excited before opening up the gate onto the grounds. Mist covered the grass and dirt was fresh. They walked up the slope of a hill weaving over dead people. Polo stopped at a mausoleum. He took a flashlight out of his backpack and flicked it on. The light came out in a beam and he shined it along the wall of the tomb.

"Darter," Caroline read. She felt breathless. "Polo, this is the gravesite for Millie and Cicilia."

Polo reached out and jiggled on the door until it opened giving them access inside. Caroline had a feeling that this was a bad made for TV horror movie. She followed him in.

"Is this what you meant when you said you found her?" she tried to understand.

Polo's shoulders were shrugging up and down. One foot stomp and then three short taps with his toes. It was nervous excitement that he had. "I think she knew. I think they always knew. And then they had to help me figure it out. I did it Caroline. I figured it out."

"Okay," Caroline realized Polo's brain was working much faster making his sentences come out short and cryptic. He didn't have time to explain. "Can you tell me more?"

"Stand here," he pushed her over into a corner. "And Aunt Care," he looked at her and she suddenly had a bad feeling hit the ball of her stomach. "Don't freak out."

She didn't freak out. She screamed. Just as Polo said his last word he pulled down on a lever that before she had just thought was an ornament in the tomb. The ground under here broke apart and she was dropped even farther into the darkness. It was a short drop but it had come so unexpected that she had to take a minute to recover. A flashlight barely missed her head as it was dropped down. Polo was going to leave her in the hole.

"Polo," Caroline screamed out. He had obviously meant to do that. She was now stuck in some creepy gravesite. "What's going on?"

"Keep going Aunt Care," his voice sounded distant.

She picked up the flashlight and held it tightly to her chest. She shook it once hearing the batteries in it clang and then pushed the plastic on button. The hole she was in was just a hole. It was narrow like a tube. Inching around herself she turned to see another opening close to the ground. It was smaller. Awkwardly she crouched and bent down into the second hole and scrapped through. Dirt smeared onto her face. She felt like she was ten seconds away from a panic attack she had no idea what was going on.

There was more standing room now. She stood up and figured out that she was in a tunnel. The light from the flashlight guided her. Thick slabs of rock were all around her. She didn't know how long she would have to keep going. She prayed there were no spiders around. Caroline moved the light around trying to see anything.

The tunnel kept going and going. It widened the more she walked. It wasn't as dark anymore as her eyes adjusted. The rocks became a lighter grey. The only thing to do was to keep walking forward.

She would have missed it if she hadn't of flashed the light in the right place. The glow only illuminated the carving in the wall for a second before it moved on. Catching it from the corner of her eye though she aimed the flashlight back at the wall.

There were names on the wall. Carved rudely into the stone in sharp cuts. She moved closer putting the light right up over them. She brought her hand up to the rock and ran her hands over them feeling the texture. Cicilia, Dina, Delilah, Maya, Bathsheba, and Mildred. They weren't the only names as hundreds filled the wall. Century's worth.

Caroline kept the light steadily on the wall as she followed it. Pictures were painted and cut. It was like a timeline. A story. The Darter's story.

It explained to Caroline how Cicilia had come to the new world. She lived in the village balanced between the humans and wolves. The vampire's creation wreaked havoc on the peace. A girl figure was drawn next to a river with a bloody man lying by it. It told about the day Cicilia had found Ray. She persuaded him to change to his wolf form in order for him to survive.

Caroline walked down the tunnel. Mystic Heights was created. Descendants of Cicilia were born. Mesmerized by the art she ran into a wall. So startled she shook her self out of a daze and beamed the flashlight at the wall in front of her. Rungs of a ladder were dug out of the stone. There was nowhere but up to go. Putting the flashlight in her mouth she climbed up and put her arm to the ceiling using her strength to push open a very old and crusty trap door.

Relief flooded her as she saw stars scattered above her. The trap door had led her out of the dark tunnel. Her upper body strained as she lifted her body out. Letting out a few heavy breaths looking around.

She was in one of the most beautiful gardens she had ever seen. Tall hedges of shrubs lined it and an array of brightly colored flowers blossomed. Fountains poured out streams of water. It was perfect. Standing up she saw the house. It was massive, a true mansion of its own. A huge window faced the garden and she walked forward. A chandelier could be seen inside. The whole place had a magical touch to it.

Caroline wasn't sure what to do. There was a point to all of this though, she was sure. She had no choice but to open a door. Taking one step into the house she felt wrong. It was like she was breaking and entering. Pushing the uneasiness away she kept her feet moving forward. The house was grand and full of antiques. It was empty but she swore she was being watched. At one point as she walked up the stairs and through a hallway she thought she saw somebody before they swiftly moved back into the shadows.

Caroline felt like she was about to go mad. Her skin crawled. Her brain kept telling her to run the hell out of here. But she couldn't. Something made her move forward. She wasn't sure what she was looking for but she continued poking around. She made it to the fourth floor when she stopped. A room had a light on. The house had been dark everywhere else but in that one room. She stepped forward and peeked through the crack of the doorway.

A girl was standing in front of a three way mirror. She had a huge floppy hat and a dress probably from the 18th century. Strands of pearls were layered over the tiny girl's chest.

The girl froze in the mirror when she caught sight of Caroline in the doorway. Her eyes bulged out like she had been caught doing something wrong. She put her finger to her lip telling Caroline to be quiet.

"Please don't tell," she twirled around to face Caroline. "I just wanted to try it on."

"Uh, what," Caroline didn't know what to say. The girl was acting so normally even though she had never seen her. This kid really needed to learn about stranger danger.

"Don't tell anybody," the girl's eyes were huge. They startled Caroline. She knew those eyes.

"Okay," Caroline nodded and came forward in the room.

"Mildred," the girl who could only have been about eight held out a hand for Caroline to shake.

"Mildred," she whispered back. "Millie."

Millie smiled up at her. She had red lipstick on. She was just a kid playing dress up. Caroline stood frozen not knowing what to do. She finally put a hand down to shake Millie's hand. Her fingers sliced down into the girls. Millie wasn't human. She was a ghost.

"What?" Caroline was on the verge of tears her body was so stressed out. "Millie?"

The girl's bold eyes just stared up at her not blinking. She looked so brave compared to the blubbering vampire in front of her. She tried to console Caroline.

"It's okay," Millie told her. "I feel fine now."

"But how?" Caroline shook her head. Her best friend was standing in front of her as a ghost in the form of her eight year old self.

Millie turned back around to see herself in the mirror. She gave a playful curtsy into the mirror and smiled. "Eights my favorite number. I've always loved it."

"Millie," Caroline wiped up her tears. The little kid was speaking cryptically like the girl she knew. "What the hell is going on?"

Mildred was silent for a minute. She slowly and ominously turned back around to face Caroline. "We want to help you."

"What?" Caroline felt scared. The door behind her creaked open and she turned her head just a centimeter knowing somebody else was in the room. She turned her head more and was in full panic mode. The room was filled with ghosts. Not just any ghosts though. They were Cicilia's and Millie's family.

Millie stepped in front of Caroline and held out a hand. "Trust me Care."

Caroline stared down. This girl didn't have the crazy voice like the Millie she had known. There was a calmness to her. The other ghosts, all women, were solemn as they circled around her. Millie reached up for Caroline's hand and this time she felt the solid feeling of another limb.

"Caroline," the blood dripped onto her mouth. It rolled over her lips and hit her tongue. Jerking up she felt all the bones and muscles in her complain with stiffness. She felt like a rock, not having moved in a very long time. Hank's face swam in front of her face. What was going on?

Everything was blurry but after a few more drops hit her tongue she was able to sit up though she was still very confused. Hank was the only other person in the room. She looked around but no Millie ghosts were around.

"Are you okay?" it was like he was shouting at her.

She jumped out from his reach smelling the blood. His arm was bloody where he had cut it letting the wound bleed into her mouth. Jesse came into the room followed by Milo and Jess. All had the same very worried looks on their faces.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jess screamed.

"Not here," Jesse restrained his wife. "Let's just go."

Caroline didn't realize what was going on. Milo and Jessed helped her up and she tried to gather her bearings. "I don't what?"

"You're in the Darter's house," Jesse let her know. "You've been gone a week and a half."

"But, no I haven't," she mumbled. Where had the time gone?

"A week and a half," Jess seethed. "We had no idea where the hell you were. How did you even know this place? You're lucky Hank thought to finally check it or who knows what would have happened."

Caroline stumbled. She had the feeling that she shouldn't tell them about Polo and the tomb. She shook her head. Her blond curls were limp and dirty.

* * *

"Hi," Jesse hander her a cigarette. She was sitting on her back porch. Leaves were floating in the water of her pool. A thick knitted blanket was wrapped around her shoulders, tucking her up tight. "You want to tell me what happened?"

"I don't know what happened," Caroline admitted. Milo and Jess were too upset with her to talk to her. "I don't know how I could have been gone for so long. I swear I didn't mean for it to happen."

"How did you get to Millie's house?" Jesse was concerned.

She shrugged. "I just did. Why didn't you ever tell me about it? It's like a freaking castle out there."

Jesse was silent and Caroline looked over at him. His face was drawn tight with worry.

"What?" she prompted. "What's wrong?"

"What did you see when you were there?"

Caroline's navy eyes hit him. "Would you believe me if I said I saw Millie?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I would believe you. Caroline I think I have to tell you something."

"What do you mean?" she asked quietly. Jesse was usually so laid back that he frightened her with his seriousness.

Jesse turned to her and finished off his own cigarette. "I don't think Chase ever explained much about Millie's family before he introduced you guys."

"Yeah," she agreed with that. "Just about Cicilia and Ray."

"Yeah well there's a lot more than just that."

"Like what?"

"Millie was crazy."

Caroline didn't react. "Well yeah I kind of figured that out."

"No," Jesse's eyebrows were knitted together. "I mean like really crazy. As in they were cursed."

"What?"

"The women in the Darter's family all had this curse on them. When they turned a certain age they started to go insane."

"Couldn't that be like," Caroline shook her head. "A disease?"

"No it was a curse," Jesse was insistent. "You know why they went crazy?"

Caroline told him she didn't know and he kept going, "Because they live on as ghosts all in that one house."

"What?" she said again. "What do you mean they lived all in that house?"

"Their ghost live there." He told her. "They have this curse thing on them. When they die they go back as ghosts to live in the house. Millie grew up there with all her dead ancestors. After a while every female decedent starts to go crazy. Luckily it skips the men."

"That's crazy," she rebutted.

Jesse just stared at her. "Millie's our cousin. Our mom was her aunt. Right before my mom died in that car accident she was starting to go kind of crazy."

"You're related to Millie?" Caroline said. "And Raynerious.

"Yep," Jesse looked at the pool. Their conversation lagged.

"I didn't mean to scare everybody by disappearing."

"I know," Jesse kept his eyes on the water. "Milo and Jess were just scared anyway though. Milo hates that house because he saw more of mom's craziness right before she died. He thought they were going to do something to you."

"I think they did," Caroline said quietly. "I think they wanted me to come there to remind me about something."

"Something?" he wanted to know.

She nodded and tucked a curl behind her ear. "Jesse, Millie told me about all kinds of things that were going to happen in the future. Like about this war. I never believed her but I think they had me come to them so they could remind me."

Jesse didn't reply to her. He didn't know what to say.

"Jesse," she said. "What would the pack do if war started?"

He shrugged. "It'd be up to Milo."

Caroline leaned back into her lounge chair and thought about it. Milo was so bent upon Mystic Heights staying peaceful but what if they needed to fight one day.

"So I saw Klaus go into your house the other day," Jesse's voice brought her back to real life.

"Crap," she looked sideways at him. "You saw that?"

"You want to explain?" he didn't yell at her. He was actually very calm about it. She wondered if he had told anybody else. It didn't seem like he had.

"Nah," she scrunched up her nose. "Not really."

* * *

Caroline walked to Millie's house the next day by herself. The wind was blowing her hair everywhere and leaves scattered the streets. It was weird to see the house from the front. It was as grand that way as it was from seeing it from the back garden. She opened the iron rod fence and walked across the grounds. She felt a surge of energy as she opened the front door.

"Uh, hello," she said to any ghosts lying around. "Millie?"

"Hi," Millie leaped down a staircase. She was older than last time, now a teenager. "I'm sorry we got you in trouble. We just wanted to study you."

"Yeah," Caroline strung the word out. "Why didn't you tell me about the curse?"

Millie's face grew tight. She swung her shoulders side to side. "It's just what it is. We don't like to think about it."

Caroline followed the ghost up the hallway. "You grew up in this house, always being able to see your ancestors."

"Can you believe there was a time when I thought I would be the first one to not go crazy?" Millie as a ghost actually looked more down to Earth than she had as a human. "It doesn't matter anyway."

They ended up at a library.

"What now?" Caroline questioned her.

"These are books about all kinds of things." Millie floated through the stacks of books. "I thought you would like to read them."

"Is that why you had Polo come get me and bring me here?" she studied her friend. "To do more research?"

Millie's body language didn't give anything away. "No, I just wanted you to know that we're here. That if you ever needed anything this house is open to you."

Millie brushed by Caroline on the way out leaving her alone. This time the house did seem friendlier than last time. But Caroline wasn't sure what the point of all of this had been. Maybe the whole Darter family was bat shit crazy.

Sighing Caroline put her purse on a table and for something to do she fingered a stack of books. She examined some picking them up and then setting them down. Mystic Heights High School was the title of a yearbook. She opened it and flipped through the glossy pages. Picture after picture it went. Milo was a sophomore at the time and Jesse a freshman. Chase wasn't even in high school at the time. We love our Honor students a page read out. Bright smiling faces looked up at her. Millie Darter, Valedictorian.

Caroline kept staring at the picture. It was hard to believe she had lived a different life than the one in Germany. She was just a teen working so hard on her grades. Her destiny ended up being cruel to her. Sadness hit her.

With determination Caroline sat down in the chair at the table. She opened another book this one was full of handwritten notes. She wasn't sure what she was researching but she trusted Mildred.

* * *

This had been the most exhausting last couple of weeks for Caroline. And to top it all off Jess and Milo were still upset with her for disappearing. Not like she had meant for that to happen. Either way with blood back in her system and a headache from reading books all day in Millie's library she was ready for bed.

Pulling PJs over her head she walked back into the main part of her room. She frowned noticing something lying on the bed for the first time. She must have missed it coming into her bedroom. A blue velvet jewelry box was rectangular. Caroline picked it up and snapped the lid open. A stunning diamond bracelet sparkled.

Totally confused Caroline picked up the scroll of paper under the box and unrolled it.

_Love,_

_I have not seen you for the past week and a half because you were starving yourself from blood. How careless of you. _

_I know our last encounter did not suit you though I must admit I enjoyed every minute of it. I would tell you this in person but I have a feeling you would not allow that. I will take the time to explain myself in this note, though I have always thought leaving such messages were for cowards._

_Take this bracelet fit for a queen and know that I fancy you despite my head telling me you are just the enemy lying with werewolves and taking my brother as your hostage. The heart is complicated and for my entire existence I ignored it. _

_ But three years ago I crashed into you and you were nothing. Just a girl that I compelled. I next saw you in the Grill and I became infatuated. We started an affair and I do not regret our actions. I regret that I never told you how special you were. I fear you ran away in the first place because you believed you had nothing in Mystic Falls in the first place. I think we all realize now our loss. For now I will leave you your secrets though do not for one second think I will not come for my brother at some point._

_Klaus_

Caroline reread the letter before letting it fall to the bed. She didn't know how to react. Honestly she just wanted to know what the fuck kind of letter that was.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed finding out a little bit more about Millie. And how about that note? It seems like Klausy just doesn't know how to deal with his feelings for her. I'm very excited for next chapter because Rebekah makes a new friend in the form of a curly blonde. Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Dangerous Light Ch. 26 Save the Day**

**Disclaimer-not mine**

* * *

Caroline groggily woke up rolling around in her bed. Outside was dreary and she wondered if rain was in the forecast. Sitting up she saw Polo on the edge of her bed.

"I didn't mean to get you in trouble," he looked down at his untied shoe.

She shrugged. She hadn't heard him come in at all. "It's fine. Do you want to tell me how you knew to take me there?"

His shoulders bobbed up and down. "Something just made me do it. And when people asked if I knew where you were it was like I forgot."

Caroline moved the blankets off her and pulled a cardigan over her shoulders. "Don't worry about it."

"But they freaked out when they saw you laying there. You hadn't had any blood."

She sighed and they went down the stairs to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and took out orange juice. The desiccation thing baffled her as well. She could usually go a little over two weeks without blood so maybe the timing was just right for her body to start looking like a mummy when you added in the extra week and a half of no blood. But she had a feeling Millie had something to do with the state she was in when they found her.

"Do you want something to eat?" she asked him. He was still staring at his shoes. "Hey, can you tell me what's really wrong?"

He shrugged. "I just, I just wanted to ask you something."

Placing the orange juice down she tried to catch his eye. Her voice was softer. "You can tell me anything Polo. I hope you know that."

"It's just," Polo looked up for a nanosecond before looking back down. "I was hoping you would help me turn into a wolf."

"What?" Caroline's voice was hushed. "What do you mean?"

"You know," he snapped at her. "I'm almost thirteen now and I've never turned into a wolf. My mom and Milo think that it's better because of my Asperger's. But Aunt Care I want to feel that side of me."

"And Milo and Jesse aren't willing to help you?" Care asked him. "Have you told them how you feel?"

"Chase said he would help me." He said sourly. "Nobody else would."

"Okay," Caroline gathered her thoughts. "So what happens if you were to turn? Do you think you could control yourself?"

"Everybody else can," he said sadly. Caroline felt for him. He just wanted to be himself so badly. "I think if I tried I could do it. Please help Aunt Care."

"I don't think I'm the best person to help," she said honestly. "I've never gone through something like that."

"You told me once that if I ever needed help you would help me. So help."

Caroline put the juice up. "Alright, no promises," she caught his eye so he could see how serious she was. "We'll try today in the woods. Don't expect it to happen today and if something goes wrong I'm calling the guys for help."

A grin broke out on Polo's face. This was something he really wanted to do.

"How do you feel?" they were walking through the forest later that morning. The skies were still grey and cool. "Have you talked to the others about when they change?"

Polo nodded stepping over roots and fallen leaves. "Chase used to talk to me about it all the time. He said you learn different ways of switching it on."

"What does that mean?"

"Chase used to tell me that he would think about when he would change. He said sometimes if you got real mad it was like flicking a light switch. He called that the anger switch for turning. Then there was the happy switch and the feeling free switch."

"That's how he described turning into a wolf?" Caroline thought about it. It would always be a foreign experience to her. She would never have to go through it so it was interesting to hear Polo talk. Chase made it sound like there was different emotions that connected with turning.

"Yeah," Polo stopped walking and they sat on a large tree trunk that had fallen down. "He said after a while you stop thinking about it that way and you just change more easily. Like you just know yourself better."

"Have you tried turning on your own."

He shook his head. "I really want to though."

"Well I think the first step is trying," Caroline thought those words were so absurd. When Tyler had turned for the first time it was completely against his own will and painful. Polo was choosing to do this.

"I don't know how," Polo said.

"Maybe your body will tell you when it's time." Caroline reasoned with him. "Maybe becoming a wolf isn't about forcing yourself into it. Like it comes naturally when it's ready to be seen."

"If I do it though," Polo swallowed. "Do you think everybody else will stop me from doing it again? I don't think that'd be fair if they did."

"Polo," Caroline resisted the urge to reach out and grab his hand. He didn't like to be touched. "Why do you really want to do this? Do you think that as a wolf you'll not have to deal with the Asperger's anymore?"

He was silent and she thought that she had found the answer. Polo didn't even twitch with his usual movement. He sat sullen.

She was about to say something else when her phone rang. He still didn't move so she dug her phone out and glimpsed at the caller ID.

"Matt?" she said confused. "What's going on?"

"Uh," Matt said. Where ever he was it was loud. "I think a friend of yours is at the Grill. She won't stop dancing."

"Cora," she said surprised. She of course knew it had to be Cora the minute he said she wouldn't stop dancing.

"I think," Matt wasn't sure of her name. "A vampire. Anyway I think it'd be best if you came and got her."

"Okay, thanks," Caroline was in a frenzy. The situation was odd but it sounded like something was wrong with Cora. "Polo I have to go pick up a friend. Would you like to drive with me?"

He thought about it for a minute. "Can we have the A/C on and roll down the windows?" he liked the feeling of the two air sources blowing on him.

"Of course," Caroline didn't mind. "But we better hurry."

* * *

The Grill was the same as always. Caroline waited for Polo to shut his door and come closer before walking towards it.

"I used to hang out here all the time," she told him. It was strange that she said it like she was telling stories from her past. Well she was telling stories from her past but it wasn't so long ago that her past had happened.

"Really?" he looked up at the sign. "I bet the Bar is better."

"I bet you're right," she said under her breath. She opened the door and held it out for him. Walking in last she noticed how still the surroundings were.

Usually the Grill was a bustling place. Today though it was mostly empty except of course for the supernatural gang hanging out at the bar area. Kol and Rebekah were sitting in a booth. The lights were dim and loud music pumped through the room. She hoped it didn't bother Polo. The dance floor was empty except for Cora who was in her own world grinding up and down. A bottle was in her hand. Caroline's heart wrenched as she looked at her best friend. Something was obviously upsetting the young vampire.

Polo rushed forward to the bar before Caroline could stop him. He moved into a small gap at the bar top between Damon and Elena. He looked up expectantly at Matt, who was behind the counter.

"Excuse me but I would like a coke with both cherry and vanilla." His face was so earnest. Everybody stared at him and Caroline felt like a mother bear for a moment.

"Sure," Matt nodded nicely not skipping a beat. It was usually very clear when first meeting Marko that he had a disability but the owner dismissed it. Caroline remembered why she had once like Matt. He was kind and treated Polo like any other customer.

While Marko hopped up in a bar stool to wait for his Aunt Care the others went back to looking at the spectacle on the dance floor.

"Aunt Care," Polo swiveled his chair to look at her. She moved closer to him so he didn't have to yell across the Grill. "Can I get something to eat while we're here."

"Uh," Caroline was taken aback for a moment. She needed to focus on Cora.

"How bout something to go?" Matt reasoned. "What do you have in mind?"

Polo looked at her to see if that was okay and she nodded quickly.

"She's wasted," Kol had walked up behind her.

Caroline snapped to look at him. "I think I can see that."

Kol shrugged before taking a sip of his own drink. "I'm just saying it takes a lot for a vampire to get that loaded."

"Well Cora and I know how to get drunk thanks," she didn't know why she had just said that.

"Cora," she stepped onto the dance floor and at the sound of her voice Cora's head raised up. She hadn't seen her friend enter the restaurant. She stopped dancing.

"Cora," Caroline said again much softer. "Tell me what's wrong."

The vampire dropped the bottle of rum and it made a loud noise as it broke apart. Brown colored liquor oozed on the floor. Her long blonde hair shook as sobs began to rack her body.

"Caroline," she blubbered out. Caroline moved closer ready to grab the girl and it was a good thing to because Cora dropped forward almost to her knees. The two girls almost hit the ground.

"What's wrong?" Caroline stood back on her feet supporting Cora. She knew that they were being watched and in the back of her head she thought it would be best to take this drama to go.

Cora stepped out of her arms and stood back on her own two feet. Tears still streamed down. "I just needed to know that somebody else felt this way."

"What way?" Caroline needed to answer.

"He's dead," she wailed loudly. Loud enough for everybody to hear her despite the music. "I loved him but he's dead."

Caroline's heart was stomped on as she understood what she was being told. Cora must have fallen in love since the last time she had seen her. And worse he had died.

"Sweetie," she pulled her into a hug and a few tears of her own fell out she was so upset that her friend was hurt.

After what felt like an hour of embracing Cora stopped crying so loudly. Tears kept leaking out of her eyes but she managed to pull herself together just a little bit. Caroline moved them to the bar so she could collect Polo and his food.

"Thank you Matt," she only looked at him and ignored the others. "Tell me what I owe you and I'll get it to you tomorrow. I promise."

He waved his hands telling her it didn't matter. Polo hopped up with a plastic to go box in one hand and a to go cup in his other. He didn't seem to notice crying Cora.

The three hobbled to the door and Polo held the door open for them. Polo was halfway outside and Cora and Care three steps ahead of them when they were blown back inside.

Dust and debris clouded over and Caroline's mind took a moment to grasp the situation. She didn't feel any harm on her body and she didn't bother to look down to see if she was okay. Her first instinct was to turn her head from where she was lying on the ground to see Polo. He was flat on his back but he had no physical injuries that she could see. Cora on the other hand was a mess. She had been hit the hardest by whatever had gone off.

Purple swelling and pain was evident on half her body. Blood seeped out of her head. Caroline picked up her friend but Cora's body was limp. She had the jaw dropping horror of a thought cross her mind that she could be dead.

"Vervain bomb," Stefan was the first to get to them. Damon was right next to him picking up Polo and dragging him back to the bar.

"Move," Kol shoved Stefan out of the way and bit into his arm. He placed the blood from his vein at Cora's mouth and forced it to drip onto her tongue. Cora's eyes immediately opened and she grabbed onto the Original's arm sucking more.

Caroline gave him a bewildered look as she saw the injuries on Cora fade.

"What," Kol raised his eyebrows. "You thought Klaus was the only one with special blood."

"Caroline we have to move," she was told by Matt. Everybody picked themselves up and raced to the back of the Grill.

"Who are they?" Damon was looking through the blinds in a window. Despites his brother's pleas to stay inside Damon stepped through the front door ready to face a group of unknowns. One tense minute later he was back inside burning.

"Shit, the sun," he looked down at his ring. "Damn it I think they're just human but my ring doesn't work."

Bonnie moved beside Damon and looked out the same window. "I can feel magic."

"Are you saying they're humans drugged up on magic?" Stefan asked.

"They're defiantly not my brother's hybrids," Rebekah confirmed. "They're not vampires either."

"I fucking hate this town," Caroline spoke for the first time. More like shouted. "I swear to God every time I come here something terrible happens. For fuck sake's this isn't a soap opera."

"Tell me about it," Matt felt her pain. "I just go this place repainted." He was talking about the restaurant he owned.

"We can't seriously be pinned into this place by a group of humans." Kol had his hands in his pockets. He was relaxed unlike the others. "Do you think there's a witch out there doing this?"

"Obviously," Bonnie muttered angrily. "And I don't know what kind of spell he or she used to undo the daylight rings."

Bonnie was cut off from speaking anymore when the ceiling collapsed. Vervain flew into the building and had everybody but Polo and Caroline coughing.

"Sis," Kol gave a curt nod to Rebekah. "See you at home." He made his escape by jumping out of a hole in the side of the wall. Rebekah was about to scream out at him to wait when she looked around. Nobody else caught it but Caroline could see the look she gave to Matt. She wasn't going to leave him here.

"Aunt Care," Polo's voice interrupted Caroline from looking back and forth between Rebekah and Matt. "I feel funny."

"No," Caroline muttered out. That sounded like what a lot of people would say right before they died. "What hurts?"

"I," Polo was about to answer her when he sprung up and bounced up and down. He took a running start and before her eyes he started to change into his wolf form. She was so stunned and upset that it had to happen at that very moment. This was going to go very badly.

"Are you shitting me?" Damon spit at her.

"Don't hurt him," Caroline stood up to Damon. "He doesn't know what he's doing."

They had to duck as wood bullets hailed down on them.

"Somebody tell me what the bloody fuck is going on?" Rebekah screamed.

"How are we going to get out of this?" Jeremy asked. He and Bonnie would be the only ones really able to go out into the sunlight. Matt would be able to as well.

"They're coming in," Stefan alerted them.

"Good we can rip their heads off from inside." Damon said.

"If they're humans we can't kill them," Elena pleaded with him.

"You've never been able to understand that it's okay to kill humans as long as they tried to kill you first." Damon told her.

The first human stepped into the building and Damon lunged to grab the man's throat but it was Damon who ended up crashing into a wall.

"Oh great," Matt said drily. "They have super strength."

"What witch could do this?" Bonnie wondered aloud.

"I think I know of one," Rebekah muttered quietly. Caroline was closest to her. They were crouched behind a table that was turned sideways to act as a shield. Polo as a wolf was gnawing through wood and he freed himself dodging into an alley way instead of going out into the main street out front. He took out a man standing in his way and Caroline prayed he would make it back home safe. Cora was sitting up but she looked around confused. Caroline realized it was like the room was split up. On one side the Scooby gang was fighting and on their side it was just the three blondes.

"Hey," Caroline didn't really know Bekah but more witched up humans were coming in. "You distract that guy and I'll take him by the side."

"Oh and I be the distraction?" Rebekah said haughtily.

"Fine," Caroline snapped not giving a damn about who was who. "I'll be the distraction on his left and you come around to his right. Are you okay with that or would you like to wait for one of the members from the gang to come get you. We can work together and save ourselves."

Rebekah was about to say something when she closed her mouth. Hurt was so clear in her eyes as she looked across the room at Matt. There was that longing look again. Caroline looked at the Original and felt empathy. She knew what Rebekah was feeling. She had had a chance of escaping but she had stayed for the guy she liked. Now though she was being left to defend herself because the others weren't giving her the time of day.

Caroline nodded her head showing that she was ready and zooming out in a flash she rounded around somebody's left and could hear Rebekah getting up and taking him by surprise on the right. They stopped to look at one another. So far they had been the only team in the room to successfully take one down. They kicked ass together. Using the same technique they defended each other from three others which was no feat when the bad guys had weapons.

By the time Caroline and Rebekah took down another Damon and Stefan had figured out how to fight. The room was suddenly quieter as the fighting stopped. They all took gasping breaths as they tried to calm down.

"What about the others outside?" Elena was shaking.

"Blondie," Damon said directing it to Rebekah. "You have a fighting chance."

Rebekah turned her nose up. "And burn."

"Oh come off it," Stefan agreed with Damon. "You won't die."

"Oh so just send me out alone to fight them."

"Stop," Caroline held up a hand to stop the argument. She faced Rebekah. "It hurts when you go in the sunlight but you won't die."

Rebekah nodded slightly and Caroline breathed in. "I've never had anybody ask but yes it really does hurt."

"Okay," Caroline didn't have to think about it. She moved across the room and tugged at the ring on her finger. She pushed the silver metal into her jean pocket and studied the group outside. They were all living humans. "Then I go out."

"Caroline," Elena gushed out with shaking breaths. "Your ring doesn't work."

"Yeah," Caroline dragged the word out and felt sorry that she really didn't have the correct time to appreciate this moment with full smugness. "Didn't ever really need it."

She stepped out into the light and felt everybody in the room gasp and run over to the window to see her not burn up. To their surprise they didn't even see her flinch as the light hit her body. Clouds covered the sun again but it was enough time for the humans in front of her to see that she wasn't hurt by the sun.

She held up her hands and let her body shake. Her voice became watery and it was like she was begging. "Please," she cried out as she approached. "Please help me. I'm not one of them. Please."

"Well," a stern tall lady said. A man next to her looked her up and down. "She's not even wearing a daylight item anyway."

"I don't know," another man said.

"They said not to kill any humans." The lady reminded him.

"Please," Caroline wiped up pretend snot. Her knees almost buckled. Damn, she was a good actress. "I can tell you something. Like a secret."

The man by the woman leaned in and in an instant Caroline had her hands wrapped around his head. "Don't ever trust a vampire."

She hit the man on the head and he went down with a thud. Turning she took the woman out and faced the other ten people in the group. She ducked escaping a stake. Caroline was hoping Rebekah would make an appearance when werewolves attacked the group. It was very odd to see the town square flooded by them. It took two seconds till it was all over.

Damon stepped out of the Grill. "It's safe now." He looked down at his hand and his ring. "They work again."

The others came out and Milo turned back into a human. One look at his face and Caroline knew she was in trouble.

He pointed at her and anger seethed in his voice. "What the hell did you do with Polo?"

Caroline jumped to defend herself using the same voice as him. "I didn't know this was going to happen."

"Milo," Cora stepped around Jeremy and looked up at him. "She came because of me."

"Caroline," Damon shouted breaking the conversation up before it really ever began. It was a warning.

Suddenly she was on her back. Flopping over she easily pulled the human under her. He was trying one final attack and she was his target.

"Seriously not a good time," she told the man. He was much younger than any of the others had been. "I really don't want to hurt you but I'm kind of pissed off at the moment."

"Go ahead Angel," he sneered at her trying to pull his head up off the concrete ground. The moment he uttered the nickname Caroline felt terror. "Try and rip my head off like you did to my father."

Caroline had her hand around his throat when his words stopped her. Everybody had heard what he had said. They stood with the trashed Grill behind them. It was like the town was empty of everyone but those belonging to the supernatural world.

Caroline sat back as she stared at the man. "What did you just say?"

"You killed my father," the man was trying to fight her off of him. "I swear I'm going to kill you. That's what he did. Killed people like you. Freaks that shouldn't belong anywhere but in hell."

"The last person your father killed was a human," she said thinking about Millie. She stood up off of him and Jesse knocked him out. She didn't know what they would do to him.

"I'm sorry," she said to Milo as she brushed past him. She really was sorry that Polo had gotten caught up in all of this. They still weren't over the disappearing thing either so their relationship was struggling at the moment.

She knew she should have stayed to make sure everybody was okay. To help Matt fix up the Grill. And to answer everybody's questions about how she was immune to sunlight but she couldn't. She had just seen the son of the man she had brutally killed. She walked to her car her head bowed. Screw it if she was running away again. Caroline opened her car door and shut it. The air in the car was so stuffy. The passenger's seat became occupied by Cora. They were both silent.

"Do you want to tell me about him?" she asked quietly.

"Not really," Cora was even quieter. "I just really would like some sleep."

"Okay," Caroline nodded her head and put the car in reverse. She backed out of the spot and then switched gears to drive. All eyes were on her little red SUV but she didn't care.

* * *

"Hey," Caroline turned her head to look at her back door. Rebekah was standing on her porch. "I'm sorry that I just came through but you weren't answering your door."

"Oh," Caroline was very surprised to see her. And a little creeped out. "Uh, right."

Rebekah moved to the lounge chair next to Caroline holding her hand out asking if she could sit down. Caroline nodded yes.

"I've never really talked to you," she settled down into the chair. "I wasn't sure I really liked you."

"You just broke into my house," Caroline called her out. "And showed up on my back porch. So I don't think you want to start this conversation with that comment."

Rebekah crossed her feet on the lounge chair. They were spread out in front of her. She clasped her hands together and pursed her lips. "You know it takes a lot for somebody to impress me. And you killing Katherine has done that."

Caroline opened her mouth and then closed it.

"That man called you the Angel," she told her how she had figured it out. "We all thought somebody older had done it. You're much younger than Katherine."

"I just took her by surprise," she said truthfully. She stood up from her own chair. "I think before we go any further we need some margaritas in our hands."

Rebekah waited patiently for Caroline to come back and when she did she kept talking. "Is that other girl here?"

"She's upstairs," Caroline confirmed. "She just needs rest."

"Are you two close?"

"She convinced me to kill Katherine so yeah I guess we're really good friends." Caroline said sarcastically. She took a sip of her margarita. "Actually yeah we really are best friends."

Rebekah didn't speak for a moment. Caroline looked sideways at her and saw the same sad face that seemed to always be on her face.

"Why did you really come here?" Caroline asked. "It's only been a couple of hours since the attack. Shouldn't you be with your family?"

Rebekah inspected her fingernails and then buried them together again in a clasped ball. "You mean the brothers that always leave me. Kol left me there."

"You stayed there," Caroline softly challenged. Rebekah looked at her mad but Caroline quickly kept going. "You stayed because you wanted to protect Matt."

Her shoulders fell and she rolled her eyes at herself. "My brother calls me a fool every chance he gets. That stupid football player will never love me. He keeps going back to his ex-girlfriend. He values Elena's friendship more than any other interested suitor."

Caroline snorted into her drink. She waved a hand. "Honey, believe me when I say I totally get where you're coming from."

Rebekah stared at Caroline after her declaration. "Is it nice here?"

"In Mystic Heights?" Caroline's voice showed surprise. "We'll yeah it is. I mean like vampire drama free."

Rebekah laughed lightly before stopping and becoming quite serious. "I actually came here because I wanted to tell you thank you."

"For what?"

"You stayed to help all us especially me back there. I really didn't know how to fight them." She looked at her. "Tyler said you fight like a wolf."

"Yeah," she agreed with that statement.

"Do you feel like a wolf?" Rebekah's voice was so low.

Caroline nodded. At times, yeah, she felt like a wolf. She was part of the pack.

"It feels calmer here," Rebekah admitted.

"I'm telling ya," Caroline joked. "It's because there is literally no drama. Well I mean it's not like there's no drama but no saving the world type thing."

"Why are you being so friendly?" Rebekah said after a minute. She didn't understand how joking Caroline could be. "Aren't you afraid that I'm here to hurt you? Or that my brother's forced me to come spy on you."

"No," Caroline didn't. "Because one you just thanked me for saving you, two I don't think you enjoy doing what your brothers tell you to, and three I think you came here because you just wanted to take a breather from Mystic Falls."

Rebekah took a gulp from her drink. "You think you're so perceptive."

"I call it like I see it," Caroline said. "And I saw how upset you were when Kol left. And I saw how upset you were when you realized nobody from Mystic Falls cared that you were fighting those creepy things by yourself."

"I would have won against them," Rebekah needed to assure Caroline that she could have done it without any help.

"I bet you would of," Caroline didn't doubt it. She was an Original after all. "I'm just saying that a little help from the gang would have been nice."

"You know what I like about you," Rebekah smiled. It was just a little one though. "You don't bow down to them."

Caroline looked the girl up and down. "You don't bow down to them either."

Rebekah looked forward away from her. "I used to think I was strong. That it was just Nik and I who kept going. There was a time I think when we were equal. Now I feel like I'm just as much of his lackey as Elijah is."

"You have two feet," Caroline suddenly sounded inspirational. "You can stand on them on your own."

It was Rebekah's turn to snort. "You know they hate you for that. The others. It pains them to see you have such a full life here without them."

"They'll get over it," Caroline didn't care about that. "You can have a full life too if you wanted. No more longing over a stupid quarterback. No more dealing with their drama. I understand how they can just pull you around. It feels like they only like you when they need your help. I'm not saying you turn your back on your family but it's okay to have your own life. Don't let your brothers tell you that you're just the naïve dumb little sister."

Rebekah looked at her and for a sudden moment alarm swept over her. "I don't know why I'm even here."

"Because you wanted a friend," Caroline could see that the girl felt like a loner in Mystic Falls. "And I know what it's like to be the outcast in that town."

"I didn't ask you to be my friend."

"You don't ask somebody to be their friends." Caroline laughed. "It just happens."

"I won't be friends with the girl who's taken my brother. I know that he and I aren't close but after a thousand years all we have is our family. And he's part of that."

Caroline looked down at the drink in her hand and then back up. She held out her hand. "Pinky promise that you won't tell anybody this. Not even a brother."

Rebekah looked at the outreached pinky and slowly held out her own. "Pinky promise." This friend thing was going to take a while to get used to.

"I don't have your brother anymore." Caroline admitted. At Rebekah's confused look she was forced to explain more. "I gave him to somebody else."

"Who?" Rebekah had a mix of emotion. It was split between knowing she should be upset over her brother, and intrigue about what Caroline had done.

* * *

"Elijah," Klaus stormed into his house and into his living room. "Please give me an explanation on why the Grill was attacked."

"They didn't kill anybody. All the humans involved in the attack are sleeping off whatever enchantment is on them. They can give us information when they wake."

"Are you upset," Kol was lounging on the couch. "That it was the werewolves that came in and saved the day and not you."

"Shut your mouth brother," Klaus warned. His temper was in full gear.

"Milo did take one of the attackers," Elijah informed him. "Apparently it was somebody who was intent on killing Caroline. A vendetta of sorts."

"Your girlfriend can't be killed by sunlight," Kol sung.

Klaus's eyebrow rose. "Excuse me."

"Yes it's true," Elijah had to fill him in on what happened. Klaus had just gotten back from business in Italy. "Not even the slightest twinge of pain or burn."

"Oh," Kol turned to Klaus in excitement. "And Rebekah moved out. Ten bucks says she started a friendship with that girl."

Klaus looked at Elijah who just shrugged. He had no idea where their little sister had gone.

"Klaus, I do have news to tell you," Elijah paced.

"Don't tell me you've come up with a new treaty for the wolves."

"No," Elijah remained serious. "But I did see mother and father in town."

The room was silent. The three brothers looked at each other. A hint of fear crept into the air. This was very bad news.

* * *

**Please leave a review telling me what you think. I love hearing all your thoughts and it's such great motivation for writing. I hope you guys know how much I appreciate you reading this story. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Dangerous Light Ch. 27 And So New Relationships Begin**

**Disclaimer- not mine**

* * *

"His name was Timmy," Cora told her. It was the early morning just barely eight. They were sitting in Caroline's master bathroom. She was brushing Cora's hair smoothing it over and over.

"Where'd you meet him?"

"England," Cora said. She smiled in thought. "But he was from Oregon. He was just like me. Made into a vampire and now just travelling the world."

"And you loved him," Caroline hugged her from behind.

Cora took a minute to answer her face crumpling. "I had to come to you because I knew this must have been how you felt when you lost Chase. And then yesterday everything happened. I almost died and this morning when I woke do you know what I thought?"

"Tell me," Caroline said softly in her ear. They looked at each other in the mirror.

"I was so glad that I was alive," Cora openly wept. "I knew that I had to keep fighting. I want to live."

Caroline took a moment for her friend to let out her tears. "You realize a lot of things when you go through an attack on your life. Things are put into perspective. And Timmy would want you to live."

"I know," Cora mouthed. She let the last few tears roll down her cheek while Caroline combed her hair. She wiped her eyes. "Can you do my eyeliner? I always make the line crooked. You have the touch."

"Just takes lots of practice," Caroline turned Cora to face her. She put the eyeliner up to the lid and traced along the line. "But no more crying. You can't just wash away all my work."

"Okay," Cora let out a shaky laugh. Her boyfriend had just died but after hours of talking with her friend and going through the horrifying attack yesterday she was ready to move forward. "Thank you for letting me stay."

"Of course," it was no big deal to her. "We should go down stairs and see what Rebekah's doing."

"Are you really okay with her being here?" Cora questioned. "I just mean don't you find it a little dangerous letting her stay. And I mean it's got to be awkward with her brother."

"Why do you say it like that?" Caroline turned around to change into a nicer shirt. Cora was looking into the mirror putting on mascara. She leaned back and stared at Caroline's reflection.

"Say it like what?" Cora replied. "Come on, Care. Just admit you still have the hots for Klaus."

"The hots?" Caroline finished changing. "I'm sorry but do people really still say that?"

"Don't change the subject," Cora twisted the mascara back into the tube. "Just admit that the sex with him is still hot."

"Ugh," she let out a frustrated yell and fell back into her bed. Cora followed her out of the bathroom and handed her a boot. Caroline sat up and tied it on. "Why is everybody so hung up on this sexy time with Klaus? Why can't everybody realize it was just sex." She put emphases the word sex.

"Was it?" Cora twirled around in her dress. It was a light peach and it came out around her as she spun. It made her feel like a princess. She stopped and sat on the bed with Caroline looking at her seriously. "I just think you don't realize quite the impact he had on you. It's like he's rubbed off on you."

"What," Caroline said taken aback.

"I just mean you give off that too cool for school vibe." Cora explained. "And I think you learned that from him."

"Let's go to the kitchen," she got up. "It's rude that we haven't been down to see Rebekah."

"Wait," Cora stopped her from leaving the room. She took her friends hand. "Promise me though that you'll get back in the game."

"Game?"

"Chase wasn't the kind of guy that would want his living girlfriend to be so hung up on him when he's dead." Cora's huge eyes looked into hers. "Now I'm not saying it has to be with Klaus, but just promise that you'll go out again. On dates. Take a chance and fall in love."

"You're the one whose boyfriend just died." She said. "And you're giving me dating advice."

Cora straightened her shoulders. "It's been two years." She walked past her and danced down the steps and made her way into the kitchen.

"Hello," Caroline greeted Rebekah. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes thank you," Rebekah held her coffee mug to her lips. "Though I believe you're the only vampire I know who actually likes to sleep."

"It makes me feel human," Caroline admitted. She grabbed some juice. Cora opened the freezer and pulled out a bucket of ice cream. She sat on a bar stool next to Rebekah and popped the lid off.

"Really?" Caroline asked her. She was eating it right out of the bucket. "You tell me all the time food doesn't taste good to you anymore."

"Yeah, but," Cora reasoned. "I know it's bad for me so therefore it tastes good."

"It's eight in the morning," she pointed out.

"And I'm wallowing," Cora licked the spoon.

"Hey," Jess's voice called out as the front door slammed. She had her own key so she had let herself in. She hadn't made it into the kitchen yet but her voice rung out. "So I know we still aren't friends since the whole week long sleepover at Millie's but Jesse says we need to keep you as a babysitter so I come bearing gifts."

She rounded the corner into the kitchen and stopped speaking. Her mouth hung open and a big mug of coffee was in her hands for Caroline.

"Oh," she recovered. "I'm sorry I didn't realize you had a house full of guests."

"I told you all those guest bedrooms would be handy," Caroline smiled.

"Yeah," Jess looked at Rebekah. She handed the coffee to the girl who was like her sister.

"Jess this is Rebekah," she introduced the two. "And this is Jess."

"Hello," Rebekah said dully. Caroline was really going to need to teach her how to be more friendly.

"Hi," Jess said back. She turned to Care. "So do we really like her?"

Caroline rolled her eyes and took a sip of coffee. "Yes we really like her."

"Oh, okay," she turned back to the other girls. This time she was very nice and friendly to Bekah. She trusted Caroline when she said that Rebekah was okay despite being a Mikaelson. "So like I said about the whole babysitting."

"Oh me," Cora jumped in. "I haven't seen Travis since he was born."

"That's because you never come around anymore," Jess chided her.

"Cora's a dancer," Caroline told the Original. "The past year she's been dancing in some ballet in Russia."

"Really?" Rebekah showed interest. The conversation was flowing smoothly when her phone rang. Klaus's name flashed over it. She hesitated taking it.

"Answer it," Caroline instructed her. "He won't stop until he's talked to you."

"Excuse me," she left the room to take the call.

Jess waited for her to leave before looking at Caroline over the top of her coffee cup. "So how long are you going to let her stay here?"

Caroline looked at Jess. It was like a staring contest. She sighed. "It's not a big deal that she's here."

"Way to lie to yourself," Jess scoffed. "Look as a person yeah I think she can be fine but we have her family to think about."

"Jess that's not fair," Caroline said. "She just wants her own space."

"She really has been nice to us," Cora shrugged. "I think she's fine."

Jess was still looking at Care. "Alright. Just hope that the Mikaelson family doesn't come here."

Rebekah took that moment to walk back into the room. Her mood had changed considerably and her hands shook. If possible her face was even paler.

"Are you okay?" they all jumped to ask.

"I," she fell back into her chair. "I'm sorry I just found out my parents are back in Mystic Falls."

The kitchen was quiet. A clock ticked in the background.

"My brother wants me to come back to meet with them," Rebekah kept on.

"Caroline why don't you drive her," Jess jumped in quickly. Too quickly. Caroline gave her an imploring glance.

"I have work," she told the girls. "And my boss is already pretty pissed off but if you want maybe it would be a good idea for me to come along. Just to keep our town informed."

Caroline spoke thinking that Jess wanted her to go to find out information. They couldn't risk having one of the wolves being spotted by Mikael or Esther.

"I could meet you there," Caroline finished. "Let me rush off to work now. What time is the meeting?"

"One," Rebekah was still dazed.

"Okay see you then," she left the kitchen and hurried off. Jess was on her heels. "You guys help yourselves to whatever in the house."

"This is bad," Jess told her when they got out into the driveway. "Caroline, you have to find out what's going on."

"I will," she assured her.

* * *

Cora usually didn't get nervous but today was an exception. She usually didn't approach Originals mainly because in the vampire world she was a nobody but she owed one an apology. She knocked quietly on the door half hoping it wasn't answered.

It swung open though and she tilted her head up to look at Kol Mikaelson. He smirked at her and rested on the doorframe.

"Hello," he said. His voice was on the edge of laughter. "Imagine seeing you here. And you're not even drunk."

"It's because your blood is the cure for a hangover." Oh crap, she slapped herself. What the hell had she just said? "I mean thank you."

Kol was shoved back in surprise. A large platter was being stuffed in his hands. Some type of pastry was on it.

"I know that I might not have survived if you hadn't saved me," she looked up at him. She was so earnest and nice. She just looked like the type of person who was nice. "So thank you."

"You're giving me cookies," he looked down at his hands. His voice was dry and British. "As thanks for saving your life. You're welcome."

"Well," she felt bad. When he put it like that cookies didn't really seem like an adequate thank you.

"I'm just joking," Kol rolled his eyes and opened the door wider. He looked her up and down. "Why don't you come in for a drink though?"

"Thanks," Cora smiled. "But no thanks."

She turned around and walked down the hallway. He was staying in a nice hotel so white doors with numbers faced her.

"You do know who I am, right?" she heard his voice. "Oh come now, love. Just one drink. I did save your life after all."

"I'm wallowing." She yelled back. The elevator door opened and she left him.

"What the fuck does that mean?" he asked himself.

* * *

Rebekah was only wrapped in a bath towel when she realized she had left her phone down stairs. She had gotten out of the shower only two seconds before hearing it vibrate on the kitchen counter. She would have let it ring but if it was her brothers calling her with big news about her parents she would really need to answer it.

She went flying down the stairs and running into the kitchen. She missed the call by one ring. Cursing under her breath she rolled her eyes as she realized it was just Damon calling. Whatever. She tightened the towel around her and turned around.

Milo was standing there.

"Oh," he was stunned. He turned around not knowing where to look. "Sorry, I didn't realize Caroline had anybody over."

"When did you get here?" Rebekah yelped. In her mad dash to get to her phone she must have not heard the door being opened. These people really just liked to come and go in each other's houses as they pleased.

"Sorry," he repeated again. "I needed to pick up a file Caroline had brought home and then I noticed that she hadn't hung up the shelves so I just came in."

Rebekah looked down at his hands. He was holding a toolbox. It made her smile. Men these days never carried those around anymore.

"I'm going to get dressed," she held her head high as she walked past him. It wasn't like she hadn't been seen naked by men before but never by the leader of a werewolf pack. It unnerved her. She took as long as she wanted getting ready. Partly because she wanted to look good for her return to Mystic Falls, even though she had only been gone one day, and in part because she didn't want to go downstairs while Milo was there.

After an hour she sighed and fluffed her hair one last time. Damn it she was an Original for heaven's sake, she reminded herself. She could go downstairs and face him. She opened the bedroom door and walked out. Carefully she came down the stairs. Rounding into the hallway she followed the path into a living room.

"I'm sorry about earlier," he spoke first. He was using a hammer and he seemed much calmer than before. "I really didn't know you were going to be here."

"Caroline said I could stay," she tried to act cool. This was such a strange situation though. She hesitated. "Is that okay?"

He shrugged. "It's her house."

"I mean with the treaty though?"

He didn't even look up at her from his work. This would normally annoy her but she admired how he worked. He was totally wrapped up in his handyman project. "I don't know how much that treaty works."

She was quiet just watching him. He was shy but not like Matt shy. He knew what he was doing with the shelves but he seemed unsure about the treaty. "I think it works."

He smiled and looked up at her. "Well," he nodded his head and suddenly she felt like she had been hit by a ton of bricks. Shaking the feeling off she focused on his nose. "I guess that's all the approval I need."

"Why are you alright with me being here?" Her brother Klaus wouldn't ever react like this if one of the wolves decided to move to Falls.

He finished hanging the shelves up and took a step back admiring the work. He started to place photos and trinkets on it. "Do you think that's level?"

"What?" Rebekah was confused. He had just ignored her question.

"I bet she wouldn't even notice if it was level or not," he talked. He looked at her smiling but the smile slipped a little as he saw her face. He became serious. "You know I don't know you that well but if Caroline is willing to let you stay then she must have a pretty damn good reason. Don't hurt my friends and I won't sick the pack on you."

"You really trust her don't you?" she said quietly.

He nodded. "Can I ask why you're staying here though? I only ask because I need to make sure it won't end up with a bunch of Falls vampires coming in."

Rebekah looked down at her hands and twirled the daylight ring around. A loose wave fell into her eyes. "I don't really know why." She looked at her toes. "Do you ever fight with your family?"

She could feel his intense gaze on her. It felt like he could see inside her. The barriers that she usually had up didn't block him. "I grew up with two other brothers. When we fought we fought. And I'm talking dirty kicks and punches."

"Well at least you're the oldest," Rebekah realized how easy it was to talk to him. No wonder Caroline was such good friends with him. "I'm the baby of the family."

"Ah," Milo nodded with understanding. "You know my younger brother Chase and I used to fight all the time. Do you want to know something though that I learned really early on."

She nodded and he kept going. "When I was about eight I had this action figure. Top of the line. And even better I was the first in my class to get it so for once I was the cool kid in class. Chase took it and broke though."

"Oh," Rebekah didn't know where this was going.

"I was pissed. I beat the crap out of him. Granted he was only like five at the time so I couldn't go all that hard on him. Later that same day he also broke my mom's favorite china plate. It was a collector's item passed down to her by her mom."

"What happened?"

He sat in thought and Rebekah noticed that while his face was smooth he looked much older. He had the weight of the world, or at least the pack, on his shoulders. He smiled lightly before he began to talk again. "I took the fall for it."

"Why?"

"Because that's what we do," he shrugged. "Forever that's just been the way between my brothers. We get mad at each other and fight. And then we take the fall for one another because we have each other's backs."

"You're family is really close," she smiled. "I think that's how my family once was."

"I know you have a lot of strain," Milo took just one step closer to her. "But your family is close. I've seen how you look out for one another."

He nodded and then looked down. He started to collect his things. She should have just left it was getting close to the time she should leave to get to the meeting but something stopped her. She felt a need to keep him talking.

"Uh," she thought of something to say. "I really like those shelves."

"Thanks," he picked up his toolbox. "I appreciate that."

"Did Caroline pick them out or did you both go to the store to get them?" she carried on.

He shook his head. "Nope I did those with my own hands."

"What?" she was surprised. "You really did that? You can make shelves?"

"Yeah," he had humor in his voice.

She felt stupid for saying it like that. "Well I must be going now."

Taking her dignity with her she turned around and started to march in her heels. He put her on edge for some reason and she didn't know why.

"You know family is the best thing in the world," he called after her.

"What?" she stopped.

"Family," he looked at her. "Sometimes I know you need your distance from them but a good family always has your back. Sometimes you also need to be reminded of that. Sorry it I'm putting my foot in my mouth but I think you should know that."

Rebekah swallowed and nodded to him saying she got it. Opening the door she walked out leaving him behind.

* * *

"Oh, look whose back," Kol held his hands up triumphantly.

"Shut it," Rebekah walked past him and dropped into the seat. They were in Nik's living room. Caroline wasn't there yet. Elijah smiled kindly at her. She swiveled her head studying her family. Milo's words echoed in her ears. This was her family. And in some form or fashion they had always come through for her. But that being said she realized how much she relied on them. And how much she had forgotten to stand on her own.

"How have you been," he asked.

"I left one day ago," she snapped when she was insecure. "I'm doing just fine."

"Sister," Klaus entered the room with Stefan behind him. "So nice to see you again."

"I think we can go ahead and start," Elijah told everybody.

"No Caroline's not here yet," Rebekah stopped him. Everybody's head swiveled to face hers.

"Sorry," Caroline broke everybody away from Rebekah so they could stare at her instead. "I got stuck at work."

Caroline stopped. She had tried so hard to act cool as she came in but with everybody looking at her but she could feel her façade crumbling. She smiled weakly before sitting down by Rebekah trying to be as less awkward as she could. This was going to be fun.

"I spoke to mother and father today," Elijah circled around in front of them. They all stood straighter and stiller as he spoke.

"Elijah," Rebekah exclaimed. "Why would you even approach them?"

"Somebody had to," he explained. "And better me than one of you."

"What did you even say?" Rebekah asked.

"I hope you weren't expecting an apology," Kol tried to laugh jokingly. His bitterness showed through. "For all the times they tried to kill us."

"They succeeded on killing us the first time when they turned us into vampires," Elijah looked up at the ceiling. He was one to never show emotion but this matter was so very personal.

"Brother," Klaus cut in. "Why would you go to see them? How could you be civil with them?"

"Because they were civil to me first," Elijah's bangs fell into his eyes. "They told me they had heard that in the past few years we had become, what was the word they used? Peaceful. They asked to have the same allowance made to them."

"You're saying they want to come back to live here claiming they just want peace?" Stefan thought about it and looked around the room.

"Bullshit," Damon walked in. He replied to all the stares and looks he got. "What you're going to invite Barbie over there but not me?"

"She was invited," Rebekah told him. "You weren't."

Damon made a face at her before turning back to Elijah. "You don't believe that they're here for peace. They obviously have some evil plan to kill us all."

"Obviously," he agreed. "The only question is what the plan is."

"What are we going to do?" Rebekah looked at Nik.

They all looked at Nik. His cold demeanor gave nothing away and he eyed his brother. He shrugged. "If they want peace we give them peace."

Damon openly scoffed at him. "Come on, since when have you taken the high road. Where's the guns a blazing guy I know."

"You know nothing," Klaus walked around his living room. "I learned a long time ago that in some cases you must mirror your enemies. If they want to play the waiting game we will be patient."

"Klaus," Stefan started. "Do you really think doing nothing is the right thing?"

"And what should we do instead?" Elijah spoke. "My one meeting has given us little information and it's useless knowledge anyway. My brother is right. We should wait to come up with a plan until we know more. My parents are intelligent. We must use brains instead of brawns for this fight. I don't doubt for a minute they have some trick up their sleeve. They mean to sit on us and be oppressive. We will not give in. This is our home too after all."

"What a stupid meeting," Damon walked out in a huff. "This whole town is stupid."

"Please don't tell them about us," Caroline spoke up.

"And tell them about our secret weapon?" Klaus's voice gave her chills. "Don't worry love your pack is safe at the moment."

"Is this boring meeting over?" Kol got up and acted like Damon. He tipped his head at the others and walked out. Just like that the others dispersed. It was a short meeting but it gave them all something to mull over. And to be extra cautious.

"Kol wait up," Rebekah hurried to catch her brother. Elijah was behind her and Stefan had vanished.

Caroline was the next one out when a voice stopped her.

"The bracelet looks wonderful on you."

She turned around and looked at Klaus. Sighing she looked down at the floor before stepping into the room once more closer to him. "Thank you for it but it wasn't necessary."

"Really well I think you like it well enough."

"Not the point," Caroline bit her lip. "Actually I wanted to come talk to you anyway. I think I should apologize to you."

He smirked at her and she became bashful.

"It's just I wanted to say sorry for all those years ago when I barged into your house and I asked you to do what we did. It wasn't far to you. I shouldn't have kept up a relationship based on sex with you. And I shouldn't have allowed it to happen again." She stopped talking.

He didn't say anything at first. He was perfectly still until he came closer to her. "You're always making excuses. Or apologizing. Or playing dead."

"Excuse me?"

He leaned in closer. "I don't care about time," he bent his head down. "One day you'll get past whatever's holding you back and you'll seek me out. And I'll be happy to oblige you in whatever way you want. Sex," he pressed his lips onto hers. It was just a short kiss less than a nanosecond before he took his away. "Or more."

His breath tickled her ear and she snapped back to attention. Furious that her plans to talk with him never went right she turned around fully intending to storm out.

"You're an ass," she said before slamming the door shut.

* * *

** It's been awhile and I apologize. Let's blame the weather for making me sick and school for the tests. Thank you for reading and do leave a review please. It's so nice to hear from you. This was unfortunately more of a filler chapter but the next one brings us more into this future war. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Ch. 28 The Death of an Original**

**Disclaimer- not mine**

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" Milo's cold voice jumped out at her. Caroline stumbled forward in the sunlight. She raised a hand to protect her eyes from the white hot sun. She had just stepped out from the Darter's front door.

Milo's voice was obviously angry. And he had a serious angry face to go with it.

"What's your problem?" she grumbled. In the past few days things had been touch and go with her best friend Milo. There was rocky ground between the two and they were both tip toeing around each other.

Caroline walked past him and he followed behind. He tried to catch her elbow but she pulled away from him. "You have to stop coming here."

Caroline jerked away and swung to face him. "Why are you so scared of the Darter's? And why have you been so rude lately?"

"Well let's see," Milo grunted. "You continue to hang around dead people who are making you go crazy. Do you even see how it's changing you? You can barely walk right now, I don't know what they're doing to you but-"

"You're scared about me hanging out with Millie because your mom went crazy just like her." Caroline clamped her mouth tight together instantly regretting what she had just said. Of course that was the reason he hated her for hanging out in the Darter house. It was there that the women of the family went crazy. He was just scared. It was the reason for their lack of being BFF's lately. That and the fact that he was very worried about Mikael hanging around. Tense situation were popping up all around in their world.

The air whipped between them. The gate to the Darter house closed shut and it was just the two of them standing in the street. Milo shook his head and turned his back on her and walked away. Guilt settled in the bottom of her stomach. She didn't know what she was doing. Did anybody know what they were doing anymore?

Mystic Falls was on edge with Mikael and Esther there. Nobody had really seen them but it was enough just knowing that they were there. Everything was suspended in time as they all just waited for something to happen.

* * *

"Damon what the hell are we doing here?" Stefan stepped over a tree branch. His thick heavy boots had guided him into the forest on the edge of town. His older brother had given him a call and he had arrived within ten minutes.

"Shut up," Damon called at him. "Were you followed here?"

"I didn't see anyone or hear them follow me," Stefan took one final step into the clearing and the sun's final rays beamed onto a casket. "Is that Esther's casket?"

"I had to borrow it," Damon told him. He leaned forward and raised the top.

It took a lot to surprise Stefan. He usually always had his steely blank face but Damon got a satisfying reaction when he saw the sharp intake of breath from his brother. He didn't take his eyes away from Finn's lifeless body.

"Where was he?"

Damon remained quiet for a minute in thought. "A gift from the blonde Barbie." He shut his mouth and kept quiet making Stefan look at him. It prompted him to continue to talk. "She didn't tell me what the creep did to her but she got him good."

"Where was he?" Stefan asked again.

"In a hole," Damon took his eyes away from Finn. "She called and told me she didn't want anything to do with anymore. That she was over it. She sent Crosby and he took me to the country side of Germany. I had to dig him up."

"He wasn't even in a casket?" Stefan asked. Damon shook his head.

"Where ever he was the ground was burnt. People had died there." Damon reached behind his back and pulled out the last white oak stake. "I don't care what anybody else says. I'm not gonna live in this town with crazy ass papa and mama Originals. We're going to send them a message."

"Klaus isn't going to like this," Stefan reminded him. "This is their brother we're about to kill."

"Don't go all pansy on me now, little brother." Damon bent down and was about to take the dagger out when the body moved in a flash and he was shoved back with force.

"Damon," Stefan shouted out before he was also pushed down. The dagger had come loose out of his body and now Finn was awake.

"Be careful Stefan," Damon warned. "The Originals can use the dagger like a stake. It's lethal in the heart."

"How do you know that?"

"Creepy Crosby knows a lot of weird facts." Damon got up on his feet and raced after Finn. It was easy to catch up to him as he was only walking. He took him down to the ground but he was thrown off. Stefan was next in line to take him down and he wrestled with him.

"We're moving into town," Stefan told his brother. "If we're going to do this than we need to do it now."

"I know," Damon kicked at Finn.

"Where's the girl?" Finn struggled below Stefan. His movements were still sluggish from being asleep for so long. It was the only reason they had an advantage over the stronger Original. Stefan kept his elbow down on the vampire's neck. "Where the hell is the bloody girl?"

He broke free from Stefan's grip and ran out into the town square. They were one minute away from having an audience. Damon lunged with the stake but it was knocked back to the ground. Stefan pinned Finn's hands back while Damon tried to spot the stake.

The piece of wood landed in Finn's heart. Damon looked up sharp to see Matt Donovan shoving the stake into the Originals flesh. Tyler was standing to the side. They must have walked over to the commotion.

"Guy's," Tyler pointed to behind them. They all turned to see Caroline standing with the dagger lodged into her. It must have flown out and struck her as the target. She crumbled to the ground landing hard on her knees. She was graying.

"Where the hell did you guys come from?" Stefan rushed over to Caroline. "Nobody followed us."

"You're kind of taking down an Original in the town square," Matt replied. "I just killed an Original."

"Tyler," Caroline whispered for the first time. All eyes were brought to her. The fatal wound was bleeding. "You have to bite me."

They all stood back.

"What," Tyler said in disbelief.

"I can survive a bite," she looked up into his eyes. "I can't survive this. You have to do it."

"How is that going to work?"

"I don't know if it will," she was honest. "But it's the only plan I have right now."

In front of their eyes she was waning. Not knowing what to do or how this night had gone so far from how it had started Tyler bent down and looking around unsure he tilted her head back and as the others were silent he sank his teeth into her skin. It was brutal.

"Stop," Stefan put a hand out. Tyler drew back but the damage had already been done. Stefan leaned down and picked Caroline up. "Liz is closest."

"I still don't know how she got here," Damon followed behind.

"Cora's at the Grill," Matt told him. Caroline had just walked up at the wrong time.

"Look," Stefan turned his head back to speak. "I'll get her home and you guys go drop Finn at his parents."

Damon nodded and did as he was told. He shook his head and the feeling that something had just gone massively wrong. He had gotten what he had wanted. Finn was dead and about to be a present to his parents. The wolf bite Caroline had would cancel out the effects of the dagger probably. Actually he didn't know if that was true, but maybe Caroline was just strong enough to hold her own against some stupid knife. In fact he told himself that Crosby was on crack. The creepy man probably didn't know what the hell he was talking about.

* * *

"To Finn," Kol raised his glass up in the air. They clinked the shot glasses together and the brothers and sister drowned the liquor in it.

It was a somber affair. But then again it wasn't. Family was everything to the Mikaelson's. For centuries it had just been the siblings fighting to hold on to one another. Finn hadn't been a part of that. He hated his own existence and he hated his brothers and sister even more for adapting so well with their vampirism.

It didn't help that he had been locked away for almost nine hundred years and then on top of that when he was finally set free he ended up with a dagger back in him. It was sad to lose him and to know they would never have him in their family photo again but it was also sad to say that it wasn't hard to say goodbye to him because they simply just didn't know him that well. Towards the end he had almost been more like an enemy anyway.

"I can't believe that stupid football player has killed our brother," Rebekah wallowed in the dramatics.

"I can't believe we're now sitting in his bar drinking," Kol dead panned back to her. He leaned his head back to slam another shot. His gaze slid down the bar at the pretty little thing named Cora. He called out to her. "I gather your friend is alright."

Cora looked up from her own drink. She shrugged not wanting to meet Kol's eyes. He made her nervous. "She'll be fine. Honestly the bite probably didn't even hurt her."

"How can that be," Matt threw a hand towel over his shoulder as he walked up and down behind the bar counter. "Tyler took a bite from her big time."

Elijah cracked a smile and Rebekah gave him a look. Her brother didn't show emotion like that.

He shrugged and explained. "It's rude to think this, I know, but Damon would have cried if Tyler had bitten him again."

The comment caused a round of laughter before a hush fell over the crowd. It was so interesting how their lives had turned out. They felt guilt at the fact that they could still laugh at their brother's memorial. It hadn't even been a full night but they could so easily get over the death.

Matt flung the towel down and passed Damon his usual as he entered the Grill and headed to them. Without a thank you he drained it and turned to the Originals.

"Is the dagger lethal to regular vampires?"

"Of course," Elijah told him without question. "If you were to dagger me right now you would die. You know this."

"But," Damon held out his hands gathering his thoughts. "If it landed in a vampire's heart would it act as a stake?"

The Originals pondered the question.

"Probably," Kol consented. "But then again they've never been used as weapons. So no, Crosby only knows myths most likely. You all were a bit dramatic with the werewolf bite now weren't you?"

"Better safe than sorry," Matt said though he wasn't all too sure how the bite had helped Caroline.

"We're just saying that the only reason she's alive is that she's immune to bites," Rebekah rolled her eyes. "There's no truth to the dagger being able to kill normal vampires like that."

Matt leaned down on the counter. "I've been thinking about something."

Rebekah groaned and Kol mentioned something to the tune of that's too bad mate under his breath.

Matt ignored them and went on. "We know Caroline daggered Finn. But how did she survive that?"

They were silent for a moment and then one by one they looked down the bar. Cora kept her head down.

"Come on love," Kol prompted.

She shook her head still not looking at them. Finally she gave just a smidge of information. "It was an accident stabbing him. She actually never touched the dagger."

"How does one accidently dagger an Original?" Damon said loudly.

"She didn't know who he was," Cora was so quiet.

"You know what," Rebekah leaned back with a bottle in her hands. "Let's just stop. Finn is gone, we shouldn't worry over things like these anymore." She turned to her more outgoing brother. "Let's honor him by drinking our lives away shall we?"

Kol swallowed his own liquor. It sounded like a fine plan to him.

* * *

"You need to lie down," Liz told her.

"Mom I'm fine," Caroline told her for the hundredth time. "I know it's weird but trust me when I say I'm fine. Chase and I made sure I could bounce back from a bite fast."

Liz stepped further into her daughter's room. It was the first time in three years that Caroline was occupying her old room. She didn't usually get emotional but Liz Forbes swallowed back a few tears.

"Are you sure you feel okay?"

"I'm sure," Caroline looked at her mother. "If it makes you feel better I'll stay here for the rest of the night. I'll even have somebody pick me up in the morning so I won't drive."

At the mention of driving the sudden thought that her old motorcycle could still be hidden in out back made her smile. She might have to get that out.

"I'll let you rest," Liz smiled happily. Things felt right. "But you have to rest."

"I'll get into bed now." Caroline replied. She got up from her desk chair when something caught her eye. "Wait, what is this?"

"Oh," Liz said in surprise as she looked at the item. "It's the photo album that Chase gave me when he came to see me. Nobody used to ever come in your room so I hid it here."

Caroline opened the thick cover and started to flip through the pages. She was wrapped up in looking and after a few minutes she realized her mom was nervously watching her.

"It's fine," she knew Liz was worried that she would freak out about seeing Chase in the photos. "In fact I'm going to bed now. Night."

Liz smiled again and dipped her head to say good night before bowing out of the room. True to her word Caroline had every intention of getting some rest. Her bones felt weary and her muscles were under strain from healing. She placed the album on the corner of her desk and turned to her bed. Taking one step she clipped the side of the book and it fell onto the floor. Just great, she thought, because it's always good to be a klutz. She bent down and picked it up and placed it on the desk above her. She was about to stand up fully when she saw the letter. Confused at first she turned it in her hand. And then she realized it had fallen out from the photo album.

Babe. The envelope was addressed. It was Chase's sprawling hand writing in black ink. Standing up gingerly she tenderly slid the seal open. Pulling the letter out it unfolded in front of her.

_Hey Care,_

_ I know you call me paranoid all the time and it's true. So when you're reading this there could be two options. One you've found this note and are laughing at me because we're married and happy. Or Two…I'm dead._

_ Before you go on stop freaking out. I've always known that I would die young. Call it intuition. Or call it my weird gift because I'm related to the Darter's. I know, a bomb has been dropped because you now know that not only am I related to Ray but to also Cicilia. And you also know that they're cursed. It may skip the male side of the family but I swear I got some foresight from the deal. _

_ At first I wasn't really sure why I was writing this. To tell you that I was okay. To tell you that I knew I would die young. That I wasn't going to make you my widow. That I'll always love you. That I know you'll always love me. But that being said I want you to find love again. You have a big heart don't waste it on my lifeless body. _

_ Now I think I'm writing this to give you encouragement. I hope that this scene is totally straight from a movie. Maybe something life shattering has just happened and you found this letter by accident. And maybe it helps you find your way. You know, just something out of an Oscar worthy movie. _

_ I hope because of this letter you find your way. There I said it. I think you've always know what path you would be on. You're different Care. As a human you were different and as a vampire you're different. It's scary to be the first at something. It's scary to know that you have power in you that can lead to a new world. It's because of you that a lot of things will happen. It's because of you that the pack is different. You have to change Mystic Falls. You are a natural born leader but somewhere along the way you decided to hide in the shadows. Is it cheesy if I saw it's your time to shine? It's your time to shine._

_ I have one last thing to say to you. You know how they say Helen launched a thousand ships. You know what they say about you? That you melted Klaus's heart. I know you're about to throw this piece of paper down in disgust at the mere mention of his name but don't. I'm not alive anymore. And if someone is going to fill my shoes I guess it's okay if he does. You might be wondering what the hell I'm doing. I'm dead but I'm trying to set you up. Well I have sound logic. I want the best for you and I know that you won't let him treat you like crap. Think about it Caroline…he loved you as a human in your darkest days. He'll love you now. Maybe it's time you guys just talked. _

_ Hold onto my family for me but know that they'll be okay with your choices for your life. They've always been cool when it comes to respecting things like that. Make sure you know that they love you. _

_ It's sad but I have to end this letter at some point but how? I can't just keep repeating that I love you. Which I do. And I hope this letter hasn't been too girly, cause I'm a man. _

_ I love you,_

_ Chase_

_ P.S. Name a kid after me some day _

It fell out of her hand. It wavered to the ground in the rooms current. His voice had struck her so clearly as she had read it. She looked down at her hands. They felt different. In fact her whole body suddenly felt strange. Was she okay with the letter? It was very Chase. But something else was wrong. She pulled her hand up and the motion felt slowed. She ran a hand through her hair. It felt different. She was just psyching herself out.

She looked back down at the letter. And then she fell down. When her mom came back to check on her she was unconscious.

* * *

** Before I get a ton of pissed off comments saying you hate that this isn't a klaroline story I'm pleased to announce that in about two chapters they will be together. Forever. Thanks for taking the time to read my story. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Dangerous Light Ch. 29 It's Kind of Been a Strange Night…and Day. **

**Disclaimer-not mine**

* * *

"Have you seen this?" Elena's voice was incredulous. She sat her oversized handbag on the bar counter at the Grill and sat down a crisp and beautiful invitation on top of the bag so the group could see it. There was a collective groan. "I don't know what happens now because it arrived before Finn died."

"No," was the only thing Damon had to say about the matter.

"Even I have to agree," Elijah put in. "The last time mother had one of her balls she tried to kill all of us. Adding father in the mix only brings more death into the situation."

"I heard that everybody got an invitation," Bonnie sat next to her friend. "It's a little welcome to the neighborhood Cinderella ball."

"They're neighbors from hell," Damon muttered.

"You shouldn't have killed Finn," Elena looked at Damon. "We could have used him in a trade or something."

Damon snorted while taking a sip of his liquor causing it to skew everywhere. He lifted his head to talk. "Caroline may have given Finn to me to do what I please but I still doubt she would have found the idea of letting him go free as a reassuring one. The moment that dagger lifted his only thought was to kill Caroline."

"She's the only one besides Klaus to ever dagger him," Rebekah looked into her drink.

"She really wanted him dead didn't she," Tyler rolled the thought around. Sweet Caroline as a killer just wasn't imaginable to him. Not after all the kindness he had seen from her. There was obvious beef between the two vampires.

"Pretty self-righteous of her isn't it," Bonnie ordered a drink from Matt. "She always wanted to come off as the goody goody."

Damon put his drink down and looked over at Bonnie while his mind swirled in thought. "Huh," he spoke slowly in his low voice. "Never thought I'd say it but I think I actually prefer the cheerleader to the bitchy witch."

"Bite me," Bonnie sneered.

Damon took his glass up again and stood up from his chair. On the way to the juke box he leaned low into her ear. "She has sweeter blood than you do."

"Just ignore him," Elena breathed over to Bon. She looked at Elijah asking if he was alright. He just shrugged and let a ghost of a smile or maybe a smirk tug at his lips. He had never imagined this to be his life as a young boy.

Kol snatched the white envelope. "I'm thinking we shouldn't RSVP to this shin dig."

"Don't say shin dig," his sister was downing drink after drink. In the back of her mind she thought about calling Milo. He really was such a sweet person. And hot. Shit, she thought. She shouldn't be thinking that. She looked at the liquor in the glass and leaned her head back letting it slide down her throat. She snapped back up. "What the hell, this isn't straight up like I asked."

"Nope," Matt shrugged not ashamed. "In fact it's nonalcoholic beer. You've been cut off."

Kol snickered beside her. "Becks, your old boy toy just told you no again."

"Shut up," she was glaring at the quarterback while speaking to her brother. She leaned over the bar and snagged a bottle and directed her next comment to Matt. "Mind your elders."

Matt raised an eyebrow but let it slide. She was right. She'd had a thousand years to prefect a drunken stumble home after a night of drinking. She was a grown up.

"Why do I feel so sad all of a sudden?" Elena rubbed her shoulder with one hand.

"You're always sad," her brother came up from behind after a few rounds of pool. "You've got the weight of the world on your shoulders."

"Hardly," Rebekah smirked into her drink. She couldn't believe how these people still danced around and bent at every beck and call of this stupid girl. She wasn't even important anymore. Bekah's mind drifted to the pack. She had been staying with Caroline and Cora the past few days. There was this easiness in Mystic Heights. They didn't take things too seriously or make anything overly complicated. And it was like everybody actually liked one another.

Rebekah looked around the Grill. Supposedly the super natural gang had started off all as friends. Personally though she couldn't remember a time when they weren't all scheming behind each other's backs and coming up with some stupid plan that always got them into more trouble. Why was it that the pack got along better? What was their secret? In her hand she traced the bottom edge of the green bottle. It was Caroline. She got them to groove together. It wasn't like she was in charge by any means. No the sole responsibility of being in charge fell on Milo's shoulders. Milo. She thought about him. His house next door. He had a business in town. He loved his brothers. He missed Chase. He adored Care. Milo she thought again. He only had a human life. He was only in his twenties. It had taken Klaus centuries to have the commanding power that he had now. And the years to hone in on that skill. Milo wasn't offered that time. Yet he handled it all so well.

Rebekah let go of the bottle and pushed herself up.

"Where are you going?" Kol asked her as she made to leave. Everybody looked at her. She was doing some type of wobbly drunk walk. "I thought we were going to give Finny the proper send off?" he raised his glass.

Bekah took a few steps back to the group. She held out her hands and her eyes were open like she had just discovered something. She addressed the group. "I just," she started off. Her speech was clear but it was obvious she was wasted. "I just, I don't know why I didn't say it before now. I've known my feelings regarding this place and the people in it."

"Are you going to enlighten us?" Kol edged her on. His eyes shone bright with laughter.

"Yeah," she raised her voice. "This place sucks."

Everybody stared at her. Even Damon came back closer to the group. Matt looked down at the counter and used the towel on his shoulder to wipe the counter even though nothing was there.

Rebekah stood up straighter. Yeah so she was drunk but that doesn't mean she didn't really feel this way. She started to speak more with sureness in her voice. "You people are idiots. All you do is stand around trying to protect one another but you know what? You all suck at that. Seriously can't you all just for once come up with one good plan and all go by it? No of course not. Because that would just be entirely too easy for you bunch of shit heads."

She waved her hands as she spoke. "And you know something else? I just decided something."

"What's that?" Elijah looked weary.

"I'm moving!" she pointed her finger at them all. "Yep, I'm gonna make it official. I am no longer with you guys."

"Oh dear lord," Kol put his head in his hand and groaned. She was being serious.

"I'm a Mystic Heights girl now," she proudly declared. She looked right at Matt. "Any hey blonde guy, you suck. You keep going back to a girl who has clearly got you by the balls. And sweetheart she's never gonna suck them or do anything for you."

Matt looked fed up. "Really why don't you bitch out the only friends you've ever had or will have."

"Screw you asshole," Cora's voice broke in. Everybody looked down at the bar where they had forgotten she was. "She has friends. It's called the pack. And for you information she doesn't need you as her love interest anymore."

"Oh really?" Bonnie defended Matt.

"Really," Cora didn't blink at the witch's rude stare down. "Cause she's in with the leader of the pack. Guess you weren't man enough for her."

"Becks," Kol snapped up to look at his sister. "Please tell me you aren't starting something with a guy who could be our enemy."

"Oh so what?" she shrugged her shoulders. "Everybody around here makes bad dating decisions."

Elijah shook his head. This had been a long day. He picked up the invitation. What would they do now with this? What was his parent's ultimate plan?

Rebekah ended up sitting after Kol dragged her back to her seat and things cooled down for a moment. A ringing cell phone brought Elijah up from his thoughts. He wasn't really paying attention but he looked up just in time to catch a glimpse of Cora listening to her phone. Her face caused him alarm as it was pure terror. She snapped the phone flushed a bill on the bar to pay her tab and using her vampire speed she fled the Grill.

"Uh," Jeremy looked after her. "What was that?"

"Did anybody catch anything on the phone?" Tyler asked. It was rude to say they all listened in with their superhuman ears but it happened. They all shook their heads though. Each had been too caught up in their own thoughts.

"I did," Elena said. She was looking straight ahead and Elijah saw the same scared look on her face that Cora had been wearing. "It was Jesse."

"Elena," Damon tried to gently comfort her discomfort.

She shrugged out of his reach. "Caroline's dying from the bite."

The group remained silent. All night it had felt weird. This was just another thing to add to it.

"Elena, wait up," Damon called after her. Bonnie was walking with him as well as many of their friends. They fed off of drama and this was all something they wanted to see.

Elena was rushing off to the Forbes house. "I thought she was immune to bites."

"Me too," Tyler said. He didn't want to be the reason she didn't live.

"Don't jump to conclusion," Bonnie chided her. "Klaus would never see her die."

They made it to the Forbes house and they all paused. They had attended birthday parties here and had sleepovers. Now though many of them couldn't enter the house because they hadn't been invited in.

"Call Stefan," Elena ordered somebody. She knew he was with Klaus.

"Elijah took Rebekah home," Jeremy told her. "I'm sure he'll inform his brother about it."

Elena stepped onto the porch. The door was wide open and the only sounds heard were from crickets in the early night. They all collectively tilted their heads to listen in.

Liz's voice was heard first.

"Milo you told me that she could get through this," the sound came in clear in their ears. They didn't need their supernatural ears to hear. People inside were arguing.

"She can," another voice stepped forward. Through the door they could see Jesse. He looked up and saw there was an audience. He cussed under his breath.

"Why'd you call him," Jesse looked red in anger.

Elena jumped when Klaus swept past her. He stood in the doorframe waiting to be invited in. Electricity jumped through the air. The air always changed when Klaus was around. His eyes were dark and serious.

"May I?" he asked politely looking straight at the sheriff.

"Liz, don't," Jesse pleaded.

"J, honey," Jess his wife took him by the arm. Her voice was soft and gentle. "Maybe just this once she needs the help. She's never been bitten by another wolf."

"No," Cora was also in the house. She came close to Milo. "She'll never forgive you if you let this happen. She made Chase bite her a hundred times so she wouldn't need his blood."

"She needs it now," Milo was sure of it.

"She can fight this," Something came out of Jesse's voice. He was desperate to get through to his brother. "She has gotten through this."

"She shouldn't be like this," Milo said.

"You know what she needs," steel cut through the air.

Elena gulped wishing that they would stop speaking about things she didn't understand.

"Just let him in Liz," Milo strode forward to the door.

"No," Jesse blocked his older brother and knocked him back. If he was angry before then it didn't compare to now. His voice grew and his body became hard muscle. He pointed to where Caroline's bedroom was. "She needs you. And I'm not going to let you give up on her like you did in Germany."

"The more you argue the worse she gets," Klaus's hard voice interrupted them.

Jesse ignored him and moved one step closer to his brother. "You thought she was going to die in Germany and she didn't."

Milo looked down at his shoes. "So did you."

"Yeah," Jesse nodded. "I did. But you know who never gave up? Who stood by her bed always believing that she was going to pull through even when we were trying to figure out how we were going to get rid of her body."

"Leave Chase out of this," Milo grew furious.

"It's all about Chase isn't it?" Jesse.

"J," Jess warned again.

"116," Jesse stated all the while taking steps closer to his brother. "What kind of vampire gets a 116 fever? She puked her guts out and she was dying right in front of him but he never left her side. He never gave up on her and you can't either. Not now."

"Milo," Cora tried to talk to him but he iced her out only staring at his brother.

Jesse kept talking. "This isn't about the bite. That's not what's making her sick."

"What is it then?" Elena couldn't keep quiet anymore. She was shouting into the house from the front porch. She was only asking what everybody was thinking.

Jesse ignored her but he directed the answer to Milo. "She needs Millie. You know she does."

"No," Milo shook his head violently. "She is not going there. It's because she's been going to Millie that she's acting like she is."

"Milo," Cora cut in again. "She needs you to give her the encouragement that your brother did."

It was a turning point in the conversation. Milo almost looked defeated.

"Chase took her there for a reason," Jesse was talking about when Chase took her to meet Millie in Germany for the first time. "He knew that she could help her figure things out. You know he always knew things. That was his gift from Mom's side of the family."

"There's nothing to figure out," Milo was adamant. "We love her and we want her to be healthy. His blood can help her."

"Damn it," the anger flared up again. "This is not about his blood. She is immune to bites. She is immune to the sunlight. She is the first vampire none the less anybody who knows about the pack. She's different Milo. We've always known that from the moment Chase bit her in a forest in Germany. Millie can help her understand what she's meant to do."

"It's Millie and them that are making her go crazy!" He screamed.

"If we don't accept that she's been sent here for a purpose then we're just as bad as them." Jesse waved his arm at everybody outside that was from Mystic Falls. "She needs you as a friend. Don't you see that she needs you? Milo she's scared that you won't accept her as she is. Do you even know that she could find love again? There's a guy outside in fact who would love her for eternity. Chase would want her to be happy but she's so scared that you won't love her as a best friend anymore. She needs to be able to save the world. And she needs your support for that."

Jesse let out a breath. "You're the leader. More than that you're my older brother. So if you just think she needs his blood and she'll be fine then fine. But what if she just needs you to tell her it's okay to spread her wings and be the leader she should be."

The room was silent. The people outside heads were spinning. The brother's inside knew more about Caroline and in a different way. The gang asked themselves who Millie was and how could she help Caroline. They had never met anyone by that name.

A scream interrupted them all. It was a distinctive female pitched siren coming from Caroline's room.

"Liz let me in," Klaus fought to get inside even though he of all people knew he wouldn't be able to get in.

The sheriff looked around her living room. Milo and Jesse were still having a staring contest.

"No," Milo held up one hand. He turned on his heel and went into the bedroom. Just one minute later he was back in the living room.

Caroline hung in his hands. She was clothed only in underwear and a tank top. Sweat dripped off her body. Mad curls matted to her face. Moans and gibberish came from her mouth.

Not paying attention to anything Milo swept out of the house and moved past Klaus and the Scooby gang. Frozen at the sight of Caroline in his arms they all stared at him as he walked down the street. Where was he going?

"Don't," a voice brought them back to reality. Jesse was speaking to them. "Don't bother to follow them." Then he shut the door blocking their view into the house.

* * *

He placed her in the middle of the room. Standing back up he looked around. The Darter house would always give him the creeps. That would never change. He looked around and then left the house. He waited across the street.

She thrashed around. She rolled around on the hard wood floor she had been placed on. The heat left her body and her temperature went back to its dead coolness. She banged her head on the floor as dreams and visions filled her mind.

"Hey," a voice cried out at her. "Dad is hiding!" it was a comical voice. Caroline was in a bathroom. She could see herself in the mirror. She looked down. A little girl was standing beside her. The face of the girl was blurred but it was like she knew this child. A dimpled hand tugged at hers.

Hurry," it was so bizarre and scary not being able to clearly see the face of the young girl. She was racing through a hallway. It wasn't the house she lived in now but it was her home. She called behind her. A little boy's voice replied.

The vision changed. She wasn't as happy as she was in the last dream. The city was being burned. She was standing on a paved road. She looked left. Mystic Falls. She looked right. Mystic Heights.

She was dragged backwards. In real life her head hit the floor again. Her voice was called out. People had been saying her name for hours now but her eyes just couldn't open.

"Caroline," the voice came again. She didn't know who it was.

She rolled and her hands felt the grooves between each wood slate. Her eyes squinted just a bit. It became easier to control her body and her eyelids didn't feel so heavy anymore. She opened them.

"Caroline," the woman looked like Millie. But it wasn't her. It was Cicilia.

They were knowing eyes. Soft and gentle. Framed by the longest, curliest lashes Caroline had ever seen.

"Thank you," the ghost's first words hit Caroline. She spoke softly as well. Cicilia crouched down beside her, sitting on her knees. The skirts of her dress were tucked under her. She was the prettiest angel ever seen.

Caroline felt like she was in a fog. Everything around her came into focus better as she sat up. Sweat left grime all over her body and her hair was matted. The oak floor became clear and she looked around the room. It was one of the many rooms in the huge mansion.

"For what?" Caroline couldn't wrap what was going on around her head. The last thing she remembered was an array of a dagger in her and a wolf bite. The note from Chase was being repeated in her head. All in his voice. Talking to Cicilia just topped her strange day off.

The older ghost was solemn and quiet just studying her. She finally opened her mouth to have a heart to heart with Caroline. "I cursed my family."

The room was still. No creaking of wood or outside sound was to be heard. Cicilia just looked so sad.

She licked her lips and a tear fell out of her eyes. Cicilia had had a long time to spend in the house with her actions making her guilty. "I never knew my father."

She started her story and kept going.

"When I was a young girl my mother passed away so I was stuck in the Old World without anyone. Plague was taking hold everywhere and I don't know how or why I was fated to come to the New World but one day a local business man, paid for my passage on a boat. His daughter who was my age had been killed from the disease so it's always been my belief that that's why he extended his kindness to get me to safe keeping."

Caroline waited patiently to hear more information.

"Did you know I sailed on the same boat the Mikaelson's did? I always thought Mikael was a brute of a man. I helped Raynerious transform without the moon and that day changed the world."

"Why did you thank me?" Caroline asked.

"I'm nineteen," Cicilia wavered. "After the Mikaelson's left Mystic Falls I bounced between the wolves and the town. The wolves were right to keep their secrets tight. The original Bennett witch had sensed trouble coming as well and left. I was burned at the stake. At nineteen."

Care took a sharp intake of air. "But,"

Cicilia shook her head. "I know it sounds so ridiculous. Like it could only happen in Salem but there were years when Falls was not a haven to the supernatural. I was young and ignorant. Ray couldn't help me and I was bound to a piece of wood burning. Looking up I swore that they would never get rid of me. It was my own stupid folly that bound the woman of the Darter house to this piece of land. Eventually the house went up and the ghosts had a real home to spend their death in. You broke the curse though."

"I didn't do anything," she reasoned.

Cicilia stared long and unblinking at the girl. "You are the light that breaks into the strange unknown world. You will unite the New World. The Earth we live on now is changing. It doesn't want to be held onto by witches and it does not want to soak up anymore blood caused by fighting amongst humans and nonhumans."

"Millie died by fire," Caroline's breath was ragged. Cicilia had died by fire. Millie had been killed by fire. It was a bizarre circle.

Cicilia nodded unhappily. She was so somber. "When you came into our lives you freed us. But it is still my fault that she had to die like that. I never once imagined that when I stopped Finnick from turning his lover Sage into a creature like him he would hold such a grudge."

"I don't understand how I can be the one to unite everybody. They hate me in Falls and I don't know if the Rivers like me anymore."

Cicilia reached forward and grabbed her hand. It felt solid. A piece of her hair fell forward with the movement. "Nobody could see it. I've felt it in my bones for all these centuries but nobody ever saw that it was coming. We cannot ignore that this world is littered by abnormal people. Esther has decayed the true meaning of magic warping it into something. Other witches think that her magic is pure but it is not. For the past thousand years her sin against the world has hurt all magic used by witches today. She and Mikael hate the choices they made all those years ago and now mean to kill everybody nonhuman."

"That would mean they're ready to die as well." Caroline pointed out.

"They are. As long as they're children die with them," Cicilia leaned inward some more. "But the pendent of the world is too far forward on the supernatural side. If they kill every being that is not a human nothing will be left."

"The world is going to end?" Caroline felt like she was going to throw up. Wasn't 2012 just a myth?

"Klaus, Rebekah, Kol and Elijah have only ever run away from their parents." Cicilia tenderly touched Caroline's face. "But you must fight them. You will find that you already have the right army if you look around."

"You do understand what you're telling me?" Caroline deadpanned. It was the first comment were she felt more like herself. "You're telling me that I'm going to lead an army up against a witch and a vampire who are really just shit parents and the world hangs in the balance?"

The room was once again silent. Cicilia stood up. "Thank you for saving my family from the curse I brought upon them."

* * *

When Caroline came out of the house it was like déjà vu. Milo was waiting for her outside with his arms crossed over his chest. His body was rigid but he did hand her a pair of pants which she took gladly. She waited for a lecture.

"Do you want to go somewhere with me?" he asked sincerely.

"Where are we?" Caroline asked fifteen minutes after he had asked her to come with him.

They were trekking through the woods going up and up a mountain. He didn't say anything and after five minutes of more walking they came to a clearing.

"Where are we?" she asked again. It wasn't just any clearing. When the tree line stopped there was only about ten feet between it and the edge of the mountain.

"Cliff Mountain," Milo said impressively.

"Cliff Mountain," she repeated the ridiculous name.

"Yeah," he turned back to admire the view which Care had to admit was the prettiest she'd ever seen. "Chase found it years ago. And of course named it."

Caroline stepped closer to the edge. A water lake was below her.

Milo stepped up to the edge. "Chase loved it here. If something ever happened he would come and lay it all out here. And then jump. Used to say that when he left the water he left it all behind. Started over. We thought it was stupid. Always gave him crap for how much he believed in this place but I think I get it now."

Caroline stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"I've been a really shit friend lately haven't I?"

"So have I," Caroline admitted. "I've been a nervous wreck these past few weeks all because people that make me feel like my old self have come back into my life again. I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry," Milo jumped in to take the blame. "I never wanted you to feel like you had to be loyal to the pack or to our family."

"I am loyal to both the pack and your family. You're my family." Caroline said strongly.

"But that doesn't mean you're not your own person." Milo said back. "You don't have to stress about what you can or can't do because you're afraid of disappointing any of us."

Caroline didn't know what to say back. She was at a loss for words.

"I never knew you felt about Klaus like that," Milo was quieter.

"I," she broke off. Waving her arms slightly she could only shrug. "I don't know how I feel about him. But everybody keeps making it into this big deal and I hate it. Even Chase thought I should be with him but I don't know him. And he doesn't know me. So why does everybody make it out like we're soul mates or whatever?"

"Have you looked in the mirror?"

Caroline gave him a confused glance.

Milo shrugged and smiled. "My mom used to tell us that. Sometimes you just need to look in a mirror to see all of you. Or to see all of what's going on."

"Well thanks," Caroline looked at the ground. "It's nice knowing I don't have to hide that I was once with him."

The air blew the trees around them and her hair was picked up by the wind. It was peaceful here.

"Milo," she started. "I think we have to kill Klaus's parents." She looked up at her dear friend.

He thought about it for a minute before nodding sadly. "I think so too."

She looked sideways at him. Taking his hand in hers she felt calm for the first time all day. She knew what she had to do.

"So when I jump it's like I get to start all over?" she looked over the edge. It wasn't that high. And the water would cushion her fall.

"Exactly," he nodded.

* * *

She knew exactly where to find him. It was moving into dusk and if he wasn't at the Grill sipping bourbon he was in the graveyard with a bottle of it. She moved lightly respecting the dead buried below her.

Sinking down on the stone bench beside him he made no sign that he noticed her at all. Staring distantly at the grave in front of him he took a huge swig.

"I always liked Mr. Saltzman," Caroline turned her head to look at Damon. He was loyal to come out here most nights to visit his old companion.

"Everybody thinks you're dead," he took another huge gulp. "Again."

"Yeah, well," Caroline started. "Almost dying has kind of gotten to be my thing."

"Why are you here blondie?" Damon finally looked over at her.

"You've been to one of these balls held by the Originals before right?"

Damon snorted. "Do you think you're invited?"

"Everybody's invited." She told him. "Because they want to kill everybody."

"Yeah, well," he sounded like her. "What are you going to do about it?"

"That's why I need your help," Caroline took the bottle out of his hand.

"You need my help," Damon rolled his eyes and took his liquor back. "And how do you think I can help you?"

Caroline looked up at the brilliant sky above them and then back at Damon. "I need your help starting a war. Interested?"

* * *

**Thank you to everybody who is still taking the time to read this or leave a nice comment. I can only hope you know how much I appreciate you taking the time to do so. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Dangerous Light Ch.30 Let's Have a Cinderella Ball**

**Disclaimer-not mine**

**I suck. I know. Thank you guys for hanging around while I juggle school and work. Sorry for the wait.**

* * *

"This is wrong," Elena's chest moved up and down. Her breasts heaved exaggerated in the tight gold and black ball gown dress that was pushing them up to show an ample amount of her cleavage. Her hair was delicately swept and curled in a side ponytail. She felt beautiful. Every girl vampire or not loved to play dress up and it wasn't like many teenagers got a chance to wear ball gowns as often as she did but currently she was standing in the great hallway of the Mikaelson's grand manor. Stefan was at her side with her arm looped through the crook of his.

People bustled all around them drawn into the warmth of a party. It felt like one big act to Elena Gilbert though. She could see the people around her that she had grown up with. In tuxes and large puffy dresses. Excitement by those who still lived in Mystic Falls without knowing of its dark underside with a bite.

Elena looked up at Stefan. Even in heels he was a good couple of inches above her head. "We shouldn't be here and you know it."

"We know they have a plan to hurt us," Stefan looked down at her with his serious face. "They won't start anything with us while we're in a group."

"Here," Bonnie cut in. She shoved a flute of champagne in Elena's nervous hands. "Don't worry I checked it. It's not laced."

"Guys you know this is a bad idea." Elena said again looking back and forth between the two. "Esther's going to trap us with her magic or something."

"Elena just play it cool," Bonnie hissed into her ear. The witch didn't think it was a good idea to be there anyway and honestly she wasn't sure what the hell they were doing there except that the group had agreed to go to the ball to keep up appearances. Sipping her own champagne she looked around the room. Most of Mystic Falls was there and she spotted a few wolves from the town beside theirs.

"Look Cora's here," she stood on her tip toes looking over heads. "Caroline must be here as well."

Elena craned her neck to look at the ballerina. She was tall and skinny with flesh only in the right places meaning her chest and ass. Her stick straight sun blonde hair went down her back while a whimsical peach dress draped her frame.

"Kol's going to have a field day with that," she muttered to Bonnie who smirked.

"I'm sorry what am I having?" Kol stuck his head in between Stefan and Elena separating them. Everybody shuffled into a circle as Tyler and Matt joined them.

"Cora's here," Elena informed him.

"Is she?" Kol looked about.

"Like you didn't already know that," Elijah saddled up next to his younger brother teasing him. "The first dance is about to start."

"Do we really have to dance?" Stefan groaned. "Bad enough that we might all die tonight."

"The only reason we might die," Damon graced everybody with his presence for the first time that entire day. "Is because of your horrendous moves."

"Damon," Elena honed in on him. "Where have you been all day?"

"Getting my shoes shined." He gave a stark reply.

"I will never get tired of your wit," Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Matt let's dance."

Taking their partners they along with everybody else started towards the dance floor. Bonnie stopped in her tracks and reached out for Elena's arm causing a few people to bump into them.

"Oh my God," Bonnie was looking at the entrance.

"Caroline?" Elena looked over her friends shoulder.

"Oh well now I understand why Niklaus likes her." Kol grinned at the astounded group as he passed them making his way to Cora who took a moment to decide if she wanted to dance with him.

"Come on," Stefan took Elena's hand and dragged her away making her loose her view on Care's grand entrance. Matt promptly did the same.

It was in those few seconds that nobody took the time to notice Damon reach out to tap Tyler ever so gently just enough to get the hybrid to look at his face. All the party goers moving around making noise and giving off a frenzied confusion as they hurried to take their places on the dance floor gave the perfect cover for Damon to look sharply and directly at Tyler and pass along his only message for the night.

It had been speculation for several days that Damon would of course come up with some crazy plan for the evening but nobody had heard a word from him and they never would have thought to be on the lookout for a secret alliance to be forged with Mystic Heights. Tyler was the only one who was given instructions. And he barely understood them.

"When it happens she needs you to keep them back," Damon's penetrating eyes kept their hold on Tyler's.

A look of confusion passed over him and Damon kept going.

"I'm going to take down my brother do what you can to keep the others back as best you can."

Damon took a glass of champagne from a waiter and blended into the crowd leaving Tyler alone. Shit he thought. Something was about to go down. Taking a deep breath Tyler grabbed his date and acted like nothing had been said but his eyes were constantly scanning the room waiting for something to happen.

"Stefan," Elena pleaded once again. The music started and they swirled around. "Please let's just get out of here as soon as we can."

He nodded and led her in the dance. Across the floor Kol had his hands on Cora.

"Are you going to try and avoid my eyes the entire night, love?" he smirked.

She blushed and he found it amusing.

"I don't know what you want me to say?" she mumbled.

"I heard you were a ballerina," Kol liked the feeling of her being so close. "I thought you'd make me look good on the dance floor."

Cora looked up into his eyes and paused. "You Mikaelson's are all about looks aren't you?"

"I suppose you could say that," Kol wasn't quite sure if the comment hurt his feelings.

The couple was quiet after that but Cora was fine with the new silence because it gave her a chance to find Caroline. She smiled when she found her friend dancing with Klaus.

"I like the dress," the original hybrid whispered into Caroline's ear.

She stiffened slightly at the feeling of his breath on her neck. "Thank you."

Klaus had found Caroline the minute she had walked into the place. She was nervous enough with the plan in place and she had to keep reminding herself to act normal. Which made her laugh because there was nothing normal left about her.

"You gave us a scare," Klaus was looking at her deeply. She turned her attention to him.

She just shrugged at the comment. "I guess I just have to keep reminding everyone around here that almost dying is kind of my thing now."

Klaus studied her. "You've changed from the girl I once knew."

"Don't," Caroline reprimanded him. "Can we for once just stop talking about our old relationship and the girl you once knew."

"You're right love," they twirled. "We wouldn't want to make a scene."

For the next few minutes they danced in silence.

"You dance wonderfully." He admired her.

"Thank you," her smile shone. "I was Miss Mystic Falls back in the day."

His trademark smirk showed up. "I know."

The song ended and they stepped back from each other.

"Thanks for the dance," she remained lady like.

"If you'll excuse me I think I'll rescue Rebekah from that wolf fellow."

Klaus left her and Caroline had to swallow a sort of laugh cough. That wolf fellow he was talking about was Milo. Bekah had admitted to her about her little outburst at The Grill and Cora had verified it. She turned her head to follow where Klaus had gone and sure enough he was tugging his sister away from Milo. Talk about star crossed lovers. And Caroline wasn't even sure how Milo felt about any of this.

Shaking her head she noticed Damon doing his part of the plan. He was passing out liquor to the Supernatural gang keeping them in one small huddled group in a corner of the room. He was distracting them. Wolves were positioned around the room looking like guests from Mystic Falls. The next step of the plan fell on Care's shoulders. Get Mikael.

Surprisingly it was easy enough. Making a few steps she never left the dance floor before the father stepped in front of her. It was like he was serving himself on a platter.

"Caroline Forbes," he extended a hand to her. "May I have the next dance? I've been wondering about the girl who killed my son."

His openness startled her. It was like he was giddy to meet her. She forced a smile and once again reminded herself to act cool. Be normal.

"I would be honored." She took his hand and they moved seamlessly to the music. It was a slower tempo than the first dance had been. She scanned the room again and saw that the plan was going well. She had Mikael. Damon had the gang. The wolves had the perimeter and Jesse was in reach of Esther. It was going to work. It had to work.

"Do you enjoy a good ball Ms. Forbes?" Mikael looked down at her. All of his kids were tall and slender but he was all bulk which made him look like the monster he was. A brute of a man.

"Every girl enjoys a chance to dress up like a princess." She couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to him. Especially when she knew she was setting him up to be torn apart by his enemies.

"And a princess you look." He smiled at her. How could a man like him smile?

"Flattery," she smiled back.

He was grinning like a fool now but then his face smoothed back into its usual blank mask. "But in all seriousness I wanted to thank you. You've made my job easier by killing Finn."

"I believe that's Matt Donovan that you should be thanking," Caroline reminded him.

"And I will be thanking him," she was assured.

Caroline swayed back and forth. She tilted her head. "You're not a very good father are you?"

Mikael looked down at her. "No, I'm not. And I won't lie about it."

"Your children are scared of you. And your wife is just as bad as you."

"Yet you dance with me," Mikael didn't take his eyes off of her face. A prickly feeling started to come in-between the two.

Caroline sighed dramatically. "You're right. But then I guess that's because I know something that your children don't. And their mom doesn't know either."

Mikael only seemed to be amused by her dramatics. "And what would that be dear."

Now she paused dramatically as well. Only the music was heard. "You know why I hated your son Finn?"

She started to pull him into a story. It was well rehearsed. Meant to take down his ego. Make him nervous. Cause him to doubt his power.

"See I had no idea about any of this Original drama. The daggers, the oak stake, the feuds. But your son pissed me off when he killed my best friend. Maybe you know her. Millie Darter."

"Darter," he repeated the name. "No I don't think I do."

"Oh but you do," Caroline assured him. "See because she's from the Darter family. See I guess it's all just funny that you don't recall her family name because a thousand years ago Cicilia Darter came here. To Mystic Falls. On the same exact boat that brought your family here."

"Cicilia," this time when he repeated the name there was recognition.

"Uh huh," Caroline leaned closer into his ear. "And see I guess the thing that I know about you is that I know about her. Is this making sense to you?"

"Why don't you explain some more," his voice was like a rock. She had him on edge.

Caroline laughed a little like it was all fun and games. "Cicilia was never bothered by the wolves. She was friends with one. In fact she was such good friends that when this vampire came and tore him apart with the same wounds that had left his son Henrik dead she did something about it. She made sure that that wolf didn't die."

"What the hell is this?" Mikael's voice was sharp. She was getting a rise out of him.

"I have advice for you," Caroline stood on her tip toes and leaned into his ears. "Next time you kill a wolf. Make sure he's really dead before you go off, chasing your kids down.

Caroline leaned back with a blank face but her eyes were narrowed. "I have a message from Raynerrious."

* * *

"See you survived the first dance," Stefan congratulated his girlfriend.

She gave him a look before taking a sip of her drink.

"Oh look who it is," Kol drawled. "Niklaus has brought back our trollop of a sister."

"Oh shut it," Rebekah swatted at Nik who had literally just dragged her away from Milo. "And I saw you drooling over Cora."

"Children," Elijah said under his breath rolling his eyes at his siblings.

"Damon," Elena looked at him. "Can you please just inform us all now about the plan that you've come up with?"

Damon sighed with exaggeration. "Why must everybody assume I have a plan?"

"Because you always do." Matt pointed out.

"Well I don't tonight." Damon shrugged his shoulders. "The only plan I have is to get drunk."

"How unusual," Rebekah said.

"Guys," Kol started.

"I don't need any sass from you," Damon chided Rebekah. "Trollop."

"Man whore," she replied.

"Does Milo dance well?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact he does."

"Elena I thought you were going to wear the red dress?" Bonnie looked at her friend.

"Uh, mates," Kol tried again.

"Trollop."

"I just kind of decided on this one instead. It fits better."

"Niklaus what the hell is your girlfriend dancing with our father for?" Kol burst out.

The group all looked at Kol for a second taken completely aback from his outburst before all turning in their dress shoes to sure enough spot Caroline dancing with Papa Mikaelson.

It made everybody uncomfortable. It looked uncomfortable. With the slow music. His hand was obviously crushing hers and he had her pulled tightly to him. Elena knew when Caroline was using her fake charm. And she was using it. At the moment she was leaned in very close, too close into his ear. Damon stiffened. Tyler was still. The air was tight. Stefan turned to his brother. Damon knew something that the others didn't. It was just too easy for him to read. But it was too late for anybody to know what was going on.

"Hello," a voice in Jeremy Gilbert's ear made him jump. Katherine was standing right beside him in one of the most magnificent blood red gowns ever made. With bold red lips to match the color of the silk she grinned showing pearl white teeth. It was her usual seductive smile.

Jeremy was too surprised and shocked to say anything which was fine with her. Swaying on her feet it was almost like she was humming with her own little secret. She looked over her shoulder and back at the Gilbert boy. She knew what was about to happen. Jeremy felt chills down his back as he looked at the scene Katherine was smirking at.

In horror and in slow motion they all watched as Mikael's eyes grew wide in shock. None of his kids had ever seen him look so terrified. He usually was so deadly calm. All of their ears were tuned to hear what Caroline said next as she pulled away from the vampire hunter.

"Game on," she delivered Ray's message before they saw Caroline wrench her hand from his and walk away. Mikael turned like he was going to follow her when the next part of the plan happened.

Milo was the first wolf to attack. Suddenly he was man and then he was a werewolf. To Mikael it was clear that he was a descendent of Ray when he turned back surprised to see the werewolf leaping in the air at him. But how could that be? The room became a nightmare. Silver platters fell to the floor. People screamed. And then Damon Salvatore took his brother down before he could move. Bonnie was muttering something under her breath when Tyler shoved her down. She was too shocked in that split moment to continue on. Elijah just stood there.

But Klaus didn't. He wasn't going to let the wolves interfere with anything that was happening in his town. Especially when he would do anything to kill Mikael. Despite the fact that wolves were popping up everywhere in the dance hall he used his speed to get to Milo. It was too late. Mikael wasn't quite dead yet but it was fine. He would be soon. Milo had taken fatal chunks of meat from him and the other wolves circled him all nipping at the evil man.

Jesse blocked Esther from getting to her husband and healing him. She tried to use her magic but she felt something in the air. A sign. She couldn't ignore it. That plus the three extra wolves behind Jesse made her retreat. This wasn't how the night was supposed to go. But the surprise attack had worked. They had the shock value. Esther and Mikael had only thought of an attack from the supernatural gang not Caroline and the pack.

People were still running but most of the room had cleared out. Stefan finally pushed his brother off and everybody surrounded around Mikael. The hunter's eyes first landed on Caroline. He was breathing heavily as his heart was ripped out of his. It still wasn't enough to kill him. Damon handed her the white oak dagger. She gave it to Milo who was man again.

Mikael was trying to talk. "I killed him." His eyes were taking in the dark haired man before him. He had killed all the werewolves. He had killed the bastard named Ray. How could he have missed this?

Klaus lunged at Milo but a wolf blocked him. Different werewolves knocked him back and forth so he wasn't able to get to the stake.

"It's my right," Klaus yelled. "It's my right to kill him. Only mine."

"Stop," Caroline told him when a wolf knocked the hybrid into her. She thought it was right that the wolves got to kill him.

"Don't you dare start," Klaus pointed and sneered at him. She had never seen him so angry.

Milo lunged forward and drove the stake into him. Mikael burned.

"No," Klaus pushed Caroline aside as if he had never had feelings for her before. He took Milo on. It went on for minutes and it even caused Milo to shift back into wolf form. He only got in a few good swipes though before Klaus's anger caused him to take control of the fight.

"Stop it," Caroline cried out. They didn't pay attention and then Klaus almost killed Milo. "Stop it. Klaus stop, he's your family."

"What did you say?" Rebekah sounded dumbstruck. Everything was too confusing but something stuck out at her.

"Bekah," Elijah could tell something was wrong.

"Klaus," Rebekah called out to her brother and something in her voice made him stop and look at his sister.

The room went silent.

"Say that again," she instructed Caroline. "Say what you just did."

Caroline and Jesse were too busy over Milo. Caroline was crying and shaking her head. Chase didn't want her to tell anybody.

"She said he was family," Rebekah started to breath faster. "She wasn't lying."

"What?" Jeremy asked.

The pack was turning back into its human form and Hank stood next to Jess. Jesse stepped up next to his brother and Milo was somber as he bled on the floor. Klaus had a huge gash on his chest and the blood was vivid on his white dress shirt. Caroline was so tired from the night that seeing the extra violence just made her so weary.

"Klaus," she said quietly still letting a few stray tears slide down her face. Saving the world was hard. "Mystic Heights was formed by your father. Mikael never killed him."

The wind was sucked out of everybody. It was shock to the system for all the Originals. Klaus was still bleeding as he looked up at Caroline. He was beyond mad. He was pissed. With his jaw set squarely he looked at her with cold eyes.

"You knew all this time that we sat beside the wolves who we all thought were dead. Killed years ago! Did I not have the right to know that I had family in the area?"

"We're not going to do this tonight," Milo stood up and matched Klaus's fierceness. "We just took out an enemy and we should be focusing on Esther."

"I will decide where the focus resides!" Klaus shouted out and it echoed in the hall. "And right now I don't give a damn about your pack."

"Klaus remember that they did just kill Mikael," Stefan said in a low voice.

"Your brother's loyalty is to them," Klaus kept his steel eyes on Caroline while his deep voice cut over to Stefan. "And I would remind you that I am the only one people should be loyal to."

"Nik you don't own anybody," Rebekah moved closer to him.

"I own this town," Klaus reminded his sister. "And I will kill who I please."

"Stop threatening everybody," Caroline called out to him. "God, just stop with your macho crap. So we kept a secret from you. Do you always have to say you're going to kill everybody?"

Klaus's eyes became black. His knuckles tightened. His body was still and rigid. He flew out of the room with his speed before anybody could say anything else.

"Care you should go to him," Jess told her. "He might really kill us."

She looked at her friend and then at the room. The same faces looked at her. Nobody knew what to make of the situation. It was confusing and Klaus could really do anything when he was mad. In order to kill Esther they would need to work together. And Klaus could hinder that if Caroline didn't clear things up soon. She sped after him.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Dangerous Light Ch. 31 Wait…Maybe I Do Like You?**

**Disclaimer- not mine**

* * *

"Hey," Caroline called out to Klaus as she flung his door open and stopped in his house. She was standing in his foyer and took a moment to listen for him. He was upstairs. She took the stairs two at a time to get to his bedroom.

There were no lights on but Klaus was standing in the middle of the room not moving.

"Please don't be mad," Caroline didn't know what else to say.

"Get out," Klaus still didn't move. His back was to her.

"Klaus," she took a step forward. "I'm sorry if you're pissed off because we killed Mikael before you did. And I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you about Milo and Jesse being your distant family. They were afraid that if Mikael found out about them he would come back for revenge."

"You don't want to hear the words I have to say to you. Leave."

Caroline tried to place a hand on his shoulder but in one quick move she was shoved against the wall with his hand on her throat. He was choking her.

"Stop it," she struggled at first.

"You let me sleep in your bed while you knew secrets that only should have been mine."

"Nik," she tried to say his whole name but her windpipe was being crushed. She was stronger than a lot of vampires but not him.

"I knew you better than those idiots when you were a mere human. I felt guilt for letting you become a vampire because of Katarina. I am the fool. But you are the whore who didn't have the decency to handle my heart with the least bit of consideration."

"Stop it," Caroline turned her head. She was faced with her reflection. A mirror on the wall gave her a clear picture of everything. She pushed at Klaus and his grip loosened just enough to allow her to talk. "Why did you let me treat you like that? Why did you have to fall in love with me? I was a teenager when I made the stupid decision to sleep with you to piss off my old friends. But you could never just leave me alone."

She started to cry. "And you were never the monster. Everybody called you a monster but you were never one. And I don't know why I just realized that. You just tried to hurt me, you choked me but it was you who taught me that nobody every truly loses their humanity. And it was your voice who reminded me that when I almost killed Milo.

Klaus's hands slid off her throat but he still kept her pinned to the wall. Her voice was watery and it cracked. His heart felt funny. He let his head lean against the wall his forehead on her shoulder. She was still crying as she talked.

"You held my hand the night I found out I had cancer. Why were you always different with me?"

The room was silent. He didn't answer. For minutes they stood like that.

"I could never compel you," Klaus stood back up and took a step back. He had crashed into her car and she remembered despite her being compelled to not.

"Why is everybody so sure that we're going to end up together?" Caroline stood in front of him. He had sunk down on the edge of his bed. She threw her hands up. "It drives me crazy that everybody in this entire world thinks that we're going to be together."

"Just stop," he was taking his shoes off. "Stop thinking about other people. That's where you let your insecurities through."

Caroline didn't reply.

"You should leave love," he didn't look up at her.

She paused. "Please don't hurt the pack."

Klaus stopped what he was doing. "Is that all you care about. The pack."

"They're my family."

"And mine apparently," his voice was much sharper and his head snapped up to look at her.

"What would you have done if you had found out about them?"

"Doesn't matter now," Klaus stood up. "You chose their side."

"There are no sides, Klaus," Caroline bent down in front of him. His head was down. "Why can't you see that everybody doesn't want to fight you? Look at how far you've come since you first arrived here. You wanted to kill everybody but now you and your family have grown close to the very same people you wanted to hurt. You're part of the Supernatural group. Why can't you guys work with Mystic Heights?"

"How could you not tell me that my father had descendants other than me?"

Caroline froze. He looked up at her waiting for the answer. "They asked me not to say anything and I had to respect their secret. And imagine how they felt. All Heights has ever wanted is peace. They didn't tell anyone about Ray because of Mikael and then you would have hurt them because they had a way to beat the moon cycle. And that's how you convince other werewolves to become hybrids."

"I had a right to know."

"I know," Caroline nodded. "But I could never convince them to tell you."

The room was silent again. Caroline looked at him trying to study all the details of his face. Blood made his shirt stick to his chest. He did have a really good chest. Very firm. Her hands took his and then they slid up his forearms and onto his chest. She started to unbutton his white dress shirt.

"Stop," he murmured in the dark but she shook her head.

"You need to shower," she stood him up and led him into the bathroom where he stood while she started the water.

"Get in," she turned around and told him. He just looked at her.

"I don't need you here," he told her.

"I want to help," she put her hand on his shoulder. "You've always been nice to me when I've been upset."

"You don't love me Caroline," he said. The water was showering the tile of the bathtub behind them. Steam started to fill the room. "I don't need your pity. You're only here to make sure I don't kill your beloved wolves."

"Klaus," Caroline said his name again. "Just get in the damn shower."

"Leave."

"No," she came forward and her hands undid his buckle. His hands meet hers and they had a mini battle over his pants zipper. Getting frustrated she ended up using her strength and pushed them both back so they were under the hot water.

"Your dress is getting wet." He pointed out.

"Don't you ever shut up?"

"I could say the same to you." The water fell down on his face.

"I think we secretly really hate each other." Caroline looked up at him. Her dress was wet and so was his pants. She was still wearing her heels in the shower.

"That makes more sense than us actually secretly loving each other." He agreed. It was such a sad and pathetic moment for both of them. And to top it off they were both being slightly dramatic.

"Do you want some shampoo?"

"No," Klaus shook his head.

Caroline started crying again. There was just too much going on tonight. "I don't know why people keep saying I'm in love with you. And the sad thing is you were the best boyfriend I ever had that was from Mystic Falls."

"I don't think that's sad," Klaus brushed his hand across her cheek. "I'm flattered."

Caroline sank her head on his chest. He delicately brushed her hair.

"Do you miss Chase?"

"Yeah, he was my best friend."

"Maybe we should just be friends."

"We've never been friends."

"I know," Klaus said softly. "But I'd rather be friends with you than nothing at all."

"You still love me?"

"Yes," Klaus sighed before pulling back from her and turning the water off. He got out of the shower leaving Caroline dripping in the tub. "It's okay. I know you don't though."

Care shivered in the cold. She stood thinking. Did she have any reason to hate Klaus? No. He had always been good to her even as a human. He had been kind when she was younger. He had never treated her like she was stupid like Elena and Damon had. He had always respected her. And he had been nice when she was sick. And then he had come back and slept with her when she had come back from her pretending to be dead thing. He said he would wait for her. Maybe it was time to admit that he would always be good for her. That Chase knew he would die young and that Klaus was the best thing for her. Did she love Klaus? It was possible that maybe she hadn't realized that she did. That she had always taken him for granted.

Caroline shook some excess water from her and got out of the shower. She took her wet clothes off and picked up a spare t-shirt from the floor in Klaus's bedroom. He was already in bed. She sank down beside him and put her head on the pillow pulling the covers over her.

"I think it all went wrong last time when we slept with each other too soon." She turned towards him rolling over on the bed.

He didn't answer her back for a while but he after a few long minutes he let one on his arms drape over her shoulders and pulled her tight to his naked chest. They didn't say anything for the rest of the night. It was peaceful though. And in some ways it was like they were an old couple already. They certainly knew each other well enough.

Caroline opened her eyes when the movement of Klaus sitting next to her on the bed woke her up. The sun was up. They had spent the night together. He handed her a cup of coffee.

"I put cream and sugar in it," he drank his black. She sat up and took it from him rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I didn't take you for a coffee drinker."

"It's actually the only thing I really like to drink except blood."

"But I know you love your liquor." Caroline grinned.

"True," he smirked and brushed her hair out of her eyes. She liked the feeling and a flutter moved in her tummy. "I'm going to take a real shower. Will you still be here when I get out?"

"Yeah," she promised. He walked into the bathroom and she got out of bed. Opening a dresser drawer she put on some of his sweat pants to go down stairs.

It was strange to be here again. And to have slept in his bed without actually having slept with him. There was this easy going feeling so far that felt comfortable even though nothing had really happened. She was glad that his anger had calmed down. It looked like she could get him to work with everybody.

She entered his kitchen and a figure at the back door startled Caroline. It was a cat. It was just sitting calmly at the glass door waiting for something. She looked around and spotted a bag of food.

Oh my God, Caroline thought before holding back a laugh. Klaus must have adopted a cat. The idea was hysterical to her but when she opened the door the tom cat waltzed in and right up to its bowl. He waited for her to pour the cat food in.

"What are you doing?" he questioned when he came through the doorway. She was bent over petting the cat.

"Care to explain who this is?"

Klaus looked down at the cat before shrugging. "It wouldn't leave me alone. It kept coming to the door. And it was skinny. So I feed it. I brought the food in the kitchen though because those damn possums kept stealing his food when it was outside."

"You adopted a cat," the laughter was clear in her voice.

"He adopted me," Klaus defended himself before stooping down and picking her up by her waist. "Don't make fun of me."

"I'm not," she smiled. "But I like that you have a cat. What's his name?"

"Cat."

"Like Breakfast at Tiffany's."

"If that's how you want to make it out." His face was close to hers. She hesitated before kissing him. She kissed him! She broke away from it and smiled. "I'm glad you like my cat."

"What are we?"

"Love, we are whatever you want us to be."

"We're a cat owner."

"Okay."

"And I think that if we're in a relationship that we should make sure we talk more than we have sex."

"I think that's fine since we both agreed that that's where we went wrong last time."

"I love you." Caroline stated. The world stopped for a moment. Klaus said nothing. "I just realized that."

"We live in a strange world." Klaus had a ghost of a smile. "And I'm not really sure if you love me. But I'm willing take it."

"I have to run some errands. Will you come with me?"

"Sure," Klaus told her. He smiled at her and kissed her lightly. "You didn't say that you loved me because you're trying to protect the pack?"

"No," Caroline shook her head. "It's because you've always been nice to me."

* * *

** I hope that was worth it. I know it's kind of strange how she finally just randomly realizes she loves him but considering their love story so far…well it just kind of worked out that way. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
